Moonlight Rose
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: Their meetings have been kept secret for the past year, but when Inuyasha does what everybody knew he would but hoped he wouldn't, Kagome decides that now is as good a time as any other. Especially when they find out Naraku's latest plans for them all.
1. Chapter 1: Insufferable Beast

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 1: Insufferable Beast

"We cannot keep meeting like this milord." She said in a hushed breath.

"But we can little onna. I find these gatherings of ours quite interesting." He replied with a smirk.

"But what if Inuyasha found out?"

"I do not think that he will have the energy to yell at you."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen."

Kagome did what she was told and heard the low growls and moans. "Oh." She lowered her eye to her lap.

"Do not be saddened by the fact that he is rutting with the clay miko. He will have to learn soon what he is missing."

Kagome blushed furiously and looked at her hand. "Anyway...got any fours?"

"Go fish." Sesshomaru smirked.

That was how it had been for the past year. Kagome and Sesshomaru would meet late at night and Kagome would either teach him of the future, or play games with him. She found it quite intriguing how the demon Lord of the West could be so fascinated by cards and other games such as Scrabble.

"I think it's time for me to get back now." Kagome said reluctantly.

"Yes, the rutting noises have stopped. Same time tomorrow miko?"

"Of course milord." Kagome gathered the cards and stood to bow. "I am looking forward to teaching you how to play Uno."

"And This Sesshomaru is looking forward to you teaching me." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked in the direction of the camp that she had set up with her tachi. "Until tomorrow miko." He said lowly.

**'You like miko.'**

'Damned beast. Must you annoy me at every turn?'

**'Miko look good tonight.'**

Kagome's attire had consisted of sleepwear, a white beater and a pair of mini shorts that left little to be desired. 'She looked like the average miko.'

**'You lie Master. You know 'Gome look nice.'**

'Gome? Do you mean Kagome?'

**'Hai. 'Gome.'**

'Go away you insufferable pest.'

**'Not 'til you say how good she looked.'**

'She looked rather nice. Now will you leave me be?'

**'Fine.'**

These meetings had begun when the miko had nursed Sesshomaru and his ward to health after a tough battle with Naraku, much to Sesshomaru's disapproval. Jaken was nowhere to be found during his Lord's rare moment of weakness. While taking care of him, Kagome had told him a little about the future, since he knew that that was where she was from. During the time, Kagome also made an excellent care-giver for Rin. Every night when her tachi was asleep, she came to aid them and played with Rin until she fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched in silent wonder at the level of expertise Kagome had with the little onna, while she herself was one.

Sesshomaru found himself interested in the future and allowed the late night meetings to continue well after he was back in health. He found himself interested in the future, and he wanted to learn all he could about it before he was faced with it. Sesshomaru made a mental note to ask the miko about demons in the future. She hadn't mentioned any, so were they extinct? He hated to think that someone could do away with him so easily. Especially some pathetic ningen.

Kagome made her way back to camp and saw that she had beaten Inuyasha. Big surprise. Sesshomaru always told her when it was the perfect time to come back. Kagome saw Shippo in her sleeping bag. The young fox demon had grown from the kit that he was when they'd first met him. He was now almost as tall as Kagome, with more defined features. His fox magic had gotten a lot better and he'd been more of an asset to the fights now than he had been as a kit. Kagome snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes.

"Where have you been Kagome?" the voice startled her.

"Sango? What are you talking about?" Kagome kept her eyes closed.

"You've been gone since Inuyasha left. Unless you were with him."

"Pfft! Yeah right!" Kagome said a little too loudly. She opened her eyes when she felt Shippo stir.

"Mama?" He mumbled in his sleep. Over the years, he'd begun to see Kagome as the mother that he never had.

"Yes. I'm here Shippo." Kagome cooed in his ear.

"My mama." Shippo nestled closer to Kagome and sighed, still sleep. Kagome let out the breath she hadn't known she's been holding and looked over to her 'sister'. They'd grown close enough so to be given the titles. And Sango acted like she was Kagome's elder sister.

"Then where have you been?" Sango asked.

"I...I...I went home for a bit." Kagome lied. She didn't want anyone to know about her late night visits with Sesshomaru. Though they were perfectly innocent, unlike the unfaithful haynou they all knew, Kagome wasn't rutting with anyone in the forest.

"Uh huh." Sango could tell that Kagome was lying, but decided not to press the issue because she could hear Inuyasha coming through the bushes. She would talk to Kagome about it later.

Inuyasha crept into camp, fixing his kimono. Kagome could feel Kikyo's aura all over him due to her miko training with Keade. She'd gotten a lot stronger than she was and could hold her own quite well now that she could control her powers and create barriers. She was pretty sure that if it came down to it, she could take Kikyo on. Hopefully that would never have to happen.

The strength of the aura made Kagome want to gag. But she kept up her sleep pretense so Inuyasha wouldn't have to be uncomfortable being so close to he rafter he'd just done that with Kikyo. Or perhaps it would be interesting to see how her haynou friend got out of it. Perhaps another day, she thought. She was really tired. Kagome stifled a yawn and fell into a deep peaceful slumber, dreaming about a certain DaiYoukai.

Kagome awoke to being poked in the side and a loud Inuyasha yelling at her to, "Wake up wench!"

She shot up and yelled in response, "Sit boy! Ouch, my head hurts. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You were moanin' in your sleep! That's the big deal!" Inuyasha answered once he'd picked himself off the ground.

The blood rushed to Kagome's cheeks. -Oh crap! I wonder if I said anything!-

"Who were ya dreamin' about anyway?" Inuyasha asked. -I almost took her right then! The smell of her arousal was drivin' me crazy!-

"Um...no one in particular." Kagome blushed deeper. -At least I didn't say his name. That's a relief.- Kagome sighed.

"What ya sighin' for? Who were you dreamin' about wench?"

"Ya know, you might get some kind of an answer out of me if you stopped calling me wench and started using my real name." Kagome stood up and walked off.

-What the hell is her problem? Stupid wench.- Inuyasha hopped back into his tree mumbling about over emotional women. Kagome found Sango and grabbed her clothes for the day.

"Ready to go to thehot springs?" She asked.

"I sure am!" Miroku said, walking up behind Kagome and groping her.

"Monk, I suggest you get your hand off me before I purify you." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Of course Lady Kagome." Kagome hated it when he called her that, but it seemed to suit him well. As long as he kept his hands to himself, he could call her 'Lady Wench' for all she cared.

-I wish he would drop the 'lady' bullshit.- Kagome looked at Sango. "Ready?"

"Yes. Then we can talk about last night." She looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Last night? Have you two been naughty little onna's whilst I was sleeping?" Miroku said like the perverted, sex-driven fool he was.

"Go fuck yourself Miroku." Kagome bit and walked off.

"Why is she so hostile this morning?" She heard Miroku say as she walked off.

"I don't know. But I'm going to make it my mission to find out. Remove your hand monk!" Sango slapped Miroku then stalked off after Kagome. "What's wrong?" She asked once they were in thehot springs.

"I don't know Sango. I just don't feel like putting up with Miroku's crap today."

"Oh. I heard the little argument between you and Inuyasha this morning." Sango said and Kagome groaned then blushed. "Who were you dreaming about Kagome? You know you can tell me little sister."

"You are my big sis Sango." Kagome smiled. "That's why you can't know just yet. No one can. I don't want anyone to know just yet. At least not until Inuyasha does something major to really piss me off. Deal?"

"Deal." Sango smiled and relaxed for a while with her best friend.

The tachi continued in the direction they were headed. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura near as he flared it out a bit. Had he lost his mind? If Miroku felt his aura he was sure to tell Inuyasha.

"Um...I feel kinda sick." Kagome said suddenly and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, placing a hand on Kagome's back.

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine. I'm just going to go back in that village we passed through to get some herbs. I'll catch up with you guys later." Kagome took off to the village that Sesshomaru was in. She found him surrounded by bowing females, both demon and human.

"How are you today milord?" One of them asked him.

"Would you like me to show you a fine time Sesshomaru-sama?" Another one, a demoness asked.

"I am looking for someone." He replied.

"Perhaps I can assist you." Kagome said and stepped forward.

"Ah yes. Perhaps you can."

"What did she look like milord?" Kagome kept up the pretense.

"She looks a lot like you actually. Follow me." Sesshomaru began to walk in the opposite direction that Kagome had come, but she followed him like a little obedient puppy.

"How dare that ningen offer to help our Lord! I should kill her!" One of the demonesses protested.

"I would find it highly interesting if you challenge me to a battle." Kagome turned around and said to the demoness.

"If Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind a human getting killed in his presence."

"I'm sure that you wouldn't kill her, but if it is a battle you wish to commence in, I will not stand in your way. Everyone, unless you wish to get killed, I suggest you move out of the way."

All of the people in the area moved back and allowed the two women some space.

"I will allow you the first move ningen." The demoness smirked.

"How kind of you. But I will not accept it. You go first." Kagome replied kindly.

"Very well then." The demoness charged at Kagome, who smirked in return and side-stepped the petty attack, but got nicked in the side.

Kagome kicked the demoness in the stomach and she flew backwards and landed on her back. Kagome placed a foot on her neck. "I do not wish to kill you but if you challenge me again, I will be forced to." Kagome stepped back and went to Sesshomaru. "Are you ready to continue milord?"

Sesshomaru nodded, still amused by the small amount of energy Kagome had used on the petty demoness.

Once they were in some trees, Kagome said, "Okay, I've been gone from them for about fifteen minutes. Why are you here?"

"My beast would not leave me alone until I had seen you."

"It couldn't wait until tonight milord?" Kagome blushed.

"I am afraid it couldn't miko. Do not think anything of it. My beast is merely an annoying pest."

"I completely understand Sesshomaru-sama. Pardon me, I must leave now." Kagome bowed and walked away. -Why am I upset that he doesn't want me?- Kagome was confused. -Do I actually like him? Oh dear, I like Sesshomaru. Well, it was bound to happen. We've been seeing each other for a year.- Kagome blushed again. -Not really seeing each other, but...Agh! I'm going crazy in my own mind!-

'Why did you make me do that?' Sesshomaru fumed walking the opposite direction Kagome had gone.

**'Me want to see 'Gome.'**

'But I didn't. There was no need for you to take over.'

**'Just wait 'til night of Winter Solace. I will take little miko.'**

'You will do no such thing.'

**'Thirty moons. If you don't, I will.'**

'Hn.'

Sesshomaru walked back to the imp, Rin, and Ah-Un. "Come, we leave." He commanded and they set off in the direction the miko had gone. -Stupid insufferable beast.-

* * *

This story was spur of the moment and I wanted to see how you all would like the first chapter if I posted it. I need reviews and then if I get enough I'll post more but I NEED REVIEWS! Thank you!

-KM705.M-san


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 2: Transformation

Kagome went back to the others looking like she was feeling better.

"Kagome, why are you bleeding?" Sango asked, seeing the small cut on Kagome's side.

"I...uh...fell." Kagome answered.

"Did somebody hurt you Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around to look her in the face.

_-He cares? I knew he did!-_ Kagome blushed. "I'm fine. Really."

"No you ain't. You didn't just fall and I wanna know who's messin' with ya!" Inuyasha sniffed, and then scrunched up his nose. "You smell like Sesshomaru. Did he do this to ya?"

"Sessho-No! I just so happened to pass by him. He didn't say anything to me though."

Sango could tell when Kagome was lying. Had Sesshomaru tried hurt her little sister? If he had, he would pay! "Kagome, are you sure that you just fell?"

"Yeah! I'm positive that I fell. I mean, you know how clumsy I am." Kagome giggled nervously and gulped. She'd forgotten to remove Sesshomaru's scent from her as Keade had taught her how to do. _-How could I have forgotten? Oh, that's right. I was going crazy in my mind.-_ "Besides, if something had, I would've told you."

"Inuyasha, think about it, Sesshomaru is after you, why would he attack Kagome anyway?" Sango said, trying to get Inuyasha off Sesshomaru attacking Kagome.

"So he could get back at me." Inuyasha growled.

"Can we just drop the entire thing? I fell, end of story." Kagome said and sighed. "We need to keep moving."

"Lady Kagome is right. We should get moving before night fall." Miroku joined in. "We have about two hours before it gets dark and it would be a waste to spend it arguing instead of finding a place to rest for the night."

"Agh!" Kagome clenched her teeth together as pain shot through her body. _-T-that demoness must've u-used poi-poison.-_ Kagome fell to her knees as more blood spewed from the wound on her side.

"Come on, we need to get Kagome's wound checked out." Sango said and Inuyasha picked her up and rushed to a clearing they could use to camp in for the night.

"Move your hand." Sango commanded when Inuyasha had sat Kagome down.

Kagome did what she was told and passed out.

When Kagome came to, it was dark out and everyone was sitting around a fire.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you going to tell us what really happened?" Miroku asked.

They all sighed when Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha stiffened when a familiar scent caught his nose. Kagome couldn't smell it, but that aura was one she knew. She looked at Inuyasha to see what he was going to do. When he ran off away from everyone without a word, Kagome sighed and forced back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"What's wrong mama?" Shippo asked. He was sleeping when he smelled Kagome's unshed tears.

"Inuyasha has gone off to see Lady Kikyo again." Miroku said and sighed.

"Kagome..." Sango began.

Kagome shook her head and stood up, grunting from the pain in her side that was still present.

"You really shouldn't be standing Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"I'm fin-AGH!" Kagome dropped to her knees as the pain spread through her entire body. "W-wh-what's today?" She panted.

"It's Sunday Kagome. Your birthday is tomorrow, right?" Sango said.

The sudden realization was obvious in Kagome's reaction. "I-I need to go...go home!"

"But why?" Sango's eyes were concerned.

The pain momentarily subsided and Kagome could speak clearly. "I can't really tell you right now. But please, please may I borrow Kirara for about two or three days?"

"Sure." Sango trusted her sister, but she was slightly worried about her.

"Thank you." Kagome bit back a scream of pain as it came back. She got up and hopped on the now transformed Kirara. They went to the well and Kagome petted Kirara before jumping in. "Go back to Sango Kirara. Thank you." Kagome smiled when her cat demon friend took off into the air after a slight hesitation.

"'Kaa-san!" Kagome cried out when another wave of pain hit her.

"Kagome? Oh! Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi came into the shrine. "I didn't think you were going to make it back in time."

"I didn't know it was so soon mama!" Kagome gasped. "I...I didn't know it was true!" Tears were streaming down Kagome's face as he pain escalated and consumed her entire body.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." Her mother grabbed the tops of her arms and carried Kagome to the Sacred Tree in their yard. "The ritual will begin in a minute. I am so sorry for the pain Kagome. I wish there was something I could do to stop it."

"It's okay mama." Kagome ground out through her teeth. She fought off the urge to scream. A purple light engulfed Kagome's body and her mother stepped back and began chanting a calming spell in hopes that everything went well with her daughter. It was better for Kagome since her mother was there.

-When I went through that, no one was withme.-Mrs. Higurashi thought as she was chanting. _-It's always better when someone is there.-_

The chanting and grunting continued as though it was normal.

Night had fallen on the group and Inuyasha still had not returned.

"I hope okaa-san's okay." Shippo said. He was worried about his 'mother.' He'd never seen her in so much pain.

"I'm sure she's fine Shippo. You know how Kagome is." Sango assured him with a quick hug.

"I agree. Lady Kagome is fine." Miroku said with a small smile. The bushes began to rustle and Inuyasha emerged, again straightening his Fire Rat.

Inuyasha took a look around and a couple of sniffs. "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she left because of how you act. I mean really Inuyasha, could you be anymore insensitive!" Sango was getting upset. "Do you even care at all about Kagome's feelings?"

Inuyasha stood there without saying anything. He knew what Sango was saying was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. "Feh! I'm going' to get her!"

"Don't even bother Inuyasha. If you're only going because I said something you don't need to go."

"You don't what you're talking about! I'll go get her when I want to!" Inuyasha started yelling.

"Kami you're stubborn! I wish Kagome was here so she could tell you to sit! Maybe then you would finally see what you'e doing to her emotions! I swear Kagome has the paitence of a saint dealing with you! I would never come back if I was her! Maybe this time she isn't! Maybe she's finally tired of your bullshit! Kagome sent Kirara back three days ago!"

Sango's words stung Inuyasha, but again, he would never say that to himself or anyone else. "Whatever." He took off.

"Going' back to the dead bitch?" Sango called after him, her chest rising and falling with her harsh breathing.

"Sango, please calm down." Miroku stroked Sango's arms in a calming manner.

"I'm just so pissed Miroku. How can he do this to Kagome? She's done nothing but love him."

"We can only hope for the best Sango." Miroku whispered. He was feeling the same way. He loved Kagome like...well like a best friend that he knew he could never be with because he was in love with someone else. It didn't stop the feelings that brewed below the surface whenever Inuyasha went off in search of Kikyo.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go back?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter a week later.

"Yes okaa. I'm fine." _-Maybe now Inuyasha can finally love me for me.-_

"You look beautiful baby." She smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you mama." Kagome hugged her mother then jumped back through the well, in hopes that her new look will make Inuyasha love her. The magic from the well covered Kagome and soon she was 500 years into the past.

With her new nose, Kagome easily found Inuyasha's scent and followed it.

_-Oh I wonder how they'll react!-_ Kagome was giddy at the thought. She was now 18 and better than she was in the past. She loved her new self, but she didn't want to be the only one. When she got into the clearing, she was greeted by something she was expecting, and something she was not.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..."

* * *

Sorry it's so short peoples! I was in St. Louis for the weekend! Hope you likey, please review!

~KM705.M-san


	3. Chapter 3: Through With It

Moonlight Rose

Summary:

Their meetings have been kept secret for the past year, but when Inuyasha does what everybody knew he would but hoped he wouldn't, Kagome decides that now is as good a time as any other. Especially when they find out Naraku's latest plans for them all.

Chapter 3: Through With It

_Recap:_

_-Oh I wonder how they'll react!- Kagome was giddy at the thought. She was now 18 and better than she was in the past. She loved her new self, but she didn't want to be the only one. When she got into the clearing, she was greeted by something she was expecting, and something she was not._

_"Oh..."_

_"My..."_

_"God..."_

_End Recap_

"Inuyasha." Kagome said the name slowly, pronouncing each and every syllable. Kagome wanted to run, but she couldn't move. Her feet were rooted into the spot she was in. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything but stand there and stare.

It took Inuyasha a while to notice Kagome was standing there, even after she'd called his name. He hopped up from where he was, on the ground on top of Kikyo, without the outer layer of his kimono, Kikyo was missing the outer layer of hers as well. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had come out of the hut they were in when Miroku felt a strange demonic presence.

"Kagome?" It came out as a question from Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she looked to her friends who'd come out the the hut and were now staring at the three people in front of them. By some miracle, she put on a smile and walked over to them, completely ignoring Inuyasha and Kiyko for the moment.

"Mama?" Shippo whispered.

"Yes, it's me Shippo." Kagome's smile was genuine as she embraced her 'son'.

"Kagome, w-what happened?" Sango asked.

"In my family, all of the females turn into inuyoukai on their 18th birthday. I wasn't aware that it was true until it happened to me. I knew all of the legends, but I never really wanted to believe it. What really happened the day I left is that I was attacked by a demoness for a reason that you should soon find out. She challenged me to a fight and I beat her." Kagome began to explain.

"Impossible!" Inuyasha spat.

"If you would be so kind as to shut the fuck up, Inuyasha, I would appreciate it very much. Thank you." Kagome turned back to her real friends. "As I was saying, I beat her but she'd swiped me with some of her poison before she fell so it got into my system and triggered the transformation."

"Is it permanent?" Miroku asked.

"The legend says that I have one year to mate, and if I do not, then I will either die or become human again. I cannot remember the smaller tid bits as to what it says about how your final fate will be determined."

"So when are you gonna ask me to mate you?!" Inuyasha asked. His voice was, as always, too loud and harsh.

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "If you really think I'm ever going to ask you to mate me, you are sadly mistaken." Kagome tapped her chin with her newly developed claws. "But you know what, maybe you should hold your breath until I do."

"That's wonderful Kagome!" Sango said. "But who are you going to get to mate you?"

Kagome's mind flashed briefly to Sesshomaru. -He would never mate me. I was once human and though he tolerated me, he still despises humans.- Kagome instantly shook off the thought.

"That doesn't really matter right now!" Shippo was now excited. "How strong are you?"

"Very!" Kagome smiled, hiding the pain in her heart very well. She was so mad that she could've gone back home and closed the well, but she knew that this was where she belonged, despite the pain and the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well come show me! Maybe you could teach me a few things!" Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand.

"M-maybe later Shippo. Right now, I'm kinda tired. Sango, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Kagome." Sango followed Kagome to the hut she, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had just been in. "What is it?"

Kagome threw a sound barrier around the hut. "Remember when I told you that if Inuyasha messed up big time, I'd tell you what the little thing I'd been hiding was?"

Sango nodded.

"Well, I think it's about time everyone found out. I'll be back later on tonight." Kagome stood up and left the hut, in search of Sesshomaru. It was time to come out of the dark and reveal to everyone that she had formed a secret alliance with Sesshomaru. She was no longer worried about how Inuyasha would feel about it because he obviously didn't give a damn about her feelings, so why should she care about his?

But Kagome's mind was flowing with what she'd seen. Obviously Inuyasha and Kikyo were about to have sex..again. But in front of Shippo and the others? That was just down right wrong. How could he have been so stupid?! It wasn't the fact that Inuyasha was about to take Kikyo. No, she'd known that for forever, but she was hoping that he might get over Kikyo and come to her, loving her forever. Of course that wouldn't happen. -How could I have ever been so stupid?-

The tears that had been welling up finally spilled over and streaked down her cheeks. After she was over her sadness, another emotion replaced it. Anger. Pure rage, fire filled hatred for the haynou that was so strong, Kagome felt it flowing through her veins, throughout her entire system. Kagome felt her limbs growing longer and her face gaining length as well. Kagome was soon a large white dog.

-Cool.- She thought and took off into a sprint, not caring where she was headed, and forgetting her search for a certain DaiYoukai for the time being.

After a couple of hours of cooling off, Kagome finally found out how to transform tp her regular self.

-It's late. I need to find Sesshomaru so I can take him to the group. Hopefully he'll extend the deal we made to Sango and the others...-

Three weeks after Kagome had healed Sesshomaru, he made a promise to protect her once since she'd gained his trust and respect. Kagome was very pleased with the new ally she had made, and it proved to be a useful one because when Naraku had attacked the last couple of times, Sesshomaru had shown up in the nick of time and saved Kagome, leaving right after Naraku had disappeared.

Kagome wandered around for half an hour, searching for the aura she had come to like and know so well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She called, then bowed.

"My lord doesn't want to be bothered by another bitch tonight!" Jaken sqwaked.

"No, no! Sesshomaru-sama, it's me, Kagome. I've become an inuyoukai like you and..." Kagome didn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to say Inuyasha's name. He was out of her mind for the time being.

"What do you mean, you've become an inuyoukai. Miko do not just transform into demons at the drop of a dime." Sesshomaru stepped foward to examine Kagome.

Kagome smiled because Sesshomaru had used the phrase she taught him that was from the future. "I promise that I will tell you. Only if you agree to join my tachi."

"How dare you give my lord ultimatums?! OW!" Jaken rubbed the back of his head when a pebble flew to it.

"Why do you want This Sesshomaru to join your little group?" Sesshomaru couldn't lie and say he wasn't interested in what the miko turned youkai had to say. He wanted to know how the transformation had taken place and why it had as well.

**'Now she youkai. No problem mating her.'**

'Do not start with beast.'

**'You said that you no take her cause she human. She no human no more.'**

'Go away.'

**'I still take her. 30 moons.'**

'Hn'

"Because Inuyasha has crossed the line. I can't take anymore of his crap and....and I think with you there, it will be easier...I think." Kagome looked at the ground beneath her.

"Look at me miko. If you choose to ask me something like this, you will face me."

Kagome immediately snapped her head up high and looked at Sesshomaru with her new azure eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama, I draw comfort from your presence, and I would really like it if you were there while I was getting over Inuyasha." Kagome had never said it aloud, but she knew that she could have to get over Inuyasha eventually. Even if that meant she had to deal with the pain that came with it. Her confidence was shocking to Sesshomaru.

"Fine miko. I agree to your terms. Now you must tell me why you have been transformed."

Kagome smiled again and launched into the story of her family history, explaining that her great great grandmother had made a deal with the Lord of the Western Lands. She wanted to become a demon and he wanted to end the wars between their lands. The deal was made and the chain of demons started. When she got to the part about having to be mated within a year, Sesshomaru's beast was happy.

**'We need no excuse. Mate her now.'**

'I could not. She is...was human.'

**'She not now. That all that matters. Plus she good caregiver for pups. You see way Rin reacted to her.'**

'I choose not to have this conversation right now.'

**'Baka stubborn master.'** His beast grumbled.

"So that's it." Kagome said finally.

"Quite interesting miko." Sesshomaru nodded.

-I wish he wouldn't call me miko. even though I am still a miko...just in a youkai body.- "Thank you milord." Kagome stood up from the ground and bowed. "I also thank you for accepting my offer. May I ask when you will join us?"

"Now if that isn't a problem. I assume that you are going to tell your tachi of our past meetings?"

"Of course it isn't. And yes, if you don't mind. Follow me milord."

Kagome quickly lead the way back to her tachi. Sango was waiting on her, as were Miroku and Shippo. Kirara had fallen asleep by the fire, and Inuyasha and Kikyo were nowhere in sight.

"Fan out your aura please." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru understood what she was asking of him and did as she asked. Immediately, as she had planned, Inuyasha came running out of the forest.

"Sesshomaru! What are you here for?!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and held it towards Sesshomaru.

"I did not come here for a fight half-breed. I have come because your miko has something to tell you." Sesshomaru felt a jolt of energy rush through him when Kagome stepped by his side.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to be blunt with this." Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm tired of your bullshit and your constant flip flopping. You don't seem to know who you want to be with, so, for the time being until you get your head cleared, I will be socializing with Sesshomaru, strengthening the bond that we share." Kagome hadn't meant to say that there was a bond between them, but it couldn't be denied. She didn't know what it was exactally, but there was no doubt about something being there.

"What bond?! Have you been going behin my back and fucking him?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your miko remains untainted by myself. If you weren't off rutting with the clay version of her, you would know that." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru and I have been meeting late into the night for the past year. It's about the same time you and Kikyo started seeing each other too. Yeah, I know about that. I'm not stupid Inuyasha, and I want you to know that." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and gained a little bit of her confidence back. She took another deep breath and continued. "Regardless of what you say, I'm never going to be with you. I juest wanted that to be known. I've wasted the last couple of years of my life in this era chasing after things that will never happen, like you and I. Instead, I am going to use my time wisely and train my new body for battle. That should occupy enough of my time so that I can hopefully misplace the feelings I have for you."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again, he was looking down at her with a small smirk playing on his lips. He was proud of the miko and she had gained more of his respect. She was no doubt foolishly in love with the haynou, and to say that she was going to stop trying to get him was a bold and painful move for her.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru will train you. But I suggest we do so in my castle. It would be better since I have the proper accomodations there." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome bowed and her silver tipped black hair swept the forest floor. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." -Maybe I can gain his respect if I prove to be worthy of his training.- Kagome straightened up and smiled brightly at Sesshomaru. -This could be good for me.-

* * *

For those of you who don't like a demonic Kagome, I will not say that I am sorry, but I will say that you should broaden your horizons a little bit. I for one like Kagome being a demon because there are some things that she can't do while she's a demon. And I decided to put a little spin on it, saying that it could go away if she doesn't mate. No one, not even me, knows for sure if she's going to be turned back into a human.

Please review!!!

~KM705.M-san


	4. Chapter 4: New Beast

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 4: New Beast

"I think we should get moving." Sesshomaru said early the next morning. He and Kagome were the only ones up. "Half-breed!" Sesshomaru barked, effectively waking his brother up.

Inuyasha fell from the tree branch he was asleep on. "Hey! What's the big deal wakin' me up like that?!" He grumbled.

"The longer we stay in this area, the more likely we are to get attaked. If you are willing to protect the miko with her new body, then go right ahead. But if you wish for the miko to begin her training soon, I suggest we move now."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha mumbled and rubbed his eyes before stretching.

"Sesshomaru-sama, will you take a walk with me?" Kagome stifled a yawn.

Sesshomaru nodded. He had been watching the miko, waiting for her to wake, wondering about her and that strange time she was from. He'd learned a lot the past year, but there was a lingering feeling that there was a lot more to learn.

Kagome enjoyed Sesshomaru's childlike thirst for knowledge. It was entertaining and enriching to see that Sesshomaru was interested in what she had to say. When she'd tried to tell Inuyasha of the future, he scoffed at her and said that such things couldn't exist, even though he himself had been to the future and seen a few of the things she'd talked about.

The mikoyoukai and the daiyoukai strolled in the forest. Kagome no longer wore the green school uniform that she'd had for some time. She was now clothed in a black form-fitting kimono, with bright blue snowflakes trailing in a pattern from the hem, around her body, to come up to the top just under her neck.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you think that I am worthy to train?" Kagome asked.

"I feel that if you are willing to learn, you will prove yourself worthy when you begin your training if you progress." Sesshomaru said. "Now, I want you to tell me something Kagome."

"Anything milord."

"Are there any demons in the future? I cannot recall you mentioning any in our previous encounters."

"Well, no. There are no demons in the future." Kagome said quietly.

"What?! How is this possible?" Sesshomaru barked. He knew that the miko would know. He knew that she was well educated in the ways of the future.

"In a few years, Japan will be invaded by a powerful human and he's going to wipe out all of th edemons he can find. Only a few demons survive his raid, but soon they are found and killed or tortured. Many demons made it into my textbooks, but there was little mention of your family history."

"We're just going to have to change that, aren't we?" Sesshomaru said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you know of the invasion, you can help prevent it so that demons can live in the future."

"That's a good idea Sesshomaru!" Kagome said with delight and smiled. "But I will need to train very hard for that to happen."

"That you will miko."

-I wish you would call me mikoyoukai at least.- Kagome sighed.

"What ails you?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Hn. I suggest we return to your tachi. They should be ready by now." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded and they made a circle, going back to the origin of their walk.

"And just what the hell were you two doin'?" Inuyasha asked as soon as he saw them.

Kagome sighed. "We were just talking Inuyasha. Calm down."

"You ain't gotta tell me to calm down! I'm calm!" His voice was getting louder.

Kagome sighed again. "Sit boy." She said.

Immediately Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru when she thought she heard him snicker. She saw that he was holding back a smile. -So some things do amuse him.- Kagome smiled at the thought that something so simple as his brother's pain could amuse the cold DaiYoukai Lord. Just to be sure that this was the cause, when Inuyasha got up, Kagome repeated the command. Instead of watching Inuyasha fall to the ground, the young mikoyoukai looked at the stoic demon Lord. She watched him smirk again. Kagome smiled.

"What you smilin' for wench?!" Inuyasha grumbled when he stood up.

Kagome's head snapped around to look at her brash friend. The man that would _just_ be her friend. She shook her head and looked back at Sesshomaru who looked like he was fighting back another smirk. Kagome sighed and smiled. How was it that Sesshomaru could make her smile? The Lord that wasn't aware that Kagome was watching him with awe until his beast made it known.

**'She watch us.'**

'Kagome?'

**'Yes. She watch us smirk.'**

'Well it is entertaining that the half-breed can be subjugated by a simple word.'

**'The miko is quite interesting.'**

'That she is.'

Kagome still watched Sesshomaru, his eyes flickering from the glorious gold to red. She wondered what was happening to him. Was he in trouble? No. He didn't seem to be in pain. Maybe it was a demon things or something.

**'It's called a beast. You have one too.'**

"Holy mother of..!!" Kagome screamed out. "I'm hearing voices in my head!"

**'You are not hearing voices...well, you are, but I'm your beast. Like a human conscience. You can't ignore me.'**

"Why not?!" Kagome screeched.

Everyone looked at Kagome like she was going crazy. Only Sesshomaru could understand what she was going through. "Miko, I assume you are talking to your beast."

"I don't know! That's what she said it was! Are you crazy too?!" Kagome was frantic. Turning into a demon had caused her to go crazy.

"No, I am not crazy. And your beast is your inner demon. Can you transform into a large inu?"

Kagome thought back to last night, then nodded. "I did last night."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened noticably. -How is that possible? The presence of the great inu I felt last night was on the same level of power and status as my own.- "You say you did last night?"

"Yeah, before I found you."

"Do you think you can do it again?" Sesshomaru wanted to find out if it was really Kagome who he fely last night. He could only be sure if he was nearer to her and watched her transform.

Kagome shook her head. "I dunno what made me do it last night and I can't do it again. At least not right now."

"Hn. That is quite alright. We will practice it and you will learn how to transform at your own will. But for now, I must place these beads on you because you are young and your temper rules your judgement." Sesshomaru took the beaded bracelet off his neck.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome screeched. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

**'Exactly what it sounds like Master.'**

"Sesshomaru-sama, how do you talk to your beast?" Kagome asked.

"In your mind." He stepped closer to the miko and placed the breacelet on her wrist. Their skin touched lightly and Kagome shivered slightly. Sesshomaru took notice of it.

**'Miko shivered at our touch.'**

'She was merely cold from the breeze that passed through.'

"Are you talking to your beast when your eyes change from amber to red?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru while he was still close to her. Their noses brushed. Kagome blushed.

"Yes miko." Sesshomaru noticed that the miko was ever the observant one.

"What color do mine change?"

"You haven't said anything to your beast in your mind." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Yeah. So all I have to do is think and I'm talking to my beast?"

"Hai."

"Okay."

_'Beast?'_

**'Yes Master?'**

'EEEE! It works!'

**'Of course it does.'**

'So...what are you? Like are you gonna annoy me all the time?'

**'Yes. That is my duty. I will alert you when you have found your true love and I will steer you in the right directions.'**

'Oh great. So you're gonna be nagging me all the time?'

**'More or less.'**

'But I'm the boss, right?'

**'Sadly, yes.'**

'Sweet.' Kagome outwardly smiled. "That was fun. So, what color did my eyes change?"

Sesshomaru stared at the miko. He didn't understand why it seemed like she was having a conversation with her beast, but her eyes didn't change colors like they should. "They didn't."

"Huh? You mean there's something wrong with me?" Kagome asked.

"Appearently so." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Great." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Does your beast annoy you all the time?"

"Yes he does miko. Their broken sentences are quite irritating."

"Broken sentences? My beast speaks in complete sentences." Kagome cocked her head to the side.

Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly. "It could have something to do with your being a miko."

"Oh...well...let's go to the castle." Kagome said.

**'Lord Sesshomaru is kinda hot.'**

'Oh don't start that mess! You're alerting me of my true love, not who's hot.'

**'Sure sure.'**

'This isn't going to be fun.'

Kagome sighed and followed after Sesshomaru. The others followed silently behind in awe and confusion.

* * *

I am sorry it's been so long that I've updated. School just started Monday and my stories are gonna slow down. Please review!!

~KM705.M-san


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams of the Castle

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 5: Dreams of the Castle

Sesshomaru lead the way to the castle with Kagome slightly behind him. She'd read that it was rude and an offense to walk beside a demon of high status. Kagome picked at the bracelet that Sesshomaru had placed on her the previous day. It didn't itch, but it was something that Sesshomaru had worn, and it brought her comfort.

"Miko, if you break my beads, I will be forced to harm you." He warned, never turning back, but continuing to walk ahead of Kagome.

She smirked. Kagome placed a clawed finger under the beads. "What would you do to harm me Lord Sess-ho-ma-ru?" She taunted.

He growled. It was obvious that the miko was toying with him. "I will lock you in the dungeon when we get to my castle." He replied.

Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"And I will cut off the organ you just stuck at me." He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kagome quickly put her tingues back in her mouth with a small blush. "Hn."

Kagome caught his eyes and held the stare. It went on for who knows how long, neither of them blinking or looking away for some time.

"I hate to inturrput this...whatever it is, but when are we gonna eat?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome reluctantly broke her gaze from Sesshomaru's and glared at Inuyasha for at least thirty seconds before answering him with a cold, harsh, "What?"

Inuyasha looked dazed for a second, but then he repeated his question. "Wench, when are we gonna eat? I'm hungry and I ain't gonna wait all day for you."

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop insulting me, you aren't going to eat anything at all." Kagome said.

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

They continued on their journey, Sesshomaru laeading through them through the woods and other places that they had never been before. By nightfall, Sesshomaru mentioned that they were half a day from his home.

"If it's a half a day, then why can't we make it tonight and be there by mornin' or somethin'?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"We could but not only does my ward need rest, but Kagome does as well." Sesshomaru said.

"What are ya talkin about? Kagome's a full demon ain't she?"

"That may be true, but Kagome's newly acquired body needs rest. She isn't used to ut quite yet and you cannot expect a new youkai to be able to perform as well as myself, or even you Inuyasha."

"I'm right here!" Kagome said, then yawned. "But I think I'm a _little_ better than Inuyasha. I mean my paitence is really really good."

"And I don't see how that can be with you being around Inuyasha for so long. But you are a very mysterious creature miko." Sesshomaru looked at the inu miko youkai. He took in the heavenly sight of her raven and silver striped hair, the colors alternating in a vertical pattern as her hair flowed past her waist all the way to her calves, her bangs with the tips seeiming to have been dipped in silver. The blue and white kimono that she wore complimented her curvy body as well as her deep azure eyes. The kimono that she wore was somewhat similar to Sesshomaru's, only blue where his was red, and they were both white in the same places. There was a cresent moon the color of her eyes facing the opposite direction as Sesshomaru's, and ivory stripes adorned on her eyelids and two ran across each cheek bone. Kagome was truly a beauty to any demon who they encountered.

Kagome blushed. She couldn't help it. With the way Sesshomaru was looking at her, there was no way for her to feel anything else. Kagome looked at the black boots that were on her dainty feet. Her mother had given them to her and it was the first time she'd realized that they were identical to Sesshomaru's.

"Rin wants to sleep with Kagome-chan." Rin yawned. Even though the girl had grown, she hadn't stopped speakign in third person. Kagome blamed that on a certain DaiYoukai that the young child was obviously fond of and saw as her father.

"You can sleep in the sleeping bag with me and Shippo, Rin. There's enough room." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yay!" Rin squealed sleepily and stumbled over to Kagome and her overly large purple sleeping bag. Kagome made room and placed herself in the middle of Shippo and Rin.

"Everybody comfy?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Rin said.

A light snore was Shippo's answer.

Kagome smiled and began to drift off herself.

Sesshomaru studied her as she slept. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, listened to the even breaths coming from her, and her healthy heartbeat. Hours into her slumber, when she was deeply asleep, Sesshomaru heard Kagome mumbling. She was talking to someone in her sleep. "Sesshomaru..."

He sat straight up from the trunk of the tree he was leaning on. Had she really just said his name in her sleep?

"Sesshomaru..."

There it was again. It sounded like she was moaning his name, but he smelled no arousal coming from her. If she did it again, he would wake her and question the strange woman as to why she was saying his name in her sleep.

Of course she said it again. "Miko." Sesshomaru barked loudl enough to wake her, but quietly so he wouldn't wake his ward and the others traveling with them.

Kagome stirred but didn't wake completely.

"Kagome." He tried.

Her eyes fluttered open and she mumbled groggily, "Yes milord?"

"You were sleeping and you said my name. What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

Immediately Kagome blushed and was wide awake. "I...I...um...." She couldn't find the words to say to the Lord. What was she going to tell him? _"I'm sorry milord, I was having a wet dream about you?"_ And have him chop her head off? Not likely. "I was dreaming about being in the castle. I was wandering around and I lost you."

"Oh." Sesshomaru would have believed the lie if he wasn't a dog demon and smelled the foul lie on her breath.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Kagome sighed when he swallowed the lie.

"Yes it is. You may go back to sleep now."

"Like that's possible." She mumbled in response. Kagome studied the demon lord across from her. If only she could read minds. They studied each other for the rest of the night, saying nothing.

The next morning, Rin was the first to wake, and she watched the miko she looked up to, and the demon lord she looked up to, staring at each other. She giggled when she realized that they didn't notice anything around them.

Rin's childish giggle broke Kagome from marveling at the demonic sculputre before her. She looked down at the adorable child and smiled, though she was confused. "What's so funny Rin?"

"You and Sesshomaru-sama were staring at each other the way my mama used to stare at my daddy! My big brother said that they were in love!" Rin smiled her snaggle tooth smile.

"What are you talking about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked his ward.

"I think that you and Kagome-chan are in love milord!" She continued to smile brightly.

"Feh! Kid, you're lying to yourself. That would never happen!" Inuyasha laughed. "Sesshomaru could never love anyone, and Kagome loves me!"

Kagome scoffed. "Inuyasha, emotions except for pity and anger are wasted on you."

"Kagome, you know you love me."

"That may be true, but I'd never act on the feelings anymore. It's obvious that your heart belongs to another and that I was too late." Kagome shrugged and stood up, then stretched. "I'm going to go bathe. I'll be back in an hour or so. Come on Sango. Come Rin."

Kagome grabbed her things and started after the hotsprings. The young girl skipped happily behind Kagome, and Sango followed behind them.

"May I join you?" Miroku asked. His answer was a pebble to the head, thrown by Kagome with surprising accuracy. He was knocked out cold.

Once in the hotsprings, Kagome began to relax and think about the dream she was really having.

_The castle was empty except for Kagoem and Sesshomaru._

_"Sesshomaru...where are you?" They had begun a small game of Hide-n-Seek, even though they could easily sniff each other out._

_"You must find me my dear." His voice came to her, but from where, she didn't know._

_Kagome smiled and sought out her inu lover. _

_"Boo!" He said with a smile as she opened the door to the closet he was hiding in. Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru lunged at her. They rolled on the floor, him ravishing her face and neck while they fought for the dominant position._

_Easily, their clothes were ripped off and Sesshomaru ended up on top. "My miko." He growled._

_"My Sesshomaru..." Kagome grunted femaninly as he entered her. "Faster...harder...more!" Kagome demanded._

_Sesshomaru willingly obliged and started suckling Kagome's neck, earning soft mewls. As her orgasm approaced, Kagome began to claw at Sesshomaru's back._

_"Sesshomaru!" SHe screamed out as she came._

_"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome..._

"Kagome!" Sango called.

Kagome's head snapped up in the direction her friend called her from. "Yes?" She blinked rapidly, trying to rid herself of the last of her dream.

"What were you thinking about? You were out of it."

"Oh..nothing." Kagome lied smoothly.

"Are you sure?"

"Kagome-chan was thinking about Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed when the tell-tale lush crept onto Kagome's cheeks.

"Kagome, is Rin right?" Sango asked.

"Perhaps..."

Sango looked at her friend...her sister. She knew that the young girl had fallen for the brash haynou and had gotten hurt, but falling for his brother was worse...much worse. "Kagome.."

"Don't. Sango don't scold me. It's not like I'm in love with the guy. Gosh."

"Kagoe, I do it because I love you. Sesshomaru doesn't return affection. You know that he's a cold-"

"Sango, I said don't. I've been spending a lot of time with him for the past year and I've learned a lot of things that many people don't know. Sesshomaru isn't a bad guy, he's just misunderstood like the rest of us. I care about him as a friend and nothing more."

"Kagome, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt. We have a friendly alliance." Kagome sighed.

"Rin thinks that you are in love." Rin smiled while Kagome scrubbed the shampoo in her hair.

"Kagome thinks that Rin is wrong." Kagome smiled along with the little girl. "Let's get out. I'm turning into a prune."

"Is a prune that gross thing you brought Rin last week?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes Rin, it is."

"When we get to the castle, will you read Rin to sleep like you used to?!" Rin was excited. She loved it when Kagome read her a bedtime story.

"If that's what you want Rin."

"When have you read Rin a bedtime story?" Sango asked.

"All that time I spent with Sesshomaru, Rin and I had our bonding time as well. We bathed together a lot of the times and I told her o fthe future as well. We played a lot of games and sometimes when I didn't read her a bedtime story, I sang her a lullaby. Do you remember that Rin?"

"Yes. Kagome-chan has a very pretty voice." Rin smiled as Kagome dried her hair with a towel. They all got dressed, smelling like different fruits because of the different body washes Kagome had brought for them to use.

Sesshomaru was the first to smell them and was instantly intoxicated by the scent of Kagome. She went to stand by his side after putting her things in that hideous overly large yellow backpack of hers. "Ready?" She asked.

"For?" He was too engrossed in her scent to figure out what the miko was talking about.

"To get moving to the castle."

**'Miko smell sexy!'**His beast growled.

'That she does. She smells delecatble.'

**'Take her now! In front of tachi!'**

'I cannot do that. She was-'

**'Damn what she was! She not now! Take her NOW!'**

'No.'

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice was timid. Sesshomaru's eyes had been flickering wildly from gold to red. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine miko. Let us go." Sesshomaru turned and his hair flowed elegantly behind him.

**'You like his hair. You like him.'**

'Damned beast. I wonder how to get rid of you.'

**'You can't. I'm here forever and a day.'**

'We'll see about that.'

**'You like Lord Sesshomaru.'**

'As a friend. Now get off my back.'

**'For now. But I'll be back to make you admit that you like Sesshomaru. Soon it'll turn into more than that.'**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

No answer.

'Beast?'

Nothing.

'DAMN YOU!'

Kagome sighed in frustration and stomped after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome's having wet dreams about Sesshomaru.....beasts are annoying little pests. Mine won't ever shutup!

Next chapter, they reach the castle and meet a few people......

~KM705.M-san


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival at the Castle

Moonlight Rose

_-Hello-_ Thoughts

**_'Hello' _**Kagome's Beast

**'Hello'** Sesshomaru's Beast

'Hello' Demon arguing with beast

Chapter 6: Arrival at the Castle

"We're here." Sesshomaru said after they'd been walking for three and a twelve and a half hours, only stopping three times. Everyone was tired, and Inuyasha hadn't stopped complaining the entire way.

"What are you talkin' about Fluff Butt?" Inuyasha said. "Are you out of your mind? There ain't nothin' here-"

"Silence." Sesshomaru said and cut Inuyasha off.

"It's here...I can feel it." Kagome said.

"Yes, I feel a slight demonic aura." Miroku said.

"It's making me feel woozy." Sango noted and leaned lightly on Miroku.

"Because you are human. This castle is meant to repel humans, so if they get too close, they feel sick. Miko, you can feel it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. I'm drawn to this place. Like it's calling me." Kagome waved her hand lowly through the air in front of her and the space rippled, slightly giving off the image of a castle.

"What the fuck?! What just happened?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Be silent Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled. "If the spell senses your anger you will be burned on the spot." He turned to Kagome. "Now, how did you do that?"

"Do what? This?" Kagome waved her hand through the air again and the same thing happened.

"Hai."

Kagome shrugged. Something inside of her was telling her to place her hand on the ground in front of the castle and she did it. There was a small prick on her finger and she jerked her hand back. A blade of grass was turned red from her blood and the castle appeared in front of them in the distance.

"How did you do that mama?" Shippo asked.

"I dunno." Kagome said, examining her finger. There was a small puncture wound where the grass had...had...bitten her? But there was no blood. "Sesshomaru-sama, why did your grass just bite me?"

"It recognized you as someone of high social standing." _-Though I don't know why.-_

**'Cause she is of high social status. She is perfect for us.'**

'That is not true and you know it.'

**'I know nothing of the sort.'**

'You know nothing is correct.'

**'Baka Master.'**

'Baka beast.'

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru fought with his beast. _-What could he and his beast be arguing about?-_

**_'Probably you. I don't think you were supposed to be able to reveal the castle.'_**

'Huh? Why not?'

**_'Perhaps it is because you are only a newly transformed inuyoukai. But there is something in your blood that the spell around the castle recognizes.'_**

'Oh. Is that a good thing?'

**_'Possibly. But this will annoy Lord Sesshomaru.'_**

'Oh well. Not my fault.'

Kagome shrugged and looked at Sesshomaru. He was looking from Kagome to the castle. "Sooo....are we gonna go in?" Kagome asked and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Yes. Follow me." Sesshomaru began walking towards the castle. Kagome gracefully glided slightly in front of him.

"Race you milord." Kagome challenged.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I will allow you a head start miko."

Kagome smiled and took off, Sesshomaru following after her. He would let the miko win to boost her confidence for now.

"Hold on inu wench!" A bear demon yelled once they'd reached the front gate. Kagome had beaten Sesshomaru to the castle, therefore she arrived first.

"I know this kuma isn't talking to me." Kagome said, as the others began to approach the castle, Sesshomaru leading the way.

"Damn right I'm talking to you wench. My Lord doesn't want any more of you bitches coming after him."

"Okay, seeing as you obviously have something wrong with your brain, I'm going to let that slide." Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. "Now, you are going to let me pass."

"I seriously doubt that. No matter how sexy of a demoness you are. And you are a very beautiful one. Maybe when Sesshomaru rejects you, we can go some place nice." A dragon demon stepped beside the bear.

"You two _are_ going to let the miko pass. Because I said so." Sesshomaru stepped beside Kagome.

"L-lord Sesshomaru. I-we had no idea." The bear youkai studdered.

"It is quite alright Tsubasa, but do not make the mistake again." Sesshomaru turned to the dragon. "But you have been warned before. If this happens again, I will have your head. Do you understand Ryuu?"

"Hai milord." Ryuu bowed low to the ground.

"Very well. Come." Sesshomaru walked into the castle.

"I still beat you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome smiled.

"What if I let you win?" Sesshomaru smirked again.

Kagome gasped. "I want a rematch!"

"You will have your chance in trainging miko."

"Milord! You have returned to us!" A demoness came out into the room where they all were, followed by some fifteen others.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How fine you look today!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, doesn't this kimono look divine?!"

One small demoness, a kitsune, made her way through the crowd but was tripped. She fell on her knees in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Forgive me milord. Dinner will be ready in half an hour." She said, her green eyes twinkling with tears. Kagome bent to help the young kit up. "A-arigato milady."

Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru relished in the sound of anyone calling Kagome 'milady'. It had a nice ring to it. "You are quite welcome. What's your name?"

"Mesume." She said.

"Mine is Kagome. Mesume, I want you to be my new best friend. How would you like that?" Kagome smiled.

"That would be wonderful milady!" Mesume exclaimed.

"Good. Because I don't think any of them would want to be my friend." She pointed towards the swarm of demonesses that was surrounding Sesshomaru.

Mesume giggled. "Forgive me milady, I must leave now."

"Of course. I will see you at dinner."

The kitsune bowed to Kagome, then to Sesshomaru, an dleft the room.

"She didn't really have to bow." Kagome mumbled.

"The kit recognizes royalty." Sesshomaru stepped beside her.

"Royalty? I'm hardly royalty."

"Your marks are that of royalty. Therefore you are."

The demonesses were all anxious to get next to Sesshomaru, but he wrapped an arm around Kagome and pulled her close. "You will not not leave my side. These demonesses are truly a pest." He whispered in her ear.

Though the contact was strictly casual, it still made Kagome's heart beat faster and her breath catch.

"Follow me for a tour of the castle." He said.

Kagome was too shocked to say anything, so she just nodded. Sesshomaru dragged her off and began the tour.

"Who the hell is she supposed to be?!" One demoness left behind said.

"I don't know. But she's taking all of my mate's attention. I am going to find out. You!" She pointed to Sango. "Come here!"

"Yes?" Sango ground out through clenched teeth. She knew she was below the demon, but that didn't give the bitch the right to order her around.

"That wench with Sesshomaru, who is she?"

"My sister."

"But you are _human_!" She spat the word human as if it were a disease.

"As _was_ she. This doesn't concern you." Sango shook her head and began to walk away. The demoness grabbed Sango's ponytail and yanked her back. Before the demoness could deliver a blow to Sango's face, she dropped on te floor, lifeless. Sango removed her katana from the demoness' side and wiped it clean of her blood.

"Sango, dear, was that really needed?" Miroku asked.

"Yes it was. She was weak and she had the nerve to yank my hair." Sango turned to the other demons that were in the room. None of the females made eye contact with her. Mesume came through them again and stood in front of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha.

"Whaddya want kit?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

Mesume narrowed her eyes at him and turned to Sango. "Lady Kagome has asked for me to show you to your rooms. Follow me please." She said with a smile.

Shippo was the first one to trail her, thinking she was the most beautiful person he'd seen since Kagome. Mesume reached the first room in a hallway, "This is where the slayer and the monk will sleep."

"Together? In the same room?" Sango asked.

"What is wrong my dear?" Miroku asked, then his voice got deeper and sensual. "Don't you want to come to bed with me?"

"Okay, gross." Kagome and Sesshomaru came up behind them. "And sorry Sang, Sess says he's short on rooms." Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that she'd called Sesshomaru by a nickname. She held her breath for a minute, and when she still had her head, she continued, "Sesshomaru-sama also said that Inuyasha and I have to share a room next to his, Shippo, you can either sleep with me and Inuyasha or...." Kagome noted the way he was staring at Mesume. "Or you can stay with Mesume."

"I wanna stay with Mesume!" He said immediately. "I-I mean...i-if it's oka-ay with her." He blushed.

_-Aw. How cute. Shippo's...what...third crush. Maybe this time we won't have to leave so soon.-_ "Mesume?"

She blushed too. "It's fine with me."

"Good." Kagome smiled.

Mesume sniffed, "Dinner is ready milord." She bowed and turned on her heels to leave.

"Wait, Mesume. Can't you eat with us?" Kagome asked.

"No." She looked at the ground. "I'm not allowed to. I only eat in the servant quarters."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He was too busy arguing with his beast to pay any attention. "You eat with us from now on."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru's wishes?"

"They don't matter right now."

"Okay, whatever! Let's go eat!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mesume, will you please lead the way?"

"Gladly." Everyone followed after Mesume and Sesshomaru came out of his internal argument.

There were five of the previously seen demonesses at the dining table, already seated. Sesshomaru took his seat at the head of the table and ushered for Kagome to sit next to him, a position of great honor. The others gave her envious glares, but Kagome just shrugged them off.

Sesshomaru noticed the way the demonesses stared, and also noticed the way that Kagome didn't seem to care. That brought him some joy, thoguh he didn't know why.

**'Do I need to say again, you like miko.'**

'I somewhat enjoy her company. And I admire her fiery attitude.'

**'You like her.'**

'No I do not.'

**'You do baka Master.'**

'I am not the idiot, for I can speak in complete sentences.'

**'Hn.'**

"What are all these bitches doing in here?!" Yet another inu demoness walked into the dining hall. "But it _is_ nice to see that one has caught your eye Sesshomaru." She walked to Kagome.

"She is-" Sesshomaru began but was cut off.

"I can ask her what I want without your input Sesshomaru." The inu demoness spat at Sesshomaru. "Get up." She ordered Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded. She reluctantly stood up.

"Turn around." She snapped.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demoness and slowly turned around. She glared at Sesshomaru when she faced him and he shrugged.

"She is not a bad bitch. What is your name?"

Kagome clenched her teeth together. "My name is Kagome."

"What is your position?"

"Mikoyoukai." The hand of the demoness standing in front of Kagome whipped through the air in an attempt to strike Kagome and made contact with the side of her face. She grabbed her stinging jaw and bit her tongue. She knew that she was below the demoness standing before her, so she made no comment. When Kagome pulled her hand back, she saw that it was stained with blood.

Sango was held back by Miroku when she tried to lash out at the demoness who'd struck her sister.

"I ask you again: What are you?"

Kagome ground out. "I. Am. A. Miko. Turned. Youkai."

"You lie bitch!" She tried to hit Kagome again, but was met with a spiritual barrier.

"You will _not_ strike me." Her teeth were still clenched tightly together.

"Your bitch needs to be taught some manners, musuko."

"Son?! That's your mother?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

He shrugged again. "You didn't ask. But yes, Izumi is my mother."

Kagome sighed and turned back to Izumi and glared. She knew she was supposed to bow, but something wouldn't let her. This demoness standing before her was nothing but a big bully, and Kagome hated being bullied. "Lady Izumi, I speak the truth when I say that I am a miko turned youkai." Was all she said.

"I do not care who or _what_ you are bitch." She said.

"And I don't know who the fu-"

"Enough miko." Sesshomaru said.

"What? But I-" Kagome took a deep breath. "Whatever. I need some fresh air." Kagome walked out of the room.

"See? She doesn't even know how to properly leave the dining hall. You must ask for permission first. Why don't you pick one of these other demonesses here?" Kagome heard Izumi say. "That wench of a bitch isn't worth your bedding."

"She is not a bitch, she is a valued ally who you have just upset." Sesshomaru turned to his guests, "Please enjoy your meals." He followed after Kagome and found her outside, sitting on the side of a fountain she'd admired on their tour. "I thought I would find you here."

Kagome sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. _-What am I doing here? I don't belong.-_ "You have a nice home Sesshomaru-sama, it is to bad that I cannot stay here."

"What are you talking about miko?"

"I'm not wanted here. Your mother-"

"Do not call her my mother. Call her Izumi."

"Fine. _Izumi_ doesn't want me here, and those inu demonesses in there all want my head because you seem to be interested in me, but they are mistaken."

"They aren't. I am interested in you miko. You are one of the few females in this era who can hold a conversation that doesn't involve mating me, rutting, pups, or anything of that sort. It's quite irritating."

Kagome giggled. "So you want me here?" She asked.

"Yes I do. You are quite interesting, and I wish to learn more of your strange future." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh." Kagome said, looking down. _-Of course he doesn't want me here for more than that. I was once human. He hates humans.-_ "Well, I don't smell your-...Izumi in the dining hall anymore, so I guess it's safe for us to go back in there."

"Wait, I must do something first." Sesshomaru stepped to Kagome and helped her to her feet. He grabbed her chin and gently turned her head to the side where Izumi had struck his miko...his miko?

**'Yes. She is our miko.'**

'She is a miko. That is all.'

Sesshomaru licked the small wound on the side of Kagome's face. Kagome closed her eyes and bit back the moan that was building in her chest.

**_'That feels wonderful.'_**

'Yes it does.'

**_'Maybe we should get injured more often.'_**

Kagome fought off the shiver that was threatening to tear through her. When she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. She stared into his beautiful golden eyes and bit her lip. She was so tempted to kiss him, but ruled that it would be a bad idea.

Sesshomaru began to blink rapidly, as if snapping out of some kind of trance. "Let's go miko."

**'You should have kiss her.'**

'No I shouldn't have. And I'm glad that I didn't. That would cause complications.'

**'Complications my ass. You want her. You kiss her.'**

'I do not _want_ the miko. You do. But you aren't going to have her.'

**'Not yet. Just wait.'**

'Hn.'

Without any warning, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, then gasped. "Forgive me milord. It's just something I do on impulse." Kagome said with a deep scarlet blush.

"It is alright miko." Sesshomaru unconsiously tightened his grip on Kagome's hand.

When they reached the dining hall, everyone stared first at their faces, then their hands. Sesshomaru let go of Kagoem's hand as if it burned him. Kagome knew that the action shouldn't surprise or hurt her, but it still did. She followed silently to her seat and ate in the same silence.

**'You hurt 'Gome feelings.'**

'The miko will be alright.'

"May I be excused?" Kagome asked once she was finished eating. She didn't wait for an answer before she left out of the room. _-I was right. I don't belong here. Sesshomaru sees me as nothing but an ally.-_

Sango looked after Kagome, then turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru answered.

"What did you do to her?" Sango was getting upset. She hated it when Kagome was upset in the least bit.

"I said I did nothing to the miko. Leave it alone slayer."

"I won't leave it alone until...you know what? Never mind." Sango got up and walked out after Kagome.

"Your woman needs to learn manners monk." Sesshomaru said.

"Forgive her milord. She is very protective of Kagome, and hates to see her upset."

"That does not give her an excuse to speak to me as if we are on the same level."

Miroku glared at Sesshomaru and shook his head, but said nothing. He had no idea why Lord Sesshomaru thought just because they were human he could talk to them in any way.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked her once she's found the room Kagome was staying in.

"Nothing Sang." Kagome said with a small, sad smile. "Just tired. I think I'm going to turn in for the night. K?"

"Okay." Sango smiled and walked out of the room. When she got to hers and Miroku's chambers, she saw that he was already stripped and in the bed. "Please tell me you have something on under the sheets."

"If I told you that, I wouldbe lying my dear."

Sango blushed.

"Come now dear Sango. We are engaged. We have been for almost one year. It is time for us to go a step further in our relationship." Miroku got out of the bed and helped Sango strip, pulling her back into the bed with him.

~*~

When Inuyasha came into the chambers he was sharing with Kagome, he found her on the futon, reading what she'd called a book that she had brought from home.

"What are you reading?" He asked surprisingly kind.

"My history book. I'm trying to see f there's anything in here about you and your family." Kagome flipped the page and continued to read.

"Oh. Find anything interesting?"

"Not really. I'll let you know when I do. But I think I'm done for the night. I'm pretty tired." Kagome put the book down. "What about you?"

Inuyasha turned his head to the window and sniffed. He smelled Kikyo in the not too far distance. "I think I'm going to t-"

"Don't. Please don't lie to me Inuyasha. Just say you're going to go see Kikyo. Leave me with a little pride."

"Kagome I-"

"Save it. It's obvious that you don't have any feelings for me. And even though I said that I was wasting my time on you and that I was going to try to get over you, I don't think I meant it. At least not until now. When I first said it, I thought you were going to change...that you were going to love me. But I guess I was wrong."

"Kagome, I...I do love you. You know that. It's just that....Kikyo...she..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"She had your heart first. I'm too late." Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "It's okay Inuyasha. Really."

"No it's not. I always run off and see Kikyo. You need me tonight. I'm staying here."

The tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks. "Don't force yourself to stay here with me when you don't want to."

"I do want to! Leave _me_ with a little pride Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Tonight, I'm staying with you."

_-Yeah. Tonight. Then tomorrow night you're going to go back to Kikyo.-_ Kagome thought it, but she didn't say it, even though it was true. They both knew it. Inuyasha climbed into the bed behind Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tonight they wouldn't fight. Tonight theywould be the couple that Kagome wanted them to be. Just for one night.

~*~

Sesshomaru heard the bickering the miko and the haynou were doing. He wanted to intrude and say that Kagome would sleep with him that night. But he didn't.

Once the voices had stopped and he heard Inuyasha snoring, he snuck a peek into the room. He saw the half-breed with his arm around the miko, they were both asleep. How dare he touch what was his?!

_-The miko is not mine.-_

**'But she will be. Just wait.'**

Sesshomaru had no idea why he was angry. He was feeling something inside of him that he'd never felt before. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that he didn't like it, and he didn't want the halfling touching the miko. He would solve it in the morning. For now, he would rest.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Training

Moonlight Rose

_-Hello-_ Thoughts

**_'Hello' _**Kagome's Beast

**'Hello'** Sesshomaru's Beast

'Hello' Demon arguing with beast

Chapter 7: Training

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I don't feel like doing this anymore." The demoness whined.

"Cease your whining and complaining." Sesshomaru snapped. "If you want to be the Lady, you all must learn to fight. Now, miko, take your stance."

Kagome stood beside Sesshomaru, a drop of sweat running down her forehead. She was his partner to train the other demonesses in the art and skill of battle, though she knew nothing of it herself. "Right." She huffed and again stood in her best stance, only to be knocked off her feet again. She growled. _-I just can't get this right.-_

"Again miko."

"Fine." Kagome stood up and tried again and again, only to fail. Her face burned red from embarrasment as the other demonesses laughed at her failure. She didn't want to quit though. Kagome knew that it was an honor to battle with Sesshomaru and she was the one who had asked him to train her in the first place.

"I knew it." Sesshomaru said.

"Knew what milord?" Kagome asked.

"That you are useless. You are still a ningen at heart and therefore you are weak." He answered.

"What?"

"You heard me miko, or should I say _ningen_. You ningens are weak and worthless."

"Excuse me?" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"You all are a pathetic excuse for life, a waste of space and time."

"Oh really?" Kagome put her hand on her hip.

"Really and truly ningen."

Kagome's eyes began to turn red and her heart beast picked up pace. Sesshomaru smirked.

'All it took was getting her angry. You can always count on human emotions.'

**'She kill you.'**

'I will stop her before that happens.'

Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru with full force, knocking him back a few feet. Sesshomaru continued to teach as he fought Kagome.

"See the way she lunged? That was good and a very nice way to throw your opponent backwards." He said to the demonesses.

"Sesshomaru! You will pay!" Kagome yelled and threw a ball of energy at him.

"Though demonesses cannot do this, they can still use their energy against opponents."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome barked and she felt her nose changing, growing larger.

_-This shouldn't be able to happen....she shouldn't be able to transform. The bracelet wouldn't even let my grandfather transform-_ Sesshomaru marveled at the inumiko that was transforming in front of him. The bracelet on her right wrist snapped and the beads flew everywhere, some of them hitting the onlooking demonesses in the face. She again lunged at Sesshomaru and caught him under her large paws.

"Grr. Bark! Bark! (_I've got you now!)_" Kagome said in the inu language that was inscribed into her blood since her transformation. But a rumbling under her paws made her think otherwise. In less than three seconds, there was another large white dog in the wide open field.

"Rawr! Growl! _(I don't think so!)_" Sesshomaru responded in the same language. He ran towards her at full force and Kagome gulped. She jumped high into the air and avoided him.

"Bark! Grr! Rawr! _(I'm not over there!)_" Kagome snorted. Sesshomaru turned around and ran at Kagome again, this time pinning her to a tree. "Whimper. _(No fair.)_"

"Woof! Bark! Bark! _(Everything is fair in battle miko.)_"

"Whimper. Whine. _(Get off!)_"

"Bark. _(Submit.)_"

"Woof. _(Never.)_" Kagome head butted Sesshomaru and he staggered backwards and let go of Kagome. She barked a laugh and ran to Sesshomaru as he regained his balance and charged at her as well. Before they collided head on, Kagome dug her large paws in the ground and caused the dirt around her to rise and pile beside her large, white, padded paws. She skidded to a hault as Sesshomaru still came full speed and crashed into her. Kagome flew backwards in the air a few feet and landed on her back while Sesshomaru stood straight up, panting. Kagome stood up on wobbly legs and charged at Sesshomaru again. This time she head butted him and sent him flying back. When he emerged from the trees, Sesshomaru's white hair was stained with blood. Kagome whimpered and kneeled, placing her head on her paws.

"Grr. _(Rise.)_" Sesshomaru barked.

Kagome shook her large head without looking at him.

"GRR! _(Rise!)_"

Kagome reluctantly stood on her strong legs and looked at Sesshomaru. He converted back to his humanoid form and urged for Kagome to do the same. Once she had, Sesshomaru said to the onlookers, who now included Shippo, Rin, and Jaken, "The miko used her brute strength and anger to fight. Emotions aren't your best ally, but they can be helpful. Had the miko not been mad, there would be no scratch on me."

"Hey!" Kagome said and put her hands on her hips. "I think I did pretty good."

"You did fine miko."

Kagome beamed at the compliment. "Arigato sensei." She teased and bowed to Sesshomaru while the other demonesses glared in envy.

"I want all of you to spar amongst yourself then one will emerge and she must battle with Kagome and whoever shall be the victor gets to spend the night in my suite." He said with a quick glance at Kagoem that no one saw but Inuyasha. The reason the demonesses didn't realize it was because they were all thinking af spending the night with Sesshomaru.

_-What the hell did he look at Kagome for?-_ Inuyasha wondered.

The smell of the arousal of the demonesses was suffocating Kagome and she began to cough. "First, you and you." He pointed to two of the women standing in front of him. "Whichever one of you wins will have to battle Kagome. Begin." He turned to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"Arousal...too...strong..." She choked out.

Sesshomaru fought back a laugh. The only arousal he hadn't smelled was Kagome's, and he didn't know whether or not that upset him, or made him happy.

"What are you snickering at?!" Kagome asked as she got over her choking fit.

"Nothing miko. You are just entertaining." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Whatever." Kagome scoffed.

The mini battles began and went on for two hours. Demonesses were grunting and groaning, some of the fights lasting only a few seconds, while the others went on for minutes at a time. None, however were over twenty minutes, since the demonesses had only been marveling at Sesshomaru's beauty instead of listening to his intruction. Finally, a winner emerged by the name of Kameko. And she was true to her name, with a hunched back and her mouth protruding out from her face, she looked like every bit of a turtle.

"Ah, Kameko, you know now that you must battle the miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai milord. And after I lay waste to this pathetic wench, I will spend the night with you and we will become mates because you will fall in love with me. I will be yours and you mine, so we can have endless puppies together." Kameko said proudly.

Kagome shivered at the entire idea and Sesshomaru mentally cringed. "We will see about that." Was his response. "Now, let the fight begin."

"I'll be nice and let you make the first mo-UGH!" Kameko was taling abd failed to realize that Kagome had already made the first move, which was kicking the turtle looking demoness in the stomach. Kameko swung at her without successfully landing a blow. Kagome jumped in the air and planted her feet on Kameko's chest, causing her to fall backwards, then she herself flipped back to her spot and planted her feet on the ground, waiting for her opponent to attack. Kameko stood up finally and staggered to try to attack Kagome again.

Again and again she failed. _-I have one more trick for the bitch.-_ Kameko prepared her final attack that she thought for sure would get rid of the mikoyoukai standing before her like she hand't a care in the world.

Kameko summoned all of her energy and thrust it at Kagome, panting when she was done because she had rendered herself weak and defensless. When the dust cleared, Kagome was standing there with her hands on her hips, looking at the sky, humming to herself.

"W-w-why aren't y-you de-dead?" Kameko panted.

"Maybe because I'm not the average demoness." Kagome barely pushed the demoness, but the fell to the ground with a hard 'thud.'

The demonesses watched in awe, because Kameko had beaten all of them and this tiny, fragile looking miko had just beaten her. Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"The miko has won the battle." He announced.

Kagome looked at him and fought the urge to roll her eyes as she bowed.

"You will spend the night with me." Sesshomaru smirked in his mind.

"Arigato milord but I-" Kagome began but one of the demonesses cut her off.

"She obviously cheated Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out.

"How dare you insinuate such things in my presence?! Are you calling me a liar?!" Sesshomaru barked.

"N-no mi-l-lord, I-"

"You obviously are because I witnessed the battle myself and I declare the miko the winner. You seem to think that there is a flaw in my judgement." Sesshomaru was angry.

"I wa-was on-ly s-sayi-ng that I don't thi-think that she should e the winner." She studdered.

"Why not?"

"Because she is a ningen"

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Kagome interuppted, "In case you didn't see me transform into a large white dog, I want to inform you that I am a mikoyoukai. Thank you very much. Sesshomaru-sama, you can go ahead and say whatever it is that you were going to."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She had just given him permission to speak, more or less. He shook the feeling off and completed speaking. "You will not question my judgement and if you do so again, I will have your head."

"Y-yes milord."

"Now get out of my sight." Sesshomaru growled at her when she failed to move. She then scrambled away like the coward she was. "Come miko, dinner is almost ready. Then, you will spend the night with me."

Kagome followed behind him without saying a word, a blush creeping onto her face. _-This can't end well.-_


	8. Chapter 8: A Night Alone

Moonlight Rose

_-Hello-_ Thoughts

**_'Hello' _**Kagome's Beast

**'Hello'** Sesshomaru's Beast

'Hello' Demon arguing with beast

Chapter 8: A Night Alone

Dinner was going well for everyone. The demonesses who weren't killed in the battles joined them at the table, and the places of those who were killed were filled with other over-eager demonesses. Again, Kagome took the second highest spot at the table next to Sesshomaru. And again she got glares of envy.

"Welcome new demonesses." Sesshomaru said dryly.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, you have such a lovely home!" One of the newer demonesses said.

"Yes. That is to be expected for I am a Lord." He answered sourly.

The young demoness sunk low into her chair, her feelings hurt. Another demoness snickered at her obvious embarrasment. She felt it was her time to shine. "My Lord, may I ask who the yound lasy is sitting at your side?"

"No you may not." Sesshomaru said.

"May I ask why not?" She pressed.

"No, you may not."

The demoness looked puzzled, but she continued. She was determined to be the mate of Sesshomaru. "My Lord I-"

"Cease."

"Cease?"

"Yes. Cease your speaking. I do not wish to hear it." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak to you in the confines of a sound barrier?" Kagome asked.

His face visibly softened at the sound of Kagome's voice. "Hai."

Kagome threw the barrier up around herself and Sesshomaru. "Why are you being so rude?"

"They annoy me." He answered simply.

"It's only because they want to impress you. They want to be the best demoness you see so you can mate them."

"They are whores who I am forced to let reside in my home because of my high status. If I wasn't the Lord of the Western lands, they would have nothing to do with me."

"I beg to differ. You are quite easy on the eyes." Kagome blushed when the words left her mouth.

"I know that already. I am saying that they are after my money, my home, and they want to bear an heir." Sesshomaru said.

"You knew that from the beginning."

"Yes. It is my mother's fault."

"She only wants the best for you." Kagome argued.

"She wants the most sibmissive bitch she can find. Nothing more than a mere push-over."

"That's only because she wants you to be in control."

"They lack the personality I want in a woman." Sesshomaru argued back.

Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Sesshomaru was going to be Sesshomaru. Stubborn as he wanted to be. "Sesshomaru-sama, please be nice to them."

"Hn." He said finally.

Kagome dropped the sound barrier and looked around the table. None of the people in the room were smart enough to know how to have read their lips. "Sorry about that. We needed to have a small discussion."

"It's fine Kagome." Sango answered with a smile.

Kagome smiled at her 'sister' and looked back at Sesshomaru. He was looking around the table at the different faces, studying their auras, seeing which ones would be the weakest and the easiest to get rid of. He found that the demoness who had complimented him about his home was the easiest to rid himself of. And that was what he would do.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"My milord?" She pointed to herself.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, all of you will rise and intorduce yourselves. Starting with your name and where you are from, then why you are here." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at him and threw up another sound barrier. "You already said that you know why they are here so why do you want them to tell you?"

He shrugged elegantly. "I simply wish to hear what they will say."

"Whatever." Kagome dropped the barrier and shook her head.

"We will begin with you." He pointed across the table to he'd singled out as the weakest.

She stood up. "My name is Pansuke Tayasui. I am from the Eastern Lands. I am here because I wish to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate since I am in love with him." She sat down.

Kagome shook her head again. _-Poor girl. Sesshomaru will never love you.-_

The next demoness rose. She was the one who'd challenged Sesshomaru. "Mizu Saseko. Southern Lands. I'm going to become Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

"You are now?" Sesshomaru asked boredly.

"Of course I am milord. You will fall for me as I have for you." Saseko answered proudly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru watched as the demonesses intorduced themselves, then it got to Inuyasha's tachi.

"Do they have to introduce themselves as well Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. So the other demonesses may address them properly." He answered her.

Kagome nodded to Sango, who was sitting beside Miroku, to stand up and go first. "Tijya Sango. Demon slayers village. I am here because I was invited."

Miroku stood next. "Houshi Miroku. Mushin's Temple. I was also invited."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who shrugged. Kagome, in turn, looked at Sesshomaru, and he nodded, so Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and did the same. "Please state your title as well, half-breed."

Inuyasha growled under his breath and rose from his chair. "Prince Inuyasha. Western Lands. I'm here cause I gotta watch after Kagome." He pointed to the young, blushing mikoyoukai across the table from him.

_-Inuyasha's a prince? Well that makes sense seeing as Sesshomaru's a Lord and all.-_ Kagome mused to herself. She then looked at Sesshomaru because it was her turn to inroduce herself. He nodded again and said, "State your title as well."

"Title? What title?"

"What you are."

"Oh." Kagome stood up and cleared her throat silently. "Higurashi Kagome. Mikoyoukai. I'm here because....I am in alliance with Sesshomaru-sama."

The demonesses around the table gasped. "How can she be a miko and a youkai?"

"Does that mean she is here to kill us?"

"What if she tries to purify Lord Sesshomaru?"

And many more comments and questions were heard.

"Silence." Sesshomaru commanded of the bunch. "Kagome is a valued ally and she will cause me no harm. I assure you that." He snuck a glance at Kagome.

Dinner continued until Sesshomaru deemed it over. "All of you, go to your chambers. Training for battle will commense tomorrow at dawn. The miko and I shall retire now."

"Since when do you run Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled once all of the demonesses had cleared the area.

"Half-breed, I suggest you not question me." Sesshomaru said lowly.

"I will question you when I want answers!" Inuyasha rebutted.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Sesshomaru held a small competition earlier today and the winner spends the night with him. I won and I have to claim my prize." Kagome said tiredly. "And I would like to because I'm exhausted."

Inuyasha sighed, then sniffed. He caught a faint whiff of Kikyo in the distance. "Well while you playin' house with Sesshomaru, I'ma go scout the area."

Of course Kagome smelled Kikyo and Sesshomaru did as well. Miroku sensed her spiritual energy and Sango just used her common sense. "Okay." Kagome said. If she'd said anymore, her voice would've cracked. _-Why won't he just tell me the truth? It wouldn't make me feel better...but geez.-_ Kagome dragged her feet to Sesshomaru's room. She stripped and changed into her pajamas while waiting for Sesshomaru to join her as the hot tears streaked down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru entered the room and was assaulted with the scent of Kagome's tears. _-Do not tell me that she is crying because of the half breed.-_

**'Of course she is. She foolishly love him. He hurt her when he go see clay miko.'**

'She shouldn't let things like that bother her.'

**'But it does. Comfort her.'**

'I will do no such thing.'

**'COMFORT HER!!'** His beast roared and Sesshomaru had no choice but to obey.

Kagome sat on the bed and ran her hands over the soft white silk of the sheets. Sesshomaru's voice startled her.

"Wy do you stand for it miko?" He asked.

"Pardon?" She sniffed and dried her tears, looking up at him.

"Why do you let the half-breed treat you so?"

Kagome turned her head away from Sesshomaru's intense golden gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Do not play dumb miko. You know exactly what I mean. He runs off to that clay miko every night yet you not only stand by his side, but you still hold feelings for him. You love him."

Kagome could feel the tell-tale moisture pooling in her eyes. She didn't want to talk to anyone about this, expecially not Sesshomaru. "I can't help it."

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome and got in her face. "Don't _ever_ say that again!" He barked. "You _can _help it miko. And you will. The half-breed cannot love you the way you fathom. He cannot provide the feelings you need to be complete."

Kagome looked away from him again, then looked back fiercely. "And what?! You can?!" She bit.

Sesshomaru actually backed away a step. He wasn't expecting that. "I did not say that. I just said that he doesn't love you."

"Does anybody?" Kagome whispered, then wrapped her arms loosely around her shoulders and scooted to the middle of the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. She began to sob softly.

"Miko," Sesshomaru began softly, "you will find the right man for you. He will be powerful and he will love you more than you can imagine. He will spoil you and he will treat you the way you need to be treated."

Kagome lifted her head from her knees. "You're just saying that." She sniffed. "But thank you. I know it must be uncomfortable for you to be comforting me. I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry for your human emoitons."

Kagome growled lowly but otherwise let the comment slide. She took a deep breath then let it out loudly. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I hadn't released Inuyasha from his slumber. He would still be pinned to the tree. I probably wouldn't have even met you. The jewel might still be safe inside my body."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Why do you stand for it?"

Kagome took another deep breath and spoke slowly. "I think...I think that if I try...if I wait long enough...that maybe he'll finally realize how I feel. That maybe we can finally be together like I really want. Then it all comes crashing down on me when he goes to her. Kikyo had him first...and I...I'm too late. She will always hold a part of him that I can never touch...his heart. I can't ever get that part of him because it belongs to her."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself miko."

Kagome shrugged. "I'll stop soon enough. I say that I will never love again, but I know I will. I'm not sure who it'll be...but I know that I will fall in love again. Hopefully next time it won't be so painful." Again, tears leaked from Kagome's eyes, but this time, Sesshomaru licked up the salty liquid. Kagome giggled and blushed at the feeling.

They continued to talk well into the night until Kagome yawned and her eyes drooped heavily. "Miko, it is time for you to go to sleep."

"I think you're right." She started to get off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked and grabbed her arm.

"I was-"

"You won the competition, did you not?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then you spent the night with me. The _entire_ night." Sesshomaru said and placed Kagome's head on the pillow next to his, in the spot that was by the wall, the spot that hadn't been occupied since he was a pup. Sesshomaru did a quick mental comparison of the two who'd occupied the place by the wall, and concluded that they were very much the same in many ways. "Oyasuminasai Sess-ho-ma-ru." Kagome mumbled sleepily.

"Oyasuminasai miko." He responded. Sesshomaru pulled the covers over their bodies and his tail wrapped protectively around Kagome and drew her closer to him as he drifted off to sleep himself.

Hours later, a certain half-breed came in, satisfied with one miko and prepared to make up with his other miko. _-Oh yeah, she slept with Sesshomaru...that doesn't sound right.-_ Inuyasha shivered at the thought. He entered Sesshomaru's chambers and his eyes bled red at the sight. Kagome's head was resting on Sesshomaru's chest, him on his back, and his tail and regenerating left arm were wrapped around Kagome.

"Sesshomaru...." Inuyasha growled loudly.

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately opened and smirked at the sight of his half-brother before him, sword unsheathed, ready to fight. "Really Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Get off of her." He said.

"I don't think I will." Sesshomaru smirked again.

"I said get of of her." He growled again.

Sesshomaru taunted Inuyasha by placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead and was met with a sigh and a smile from her as she nuzzled his chest in her sleep. Inuyasha charged at him blindly. "Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Did you like it?!? Please review!!

~KM705.M-san


	9. Chapter 9: What is Love?

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 9: What is Love?

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she saw Inuyasha coming at Sesshomaru with his sword raised. Inuyasha chopped the bed in half and Sesshomaru swept her up in his arm just in time so she wouldn't get hit by Inuyasha's foolish blow.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. When Inuyasha fell to the ground, Kagome completely woke up. "Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on around here?"

"Appearently the half-breed saw something he didn't like." Sesshomaru answered.

"What?" Kagome looked down at her attire and saw that you could clearly see the black lace bra she was wearing because the nightgown had slipped from her shoulders. A furious blush covered Kagome's cheeks as she straightened her clothing. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I weren't doing anything."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha said, standing up.

"Do you fear that I have taken the miko against her will?" Sesshomaru asked smugly.

Kagome's blush deepened. "Nothing happened Inuyasha! Calm down!" _-And I can't say that it would be against my will if something ever did.-_

"He wants you." Inuyasha growled, his beast struggling for dominance.

"I can't believe you would say that! Sesshomaru was just being a good friend last night after you went off to see Kikyo! He and I are nothing about allies, if not friends!" Kagome was getting angry.

"If you're too dumb to see that he wants you then I should let him have you!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Then why won't you?!" She yelled back. Kagome didn't mean to say that Inuyasha should let Sesshomaru have her because she knew she wasn't wanted by the stoic demon lord.

Inuyasha gasped. "You want Sesshomaru?"

"I didn't say that Inuyasha."

"What did you mean? You want to be one of his little bitches?"

"Watch it." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Watch what? That's what you meant isn't it? You want to be with Sesshomaru, right? You don't want to be with me anymore and you want to become his concubine."

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you would stand here and tell me that. As your friend, you've just made me wonder what the hell is wrong with your brain because obviously there's something wrong with you." Kagome said, then looked outside. She calsulated that the sun would rise in about four hours, and she was still tired. "Now, if you're done here, I would lik eto get some sleep."

"You just want me to leave so you can fuck him." Inuyasha said.

"If that was the case, I could say yes, but since it isn't I'm going to say, shut the fuck up Inuyasha. You have no idea what you're talking about and you really need to check yourself before you wreck yourself." Kagome turned and climbed back in the bed, Sesshomaru following her lead.

"I thought you were better than that."

"And I thought you loved me. I guess we were both wrong." Kagome shrugged and snuggled up to Sesshomaru's chest. "Goodnight."

"Whatever." Inuyasha stormed out of the room.

"I can't believe I wasted my time on him. Baka."

"I know you have said this before miko, but something just dawned on me." Sesshomaru said, allowing his tail to wrap around her.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"You say that you 'love' the halfbreed. How do you know love exists?"

"Because you can feel it. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." _-When it's returned.-_ She added the thought sadly.

"How do you know when you are in love?"

"Well...let's seeee...." How could she explain love to one such as Sesshomaru. "Love is when all think about is that special person. When you want to do nothing more than hold them close to you." Kagome felt the tail around her stiffen, but she made no note of it. She only closed her eyes and smiled, saying what her heart was telling her to say. "When your heart beats faster when you see them. You wish for them to be at your side always and forever. Love is...it's....everything...then it's nothing....it's the day and the night...it takes over your body and makes you do things you wouldn't normally do....you feel jealousy when they pay attention to someone else instead of you...blind rage and pure hatred..."

As Sesshomrau listened to the miko speak, he felt his heartbeat growing slightly faster.

_-Is it possible that I_ love _the miko?-_

**'Of course we do! That what I been saying!'**

'When did this happen?' Sesshomaru wondered.

**'Year ago when she nursed us and ward back to health.'**

'But why?'

**'She make perfect mate and mother for pups. She perfect balance for us too.'**

'No. She was human.'

**'Hai. She _was_ human. Now she equal to us.'**

'This simply cannot be.'

**'It is Master. Accept it.'**

'I can't! I won't!' "Miko, how does it feel when you have the one you love, when you are with them for eternity?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. I've never had it returned to me."

"Hn."

"Why do you ask? Don't tell me that the mighty Lord Sesshomaru is in love." Kagome teased.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru whispered accidentally. He hadn't meant to say that aloud.

This perked Kagome up. She sat up in the bed on her knees like the young teenager she was, ready for the juicy details. "Really?!" She squeaked. "Who's the lucky demoness?"

"You cannot possibly believe that I would tell you if I were truly in love, can you miko?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, of course not. Forgive me for intruding milord." She said meekly and laid back down.

"It is alright miko." 'What the hell was that beast?!' Sesshomaru inwardly roared.

**'I want her to know we love her!'**

'WE don't love her. YOU may, but I don't! End of story!'

**'Don't you 'member Father telling you as a pup that your beast only surfaces when you find true love?'**

'Yes, and he also said that he would be here until it was time for me to take over, but I did that early because he fell in love with a ningen, a mistake that I will not follow.'

**'But he died happy and very much in love.'**

'I am not in love. End of discssion.'

**'Baka master. If you do not admit it, you will begin to feel pain. Great pain.'**

'There is nothing to admit.'

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said softly.

"Yes miko?"

"What would you do if someone you respected fell in love with you?" Kagome played with his hair, a small habit she'd picked up over the time she'd known Sesshomaru. Sometimes at night, he would even let her brush it.

"I do not know. Though I would not advise it. I would not allow myself to do something as foolish as fall in love. It is just a waste of time." He answered with his eyes closed.

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you in love with me miko?"

Kagome chose not to answer aloud, instead pretended she was asleep and answered in her mind. _-Perhaps.-_

Please review!! I will love you forever!!

~KM705.M-san

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

Kagome woke up from her peaceful slumber, still wrapped in Sesshomaru's tail. She blushed at the feeling, but she was somewhat used to it. On some nights in the not too distant past, Kagome would sometimes lie to Inuyasha and say she was going home, only to spend a few nights with Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru would sometimes allow his tail to wrap around the young miko when she would shiver at night. Kagome rolled over and rubbed her face in the soft, silk-like fur. She'd always loved the feeling of both his fur and his hair.

"Miko, if you are done, it is time for us to get up." Sesshomaru said.

_-Oops.-_ Kagome giggled in her mind. "Okay." She waited until Sesshomaru got out of the bed, then she did it herself. "What's on the agenda for today milord?"

"I doubt if Izumi is foolish enough to plan anything today. She hasn't been seen since you two had your first altercation." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I was wondering if we could all just sorta hang out in the garden today." Kagome suggested shyly.

"All?"

"Yes, all. The entire group."

"That might be...interesting." Sesshomaru said.

"Then I can teach you all a new game that's been on my mind for a while now. But we'll have to wait a little later in the day, almost night, to play that." Kagome smiled when she thought of her dream. Luckily, she was able to control her unconsious outbursts this time, and her arousal was in check.

"That is fine. We will spend the day in the gardens." Sesshomaru finalized the plans. He was curious to see what the miko had planned for them.

_x-x-x-x_

Everyone was already at the table when Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the dining hall for breakfast. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side when he saw Saseko in the seat that Kagome normally occupied. "Have you lost your mind bitch?" He barked at her.

"Whatever do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you in the miko's seat?"

"I don't think this seat had her name on it."

_-So that's where than lame line came from.-_ Kagome thought as she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "Don't worry about it Sesshomaru. I can sit by Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears perked up when she said that.

"No. Your seat is beside me. That bitch is not worthy of the seat. You are the only one in this room who is worthy of sitting beside myself." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blushed at the compliment. "Saseko, just get up." Kagome sighed.

"Bitch who the fuck are you to tell me to get up?!" Saseko yelled.

"Bitch?" Kagome turned to Sango. "Did she just call me a bitch Sang?"

"I think she did Kags." Sango said.

Kagome's head snapped to Saseko. "Listen, if I were a mere bitch, I wouldn't be worthy of sitting beside Lord Sesshomaru. If I were a bitch, I wouldn't be the one standing by Sesshomaru's side right now. If I were a _bitch_, I would be the one about to get her head knocked off by a pissed off mikoyoukai."

"Huh?"

Kagome lashed out at the demoness and sliced her head clean off of her shoulders with her bare claws. Her head rolled onto the floor and hit Tayasui's foot. She screamed and passed out.

Sesshomaru caught one of his servants as she passed, "Clean that up."

She looked at the body of the demoness and her severed head then shrugged. She was proud to have such a strong demoness in the house that didn't take any shit from anyone. If her Lord chose to mate the mikoyoukai, there would be no objection from her. "Gladly milord." She said with a smile.

"Now, let's eat, shall we?" Kagome said with a smile after the body was removed and she had taken her rightful seat beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the mikoyoukai and smirked. He'd never seen such a powerful display of dominance. He was proud that the miko had stood her ground and wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Izumi entered the dining hall when she smelled blood. "What the hell's happened here?" She asked.

"Kagome killed Saseko." Sesshomaru said simply as the chef brought their food.

"Why did she kill her?!" Izumi had planned for Saseko to be Sesshomaru's mate. She found out that the demoness was very submissive.

"Because she went against my authority and called the miko out of her name."

"Well you call her out of her name all the time, I don't see her killing you."

"What I call her is not demeaning in any sort. You are dismissed Izumi." Sesshomaru said to his mother.

"Do not dismiss me!"

"I just did."

"Fine. I will leave, but I vow to return." Izumi said.

"Of course you will return. You happen to live here against my better judgement, so you will more than likely do more than just _return_." Sesshomaru dismissed her again.

Izumi fumed and left out of the room.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, admiring the way he'd stood up for her. She ate her breakfast happily in silence.

_x-x-x-x_

"Okay, we've played every game from the future by now, haven't we?" Miroku asked.

"Nope. I have one more game up my sleeve." Kagome said with a smile.

"I don't like the way you're looking Kags. What is it?" Sango looked at her best friend and saw the little gleam in her eye. It frightened her.

"We're going to play a little game called 'Truth or Dare'. It's really fun and you mainly play it at slumber parties and things like that. The game goes like this, a person picks anyone they want to and ask them the question 'truth or dare'. If the person picks truth, then they are asked a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they pick dare, they have to do some outrageous act and they have to do it as well. If not, whoever picked them has to issue some sort of punishment. Hmmm.....or maybe if you don't do your dare, you have to remove one article of clothing."

"Ok. So if Miroku picks dare, and I say that he has to stop feeling on women for any period of time, he has to do it?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome laughed. "But the game works better with alcohol. Sesshomaru, do you have any?"

"I only have demon sake, and I do not recommend it for humans." Sesshomaru answered. He was slightly interested in the game. From what he got, he could command Kagome to do anything, and she had to do it. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh come on. Bring out the liquor!" Kagome cheered.

Sesshomaru got up and retrieved five glasses and the sake.

"Let the games begin!" Kagome said and held a toast.

Two hours later, Miroku had a permanent hand print on both of his cheeks, but was smiling like a dope, Kagome was out of her shirt, Inuyasha, his pants and robe, Sango was out of her shirt and skirt, and Sesshomaru was out of nothing. They had been slightly frightened in the beginning to dare him to do certain things, but the alcohol was loosening them all up.

"Okay Sesshomaru..." Kagome slurred slightly, barely unaffected by the alcohol. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." He answered.

"Do you like it doggy-style, or missionary?" Kagome blushed after she'd asked the question.

"Seeing that I am an inuyoukai, I would say that I prefer it 'doggy-style', as you put it." He answered.

"Heehees!" Kagome laughed.

"Half-breed, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Inuyasha answered.

"Why do you chase after the clay miko day after day when you have a perfectly fine one who is so foolishly in love with you right here?" Sesshomaru had wanted to ask the question for a while now, and chose this as the perfect time to ask it.

"Kikyo....Kikyo gave her life for me....it's only right that I repay her whatever way I can..." Inuyasha said, never looking up. "M...Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare my flunffly eareded fwend." Miroku was greatly affected by the alcohol.

"I dare you to hump Sesshomaru's leg." Inuyasha snickered drunkenly as Miroku stumbled over to the frozen DaiYoukai who was glaring daggers at his half-drunk half-brother. Miroku proceeded to hump Sesshomaru's leg, and fell after a bead of sweat formed over his brow.

"Sagggnooo, truth orf darree?"

"Ummm....daree." Sango was the drunkest of them all.

"I dare you tooo kissss Kaagooome." He said.

"Leecher." Sango said but half crawled to Kagome and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hapee? Seeeesshooomarrrrfffuuu, truf or daresk?" Sango's head swayed from side to side and her eyes were barely open.

"Dare human." Sesshomaru was pretty much unaffected by the alcohol, though he was feeling a light buzz.

"I darrrree yoooussk tooo.....kiss Kagomee."

"Hn." Sesshomaru got up from his spot and went to the miko that he was so fond of. He pulled Kagome into his lap and kissed her full on the mouth, running his tongue along her bottom lip for entrance that she gladly granted. Kagome moaned into the kiss and Sesshomaru deepened it.

"Okay, that's enough!" Inuyasha barked and slammed his cup of liquor on the table. Kagome turned around suddenly and accidentaly knicked her front fang on Sesshomaru's lip.

"What's da matta Inunasshhna? Ez the puppy jewouss?" Sango asked.

"Hell no I'm not jealous. I just don't think they should be kissing like that."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. She had been enjoying the kiss very much and was left slughtly dizzy. She licked her bottom lip and looked at Sesshomaru. They were still very close and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's bottom lip. There was a small drop of blood where Kagome's tooth had scratched him. _-Should I do it?-_

**_'Hello?! Duh!'_**

'But why?'

**_'It's Sesshomaru!'_**

Kagome leaned foward and licked the blood from Sesshomaru's lower lip and relished in the taste of it.

"Kagome, didn't I say that that was enough?" Inuyasha asked loudly, no doubt from the sake.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what is enough and what isn't?! I just so happen to enjoy kissing Sesshomaru and you can't stop me from doing it!" Kagome yelled at him, still straddle across Sesshomaru's lap, all the while the DaiYoukai was having a battle with his beat.

'That kiss was...'

**'It was wonderful, exuberant, perfect, everything we've every imagined!'**His beast roared.

'And when she licked my lip...'

**'It was thrilling, heart-racing, mind-boggling. I want more!' **Sesshomaru's beast pushed foward and kissed Kagome mercilessly. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and engaged hers in a fierce battle for dominance, and Kagome fought like a true soldier. Kagome moaned again and she felt herself grow wet, she couldn't take much more of this. She threw her head back and Sesshomaru then attacked her neck, raining fiery kisses on her, alternating between nipping, biting, licking and suckling. Kagome rooted her hands in Sesshomaru's hair and moaned again. She lifted herself up a little bit and ground down into his growing erection. Sesshomaru's hands gripped Kagome's hips and he hissed into the crook of her neck.

"Dammit Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, enraged. "Stop it! You can never let me have what's mine!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and everyone saw then how red his eyes were.

* * *

Ooer!! R&R Peoples!! Chapter 11 may be up later on tonight if things go well and I keep thinking!!

~KM705.M-san


	11. Chapter 11: Brothers

Midnight Rose

Chapter 11: Brothers

_Recap:_

**_'It was thrilling, heart-racing, mind-boggling. I want more!' _**_Sesshomaru's beast pushed foward and kissed Kagome mercilessly. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and engaged hers in a fierce battle for dominance, and Kagome fought like a true soldier. Kagome moaned again and she felt herself grow wet, she couldn't take much more of this. She threw her head back and Sesshomaru then attacked her neck, raining fiery kisses on her, alternating between nipping, biting, licking and suckling. Kagome rooted her hands in Sesshomaru's hair and moaned again. She lifted herself up a little bit and ground down into his growing erection. Sesshomaru's hands gripped Kagome's hips and he hissed into the crook of her neck._

_"Dammit Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, enraged. "Stop it! You can never let me have what's mine!"_

_Sesshomaru's head snapped up and everyone saw then how red his eyes were._

_End Recap_

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome off of his lap and growled. He lunged at Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. "You know not to inturrup an inuyoukai when they are about to mate!" He growled.

"Kagome doesn't want to mate you!"

"How the hell do you know?! You don't know a damn thing!" Sesshomaru's beast was completely taking over. Kagome hadn't moved from her spot on the ground. Sango and Miroku instantly sobered up and ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly at first. Then when she didn't move, Sango called her a little louder. "Kagome?! Oh God Kagome! Please answer me!"

Miroku touched his hand to Kagome's pulse. "Her pulse is faint." Miroku said.

"And her breathing is really shallow. Kagome?!" Sango called her a final time and saw that Sesshomaru had joined her side. His eyes were back to normal and his breathing was heavy. Had he hurt his miko?

Kagome's eyes finally fluttered open and she looked around and saw her friends.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kagome said groggily.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine." _-Ow my head hurts. I can't remember anything.-_

**_'You and Master Sesshomaru were having a moment and Inu-baka ruined it.'_** Her beast answered sadly.

'Ah, yes, I remember now. Where is that low down dirty half demon?' Kagome got up from the ground and went to Inuyasha. "Sit boy!" She yelled at him.

After Inuyasha recovered from the command, he yelled back at Kagome. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you act like you're oh so jealous just because I'm happy! Well I do deserve to be happy you know?! I've been in this era for years now, hoping that you would love me, only to be hurt and for my feelings to be trampled upon. I want to kiss Sesshomaru, okay?! And obviously he wanted to kiss me at the moment, but now your jealousy has yet again ruined a great thing! Damn Inuyasha, are you jealous or just plain ol' selfish?!"

"I.."

"Which one is it?! You always hated it when Koga would come around, you didn't like the Hojo from my time or the Hojo from this time, what is it?!"

"You're mine okay?! That's what it is! You belong to me and only me!"

"Well I guess I didn't catch that memo because the last time I checked, Higurashi Kagome belonged to Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome yelled at him.

"No, you're wrong." Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm wrong? How am I wrong?" Kagome asked. "You know what? Let's take a walk. Just the two of us so we can straighten everything out."

"I...I can't..."

"Why? Because you told Kikyo you were going to meet her tonight? That's fine. You can go. Appearently you don't want anything clear, so until then...you know what? I will never _ever_ belong to you or any-damn-body!! I will always belong to me!" Kagome stood there for a minute, then thought to herself. _-Fuck this. I'm going home.- _She leapt in the air and covered her scent. She sped to Keade's village. Before she hopped in the well though, Keade stopped her.

"Hello chile." Keade greeted.

Kagome sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey Keade."

"What be wrong with ye?"

"Oh nothing. Inuyasha and I haven't really ben seeing eye to eye for the past few days."

"What do ye mean?"

"Well, Sesshomaru has recently joined our group and we've been getting along really well, all the while Inuyasha is still going to see Kikyo whenever he can. I've confided in Sesshomaru with this and he told me that I'm an idiot for still loving Inuyasha. We just played a game called 'Truth or Dare' where retty much you have to do whatever anyone tells you to do and Sesshomaru was told to kiss me. We really got into the kiss then Inuyasha inturrupted because he was jealous. Or I think he was jealous. And then he made me hit my tooth on Sesshomaru's lip and when I looked back at Sesshomaru, I saw the blood so I licked it, then we started kissing again. And things got really heated and...and....and I don't know what to do anymore Keade!" Kagome broke down sobbing.

"First chile, you need to breathe in between sentences and speak slower. Luckily I am used to young women like you, and I understood everything you said."

"You did?" Kagome asked.

"Hai chile. And I am here to help you. I think that ye are in love with Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?!" Kagome stopped crying and started laughing. "I can't love him! As stoic and unemotional as he is, that's only begging for more pain."

"You think about him a lot, yes?"

"Yes. Well, that's 'cause we're always together, like we're joined at the hip or something. We resect each other."

"You enjoyed kissing him, yes?"

Kagome nodded and blushed. "Very much so."

"You wish you could've done more than kiss, yes?" Keade smiled at Kagome's deep red blush.

"How..."

"I may be old chile, but I ain't no fool. I know what it's like to be in love."

"You _do_? Tell me about it Keade!" Kagome and Keade walked into Keade's hut where there was a fire wating on them.

"The first one was Inuyasha." Keade admitted.

"What?! You were in love with Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked.

"Hai chile. I was."

"Do tell!" Kagome settled in for a long story.

*At Sesshomaru's Castle*

"Half-breed, you always seem to mess up a good thing." Sesshomaru said.

"What?! You're talking like you actually love Kagome! I've been there every single night she's cried."

"You fail to mention that you were the very resaon she shed tears."

"You always want what's mine!"

"What's yours?! According to the miko she belongs to no one."

"Kagome isn't the only thing I'm talking about. I know you remember Setsuki from when we were pups. You made her your human slave when I intended to mate her."

"Yes. I do remember her. And you were foolish to think you two were going to mate seeing as she was given to me as a gift from the Southern Lands."

"But she was my friend." Inuyasha argued.

"She proved as an adaquate slave and concubine." Sesshomaru looked to the sky, recalling the incident.

_*Flashback*_

_Inuyasha ran through the forest, looking for Sesshomaru. "What is wrong with you?!" He barked once he found him._

_"There is obviously something wrong with you, coming to me like you've lost your mind."_

_"Where is she?!"_

_"Where is who?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing good and well who he was talking about._

_"Setsuki. I smelled her, then her scent disappeared."_

_"You know that when a human is marked as a concubine, their scent is of the one who marked them."_

_"Concubine?"_

_"Yes. I have marked her as my concubine." Sesshomaru said simply._

_"She was mine!"_

_"Actually, she was given to Toru and I as a play thing and a peace offering from the Southern Lands."_

_"But you know I wanted to mate her!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"She doesn't want to mate you! You are nothing but a half-breed. No one wants you." Sesshomaru growled._

_"Yes she does!!" Inuyasha argued, tears burning his amber eyes._

_"Then ask her." Sesshomaru said as Setsuki came through the forest towards them. "Setsuki, do you want to mate Inuyasha?"_

_The beautiful blue eyed girl looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. "Of course not milord. I want no one but you." She said. Setsuki was about Inuyasha's height, but still shorter than both him and Sesshomaru. She had an ample amount of curves to be a sixteen year old, and was unswervingly loyal to Sesshomaru. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru. You and only you."_

_"Of course you do." Sesshomaru patted Setsuki on the head. He'd grown fond of the girl. She kept his room clean and she would talk to him, even when she thought he wasn't listening. She was a strong girl, never complaining when Sesshomaru and Toru abused her with their rough housing. Sesshomaru's father had convinced him to make the girl his human concubine, and Sesshomaru had finally done so out of spite. Setsuki had been spending a lot of time with Inuyasha recently and he had been getting jealous._

_About a week and a half after Toru convinced Sesshomaru to sleep with Setsuki, she had started hanging out with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had seen her crying on is shoulder and he had even kissed her cheek. That was the day that Sesshomaru had decided to mark Setsuki._

_*End Flashback*_

Kagome was walking back to the garden and caught the end of the conversation.

"Do you want to know what happened to her Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha asked.

Truthfully, Sesshomaru had been curious as to what had happened to his human. One day she up and disappeared, without any trace at all. Some of the villagers said that she was chased out, but no one really knew what had happened to her.

"Huh Sesshomaru?! She was pregnant with your pup! I was the only person she told! She'd convinced me that mating was the only way, that you would never want a half-breed and I was the only person that she could trust! Setsuki loved you and you pushed her to the side like she was no body! I had fallen in love with her! But the word got out that she was pregnant with a demon child and the villagers chased her out. I tried to track her, but I couldn't. I was too weak at the time because I'd just suffered yet another beating that yet again you didn't stop! You were never anywhere to be found when I was a pup!"

"Because you were and still are a bastard child! I didn't want you as my brother then, and I don't now! And if Setsuki was pregnant, then I would've smelled the pup inside of her." Sesshomaru barked.

"That was another thing that you didn't know about her. She was a miko as well. She didn't want you to know that because she thought you would hate her even more. She already thought you hated her for being human."

_-Sesshomaru has a child? By a human? What if the child somehow survived all these years?!-_ Kagome was both excited and saddened by this information. That meant that if Sesshomaru found his child and the mother, if she had somehow survived, he would no doubt want to be with them. _-It's not like he wants to be with me anyway. We just kissed.-_

"You lie!" Sesshomaru barked and lunged at Inuyasha. His hands closed around his throat.

"If I was lying, you would know it. Look into my eyes. The eyes that we share. The eyes that we got from Father." Inuyasha choked out softly.

Sesshomaru looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes. Since they were brothers and their connection was stronger than either one of them even knew, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's past. he saw what had happened that day. He felt the wounds that Inuyasha was given. He tasted the blood. He smelled the dirt that was ground into his face.

And on the other hand, Inuyasha felt how Sesshomaru felt. He felt cold and betrayed. He felt the jealousy that surgued through his elder brother those years ago whenever their father would come to see him and his mother. He felt everything.

The brothers pulled away from each other, gasping. "It seems that I underestimated you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Everyone gasped when they realized that he'd said Inuyasha's name without acting as if he hated him.

"I underestimated you as well." Inuyasha said.

"We both went through entirely different things as pups, and neither was greater than the other."

"I agree."

"From now on, we will be the brothers Father wanted us to be."

"We can try."

"That is all I ask." Sesshomaru stated. He was sure their father would be proud of them.

The brothers were so wrapped up in their moment that they didn't notice Kagome off to the side hyperventilating. Her breathing grew heavier and more intense. She tried to take a step foward and fell to the ground on her knees. Kagome began to cough violently. Sango was the first to get to her, as usual, then Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what's wrong?!" Sango asked frantically.

_~In Kagome's Head~_

_There were lights going off in Kagome's head and her heart was pounding. She saw a petite blue eyed girl in the forest, crying as she ran from a group of people. She had a large, protruding belly, and the people were getting closer. An elderly lady grabbed her hand and snatched her from the trail she was following. "Follow me child, if you want to live."_

_The girl didn't say a word, but followed the lady. They reached a small hut only minutes later, where there was a small fire and a kettle of soup over it._

_"You are pregnant with a demon child." the old lady said._

_"No ma'am."_

_"No need to lie child. I am not one of those who want to hurt you." She smiled warmly. "You are also a miko. A young miko, pregnant with a demon child. What are the odds?"_

_The young blue eyed girl gave a small laugh. "I don't know."_

_"Well I'm going to help you."_

Kagome then saw a beautiful little toddler with golden eyes and silver hair. She had claws and all of her teeth, fangs included. She went to the blue eyed girl who Kagome guessed to be her mother.

_"Up mama. Up!" The little girl said._

_"Okay Sakura." The girl's mother giggled._

_They were in a snow covered field and the mother had a bow in her back with a quiver full of arrows._

_"Look what I found okaa!" The little girl held out her little hands and showed her mother a Sakura blossom._

_"I don't know how on Earth you came up with that. It's in the middle of winter."_

_"When I picked up a seed from the tree and closed my eyes, I concen-conc- I saw a sakura blossom blooming in my hand and when I opened it, I saw this! Isn't it beautiful mommy?! Almost as pretty as you."_

_"I know something that is even more pretty." _

_The girl gasped, wondering what could be more beautiful than both her mother and the flower in her hand. "What 'kaa-san?"_

_"You." She tapped her daughter on the nose and laughed along with the childish giggle._

In the next scene, there was no more snow, but it was dark. She was inside a hut and she could feel the warmth of the fire behind her. There was someone, the blue-eyed lady, laying on the bed.

_Sakura was now a young lady. She had curves like her mother and was looking more and more like her except for her strange silver hair. There were tears in Sakura's eyes. "Mommy, please don't leave me."_

_She was looking down on the bed. Sakura's mother was lying there, looking sick. "I have to Sakura." She coughed violently._

_"No! No you don't! I can make you stay! Wait here mommy, please don't leave me!" Sakura ran out of the hut and found the large tree that had her name. She placed her hand on the bark and whispered to it, "Please lend me your strength. Please don't let my okaa die. Please." A lone tear slipped out of her eye, then she heard a scream. Sakura ran towards the sound and found her mother, now looking years younger than she had a few seconds ago._

_"Sakura, wh-what did you do?" Her mother asked._

_"Nothing. I only prayed."_

_"I feel like I'm younger."_

_"You look like it too. Not saying that you ised to look old or anything." _

_"I don't knkow how long it will last though Sakura." Her mother said sadly._

_"You are an immortal being now. You will never leave me."_

_"Oh Sakura, it was my time to go. Why didn't you let it happen?" Tears were forming in her eyes._

_Sakura was crying too. "Because I can't live without you! You're the only thing I have since you won't tell me who my father is!"_

_"I can't. I want to baby. But I just can't." She whispered and pulled her daughter into a tight hug._

_"Arigato." Sakura whispered to the sky, too low for her mother to hear._

Kagome gasped and felt that there were tears leaking from her eyes.

"Kagome, are you okay?!" Sango asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome said. It was hard to see through the tears. She knew who the girl was. She knew who her mother was. She knew what she must do. "Setsuki is alive. And I know where she is."

* * *

Please R&R peoples!! Sorry this wasn't up yesterday like I wanted it to be!!

~KM705.M-san


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Setsuki

Midnight Rose

Chapter 12: Finding Setsuki

_Recap:_

_"Kagome, are you okay?!" Sango asked._

_"I'm fine." Kagome said. It was hard to see through the tears. She knew who the girl was. She knew who her mother was. She knew what she must do. "Setsuki is alive. And I know where she is."_

_End Recap_

"Miko, are you sure we are going the right way?" Sesshomaru asked for the fifth time within the past fifteen minutes. They seemed to have been walking in circles for four hours, and though Kagome didn't know exactaly where she was going, she knew that she was going the right way.

Kagome sighed in frustration. She was getting tired of Sesshomaru's impaitence, and not only that, but he had a pup. A full demon pup at that. "Yes." She said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Look, I said I would help find her, and since you don't know what she smells like, I suggest you quit agitating me." Kagome snapped.

"What are you so angry for miko?"

"Nothing!" She sighed a blast of energy escaped from her hands and cleared out the forest ahead of them. "Look, we'll continue in a minute, but I really need a break." Kagome walked off and masked her scent. Sango began to follow her, but Miroku held her back and shook his head.

Kagome sat down on a rock and ran her fingers through her hair. What was wrong with her? Was she jealous that someone else bore Sesshomaru's pup? Was she angry that it wasn't her? Was the young mikoyoukai falling for the DaiYoukai?

_-Oh dear Kami. I think I'm falling in love with Seshomaru.-_ Kagome admitted to herself.

**_'Of course you are.'_** Her beast answered her silent thoughts.

'Where'd you come from?'

**_'Oh I've been here and there. You know?'_**

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'So what do you want?'

**_'You are confused as to if you love Sesshomaru or not. And I'm here to tell you that you do.'_**

'That can't be possible. I can't fall for him! He's another inuyoukai! He's a male! I can't!!'

**_'But you do.'_**

'No...no...'

Kagome leaned back onto the tree behind her with her eyes closed. This was too much. It was happening too fast. She wasn't even over Inuyasha yet, and here she was, falling in love all over again. Kagome sat up straight when she heard a twig snap. Quicker than she could blink, she had an arrow notched in her bow and aimed at the intruder. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The young woman asked her. Her eyes were a piercing blue just like Kagome's, and they looked a lot alike.

They each took a step in the opposite direction, mirroring wach other. "Who. Are. You?" Kagome asked again.

"You're the one on my territory! So it's you who should be letting me know who you are!" The blue-eyed Kagome look-a-like said.

"I am looking for someone." Kagome put a hand on her hip. "And that's all you need to know."

"Well I guess you'll never find out who I am, will you?" The woman gasped as if finally realizing that they looked alike. "Why do you look like me?"

"Why do _you_ look like _me_?" Kagome said.

The woman took a step forward and Kagome regained her defense. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know that."

"Oh please. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Who are you?"

"I'm...I'm..." _-This girl looks like me. Should I tell her my name?-_

**'Yes. She look trustworthy.'**

"My name is Setsuki."

Kagome gasped and immediately felt dizzy. She took a step back and grabbed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Setsuki asked.

"Nothing." Kagome gasped again. Her sight was becoming blurry and she was beginning to hyperventilate. "Y...you're Set-Set-Setsuki."

"That's what I just said." It was Setsuki's turn to roll her eyes. She took a step towards to Kagome.

"NO!" Kagome breathed. "Stay...stay back." Kagome put up a weak barrier.

Setsuki sighed and walked to the barrier. As soon as she touched it, the forest around them pulsed and the two women screamed then fell limply to the forest floor.

Sesshomaru was the first to hear the screams, then Inuyasha and Kirara. They all ran to the sound and found Setsuki collapsed on top of Kagome. Sesshomaru knew instinctively that it was Setsuki on top of the miko. His blood told him it was.

"Kagome!" Sango called and went to her sister. She roughly pushed the other woman off of her.

"Be careful wench! This is the mother of my pup!" Sesshomaru barked at Sango. He wanted to take her head off for being so rough.

Sango huffed and wiped the sweat from Kagome's brow with a cold compress from Kagome's bag.

"Why aren't you tending to the mother of my pup wench?!" Sesshomaru snapped at Sango.

"Because Kagome is my first priority! I don't give a damn about the bitch you fucked some hundred years ago!" Sango snapped back.

The demon slayer's words were unexpected to the lord and he was taken back, but he quickly regained his composure. "I say tend to her! The miko can wait!"

Though Kagome's eyes weren't open, she still heard Sesshomaru's words. Setsuki's eyes fluttered, then opened. "I am fine and if you touch me, I will kill you." She stood up. "Get up miko."

Kagome opened her eyes and glared at Setsuki. "You don't run me." She said to the youkai, though she still stood.

"This man, could he be...?" Setsuki asked Kagome.

"Yes. This is Lord Sesshomaru, the father of your pup. The man who wronged you years ago." Kagome answered the question in Setsuki's head.

"Watch yourself miko. I did not wrong Setsuki in any way." Sesshomaru barked at Kagome.

"I see now." Setsuki said.

"What?" Kagome tore her eyes away from Sesshomaru. She would deal with him later.

"You are me."

"What?! That's impossible." Kagome spat. "I'm the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo."

"No, not my reincarnation. You are just like me. Miko turned youkai. Beautiful. And hopelessly in love with a fool." Setsuki explaned.

"You couldn't be any more right." _-Where is Sakura I wonder.-_

"She is fine." Setsuki answered.

Kagome looked at her. "I said that out loud?"

"Did you?" Setsuki could've sworn that she heard Kagome say that out loud.

"There's only one way to find out." _-Can you hear me?-_

"Oh my Kami! Yes!" _-Can you hear me?-_

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed. "This is so cool!"

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"None of your damn business!" They both snaped at him.

He staggered backwards under the verbal blow from the two, but recovered quickly. "I will not tolerate this! Tell me what is going on!"

"Sesshomaru, you don't scare anybody so shut the fuck up." Kagome said.

"Bitch I can have your head faster than you can blink!" His eyes were growing red. How dare the miko talk like that to him?! He was her master! She was beneath him!

"Then do it." Kagome challenged. When his eyes calmed down and lost their threatening color, she said, "I thought so." _-I don't know who the fuck he thinks he is, talking to me like he owns me.-_

**_'He only acts like that because he is in front of Setsuki. He wants her to see that you are his bitch and just that. He wants to assert his authority.'_**

'I can tell him where to assert his authority!' Kagome growled at her beast.

"Setsuki, where have you been?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I've been around Inuyasha." She said warmly. She'd always had a soft spot for the haynou. "How have you been?"

"I have been fine." Inuyasha gulped. This was his first love, though she'd never returned the feelings. He hadn't been in love with her as he was Kikyo or Kagome, even though he didn't know just how much he loved Kagome yet. But he still loved Setsuki. She was beautiful beyond any comparison except Kagome's. Their beauty was equal, no one towering over the other. "And how about you?"

"I raised a full demon pup on my own without any help from her father. That was pretty hectic. But other than that, I've been fine." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha finally broke down. "Oh Setsuki! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Yasha." She closed the distance between her and her haynou friend and gave him a hug.

_-Where is Sakura?-_ Kagome asked in her mind.

"Somewhere safe." Setsuki answered aloud.

_-Are you going to let her see Sesshomaru?-_

Setsuki sighed. "No. I can't."

Kagome nodded. Of course she understood. Her own father had abandoned her and her mother when Kagome was just a baby. Ayumi, her mother, was eighteen and Ken, her father, couldn't handle the fact that she was tranforming into a demon. Ken didn't know that when he'd left Ayumi, he'd left her pregnant.

"Does she want to?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Of course she does. I just can't put her through that. It's hard enough for me, just think of her." Setsuki admitted sadly.

"Setsuki...where is my pup?" Sesshomaru asked, putting two and two together.

"That is none of your concern." Setsuki answered firmly.

"It is my concern! You will tell me where my pup is!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I will do no such thing. I am not obligated to." She said simply. "In Youkai Laws, it says that if a woman gets pregnant by a demon but is chased out of her village, if the father of the pup comes after her, he has rights to see him/her. But if the father of the pup doesn't come after her, then I am allowed to deny all rights."

"I did not know you were with pup."

"That was your problem."

"You will let me see her!" Sesshomaru was getting angry.

"I will do no such thing! And you cannot make me!" Setsuki had a temper as well.

"I can! I am Lord Sesshomaru! I can do anything I want to!"

"Except make me bring your pup to you! I would rather you take me prisoner than you see her!"

Everyone gasped. Submission to being held prisoner meant serious business and it was not to be taken lightly. In most cases, if a person surrendered to be taken prisoner, they were.

"You cannot mean that." Sesshomaru said.

"But I do. I hate you!" Setsuki spat._ -I will do anything to keep my beautiful Sakura away from him. He is a beast and I want nothing to do with him.-_

Kagome nodded again.

"What are you nodding for miko?!" Sesshomaru snapped at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, but gave no answer.

"You will stay away from my daughter!" Setsuki screamed.

A small girl that appeared to be seven stepped out of the trees into the clearing. "Father?" Her voice was small and timid.

Everyone gasped and turned to her.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long!! I wasn't planning on taking this long and I didn't realize that it had been this long!! I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me!! And review! Don't forget to review!!

~KM705.M-san


	13. Chapter 13: Protecting Sakura

Midnight Rose

Chapter 13: Protecting Sakura

_Recap:_

_"You will stay away from my daughter!" Setsuki screamed._

_A small girl that appeared to be seven stepped out of the trees into the clearing. "Father?" Her voice was small and timid._

_Everyone gasped and turned to her._

_End Recap_

Kagome watched as the small girl ran up to her mother and clung to her leg. Setsuki picked her up and hugged her daughter close. "Hey my pretty baby." Setsuki cooed in Sakura's ear.

"Hey mama." Sakura's voice was so small.

Sesshomaru stood there, frozen. His daughter was only a few feet from him. He took a step forward and was met with a barrier seperating him from Setsuki, Sakura, and Kagome. "You will not take another step." Setsuki warned lowly.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked. "She is my daughter."

"Father?" Sakura repeated, turning to look at Sesshomaru. This man couldn't possibly be her father was a nice man. He had a nice face, and a pretty smile. The man that was standing before her wore a cold expression and bore cold eyes. The aura swirling around him wasn't as mean as he seemed, but it was mean enough, though she sensed some confusion in it. Sakura patter her mother's face to claim her attention.

"Yes?" Setsuki looked at her daughter.

"Retsu kokoro." Sakura whispered.

Setsuki steppedback further from Sesshomaru when her daughter told her that the man had a cold heart. She turned and faced Kagome. _-I think I need your help.-_

_-What do you need me to do?-_ Kagome hadn't known Setsuki or Sakura for long, but she knew that she cared for them. Setsuki as if she were a sister and Sakura as if she were a daughter.

_-I need you to take Sakura and run with her. Hide her some place safe 'til I come find you.-_

_-Why?-_

_-I have a bad feeling about something.-_

Kagome looked at the small child that Setsuki was cradling. "Naisu." She whispered, looking into Kagome's azure eyes with a smile. "Mama...naisu."

Setsuki nodded and smiled. "That's what I thought too." She whispered to Sakura.

"Sakura?" Kagome called the small girl softly.

"You know my name?" She asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yes I do."

"Kagome," Setsuki began, "I think it's time."

"Right now?" Kagome asked, then she stiffened. She had never smelled Naraku as a demon, but she knew his filthy, tainted aura. He was coming this way, and he was coming fast. "Okay." Kagome nodded.

"Sakura, sweetheart, I need you to go with the nice lady, okay?" Setsuki asked her daughter.

"Where are you going mama?" Sakura asked.

"I have something to take care of. But I need you to be a good onna for Kagome, okay?"

"Alright." She gave her mother an Eskimo kiss and hopped from her arms, only to hop into Kagome's.

"Where is the miko taking my pup?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't worry about it." Setsuki snapped at him.

"Miko, if you harm my pup in any way, you will die."

"I have nothing against this precious little girl or her mother. So I suggest you shut the-" Naraku was getting closer. Kagome had leave now. She looked back at Setsuki and took off into the forest quickly.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Shutup Sesshomaru!" Setsuki said. _-Oh Kami, please let them get to safety.-_

_-We will, I promise I will let nothing happen to Sakura.-_ Kagome answered Setsuki's thoughts.

"Why did okaa-san want us to leave?" Sakura asked Kagome. They were now in a clearing far from where they'd started off. Though they couldn't be smelled from where the fight was about to commense, Kagome placed a barrier around them still. She didn't want to take any chances.

"Because she wants to protect you." Kagome answered. She wanted to resent the child and Setsuki, but she couldn't. Her soul knew both of them somehow. And her soul was telling her to make sure that nothing happened to either of them.

"From what?"

"A very bad demon named Naraku." Kagome looked at Sakura. She had her father's eyes and hair, but her mother's warm heart and bright smile. "How old are you?"

"I'm going to be one hundred and seventy two in three moons!" She said brightly.

So it had been almost two hundred years since Sesshomaru slept with Setsuki. The inus were still pups and Setsuki was young. Only a teenager. How could Sesshomaru had been so careless?

"That man...the one with eyes like mine....without the haynou ears...was he my father?" Sakura asked.

**_'Tell her no. Lie.'_** Kagome's beast told her. Why, she didn't know. But she did know that she was going to obey it.

"No Sakura. That wasn't your father. I don't know who your father is." Kagome said. She hated lying to the girl, but she didn't know if Setsuki wanted her to tell the truth or not yet. Kagome wasn't going to be the one to betray Setsuki's trust.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura nearing, followed closely by Naraku's.

_-Why is that idiot bringing him here?-_ Kagome thought. _-He's going to get us killed!-_

Kagome scooped Sakura up in her arms and took off again. But before she could get far, her entire body froze in place. Sakura looked at with worried eyes. "What's wrong Kagome-san?!" The girl's question was frantic.

She looked down at the girl. "I'm fine Sakura." Sweat beads were forming at her brow as she struggled to fight against the invisible force that was holding her back.

"No you're not." Tears began to form in her eyes. Something was wrong with Kagome.

Sesshomaru finally made it into the clearing, followed by Naraku and everyone else. Everyone except for Setsuki. _-Setsuki?! Setsuki?! Where are you?!-_ Kagome's mind screamed.

_-I'm fine.-_ Setsuki answered. Inside of Kagome's head, there was an image of Setsuki coughing up blood. _-Who is that red eyed demon?-_

_-His name is Naraku. I can't move. He's placed some type of spell on me. Sakura is in my arms crying.-_ Kagome explained. She saw Setsuki struggle to get up, then fall.

"Well well well. My miko has now been transformed into a youkai." Naraku mused. He approached her and ran a hand through her hair. "And who is this beautiful little pup?"

Naraku had frozen everyone in place as he spoke to Kagome and Sakura. "Leave me alone!" Sakura growled.

"Oh. A feisty little onna. I would say you're Kagome's little pup, but she doesn't smell like she's been pupped. And she's way too young to have had you. So who's pup are you?" He asked her again.

"It doesn't matter. You aren't hurting Kagome-san or my mama!" Sakura hopped out of Kagome's arms and held her hands in the air with closed eyes. When she reopened her eyes, they were a brilliant blue, matching Kagome's and and Setsuki's. "Stay away from us!" She flung her hands at Naraku and a ball of energy escaped, hitting Naraku and sending him through the trees.

Kagome, who was already struggling against whatever it was holding her back, finally sprung free and scooped up Sakura in her arms. The little girl was breathing heavily and her heartbeat was frantic. "It's okay Sakura. It's okay." Kagome whispered in her ear. _-Setsuki, please hurry.-_

This time, she got no response. Oh dear Kami! What if something had happened to Setsuki?! Kagome couldn't raise Sakura. Well, she could, but how would Sakura cope without her mother? How would Kagome get over losing someone that she barely knew but was close to?

"Calm down Kagome. I'm not dead yet." Setsuki's voice was raspy.

The tears in Kagome's eyes cleared up and she ran to the woman that was practically her twin. "Setsuki I was worried! You didn't respond."

"I know. I know." Setsuki rubbed Kagome's back and hugged both her daughter and the girl who shared her soul. She had no idea when she'd figured out that she and Kagome shared a soul, but she knew that they did. The only question was...how?

Sango watched the three, still frozen in place, with envy. How could Kagome be so close to a woman that they'd just met? Kagome had shed tears for Setsuki, the mother of Sesshomaru's pups. The woman that Kagome was supposed to detest. But instead, she loved her like an old friend. Like...like the sister that Sango was supposed to be.

Inuyasha watched the two and smiled. He saw the connection that they shared was strong, though it had just formed. He knew that they would be friends for a long time. He'd missed Setsuki in all of the years that she'd been missing, but he'd found another..._two_ others to fall in love with.

Sesshomaru watched as the mother of his pups, his pup, and the woman his beast wanted to be his mate interact. He was confused as to why the miko and Setsuki acted like they'd known each other forever.

"Well what do we have here? Miko, who is this that looks like you? Is this her pup?" Naraku's voice was heard as he stepped back into view.

"Get Sakura out of here Setsuki. I can handle Naraku." Kagome whispered lowly. She placed a barrier around them as Setsuki limped out of sight with Sakura in her arms.

* * *

The next chapter is one of many showdowns Naraku. Some don't make it, and some make it out in critical condition.

It should be up by Wedneday or so. Please review!!

~KM705.M-san.


	14. Chapter 14: Fighting Naraku

Midnight Rose

Chapter 14: Fighting Naraku

"Where is the demon and the young girl going? I wanted to have fun with her." Naraku said silkily.

"You aren't going anywhere near them." Kagome replied and took a battle stance. She wished she had her bow and arrows though. She had left them when she ran with Sakura.

"And how are you going to stop me little miko?" Naraku stepped closer to her. "Miko? What are you?"

"I have become a youkai. Not that that's any of your concern." Kagome bit and took a step back.

Sesshomaru was struggling against his invisible restraints, trying to get free. He wanted to run after Setsuki and Sakura.

Naraku pushed Kagome backwards and she stumbled. "Whatever triggered your transformation hasn't improved your equalibrium."

Kagome gathered some of her energy and fired it at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku before Naraku figured out what she was doing. One tentacle shot from his body and pushed Kagome into a tree and knocked her out cold. But the ones she'd shot her energy at were able to break free from whatever spell Naraku had placed on them.

**'Bastard spider haynou hurt mate!'** Sesshomaru's beast growled angrily.

'I need to find Setsuki and Sakura.' Sessshomaru argued. No he didn't love Setsuki, but she was the mother of his pup. And where she was, he was sure to find his pup.

**'She no want you see pup! Let go! 'Gome need us!'**

'Fine.'

**'Plus she trust 'Gome. They share 'nection.'**

'Yes, they do share some sort of connetion.'

Sesshomaru went to Kagome while Inuyasha, the ever brash, charged at Naraku, swinging his sword blindly and yelling.

"Miko." Sesshomaru whispered. "Miko, get up."

She groaned and her head rolled lazily to the side. Then, her eyes fluttered open and she was on her feet in seconds. After using more of her miko energy, she freed Sango, then went after Naraku again.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango called.

"I can't Sang! I've got a really bad feeling about something." Kagome said.

And she was right. Already Naraku had picked up on the scents of Setsuki and Sakura and was planning his escape. Kagome could see Setsuki and Sakura running through the forest. The barrier had fallen and Setsuki was only worried about protecting her daughter. Kagome didn't know whether she should run after Setsuki or attack Naraku. Something inside of her was telling her to stay and attack Naraku, to wound him so badly that he couldn't go after Setsuki.

Kagome used her powers to form a bow with her spiritual energy and notched it with a spiritual arrow. Her friends watched her, amazed that she had such great strength. She fired the bow at the newly formed barrier around Naraku.

Though the barrier didn't do away completely, it gave Kagome enough room to reach into the barrier and drag Naraku out. She threw him on the ground and kicked him.

Another tentacle shot out of Naraku and again threw Kagome backwards, but she was up quicker this time, going after him again. Naraku got on his feet at the same time Kagome was charging at him.

Inuyasha was itching to use the Wind Scar, but he was afraid that he would hurt Kagome. _-If she would just move! What is she doing anyway?-_

Sango and Miroku watched in horror as their friend battled Naraku single handedly.

Sesshomaru watchedas the miko fought with his worst enemy. Why wasn't he intervening? Why were they all just standing there, watchig the fight? With that thought, Sesshomaru tried to move and found that he couldn't. _-What the...?- _He tried again to move, to find that he was still paralyzed. He figured the others were again unable to move as well. They watched on as Kagome battled the devious Naraku.

Naraku grabbed Kagome's neck and tried to choke her, but she covered her body in energy and burned Naraku's hands. Before he let go of her fully, he managed to punch Kagome in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain and spit out blood. Naraku used his claws to scratch Kagome's side, making her ooze blood.

Still, Kagome charged at Naraku, ignoring the screaming pain in her side and stomach, fangs and claws beared. She planted her claws deep in Naraku's torso, ripping him to shreds. Her eyes were bleeding red and her beast was struggling for dominance.

Pieces of Naraku flew into the trees until his head remained. A barrier quickly formed around it to protect what was left of him. "Miko, what have you done to me?"

Kagome was struggling for breath, but she wasn't going to give Naraku the satifaction of knowing that she was tired. "I have done nothing that you didn't deserve." She replied strongly.

Naraku flew away without any other words. Kagome pointed a finger at her friends and a small blast of energy fired from her finger, setting them free once again. She then proceeded to fall to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, Sesshomaru had caught her.

"Miko?" He asked, slightly worried. What had she done? She was bleeding from her mouth, neck, stomach, and side. Bleeding badly.

"Her wounds are servere. We need to get her back to the castle Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru only nodded.

"Let Kirara carry her." Sango said.

"She is fine in my arms." Sesshomaru argued.

_-I don't think she'd be fine if she knew she were in your arms.-_ Inuyasha thought, but didn't say it out loud.

The trip back to the castle was a silent one. Shippo, who had been left at the castle along with Rin came to the gates when he smelled Kagome's blood, followed by Rin and Mesume. "What happened?!" He cried.

"What happened to Kagome-chan?" Rin was worried as well. What if the woman she admired never woke up? Then her Lord would never be happy again. She was sure of it. Rin had seen the way that the two looked at each other. She had felt it in their auras that they enjoyed being around each other. She feared the worse for the miko, and for her 'father'.

"We got into a battle with Naraku and the miko decided to take him head on. She would not let us into the battle. Therefore she was hurt. Badly." Sesshomaru explained.

"Do I need to get the healer?" Mesume asked. There were tears in her eyes. This lady was the only demoness who'd been nice to her when no one else would be. She wanted nothing to happen to her.

"That's quite alright Mesume. We will tend to Lady Kagome's wounds. You three just run off and play. There is no need to worry." Miroku lied easily to the children.

Shippo sniffed away his own tears. He would be strong for the girls. "Come on. Let's go back out to the back." He said with a smile. The girls followed him and they went back to the back.

"That tyke is strong." Miroku said lowly.

Sango nodded. "Kagome pretty much raised him. He has to be strong."

Sesshomaru started walking to infirmary, the humans and half-demon behind him. His most trusted demon nurse just so happened to pass by when they were bringing her into the room. "Oh Kami!" She exclaimed and rushed into the room behind them. "Demon attack?" She asked.

Miroku was the one to answer. "She fought him off."

"Will she be alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Nobuko looked at Kagome, then nodded. "Her wounds can be treated, but they will need a lot of time to heal. I need to get started now though. Please exit the room."

They all looked skeptical at first, but when Sango left, the others began to file out. Sesshomaru was the last to leave. _-Miko, you must survive.-_ "Nobuko."

"I understand milord." She bowed low to the ground, then got to work on first removing Kagome's clothes, then washing the wounds. "You poor girl." Nobuko whispered when she saw the extent of the injuries.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! Reviews=COOKIES!!

~KM705.M-san


	15. Chapter 15: Training Partners

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 15: Training Partners

"Milord, the miko shall make a full recovery. She only needs much rest." The woman who'd nursed Kagome back to health, Ayako, told Sesshomaru, and the rest of the Inu-tachi.

"Are you positive?" The worried demon lord asked. He had been slightly frightened, though he would never show that he was caring for the miko. Yes, he was still concerned about Setsuki and Sakura, but Kagome was here with him now, he could see her and see the horrible condition she was in. He could only hope that Setsuki was okay.

"Hai. I am. Lady Kagome is very strong." Ayako smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded, taking the woman's word since she wouldn't let him go in the room with Kagome. "How long will it take for her to become well again?"

"I am not sure milord." She admitted.

"All right." Sesshomaru sighed. He walked into the room with the rest of the Inu tachi he allowed himself to travel with. The demon slayer that called herself the miko's sister was the first to rise.

"She's okay, right?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Ayako said that she will make a full recovery in no time at all. She only needs rest."

Sango sighed, relieved. "Thank kami." She fell into Miroku's chest and closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to rest. She hadn't had any sleep in the past day and a half that Kagome had been out.

"Now Sango, let us retire." Miroku said. They left out and went into their room.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Inuyasha blamed Sesshomaru.

"I don't have to listen to this."

"You know it's true. If you hadn't marked her those years ago, we wouldn't be in this mess. Kagome wouldn't be hurt."

"No. I probably would have had Kagome by now." Sesshomaru said. "When we were playing truth or dare, I would have taken the miko and claimed her as my concubine." Sesshomaru hadn't meant to say that, the words had just slipped out.

"Yeah, it seems that's what you're good at." Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm leaving. I'll be back by nightfall."

"Going after your dead miko again Inuyasha? Why can't you see that she doesn't want you?"

"Just because neither Setsuki or Kagome want you doesn't mean you have to lie to bring me down. Now, I'm gone." Inuyasha got up from the table and left the castle. He wasn't in search of Kikyo. He wanted to go find Setsuki to talk to her. He hadn't seen her in almost two hundred years, and he wanted to know if she still loved his brother, or if she had finally found someone better.

Mesume appeared behind Sesshomaru. "Is Lady Kagome going to be alright milord?"

"Yes Mesume. She will be fine. Go and play with Shippo and Rin."

She nodded and bowed before leaving to continue playing with her friends. Sesshomaru had no idea what he was going to do for the day, but his mother had other plans for him.

"Sesshomaru, get to the courtyard immediately! The youkai are waiting on you. You've got to finish training them."

"But I do not have a partner." Sesshomaru complained.

"You will have to do it without that wench. Pick one of the other demonesses to spar with."

Sesshomaru would've sighed if he wasn't a lord. "Fine." He walked to his chambers and changed into his sparring hakamas, then walked outside.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru!"

"How are you today milord?"

"Are you fine milord?"

There was a barrage of voices and greetings and questions. Sesshomaru ignored them all and kept his stoic face. He wouldn't let them see that he was worried about the miko's health. "We will continue training today."

"Oh, where is your partner milord?" Saseko asked. It took no longer than a second for Sesshomaru to realize that his mother had revived the wench. There was a thin red line around her neck where her head was severed.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to speak. "The miko is unable to spar with myself today because she fought in a battle and was injured."

"What? The bitch couldn't hangle herself?" Saseko taunted and all of the other demonesses laughed.

"You will not speak of the miko in that way. She performed well in battle and she proved herself a powerful ally." Sesshomaru growled. "The miko-"

"Is right here." Kagome smiled brightly and stepped beside Sesshomaru.

"Why are you out of the infirmary?" He asked her.

"I don't do the sitting up in bed thing. It's not for me." Kagome shrugged. "Ready?"

"For?"

"Training, silly. What else?" Kagome laughed.

"You will not be participating in any training. You still need rest."

"No I don't. Setsuki and I are just fine."

"Setsuki?"

"Uh huh. She's over there." Kagome pointed to Setsuki and Sakura who were standing in the sakura garden. Kagome smiled, seeing where the little girl got her name from. Sakura was smiling and giggling as the flowers caressed her soft skin while she made them grow and shrink to her whim. "We will be your sparring partners today. Setsuki and I decided that today you should teach the girls how to fight against two enemies."

Setsuki walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru, possessing a sway that only she and Kagome held. "Ready Kagome?"

"Of course Setsuki."

"I will not allow either of you to spar with me. If I recall correctly, both of you were in need of serious recovery." Sesshomaru said.

"And both of us have recovered. Come on Sesshomaru, let us spar!" Kagome poked her bottom lip out, her blue eyes sparkling.

_-I'm not going to beg him, and you shouldn't either Kagome. He doesn't deserve it.-_ Setsuki thought.

_-I know, but this is the only way for me to get what I want. Learned it from my mom.- _Kagome thought back.

Sesshomaru watched as the two women exchanged thoughts. He saw their eyes change from azure to a brilliant green, the color of the finest emerald. He would probably never understand what the two women shared, but they had yet to understand it themselves.

The demonesses stood and watched the two women who looked eerily alike. Were they both mikos?

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you who the other demoness is at your side beside the miko?" Tayasui asked.

"I am Setsuki of the Southern Lands." Setsuki answered for herself.

"And what relation are you to Sesshomaru?" Saseko asked.

Setsuki smelled death on the demoness and also smelled that Kagome was the one who delivered it to her. "If I am not mistaken, Kagome here killed you, right?"

Saseko was shocked at the question, but she didn't want to answer wrong for the slight fear of it happening again lived within her. "Yes. She killed me because I was in her seat."

Setsuki began laughing at the petty demoness. "I didn't know you had it in you Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "She called me a bitch. I didn't feel like taking her shit."

_-Then don't take Sesshomaru's. I know you're upset because he had a pup by me.-_

_-I can't say I will, and I can't say I won't.- _Kagome had no idea what she was going to do. Hell, she wasn't sure if she loved Sessomaru.

_-You do.-_

She couldn't, could she?

**_'Setsuki is right Master. You love Lord Sesshomaru.'_**

_'That's impossible beast!' _

**_'But it isn't.'_**

Kagome chose to ignore her beast for the time being, and pay attention to what was going on.

"I am of no relation to Sesshomaru. I am only here for Kagome."

No, Sesshomaru didn't love Setsuki, but hearing her say that didn't make him feel good, but he wouldn't show it. "Alright mikos, since you two want to assist me in training, I will allow you to."

"Stop calling us mikos!! We are youkai dammit!" Setsuki and Kagome yelled at the same time with a lot of power. So much that Sesshomaru was forced to take a small step back. The other demonesses fought the urge to bow down to the two blue-eyed women. "And we would be glad to help you."

"Be warned Sesshomaru, you may be able to handle one of us," Setsuki started.

"But both of us will be a challenge." Kagome finished with a smirk.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!! The next chapter will include the reason behind Setsuki's and Kagome's connection. And Sesshomaru fighting both of them!! Please review!! I love you all!!

PS I just realized that I've been putting 'Midnight Rose' instead of 'Moonlight Rose'. It was a careless mistake, and I have corrected it on this chapter. Forgive my errors! Remember, to err is human!

~KM705.M-san


	16. Chapter 16: Flashbacks

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 16: Flashbacks

_Recap:_

_"Stop calling us mikos!! We are youkai dammit!" Setsuki and Kagome yelled at the same time with a lot of power. So much that Sesshomaru was forced to take a small step back. The other demonesses fought the urge to bow down to the two blue-eyed women. "And we would be glad to help you."_

_"Be warned Sesshomaru, you may be able to handle one of us," Setsuki started._

_"But both of us will be a challenge." Kagome finished with a smirk._

_End Recap_

_-Do you want to make the first move, or should I?-_ Setsuki asked Kagome.

_-You can.-_ Kagome answered and watched as Setuki charged at Sesshomaru, holding a sword that no one had seen until the moment of impact. As Sesshomaru was about to strike Setsuki back, Kagome decided to intervene and delivered a flying kick to Sesshomaru's face. He grabbed his jaw and stepped back a couple of steps. He was shocked that he had been able to become distracted.

Sesshomaru went after Kagome since she was the one to deliver the blow, when Setsuki grabbed his foot and threw him into a tree. But instead of hitting the tree with his body, he used his feet to meet the tree and propel himself forward, back torwards the mikoyoukais. Sesshomaru was going for Setsuki with his hands out, planning to choke her, but neither of the women were having it. They split up, jumped into the air, and vanished. Yes, vanished into thin air. Sesshomaru had no idea where they had gone. He stopped in mid-air and looked around but saw the beautiful women no where.

They both appeared above his head, feet first, Kagome slamming into his back, and Setsuki, the ground. The hole Setsuki made in the ground was really deep, so Kagome got off of Sesshomaru's back and kicked him into it. That had been their plan from the beginning. Once they'd disappeared, they knew not how they had, they spoke only through their minds about how they were going to get him.

A bright red light came from inside the hole and out of it came a white dog, Sesshomaru in his full inu form. He growled and set his blood red eyes on the women.

"Uh..." Kagome started.

"...oh." Setsuki finished.

They laughed and took off, running from Sesshomaru, their hair blowing in the wind. Kagome looked over at Setsuki and saw the beautiful smile on her face. Her mind flashed back to a time she didn't know, where she and Setsuki were fighting side by side.

_They were faced with a large fox demon, one that had tormented the lands for ages, and they were the only two who could stop it._

Kagome stopped running. Her breathing had picked up and she was blinking furiously. In the time it took her to realize she'd stopped, Sesshomaru had pounced on her, pinning her beneath his large fleshy paws.

Setsuki turned around and saw the predicament Kagome was in and had a flashback of her own.

_Her partner was down!! She was pinned under the fox's paws and struggling for breath. She couldn't move. What was Setsuki going to do to help her?_

Setsuki ran to Kagome and let her energy flow into her hand as she did. She jumped up to Sesshomaru's face and placed her miko ignited hand on Sesshomaru's mark. He jumped back and growled in pain, allowing Kagome to escape and breath. She panted for only a second before recovering. Setsuki drew her sword again and went after Sesshoamru, who in turn, blocked it with a paw. He swatted the sword out of Setsuki's hand and it flew into a tree.

_She was defensless. Without her bow and arrows, and now, her partner had lost her sword!! What were they to do? Could they truly beat the youkai before them? Without their weapons? How was that possble?_

Sesshomaru had Setsuki pinned beneath his paws and when Kagome tried to help, but she found herself in the same position that her partner was in. Despite the kicking they were doing, nothing was helping. Sesshomaru's inu form smirked. He thought he had won against the mikos.

_They were both trapped, but there was one thing they could use. The move that only they knew. The one that was a sure fire way to get rid of any opponent that challenged them._

Kagome looked at Setsuki and they were both overcome with the urge to cover their entire body in their energy. Sesshomaru yelped in pain and jumped back. Again Kagome and Setsuki took to the air, they came crashing down as a large miko spiral, and would've killed Sesshomaru, had he not have jumped out of the way. The mikos left a large hole in the ground. When the dust cleared, Sesshomaru thought they'd over exerted themselves, but he proved to be wrong when the hole in the ground glowed lavender and out of it came a large blast of energy that caused the ground to split in half under Sesshomaru's feet.

He flipped back into the air, landing a few feet from them, growling. Were they really trying to kill him? "Mikos!" He barked, gaining their attention.

They came out of the hole, still glowing, and floated to Sesshomaru. Their eyes were full of hatred and pain. Sesshomaru smelled something on them that neither of them possessed. Death. Why did they smell like the dead miko that Inuyasha was foolishly infatuated with?

Sesshomaru quickly changed back into his humanoid form and stepped slowly torwards them, regretting it immediately when they growled. "Mikos....calm down."

"Why should we?" They answered in unison.

"Because I am not a threat." Sesshomaru couldn't say that he was afraid, but he was concerned. If they attacked him, what was he to do? He didn't want to harm them in any way.

"You killed our mother. You killed our father." Their eyes were flickering from their normal azure to a bright and dangerous purple. "Now, we shall return the favor."

"I killed no one." Sesshomaru said calmly. He knew being brash like his brother would get him no where in this situation.

"You lie!" Kagome yelled at him, a large portion of energy leaving her body and spiraling torwards Sesshomaru. The lean young demon lord was thrown into the tree behind him, not being able to move away fast enough.

"All of you, return to the castle." Sesshomaru told the onlookers.

"But milord-" one of them contradicted.

"Now!" He barked. He didn't care about their safety, he just wanted them out of his way.

"Our mother! You murdered her in cold blood!" Setsuki cried out before repeating what Kagome had done. Only this time, Sesshomaru was prepared and he moved out of the way in time.

"Who was your mother?" Sesshomaru asked. He had no idea what they were talking about, of course. He was beginning to worry if they were under some type of spell. Had Naraku done something to them?

"Our mother was Amaterasu! Don't play dumb! You killed her and made us watch!" Kagome said, there were now tears in her bright, shining eyes.

"Sister, do not cry." Setsuki comforted Kagome. "Okaa-san is watching over us now, watching as we are about to kill the one who has killed her."

Despite her 'sister's' comforting, Kagome's eyes still leaked warm tears. The scent burned Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. He'd smelled Kagome's tears before, but these were different. They did not belong to her.

"Who...who are you?" Sesshomaru had to ask. He did not know the mikos standing before him. They were from a different time. Two different beings than the bodies they inhabited.

"I am Asami and this is Asuki. We are the daughters of the Great Lord of the Western Lands Akihiro and his mate, our mother, the great miko Amaterasu." Setsuki answered, her arms around the now fallen Kagome. "But that doesn't matter. Once my sister has regained control of herself, we will defeat you."

Akihiro Lord of the Western Lands? That would have to mean that they existed before Sesshomaru's father, the late Inutaisho. Who was the miko that they were talking about? Their mother? Amaterasu? What was going on?!

* * *

I didn't plan on it taking me this long to sinish this chapter, but here it is!! I'm going to throw myself into my school work, so please don't get mad if I can't update too soon. There may be a week or two in between updates. Also, I'm thinking of another story. It won't be up until High School Drama is finished, or I take down Til Lies do Us Part (I may do the latter) and post it. The new story is going to be called Daddy's Little Girl. In it, Kagome is the daughter of the richest man in Japan. He wants the best for his daughter who is now in college, and seeks protection for her, because of her wild behavior. But with Kagome being Kagome, she refuses to cooperate with any of her father's help. Now, given the choice to pick he rown body guard, she chooses a demon whho will change her life, and the lives of a few others.

Tell me if you want to read it!

Also, my best friend is planning on leaving the site. If at all possible, I would like all of my readers and reviewers to encourage her to stay or something like that. Her name is Inuyasha4ev. Tsukiko -san (without the spaces.) She is a great writer and I would have never found this site. Please read and review her stories!! It would mean so much to me if you would do that. Thank you!!

~KM705.M-san


	17. Chapter 17: Library Visit

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 17: Library Visit

_Recap:_

_"Sister, do not cry." Setsuki comforted Kagome. "Okaa-san is watching over us now, watching as we are about to kill the one who has killed her."_

_Despite her 'sister's' comforting, Kagome's eyes still leaked warm tears. The scent burned Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. He'd smelled Kagome's tears before, but these were different. They did not belong to her._

_"Who...who are you?" Sesshomaru had to ask. He did not know the mikos standing before him. They were from a different time. Two different beings than the bodies they inhabited._

_"I am Asami and this is Asuki. We are the daughters of the Great Lord of the Western Lands Akihiro and his mate, our mother, the great miko Amaterasu." Setsuki answered, her arms around the now fallen Kagome. "But that doesn't matter. Once my sister has regained control of herself, we will defeat you."_

_Akihiro Lord of the Western Lands? That would have to mean that they existed before Sesshomaru's father, the late Inutaisho. Who was the miko that they were talking about? Their mother? Amaterasu? What was going on?!_

_End Recap_

Sesshomaru stood confused at what was before him. How could someone have inhabited Kagome's and Setsuki's bodies? That was typically witch craft, and he knew not of any witches in the Western Lands that did anything other than healing. What was transpiring before him?

As Kagome stopped crying, she stood on her feet and looked at the demon before her. "It is time sister." She said gravely.

"Yes, it is." Setsuki answered. "We shall lay waste to this fool."

The mikos charged at Sesshomaru, too fast for him to follow. He was surprised when he was pushed backwards into a tree, his body crashing through it.

Sakura, who had gone inside to play with her new friends, came back out to see what was going on. She quickly ran to her mother, screaming for her to stop. "Okaa!! Okaa!! Stop!!"

Setsuki stopped attacking Sesshomaru and looked at her young daughter. She blinked rapidly, and finally lost the glow around her body. As soon as she did, Kagome did as well. They both fell to their knees. "Wh...what happened?" Kagome asked woozily.

"You two were attacking Lord Sesshomaru." Sakura explained.

_-You didn't tell her that he was her father?-_ Setsuki asked.

Kagome shook her head at Setsuki's internal question. _-But in my vision, I saw a young woman. Why does she appear to be so young now?-_

"Sakura, remove the spell." Setsuki told her daughter.

"Are you sure mommy?" Sakura asked.

Setsuki smiled. "Hai. Let Kagome see what you really look like."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, mumbling a few words. A light pink mist flowed around Sakura, revealing her as the young demoness Kagome had seen in her vision. She looked every bit like Kagome and her mother.

Sesshomaru groaned from the crashed tree remains and opened his eyes. He was immediately on the defense when he saw three women before him.

"Calm down Fluffy. We're not going to hurt you. Whatever spell was on us is gone now." Setsuki said, standing up then turning around to help Kagome.

"Ow. My head hurts." Kagome whined and grabbed Setsuki's offered hand with one of her own hands, and her aching head with the other.

_-Who is this other young demon? She has the same scent as my pup. Could this be what my pup truly looks like?-_ Sesshomaru silently mused.

Kagome figured out what Sesshomaru was thinking and opened her mouth to speak before he could ask any questions. "Setsuki, do you know why any of that happened?"

Setsuki shook her head. "I think that you and I were wrong when we thought we shared only one soul. I think that perhaps we share two."

"What do you mean? That half of two souls are inside of us?" Kagome was confused and that wasn't helping her headache.

Setsuki shrugged then. "I'm not sure. Sesshomaru, would you mind if Kagome and I used your library?"

Sesshomaru, who was still slightly in a daze of confusion and trying to figure out if this was Sakura before him only stood there.

Kagome stepped up and waved her and in front of his face.

"Cease!" He snapped and grabbed her wrist hard, effectively popping the bone out of place. Kagome winced a little, but snatched her hand back and balled it into a fist, cringing when her bone settled back correctly.

"Well you were the one just standing there like a friggin' retard!" Kagome said and put her hands on her hips. "Setsuki asked you a question."

"What did she inquire of this Sesshomaru?" He asked, Setsuki was currently whispering something to Sakura.

"She said could we use the library."

"And by this 'we', I assume she included you and not myself?"

"Yeah. Duh." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hn." Why wouldn't they want Sesshomaru to research with them? It was _him_ that they had just attacked after all. He deserved to be there when they found out what strange occurances were going on.

"Hn? I wish you would broaden your vocab. Is that a yes or a no?"

"It is a 'hn'." Sesshomaru answered snobbishly.

"Whatever. You're going to let us use the library because you want to know what's going on just as much as we do." She concluded and turned to Setsuki and Sakura.

Setsuki and Sakura looked at Kagome and smiled. _-Sakura said she wants to leave here. She doesn't really like Sesshomaru. You are the only person besides myself and the woman who helped me birth her that she has accepted.-_ Setsuki told Kagome through their connection.

_-Are you going to be leaving too then?- _Kagome asked.

_-No. Sakura thinks that I should stay here and help you and Sesshomaru out. You two really need it.-_

Kagome's eyes grew two times their normal size. "What?!" She squwaked. "You two have no idea in all of the kamis what you are talking about."

"Come on Kagome. I can see you. I am a miko and I am very sensitive to people's emotions."

"Well maybe your senses are blocked or something!"

"What of mine? I sense the same thing." Sakura said with a smile.

"Your senses are off too!" Kagome huffed.

"Whatever Kagome." Sakura smiled. "It is time for me to leave."

"Aww. Don't want you to go." Kagome pouted.

"I know...but I have to. Setsuki says I have to leave." It felt strange calling her mother by her first name, but she'd been told to.

"Oh alright." Kagome sighed. "I'll miss you!" She hugged Sakura tightly.

"I'll miss you too Kagome-sama." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. She had always been one to cry quickly. And in the short time that she'd known Kagome, she grew to love the girl as a second mother that she would always cherish.

"Don't cry! You're gonna make me cry!" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes too.

Sakura hugged her mother next. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too baby. Keep in touch. You can do it the same way Kagome and I can. Just picture one or both of our faces and send your thoughts to us." Sakura whispered the last part so lowly that even Kagome, who was standing next to the pair had trouble hearing what they were saying, so they knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to hear them.

Sakura looked at Kagome and Setsuki, then vanished into thin air. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, then resumed their normal state.

"Well, let's go Kagome. It's time to do a little searching." Setsuki said to the woman standing beside her.

"Alright. Off to the library we go." Kagome hooked her arm through Setsuki's and they began to walk into the castle. "Coming Sesshomaru?" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"I come when I feel like it miko." Sesshomaru answered, but followed them still.

"I see you're still coming. I guess you come when you're called." Setsuki said smugly.

Sesshomaru growled, but continued to follow them. "You will not test me miko."

"You will not test me miko." Setsuki mocked. Then she and Kagome laughed.

Entering the castle, they ran into Inuyasha and Sango.

"We were just coming to get you. Mesume said lunch is ready." Sango said.

"Yeah. Come on Kagome and Setsuki." Inuyasha beckoned for them to come to him.

"We can't." Kagome began.

"We've got a little work to do." Setsuki finished.

_-They're finishing each other's sentences now?-_ Sango thought.

Setsuki and Kagome laughed again and began walking in step to Sesshomaru's library.

"Ya know Sesshomaru, you should really rearrange things around here." Setsuki said, looking around and noticing that things that were pretty much the same since she'd been there so long ago.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does not have time to indulge in such luxuries as you mortals do."

"I've been inu miko youkai for the past century Sesshomaru. Get over yourself." Setsuki said, a lack of emotion in her voice and rolled her eyes.

"And I may not have been youkai for that long, but I know that I'm still not a human anymore." Kagome followed.

"You are governed by your emotions, therefore you are human." Sesshomaru said.

"Just because I don't have a stick shoved up my bum tilting my head so far up that I'm looking down on everyone. And just because I _feel_ emotions doesn't mean that I'm governed by them." Kagome defended herself.

"Hn."

Kagome scoffed and began to look through the scrolls that were on the shelves. "Setsuki, got any idea what we're looking for?"

"Um...start looking for the past Lords of the Eastern Lands. Then we'll go from there."

"Aye aye Captain Setsuki." Kagome saluted to Setsuki and began to search for any books and scrolls of the Eastern Lords.

After about an hour and a half of searching, Setsuki finally found a book titled: Blood of the Eastern Lands.

"Hey, I found something." Setsuki announced.

They opened the book and skimmed until they found the name _Akihiro._ "Oh! Here it is!" Kagome cheered and they began to read:

_Lord Akihiro ruled the Western Lands for three thousand years, and he ruled with a firm hand. Not once was there a war or battle during his rule. But he made the fatal mistake of falling for the beautiful but dangerously human miko Amaterasu and that caused the downfall of his lands. After birthing two fully inu miko youkai twins Asami and Asuki, a war broke out over the hands of his daughters when they became of age. The Lord and Lady of the Land lost their lives in a battle with a fox demon powered by the Shikon Jewel. That was the last time the jewel was seen. The same goes for the two young youkai. Their bodies were never found, thus still holding on to the fact that they are still alive somewhere. If not, their souls have found other bodies. Lord Inutaisho took the rule and found the same fate._

Kagome looked from the small passage to Setsuki, then to Sesshomaru. She didn't know what to think.

"Wait, that's not all Kagome. Look at this." Setsuki whispered. She was still in shock from both passages she had read.

Kagome's eyes skimmed over the reading until a familiar name caught her attention. She gasped and a purple light engulfed the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 18:

_Recap:_

_Kagome looked from the small passage to Setsuki, then to Sesshomaru. She didn't know what to think._

_"Wait, that's not all Kagome. Look at this." Setsuki whispered. She was still in shock from both passages she had read._

_Kagome's eyes skimmed over the reading until a familiar name caught her attention. She gasped and a purple light engulfed the room._

_End Recap_

An older woman appeared in the room. She had long, gray hair and deep set blue eyes told a thousand stories. You couldn't tell how old she was just by looking at her, but her wisdom could be shown through her face.

"Who...who are you?" Kagome asked.

The woman stared at her, confusion showing in her blue eyes. Kagome repeated the question.

Wind came from nowhere and whipped around the women, Kagome saw then that it was only her and the older woman in the room. The gray hair belonging to the older woman flew wildly as she raised her hands above her head and spoke, her voice carrying an ethereal quality. "I am the great miko Amaterasu."

"Why are you here?"

"You were possesed by the souls of my daughters, were you not?"

Kagome swallowed then nodded. "Yeah, I was. Along with my friend. We look exactly alike and we can hear each others thoughts."

"We need her here with us." Amaterasu swept her hand towards Kagome and Setsuki appeared at her side.

"Whoa! I've been standing in the same spot for about three minutes! Sesshomaru and I were worried." Setsuki hugged Kagome.

_-Sesshomaru was worried?-_ Kagome thought.

Setsuki looked at her, but decided not to intrude...this time.

"I do not know why my daughters' souls took control of your bodies and made you see what they had seen, but I am here to tell you that you were brought together for a reason. But I cannot tell you what that is because you have to figure it out for yourself."

"Wait...you...you're not _just_ a miko. You're just like us." Kagome noticed. She could feel the demonic aura of the miko standing before her.

Amaterasu nodded. "I made a deal with the demon that everyone thought to be my mate. He was a horrible man, but the lands respected him because he kept them out of any war. But he brought war to other lands. So I sacrificed myself for my village, only to have him transform me into a youkai, when I am miko. He cursed my bloodline to suffer the same fate. I was raped repeatedly and I had twin daughters."

"Asami and Asuki." Kagome and Setsuki whispered.

"Wait, you said your bloodline was cursed my Akihiro, that means that you are my great grandmother." Kagome gasped. "But what does all of this mean? Why are Setsuki and I connected to your daughters? That was who we said we were..."

"My daughters never died, instead their souls roam the earth. But you two have proved to be suitable hosts for them." Amaterasu explained.

"Will they harm us?" Setsuki asked.

"No. I do not think they will bother you anymore. But that is how you are able to keep your connection."

Kagome and Setsuki sighed. "Good."

"But why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"To warn you. You two must not let anything come between you. There is a great danger coming and you must work together, with the help of your other friends, to stop it."

She vanished.

"Well that was kinda a waste of time." Kagome said.

Setsuki nodded.

They were suddenly back in the library and Sesshomaru was staring in the spots that they had been in. The look in his eyes told them that he was indeed worried.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Worried about lil ol' us?" Setsuki added.

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of the library.

* * *

I'm so sorry for this chapter! It is a brain fart but I knew that I needed something to come out...writer's block is like mental constipation and I just pushed that chapter out. Don't worry, the story will get back on track and get back to meaning something in the next chapter, and things are NOT gonna be confusing and a waste of time. Please forgive me!

~KM705.M-san


	19. Chapter 19: Kiss

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 19: Kiss

"Sesshomaru, how long are you gonna ignore us?" Kagome was alking behind Sesshomaru with Setsuki at her side.

"Yeah Fluffy, you can't keep giving us the silent treatment." Setsuki added.

"I have matters to tend to, go make yourselves useful and finish the arrangements for the ball tonight." Sesshomaru turned to them and spoke for the first time in an hour.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Even though everything is already finished, I accpet the busy work you are giving us." She mock bowed and laughed when Setsuki did the same thing.

The two women left Sesshomaru in his study, alone. The young daiyoukai lord massaged his temples and resisted the urge to sigh. The two women were driving him insane. He needed some peace and quiet to think about the things that had recently happened in his life. Setsuki was back with his pup...but he wouldn't let him see her. And Setsuki and Kagome somehow had some type of connection, shared a soul. How was any of this possible?

"Sango!" Kagome called upon walking out of Sesshoamru's study. "Oh Sangooo...where are you?"

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and make sure that the food is ready." Setsuki said.

Kagome nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna look for Sango and see if she wants to help us." They parted ways. Kagome found Sango in the dojo, polishing her weapon. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Oh really?" Sango asked sourly. "I figured you would've been with your twin Setsuki."

Kagome was startled by Sango's tone. She'd never heard anger or jealousy from the woman she saw as her sister directed towards her. "What's wrong?"

"You've been replacing me with Setsuki."

"No I..." But Kagome couldn't finish. She knew that Sango was right, in her own way. Kagome had been hanging with Setsuki more in the past month than she had Sango. "I'm sorry." Kagome sighed. "I didn't mean to. I just...we just had to find out what was going on and stuff. Forgive me?" Kagome pouted.

Sango smiled slowly. She could never resist Kagome's cute puppy dog face. "Fine. Only if you promise not to do it again."

"Yakusoku." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, why have you been looking for me?"

"Because Sesshomaru's mother is making him have a ball for all of the demonesses here, then, Setsuki said if he doesn't choose a mate, a whole new round of demonesses will be brought in."

Sango sighed. "I don't think I could do it if I was Sesshomaru. He obviously doesn't see anyone he takes interest in, but he still has to sit through these horrid things."

"Ooo. Sounds like someone has a crush."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. You know that you are falling for Sesshomaru."

Kagome blushed prettily. "Yeah...I am..." Though she didn't want to, Kagome could feel herself falling more and more each day for the cold DaiYoukai.

Sesshomaru growled as he scowled at the papers on his desk. Things weren't pleasing him. There were many demonesses downstairs, primping for the night's events, and he didn't want any of them.

**'Cuz you want miko.'** His beast growled.

'I do not.'

**'Lies!'** His beast hissed.

'I am not lying.'

**'She told us what it feel like to love. We feel all those things.'**

'_We_ do not. _You_ do.'

**'We the same baka master.'**

Sesshomaru growled at his beast. He had always been a pest, but it was beginning to get out of hand. A soft knock on his door turned his head in the direction. "Enter." He called when he smelled who it was.

The door slid open and Rin walked in. "Lord Sesshomaru, is this the same thing that we did last year?"

"Yes, it is Rin."

Kagome was walking towards Sesshomaru's study because needed to ask him a question about the food that was going to be served.

"Do I have to stay in my room again?" Rin asked sadly. Kagome stopped, frozen in her tracks. Rin had had to stay in her room during the previous year's ball? That just wasn't right at all.

"No Rin, you do not." Kagome answered her, stepping into the study behind the young brown eyed girl.

"Miko, who are you to tell this Sesshomaru's ward what she can and cannot do?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"I am a woman who doesn't think that a young child should be confined to her room during a ball. Rin, honey, go find Shippo and Mesume." Kagome turned to Rin.

"Hai Kagome okaa-san." Rin skipped out of the room.

Kagome whipped around to Sesshomaru. "How could you keep her in her room Sesshomaru? That's not right!" She was angry.

"Because she is human and many bitches do not accept the humans. Do you really think that I wished to confine Rin to her room?"

Kagome's anger deflated a little. "Of course not. But you're Lord Sesshomaru. You can do anything you want to do, and kill anyone who thinks otherwise."

Sesshomaru smirked. He liked the way that sounded coming out of the miko's mouth. Hell, he liked the way anything sounded coming from her mouth. His mind wandered to the sounds he could make her make when he fucked her. He growled lowly, fighting his steadily growing erection.

Kagome's eyes widened when she scented the air. There was a musky, woodsy aroma. It smelled like cinnamon was mixed in too. Kagome groaned, the scent was turning her on. She felt a strange heat pooling in her lower stomach and she felt herself growing wet. She licked her dry lips and tried to swallow.

Sesshomaru stiffened when he smelled Kagome's tangy arousal. Had she had that reaction to his arousal? Sesshomaru could feel his eyes bleeding red, and if he didn't do something soon, his beast was going to take over and ravish the miko. "Miko." He growled lowly, his voice was deeper and throaty from arousal.

Kagome heard him call her, but her mind was somewhere she didn't want it to be. She bit her lip, drawing blood with her fangs. She had to fight whatever was making her aroused. The blood ran from the cuts on her lip under her fangs, down to her clevage.

Sesshomaru rose from his desk at the scent of her blood. He started at her breasts and licked his way up to her chin. The thick red liquid tasted wonderful. Sesshomaru licked her chin and her bottom lip. Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru took it as an invitation to her lips. He molded his mouth over hers and pressed her body close to his with his arm around her waist. Kagome felt his hard cock pressed into her abdomen as she leaned into him. Sesshomaru explored Kagome's mouth with his tongue, not leaving any part of her mouth untouched.

A throat being cleared behing Kagome snapped them out of their kiss. Setsuki smirked and leaned against the door frame. "Am I interrupting something?"

Kagome quickly pushed Sesshomaru from her before he had the chance to. "Nope. Not interrupting anything. Nothing at all." Kagome answered with a heavy blush, and scurried out of the room with her head down.

Setsuki waited until she knew that the other mikoyoukai was out of hearing distance. "You like her."

"I do not."

"You're right." Setsuki agreed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru had expected her to argue.

"You do not like her, you love her." Setsuki smiled.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue. It was impossible. Setsuki had always been sensitive to other's emotions. Lying to her would be trivial.

"It's ok. I'm over you. But I don't want her to end up like me. Don't hurt her Sesshomaru. Love her like she needs to be loved. Hold her, caress her, kiss her. Do everything to her that you didn't to me."

Sesshomaru growled, but again, said nothing. The DaiYoukai lord knew that she was right. Those years ago, he didn't treat Setsuki the way she needed to be treated. He had dishonored her and himself by marking her, and getting her pregnant. He'd done nothing for her or their pup.

Setsuki scoffed. "I never asked you to."

Sesshomaru's eyed widened a small bit. How did she know what he had been thinking? Could Setsuki read minds?

"No. But I've been sensitive to your thoughts every since you marked me. I can catch the gist of your thoughts, more or less." Setsuki explained. "But seriously, Kagome needs better than she's been getting. Inuyasha, I love the crazy haynoy, but he has no idea how to treat a woman, or how to pick 'em. He loves her too, but he doesn't see it yet, or he doesn't want to. Just like he loved me, but I was foolishly in love with you. But I see now that I had to experience you, feel you out so to speak, so I can teach Kagome how to get to you. And I share a soul with her so I can tell you how to charm her, how to get and keep her."

"I do not need your help with obtaining the miko."

Setsuki smirked. He didn't realize that he'd just kinda sorta admitted that he wanted her. "Alright Sesshomaru. Whatever you say." She taunted, then turned and walked out of the study.

Kagome was sitting in her bedroom, on the bed with her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Why did I kiss him? Why oh why oh why oh why?" She groaned.

"You feel for him." Setsuki answered her, standing in her doorframe.

"I know...but I don't want to." She whispered.

Setsuki frowned. "Why?"

"Because I've had my heart broken before. I don't think I can take it anymore." Kagome sniffed.

Setsuki shook her head. "You don't get it. Hang on." Setsuki looked for Sango and found her in the kitchen, testing the meats. "Come with me."

"Why?" Sango was immediately on the defensive. Setsuki had hardly ever spoken a word to the taijya, and she was slightly suspicious.

"Drop the attitude. Kagome needs you." She knew mentioning Kagome would get the slayer moving.

They walked to Kagome's room and slid the door closed. Setsuki tossed a barrier around the room with her hand and sat down on the bed. "I know that Inuyasha has hurt you, but you can't keep holding on to that pain."

"Yes I can. That's how I remind myelf never to fall in love again." Kagome countered.

"Kagome, it's too late for that." Sango said softly. "You love Lord Sesshomaru. I've seen how you act around him. It's just like you used to act around Inuyasha, only I think it's a little more serious this time."

"No. It isn't." Kagome was stubborn.

Setsuki sighed. "Oh you poor child. You'll figure everything out in due time. Now let's go get ready for this stupid ball. I'll bet Saseko is gonna be there!" Setsuki teased Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I've never disliked a person more than I dislike her!" She hissed.

The three girls laughed and walked out of Kagome's room. When they walked past Sesshomaru's study, she licked her lips and her heart picked up pace. Setsuki heard and looked at the young girl out of the corner of her eyes, smiling.

Sesshomaru, inside the study, heard as well, while his own heart did the same. _-Did the miko not say that this was one of the side effects of love?-_

_**'**_**Hai.'** His beast answered.

'This cannot be. I will not allow it.'

* * *

There's your next chapter! Hope you like it! The next chapter will be Bitches at the Ball, Part 1. Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	20. Chapter 20: Bitches at the Ball

Umm...so...I got a review from this person named 'dot'. Wow. I really apprecaite your...critique, if I can really call it that. So, I'm just gonna come right out and say this, well first of all, I have no idea what you're talking about that made you so mad...and even if I did, I wouldn't put it in the story summary. That's kinda telling the story in the summary, and that's not what a summary is for. Every twist and turn isn't in the summary because it isn't supposed to be. It wouldn't be a surprise to the reader if it was! That's called 'an unexpected turn' in a story. And almost every story has them. Obviously, I know I need to work on some things, and correct my spelling, and I would appreciate it if you all would give me _helpful_ reviews and critiques. If I wasted your time, oh well. That's just however many minutes you can never get back in your life, but at least you spent it reading my story. But don't tell me that I wasted your time, because quite frankly, I don't give a rat's ass if you don't like my story. Like I said, I have some things I need to work on, and I know that. I'm not trying to put my story off as the best on here because I know for a fact that there are so many writers out there that are so much better than me. Like my best friend said in one of her notes like this, my first stories were pure and utter CRAP! And I know that I've changed drastically. I like my twists and turns, and obviously many other people do too. If I've offended anyone, get over it. I'm not the type of person who sugar coats everything and I know I say things that are offensive, but I like to be as real and true as possible.

Now for those of you who _like _my story, here you go. *sigh*

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 20: Bitches at the Ball

Kagome sighed as she looked in the mirror for one final time, applying light make up to her face. Setsuki slid the door open and gasped. Kagome was immediately frantic. Did she have something on her face? Was her kimono on wrong? "What's wrong?"

"You look...beautiful."

Kagome was in a form fitting kimono that showed different shades of blue, ending in black. Her obi was a blue that mached her eyes, and the House of the West symbol on her back. Kagome had put on dark blue eyeshadow, and eye liner, making her eyes really stand out, magnifying her beauty. Her lond raven and silver hair had been pulled into a gorgeous updo, and two spiraling tendrils were hanging on the sides. Kagome blushed. "Arigato."

"Come on. Everyone is waiting on you."

"Me?"

"Kagome, the ball started ten minutes ago." Setsuki groaned.

Kagome's eyes widened as they hurried out of her room. Setsuki whispered their positions and the guard at the door nodded.

"Presenting, Lady Setsuki of the West, and Lady Kagome, Shikon Miko of the West, and future mate of Lord Sesshomaru of the West."

"What?" Kagome hissed at Setsuki.

She only smiled and shrugged. _-It'll happen someday.-_

_-If Sesshomaru doesn't kill me first. He probably thinks I said that.-_ Kagome groaned in her head, and they walked through the doors. All of the demonesses were staring at the doors, waiting to see the supposed future mate of Lord Sesshomaru. _-Should I tell them that I don't want to mate him?-_

_-No.-_

But it was too late. Kagome was already speaking. "I'm not really the future mate of Sess...Lord Sesshomaru. Setsuki was only...bluffing." Kagome blushed at the way everyone was staring at her.

"Wow." Miroku said finally. No one had heard a word that she'd said. They were marveling at her beauty, and the way that the kimono fit her perfectly. Not too loose, not too tight.

"Fuck." Inuyasha hissed. He'd never seen Kagome look that damn good!

Sesshomaru turned his head tothe door when he'd smelled the two women coming, and his back had stiffened when he heard what Setsuki was telling the guard. But the thing was...he smelled no lie. _-Perhaps because she foolishly believes it.-_ Sesshomaru shook his head, then took in the miko. He'd had the kimono hand made for Kagome, knowing that she would look lovely in it, and he'd never been more right.

**'Miko look ravishing.'**

'A big word for an idiotic beast.' Sesshomaru taunted his beast.

**'Fuck you. Dance with miko mate.'**

'I'd rather not.'

**'LIES!'** His beast hissed.

Sesshomaru sighed lowly, where no one else had heard. Kagome smiled as she walked over to the table where Sango and the rest of her friends were sitting.

"Kagome, you look utterly divine." Sango complimented.

"Thanks Sang." Kagome blushed again.

A lot of the demonesses were glaring at her.

"It looks like they want to rip you apart." Setsuki noted.

"They probably do. And it's all your fault." Kagome said. "I can feel their eyes." A clawed hand on Kagome's arm almost startled her, but she smelled who it was. "Hello Mesume." She turned to the kit.

"Hi Kagome. Where is Shippo?" She asked. She hadn't seen her crush since lunchtime.

"He's over there." Kagome pointed to the kit, who was hiding in a corner with Rin, watching all of the demonesses go by. Kagome watched as they shook with fear. Something wasn't right about them. Shippo was rarely so scared that he would leave from Sango and Miroku, and for Rin to be scared as well...there was something very wrong.

Kagome walked over to them and bent to pick them both up.

"Mama!" They cried out and clung to Kagome in fear. Kagome carried them to the table and sat them in her lap, after sitting in a chair.

"What's wrong?" She cooed to them.

When they didn't stop shaking, Kagome began to hum softly, then when that didn't work, she sang the song that she'd sang to Sota to get him to calm down when he was a baby.

_'I love you ima dake wa kanashii uta kikitakunai yo  
I love you nogare nogare tadoritsuita kono heya  
Nani mo kamo yurusareta koi jyanai kara futari wa marude sute nekomitai  
Kono heya wa ochiba ni umoreta akibako mitai  
Dakara omae wa koneko no youna nakigoe de'_

Kagome smiled when Shippo and Rin sniffed and buried their faces in her hair.

"Oh mama, we were so scared." Shippo sniffed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw her cradling Rin. He sniffed the air and smelled her tears. Immediately he was behind Kagome, fighting his beast. "What happened?" He growled.

"I don't know yet. Rin, Shippo, tell us what's wrong." Kagome cooed softly.

Rin sniffed. "It was the lady that was mean to mama. She came to me and Shippo before mama came in and told us to keep her away from Lord Sesshomaru. She said that if we didn't she'd hurt mama." Rin threw her arms around Kagome again and buried her face in her neck.

"And...and she yanked Rin's arm." Shippo sniffled.

"Is that true Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded and lifted the sleeve of her kimono and showed them the bruise that was forming, and the claw marks. Sesshomaru's eyes were instantly red, as were Kagome's. She placed the children in Sango's lap and went to where the demonesses were.

"Saseko!" She growled loudly, Sesshomaru standing beside her. The demonesses turned around to scowl at Kagome, but the sound they wanted to make got trapped in their throats when they saw how powerful she was. Her aura cracked like lightening around her, purple streams of energy lighting around her body. Her eyes were blood red, and her scent was that of a full force storm, the kind that wiped out whole cities. And she had never been more beautiful.

Sesshomaru was at her side, his eyes blood red and his claws, itching for blood. He didn't know how much longer he could restrain his beast.

The demonesses parted, revealing a shaking Saseko. She stood tall in her fear, and walked to Kagome. "W-what do y-you wan-want?" She studdered.

"You harmed my pup." Kagome growled.

"The human child? She is no pup." Saseko scoffed, then looked up at Sesshomaru. She had no idea why he was so upset. It was a human girl, and he'd shown his dislike for humans time and time again.

"She is _my_ ward." Sesshomaru hissed.

Saseko gasped and her fear tripled. "M-m-my l-l-lord. I...I h-had n-n-no id-idea. I-I th-though she w-was j-just t-the bi-bitch miko's ch-child." Her studdering had gotten much worse. Even in the face of death, she degraded Kagome.

Sesshomaru roared. "You will pay for your actions against this Sesshomaru's ward and for degrading the miko."

Saseko had no idea how he would punish her. He'd been known for killing those who offended him without a second thought, or locking them in cages, or in his dungeon. Saseko wished she'd believed the young human girl when she'd warned her that Sesshomaru would harm her if she'd touched Rin in any way. Saseko just tilted her head to the side, showing her neck in submission.

Kagome got a grip on her emotions, and reigned her beast back in before she ripped Saseko to shreds, but Sesshomaru was still fighting his beast. "Sesshomaru, calm down. She's not worth the honor her lands would give her for her death. Just lock her up somewhere. I want her out of my sight."

Sesshomaru heard what Kagome was saying, but his beast wanted to kill the demon bitch before him for harming Rin. "I will kill her."

Kagome reached out and put her hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "She isn't worth it."

Sesshomaru struggled, but when Kagoem began to stroke his arm soothingly, his beast purred and his eyes lost some of their deadly color. "Your name will be dishonored to the farest lands." Sesshomaru hisses. "Ryuu, take her to the dungeons. Have her stripped of her powers and locked away. I don't even want to _smell_ her."

Sesshomaru's dragon guard came and bowed, before escorting Saseko out of the ballroom.

The ball resumed shortly afterwards, and there were still idiotic demonesses scowling at Kagome. She sighed and went to Rin and Shippo. "Are you two ok?"

They both sniffled and nodded. "Good." Kagome sighed and plopped down elegantly, as only she could.

"Kagome, I thought you and Sesshomaru were going to rip her head off." Setsuki laughed.

"I really wanted to. But something tells me that she needs to live for a while longer."

Setsuki looked at Kagome strangely, and was about to ask a question but Jaken ran into the room with an announcement. "Lord Touga of the Southern Lands is at the front gate."

Sesshomaru growled. "Let him in."

"Yes milord." Jaken ran back out of the room and the demonesses immediately rushed to begin primping. Lord Touga was the available Inu DaiYoukai Lord of the Southern Lands, and the demonesses thought that with two DaiYoukai lords in the room, things were about to get better.

"Who's Lord Touga?" Kagome asked.

"He was Sesshomaru's friend when they were pups. I didn't know that he'd become lord." Setsuki explained.

"I didn't know Sesshomaru had friends." Kagome snickered.

Sesshomaru heard the comment and glared at the miko. He walked to the table she was sitting at. "Why do you find that amusing?"

"Because you're so cold and stuck up. I didn't think that you'd let anyone be your friend." Kagome smirked.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Lord Touga of the Southern Lands." The guard at the door announced and a demon who looked a lot like Sesshomaru walked in. Only, where Sesshomaru's marks were blue, Touga's were black, as was his hair. He walked to Sesshomaru with a straight face, reminding Kagome of Sesshomaru's cold expression.

"Hello old friend." Touga said before demonesses swarmed around him and Sesshomaru.

_-Did they have to bring them to our table?-_ Setsuki thought bitterly.

Kagome laughed.

Touga looked at her with curiosity. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He smiled at Kagome, and the smile took her breath away.

"This is my miko companion Kagome." Sesshomaru gestured to her.

"Where have you been hiding this beauty?" Touga never took his eyes off of Kagome.

"Don't worry about her milord. Pay attention to me." One of the demonesses whined.

"No, look at me Lord Touga."

"I haven't been hiding her." Sesshomaru answered, then growled a warning at the demonesses behind him. Few of them scattered and began to chat among themselves.

"Where are you from little one?" Touga asked Kagome directly.

"I am from the Edo village milord." Kagome blushed.

"Please, call me Touga."

"If you call me Kagome." She smiled.

_-Oooh. Looks like someone's flirting.-_ Setsuki laughed.

Kagome nudged her friend in the ribs with a smile.

"That bitch is flirting with both Lord Sesshomaru _and_ Lord Touga." A demoness said in a corner.

"Yeah. She needs to be gone." Another answered.

Kagome and every other demon and demoness looked to their direction. Kagome smiled sweetly and walked elegantly to them. Touga watched the way her hips swayed with each step. He licked his lips, then bit his bottom lip.

"Um, are you talking about me?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Of course not bitch. Why would we waste our time talking about you?" One of them sneered.

"Ok, well obviously you two aren't smart. Most of the people in this room are demons, and that means we can not only hear your whispers, but the inuyoukai, we scent your lies. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Were you talking about me?"

"No! Get out of my face!" The bold one pushed Kagome and slapped her, smiling when she saw she'd drawn blood.

Everyone held their breath as they watched Kagome lick the blood from her lip and smiled evilly. Kagome balled her fist up and punched the demoness square in the chest. Her body caved in and she howled in pain. She coughed and spit up blood. Kagome bent and picked her up by the collar of her kimono.

"Touch me again, and you'll die." She hissed threateningly, then dropped the woman back on the floor. "Ryuu, will you please escort my friends out of the castle?"

"Yes milady." Ryuu came rushing and grabbed the demonesses and threw them out of the front doors.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. She should not be able to command his officers like that, and Ryuu obeyed her without even consulting Sesshomaru.

"Little on-" Touga began.

"Ah ah ah. What did I tell you to call me?" Kagome taunted.

Touga smiled. "Kagome, you're a feisty one, aren't you?"

Kagome smiled. "Maybe. I don't like people being mean for idiotic reasons, and I don't take being hit too kindly."

_-Stop flirting.-_ Setsuki joked.

Kagome turned and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I deem this ball over. Miko, come." Sesshomaru said.

"Bossy." Kagome mumbled. "Umm...see you around Touga?" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"You can count on that little one." He smiled when she turned and glared at her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	21. Chapter 21: A Little Jealousy

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 21: A Little Jealousy

Kagome squealed as she flitted down the hallways with a growling demon on her tail. There was no way she was going to escape this madness. She was so glad that she had put the children down for their nap hours ago.

_"I've got you now!"_ Kagome heard in the inu language that was now in her blood.

Kagome turned another corner before she was tackled from the back. Somehow, their positions were flipped and Kagome was caught against a firm chest as they crashed into a door, knocking it down, but not caring seeing how hard they were laughing.

Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes from her hysterics and she tried to sit up, but Touga's arms tightened around her and again he flipped their positions and he was on the top.

"Hey! Let me up." Kagome whined and pouted.

"What if I don't want to?" Touga said lowly in her ear.

"Tougaaaa..." Kagome whined again and squirmed under him.

"You shouldn't do that Kagome." His voice was still low.

A loud growl sounded and startled both Kagome and Touga. Kagome sat up quickly, smashing her head against the inuyoukai above her. She let out a low groan as a small trickle of blood came from her forehead. "You really have a hard head Touga." She brought a glowing hand to her head and healed herself immediately.

"What about me?" Touga asked as he slightly pouted.

"Did you just pout? Omigosh! That was so cute!" Kagome squealed and smiled. "Do it again!"

Again a growl ripped through the room and Kagome's spine stiffened. She turned around and saw Setsuki, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and last but not least...Sesshomaru, who was glaring daggers at her and the inuyoukai lord at her side.

"Oh...umm...hello everyone." Kagome smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Kagome, what took you so long? We've been in here waiting on you and Lord Touga for thirty minutes." Sango scolded her friend.

"Well, we would've been here thirty _five_ minutes ago, but Touga here didn't want to stop and ask anyone how to get to this study." She pointed her thumb at Touga and placed her other hand on her hip.

"What is wrong with his nose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I punched him in his nose when we were sparring and he can't smell right."

"I allowed you to win little one." Touga teased.

Kagome growled. "You do remember that you calling me that was what started the fight in the first place?"

"You hit my nose, not my head. My memory is still as perfect as ever."

"Well, now that everyone's here, we can get this meeting underway." Setsuki interrupted when she felt how angry Sesshomaru was getting.

"You're right. Gomen nasai for being late and for the door." Kagome bowed again and went to sit in between Setsuki and Sango while Touga sat beside Sesshomaru at the front of the room.

"The whereabouts of Naraku have been revealed multiple times within the past three weeks that Lord Touga has been with us, but they have changed everytime we got word of it. The Eastern Lord has sent scouts out to find the vile haynou, but only one member out of five scouting parties has returned." Sesshomaru said in a detached voice.

_-So have you been having fun with Touga?-_ Setsuki asked.

_-He's fun. A lot more fun than a certain inuyoukai we know.-_ Kagome cut her eyes at Sesshomaru, then caught Touga looking at her and blushed.

Touga watched the young girl's eyes change color, and wondered if she was talking to her beast, but an inuyoukai's eyes turn red when talking to their beast. It wasn't until he looked at the woman beside her to see that her eyes were changing color as well. He figured that they must be talking to one another. He cocked his head to the side in confusion while Sesshomaru droned on about the things that they already knew.

_-Oh look at him Setsuki! He looks like an adorable little puppy!-_ Kagome squealed in her mind to the woman sitting next to her.

Setsuki scoffed out loud. Sesshomaru glared at her for interrupting him. "Sorry." She mouthed and he continued with the meeting.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Touga and back. There was _another_ inuyoukai trying for Kagome's affections? This wasn't going to work! He had to keep himself from growling when Touga winked at Kagome and she blushed.

Sesshomaru finally ended the meeting and dismissed everyone. "Not you miko. You stay."

Kagome looked at Touga. "Um...ok."

Touga didn't want to leave Kagome, but when Sesshomaru growled at him, he knew he had no choice, and left the room.

"What's up Sess?" Kagome had found that he got upset when she called him by the nickname she'd given him, but all he did was either look at her or growl.

"What is there between you and Touga?" He asked boldly.

Kagome smiled a little. "Why? Are you jealous?"

**'Yes!'** Sesshomaru's beast roared.

"Hn."

"Ya know, I know that you're jealous. But Touga's just a friend."

"A friend you want to fuck." That sounded harsh, even to Sesshomaru.

Kagome's mouth hung open as she searched for words in her head. "What would make you say that?"

"Is it true?" Sesshomaru couldn't say anything else, so he decided to roll with it.

"Do I want to fuck Touga?" Kagome spat. "Why the fuck would you care?"

"Because you are in my home, and if you wish to fuck my companions, you must go elsewhere."

"Sesshomaru, if I wanted to fuck Touga, I would have by now." Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "And there would be nothing you could do to stop me."

_-Kagome, don't be mad at him. Inuyoukai are very jealous creatures. Sesshomaru sees you as his, and he doesn't like you flirting with Touga.-_ Kagome heard Setsuki's voice in her head.

_-Well he sure doesn't act like he wants me.-_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome talked to Setsuki in her mind, while he argued with his beast.

**'Why you say that?'**

'I do not know. It slipped out.'

**'You are the Lord of the West! The Great DaiYoukai Sesshomaru, things do not just 'slip out'!'**

Sesshomaru growled lowly, irritated that his beast was scolding him.

_**'Setsuki is right Master. Inuyoukai are very jealous beings. You are just like him. Remember when that new bitch had her paws on him the other day?'**_

Kagome recalled the new swarm of demonesses arriving just the day after Touga had, and at training four days ago, one of them had the nerve to challenge Kagome as Sesshomaru's partner, and stepped to her. The lower demoness lost, of course. But she feigned injured after their small fight and collapsed on top of Sesshomaru, failing in trying to drag him down. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and put all of her body weight on him.

She was leaning forward, in an attempt to kiss him when Setsuki happened to see what was going on in her head and came outside and to see Kagome blasting the demoness with a small spurt of energy.

"Oopsie." Kagome said and covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped. "Did I do that?"

Sesshomaru had looked at her with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Kagome shook her head, to get back to the present. Sesshomaru was staring at her with something that seemed like an apology in his eyes. Kagome smiled and walked towards his desk. "Are you worried about Touga and I?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Kagome knew that neither of them had ever shared their feelings for each other, but they both knew that something was there. "You don't have to be." Kagome whispered lowly, where only Sesshomaru could hear her.

"You do not know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome smirked. "You're in denial. But that's ok. You'll come around sooner or later. But you only have nine months left before I either die, or become human again."

"Leave me." Sesshomaru growled again.

"Alright. But as long as you remember that the clock's ticking Sesshomaru. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." She sashayed out of the room and Touga was waiting on her.

"Will you join me for lunch in the gardens?" Touga asked Kagome, and offered his arm.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru's desk. "Yes." She took his offered arm and they strolled to the gardens.

**'Why you let her get away?'**

'Because I cannot allow myself to do the same thing that my father did, or repeat the past. The last human I took to my bed wound up with a pup, and wanted nothing to do with me.'

**'I thought you were over this! Over her being human in the past!'**

'You thought wrong beast...you thought wrong.'

**'ROAR! Why are you so stupid? Admit that you love miko!'**

'Is that what you want beast? Fine! I love the miko! But nothing will ever come from it! I will make sure of that!'

Sesshomaru would never admit to anyone that he had feelings for the miko. He would be the only one to know that. His head jerked towards his window when he heard Kagome's musical laughter. Sesshomaru rose from his desk and looked out of the window and saw Kagome sitting on a blanket with Touga tickling her chin while she was giggling.

**'Stop him!'**

'I will not allow him to have her!'

Sesshomaru flitted down out of his home and to the gardens. "Miko, would you like to join me for a walk?"

Kagome smirked. "I'm enjoying lunch with Touga right now Sesshomaru. I'm afraid you will have to wait."

"I do not wish to wait. You will walk with me."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, her expression resembling Sesshomaru's. "Alright." Kagome held her hand out for Sesshomaru to help her up and when he did, she turned to Touga. "Forgive me Touga, but it seems that Sesshomaru cannot be paitent."

"It is alright little one...Kagome." Touga smiled, but underneath, he was seething. How could Sesshomaru swoop in and interrupt his time with the young miko? The way he acted, he didn't want her, through it was obvious to Touga that he did. The young DaiYoukai lord didn't know how to act with the emotions he was feeling, so it was up to Touga to take what Sesshomaru seemed not to want. After all, Touga wasn't the cold DaiYoukai lord that Sesshomaru was. He wasn't afraid to express his emotions, like his friend.

Touga let a growl rip from his throat. The little mikoyoukai had Touga's attention, and he wasn't planning on letting her get out of his grip that easily. He'd be damned if Sesshomaru would treat the miko like a concubine...come to think of it...he hadn't smelled Sesshomaru on Kagome...or any other male on Kagome for that matter.

_-So she is untouched...that is nice.-_ Touga smiled at the thought of him getting to be Kagome's first...and only.

"So...your jealousy got the best of you, huh Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a knowing smirk.

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, just admit it. Admit your feelings for me so we can get that out of the way and move on with our lives."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to scoff. "Tell me more about the future."

"What haven't er discussed?"

"You seem to like teaching me games. But I wish for you to teach me more of the technology of the future."

"Hmmm...let's see...I told you about television, right?"

"The strange boxes that show people? Yes, you told me of those."

"What about the moon?"

"Yes. I recall you stating that human has traveled to the moon."

Kagome nodded with a smile. "And you didn't believe that."

"I do not believe that humans posses the intelligence to construct the machinery to travel to the moon. If anyone did it, it was a demon or two."

Kagome smiled sadly. "No Sesshomaru. Remember, I told you that there are no demons in the future."

"Yes, tell me more of that. How do you know this?"

"Because we have history books about the tales in this era. A few of them I have lived, and I'm sure they will change in the future and now they will include a young miko in the travels, but the mention of your family, as I said to Inuyasha once before, is slim to none. I tried to read up on the Lords and Ladies of this era, but I haven't found much about your family line."

Sesshomaru stood in silence, absorbing the information that Kagome was giving him.

Kagome stopped walking and stared at Sesshomaru. When was he going to admit that he had feelings for her? When was she going to do the same? She took a deep breath. _-When the time is right.-_ She thought to herself, and continued on her stroll through the forest with Sesshomaru.

* * *

I hope you liked that little chappie! The next one should be coming very very soon!

Don't think that all the jealousy is over though! Pretty soon Koga's gonna step into the picture, and that can't mean anything good for Kagome!

Um...also, if you haven't, go check out my profile and take the poll because I really need your opinion.

Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	22. Chapter 22: Fingers at the Games

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 22: Fingers at the Games

After their walk in the forest, it had been time for dinner, so Kagome went to her private chambers to bathe while Sesshomaru did the same. They emerged smelling fresh, and Sesshomaru walked into dinner with Kagome on his arm.

Touga's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say a word. It would do no good to cause a scene before or during dinner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Koga, Prince of the Wolves, will arrive within the hour." Jaken announced.

How could Sesshomaru have forgotten that Koga was coming to him with information about Naraku? He noticed Kagome stiffen beside him and looked at her. She shook her head, not knowing how to tell him what was going on.

Kagome had concluded that Sesshomaru was the most stubborn man she'd ever known, and she would be paitent with him until he was ready to admit his feelings for her. In a way, he already had with their kiss, but he hadn't said the words out loud, and that was what Kagome needed.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then at Kagome, and when she asked to be excused, Sango and Setsuki did too.

"Who's Koga and why are you so nervous?" Setsuki asked. "Don't tell me you have feelings for him!"

Kagome gasped, then let it out. Setsuki had never met Koga before, so she knew nothing of Koga's 'claim' on her. "No. Let's go to the gardens. Sesshomaru shouldn't be able to hear us from there."

They nodded and walked out to the gardens.

"Ok, talk." Setsuki commanded.

"Koga claimed me as his a while ago. I've told him multiple times that I don't see him that way, but he is...persistent. And having him here with me and Sesshomaru...what the hell are me and Sesshomaru?"

"A relationship in the making." Setsuki answered. "And having Koga here won't do any good. Touga already has feelings for you."

"What's the deal with him? I thought all inuyoukai had problems with their emotions."

Setsuki shook her head. "Just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They've had a rough past and their feelings are screwed. Touga was raised by both of his parents, and though he's hit a few rough patches, his life hasn't been anywhere near as hectic as theirs...at least it wasn't when I was here."

Kagome nodded. She understood. "Lord Koga has arrived." Kagome took off back to the dining hall. She arrived just as Koga did, but she didn't stop to greet him. She ran to Sesshomaru's side and said, "Play along. Please."

She sat down in his lap and began to laugh. Sango and Setsuki strolled in the room and saw the pair. Koga walked in and frowned. "What's goin' on here?" He yelled.

"Hi Koga." Kagome smiled.

"What are you doin' in his lap?" Koga was furious.

"I'm with Sesshomaru now." She pouted. "You didn't know?" Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked. This could prove to be entertaining. He wrapped his arm around her waist and shifted Kagome so that she was more comfortably placed in his lap. He reached over and grabbed her plate and slid it in front of them.

"When did this happen?"

Kagome shrugged. "About a year ago."

"Dog breath!" He glared at Inuyasha. "You let my woman get stolen by Sesshomaru?"

"Hey don't turn on me wolf turd!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Bakas, if you would be so kind as to take this elsewhere. We are eating and the children do not need to be tainted by your foolishness." Kagome said calmly.

Koga looked at her, but sat down in a chair beside Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru began to feed Kagome the raw meat off his plate, and she frowned. He smirked and urged it to her mouth. "Eat..._koi_." He said the pet name tauntingly.

Kagome growled, but ate the meat. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was just the fact that it was _raw_. People from her time knew the hazards that came with eating raw meat. If she wound up sick, she was going to purify Sesshomaru's stubborn hide.

But to get back at him, Kagome fed him some of the cooked meat off her plate. It wasn't bad to him, he just preferred his meat to be raw. It was fresher that way.

Setsuki watched the two, smirking. Touga narrowed his eyes at them. Sango and Miroku smiled. And Koga and Inuyasha glared. Shippo and Rin were happy.

"Kagome-mama likes Lord Sesshomaru." The young girl whispered to Shippo.

Shippo nodded. He liked the thought of Kagome and Sesshomaru together. They were both powerful and they would protect him and Rin.

Kagome giggled when Sesshomaru tickled her and playfully swatted his hand away. "Stop it Sess." She laughed.

He leaned in to her neck and placed his lips on the creamy skin there. "Miko." He growled.

The vibrations that Sesshomaru was sending through her body made her wet, but she quickly masked her arousal before it turned into something at the dinner table. But Sesshomaru had smelled her arousal before she masked it. Oh boy was he going to have some fun.

"Sesshomaru, why aren't you ready for the welcoming games?" Izumi came into the dining hall and froze when she saw Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's mother with a gaze of indifference.

Izumi shook her head. Her son was obviously having a lapse in his sanity. Inuyoukai were known to do that from time to time, and seeing how Sesshomaru was almost a thousand years old, she knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. "Get ready. The bitches will be here shortly."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him mother, but then thought he could use this to his advantage. Perhaps having the miko in his lap wouldn't merely be fun. "You all, follow me to the courts. The games for the twenty demonesses who will be sharing my home will take place in a moment." Sesshomaru rose and Kagome grabbed his hand to walk with him. On the walk there, Sesshomaru kept inhaling her scent, wondering if this is what his father found so appealing in human women. Or was it their warmth? He looked down at their intertwined hands and noticed how warm her skin was. Perhaps that was from the arousal that she was still feeling.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. His amber eyes caught hers as his lips sealed over hers in a kiss. It wasn't as steamy as their first kiss, but it still left Kagome breathless. Touga, Koga, and Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to them and silenced them all instantly.

They finally made it to the courts, which was a large arena. Kagome got a feeling that this was what the ancient Colosseum was like in Rome. She marveled at its aged beauty. Sesshomaru watched as she looked at his courts in something akin to awe. Was the miko impressed by something this simple? There were already people there to watch the events, and Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for not smelling them earlier, and not remembering that the games were to be held that day.

They walked to Sesshomaru's section and he sat in the highest chair. Kagome went to sit by Sango, who was sitting in the row directl ybelow Sesshomaru, but he shook his head and pulled her into his lap. There was a table in the middle of their seating section, so Sesshomaru ordered Sango and Miroku to sit with them. Setsuki sat on Sesshomaru's right side, the side usually meant for a lord, while Touga sat at his left, the side meant for Sesshomaru's mate or concubine. The Southern lord felt foolish for letting the little slip of a woman have his seat. People were beginning to look at him strangely.

"Let the games begin!" Sesshomaru roared and everyone cheered. The games, held every six months, were a way to prove which demonesses were worthy enough to reside in Sesshomaru's castle. A talent show of sorts, the way Kagome put it. The demonesses proved their worth by giving a speech of why they should be allowed into Sesshomaru's castle, they proved their powers in a battle with another demoness, or one of Sesshomaru's guards.

Sesshomaru took the oppourtunity to bury his face in Kagome's neck and growl again. She shifted, feeling herself grow wet.

This time before she masked the sweet aroma of her arousal, Touga, Koga, and Inuyasha got whiff. Their heads snapped to her and she blushed, but didn't look at them. Sesshomaru slid his hand under her kimono, and trailed his claws across her panty line.

"You want me to touch you." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome bit her lip. Sesshomaru's breath on her neck was doing things to her that she couldn't speak of. He nibbled on her ear lobe and trailed his finger to her fabric covered clit. Kagome involuntarily bucked into his hand, and she moaned. Again, the youkai looked at her, and Miroku and Sango joined them. With the way they were sitting, no one could see Sesshomaru's hand, so they were all wondering what was going on. But Setsuki knew, that was why she didn't even look at them.

Sesshomaru let his hand slid into Kagome's panties, and his fingers dipped into her hot, wet core.

_-She's so tight! On just one finger!-_ Sesshomaru's voice was strained in his mind as he pumped his finger into Kagome, then added another to his work. As Kagome fought her orgasm, and the sounds she was willing herself not to make, Sesshomaru pumped faster. Kagome came over his fingers with nothing more than a small sigh. Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers from her, and put them in his mouth. Kagome fell back against his chest while Sesshomaru licked his fingers clean. He had to admit, she tasted delicious. He needed more!

Kagome shifted again, and pressed herself on Sesshomaru's bold arousal. He hissed into her hair and she smirked. At least she'd gotten a release. He was hard and hurting. Kagome gently rubbed herself against him, still smirking.

The games ended, but neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru knew who was the best at what. Sesshomaru gave Setsuki the task of choosing.

"None of them." She mumbled, but Sesshomaru glared at her. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She smiled at Kagome, since she'd learned that from her. "Um...the whole front line, that's ten, and the three in the middle of the middle line, and the last seven should come from the very back line."

Sesshomaru nodded and made the announcement.

"If you weren't so busy sticking your fingers in places they don't belong, you would've known that." Setsuki smirked and then laughed at Kagome's blush.

Inuyasha growled again, Koga looked at Sesshomaru's fingers, and Touga pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep a lid on his temper.

Sango laughed and Miroku said, "Well, well, well..."

Kagome turned a deeper shade of red.

They returned to the castle, and Kagome went to the hot springs. She had just let Sesshomaru finger her! She looked at the door when Setsuki walked in with a towel in her hand.

"You're alright. Fingering won't be the only thing you two do soon." Setsuki smiled.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kagome screeched, then she lowered her voice, "You can't tell me that I'm gonna _have sex_ with Sesshomaru?"

Setsuki laughed as she slid into the steaming water. "Of course you are. You two are destined for each other. Why wouldn't you have sex? And judging by the way you two acted earlier, I'm gonna make a guess and say that it won't be too long before you two do it. I guess I'm gonna have to leave, because I don't want to hear or _smell_ you two."

"Setsuki, you're insane."

"And you know this!" Setsuki laughed, and Kagome joined in with her.

* * *

Whooooo! Chapter up! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	23. Chapter 23: Kidnapped

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 23: Kidnapped

Sesshomaru was giving up. He knew that he had feeilngs for the miko, and he knew that she, in return, had feelings for him. So he was giving up the false pretense that he didn't. After all, with what had happened at the games, he was absolutely certain that he craved the miko in more ways than one.

"Kagome, Touga's staring at you." Sango whispered, knowing full well that said inu youkai could hear her, as well as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga.

"I know." Kagome blushed. "He's been giving me that look for a couple of days now."

_-It's because he smelled your arousal, and now, his beast wants him to take you, and mark you as his.-_ Setsuki told Kagome in her mind, and laughed when Kagome choked on her ice cream.

Kagome had gone back to her time and gotten snacks for them all. She had wanted them to try ice cream, so she brought back various flavors, and the adults ate it like small children, who had been sleep for some time now.

Kagome recovered and popped a spoonful of ice cream into Sesshomaru's mouth. "Strawberry." She said, telling him the flavor.

"Hn." He let the cold food slide over his tongue before swallowing.

"Ahh!" Miroku yelled, and grabbed his head. "My head feels as if it has frozen!"

Kagome laughed. "I told you not to eat so fast. That's called a brain freeze. And they're very painful. I've had plenty of them. Like when my friends and I had an ice cream eating contest. I ate so much ice cream that I had a brain freeze for an hour, and I was sick for days."

Miroku calmed after a few seconds. "That was painful!"

"I know the feeling." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"What is that flavor?" He pointed to a brown color ice cream.

"Chocolate. And you can't have any." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Why not?"

"Because, in my time, chocolate is bad for dogs. And since you are an _inu_youkai, I have no idea how it will affect you." Kagome explained.

"Hn." Sesshomaru reached around her to grab the ice cream, but Kagome placed a barrier around it, preventing him from touching the frozen treat. She smirked triumphantly.

Setsuki laughed, as did Sango.

Kagome hid her yawn behind a dainty hand. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She rose from the table, followed by Sango and Setsuki. But before she left, Sesshomaru made another attempt at the ice cream, and again, Kagome blocked him. She turned back to the table and snatched the ice cream, then stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshomaru growled. "I believe that I have warned you once before about your tongue miko."

Kagome blushed. "I need my tongue."

"For what?" Sesshomaru teased.

"To taste my food...and kissing would certainly be less pleasurable without my tongue. Ans a few other things that I plan to do..." Kagome trailed off, leaving the males in the room with suggestive images.

"Damn." Koga said under his breath, his thoughts on Kagome, and what he wanted her to do to him with her mouth.

Sesshomaru glared at the ookami youkai, who rose and left the room, then Touga followed suit. It was then that something occured to him. Kagome had moved from Inuyasha's room not long ago, and since Touga was now residing in his home, their rooms were next to each other. This thought angered Sesshomaru, and he was going to change it immediately. He rose from the table, leaving the taijya and the monk at the table by themselves. He walked to Kagome's room and saw her on the bed, with Touga sitting beside her.

"Miko, I would like to speak with you." Sesshomaru said, fighting his beast.

"Ok." Kagome hopped out of her bed and walked out into the hallway. "What's up?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a second before placing a sound barrier around them. "I would like you to reside in the room that is adjoined with mine."

Kagome pretended to think about it for a second, then smiled and nodded.

"Alright. You will move this night."

Kagome hugged him then. Sesshomaru wound his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his face in her hair. He was giving up, right? So why not enjoy things like this? Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Touga staring...no, glaring at him. Sesshomaru almost smirked at that. But no, he had something better. He pulled back from Kagome a bit, and tilted her chin up, smothering her lips with his. Kagome moaned and arched her back, placing her chest against his. She pulled back with a smile. "I'll go get my things now."

She gathered her small items first, and took them to the room that Sesshomaru had shown her on the first day they were there. Setsuki found Kagome in the halls, moving her things.

"Why are you changing rooms?" Setsuki asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Touga was in my room and Sesshomaru got jealous. So he told me to move to the rooms beside his."

Setsuki laughed. She wouldn't tell Kagome that the room she was about to move into was specified for Sesshomaru's intended. She wasn't so sure that Sesshomaru even remembered the purpose of that room himself.

Touga glared at Sesshomaru. He was moving the miko into the chambers beside his. "Why are you moving her?" He asked.

"Because you are becoming too attached." Sesshomaru said.

"You haven't claimed her. You haven't even rutted with the miko. Therefore she is avalible for the taking."

"The miko is not avalible for any taking, save mine." Sesshomaru hadn't meant to say that, but when he saw the look that crossed Touga's face, he didn't regret it. "It would do you well not to get in my way."

Touga growled, but Kagome was walking back into the room. "Ok, I think I've gotten everything that I'll need for tomorrow. And I'll just..." She trailed off when she felt the hostility and tension in the room. "Umm...what's going on?"

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said. "We are retiring now."

"Ok. G'night Touga." Kagome smiled at the inuyoukai and his heart warmed. He forgot about the petty argument with Sesshomaru, and got lost in the warmth of Kagome's gaze and smile.

"Oyasuminasai, little one." Touga said warmly and smiled at her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru when he wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked in silence to her new room and Sesshomaru left her there to get settled in. Kagome walked the short distance to Sesshomaru's room after getting everything set up, and found that the rooms were connected by a hot springs.

"Umm...Sess...what were you and Touga talking about before I came in?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

Before Sesshomaru could answer, a loud boom sounded through the castle and they heard Rin scream. Kagome and Sesshomaru's blood ran cold as they flitted to where the sound came from.

They saw that somehow Saseko had escaped and fled from the castle, and had taken Rin with her. But they could still smell Saseko, so that meant she hadn't gotten far. Kagome was the first out of the castle, following her trail. She was so intent on finding Rin, that she didn't notice the dark aura lurking around her. She didn't see the beady red eyes that were watching her. And she didn't feel the barrier placed around her that sucked her powers until it was too late. Kagome's vision became blurry and her steps faulted. She tripped, and went head first onto the cold hard forest floor. Creating a gash on her head from a rock that went into her flesh.

Sesshomaru and the rest of the tachi were out of the castl e doors seconds after Kagome, but they were still too late. Sesshomaru looked at the spot on the ground that had soaked up some of Kagome's blood. He also smelled the foul stench of the vile kumo, as well as Saseko's.

Inuyasha growled when he finally put two and two together. Sesshomaru howled to the high heavens. Rin, as well as his miko, had been kidnapped by Naraku, and they had no idea where they had been taken.

* * *

I reeeeallly hope you liked it! I've got a new boyfriend, yay me! He's the bestest lol! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	24. Chapter 24: Altered Memory

Moonlight Rose

This chapter is dedicated to Darkness Living in Hope for the idea! Thanks!

Chapter 24: Altered Memory

Kagome opened her eyes and groaned at the sharp pain that went through her head. _-Where am I?-_ She wondered in her mind, looking around with a hand to her injured head. She found her head covered in bandages. "Did I fall?" She said aloud.

"My miko, you have awakened." A deep silky voice said through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kagome called. She sensed an evil presence, but she couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "Where am I?" She was beginning to panic. Her heartbeat eleveated, and she was soon hyperventilating.

"Calm down, love. It is I, your beloved mate Naraku."

"Mate? What's that?"

"A mate is a partner for life. You are my mate, and you have been for three years." Naraku smirked in the darkness. He'd found that the miko's memory would be missing when he looked into Kanna's mirror.

"Do...do I love you?" Kagome asked. She was sure she would remember if she loved a person, since that was who she was. She was never the type to forget her true love.

Naraku chuckled. "Of course you do my dear. That is why we have mated."

Kagome blinked. She didn't feel like a mated woman...then again...she wasn't sure what that was supposed to feel like. So she responded..."Oh. Well...your name is Naraku...what is my name?"

"You are my beloved Kagome." He told the first and only truth that he had planned on telling.

A sudden breeze ran through the dark room, and Kagome caught a chill. Naraku's arms were instantly around her, and at first, she wanted to fight off the foregin contact, but he was so...warm. "Ummm...Naraku?" Kagome began.

"Yes my love?" He purred, nuzzling her hair.

"Why is it so dark?"

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, my lady." Naraku picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her into a well lit room. A roaring fire was in a fire place, and a bed was in the middle of the room. There was a medium sized vanity in a corner. Kagome noticed that the room was mostly decorated in reds and blacks, giving it a slightly evil feeling. She shivered at the new feeling that had overcome her. Something that she should remember...maybe? She wasn't sure. All she knew was right then, she was tired.

"What happened to me?" She asked, covering her mouth when she yawned.

"You fell." Naraku said simply. "We were playing a little game with our daughter, and you fell and hit your head."

"D-da-daughter?" Kagome studdered. "We...we have a daughter?"

"Yes. A beautiful girl by the name of Kanna." Naraku lied easily. It was natural to him, as simple as breathing.

"Oh my..." Kagome said. She was suddenly dizzy.

"Rest my sweet. You have only just awakened after being out for three days. I am sure that this is all overwhelming to you."

Kagome nodded as she was eased into the bed. The red silk sheets felt good on her skin, and she snuggled into Naraku's warmth. She wasn't entirely sure who she was, but she knew that Naraku had a certain air about him...and it felt...good. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She might be able to get used to this if this was her life...

"We must find them!" Sesshomaru roared.

"No shit Sherlock." Inuyasha remembered the strange saying that Kagome had taught him.

"Setsuki, can you not communicate with her through your mind?"

Setsuki sadly shook her head. "When she hit her head, something cut off our connections. I can't even see what she sees right now."

There were tears in Sango's eyes. This couldn't be happening. Naraku had already taken Kohaku from her, and now he was gonna take Kagome too? There was no telling what he would do with her.

"He's not gonna kill her Sango." Setsuki said.

"How do you know?" Sango sniffed.

"Because he wants her. He needs her. Naraku has some sort of sick infatuation with Kagome. He wants her to be his queen when he rules the new world. There is nothing more that he wants."

Sesshomaru looked at her, demanding how she knew this.

"One day when Kagome and I were walking in the gardens, Naraku got into her head. And by getting into her head, he got into mine too. Hurt like hell. When he was there, we saw that he wanted Kagome as his wife and mate. He is pleased with the idea od her being a pure miko, and him being a tainted, dark, evil haynou. The contradiction excites him."

"Sick fuck!" Inuyasha yelled.

Setsuki nodded. "He wishes for her to love him, as he loves her."

"That twisted bastard can't love anyone!" Sango hissed.

"But he loves Kagome. It is in a way that we don't understand, but he loves her nonetheless. He wouldn't hurt her, because it would hurt him to do so. She is perfection in his eyes, and that's what's keeping her alive."

Sesshomaru looked at Setsuki. "Why didn't you share this with the rest of us?"

"Because Kagome didn't want to. She didn't want all of you hovering over her, worrying about if it happened again. She figured that there was nothing you could do to stop it."

"There was something we could do!" Inuyasha was loud, as usual.

"What Inuyasha?"

"We could've killed that fucker!"

"Like you haven't been trying to do that for the past few years?" Setsuki yelled at him. "This wouldn't have made any difference because you are always out fucking Kikyo!"

Inuyasha couldn't say anything.

"This arguing is getting us nowhere. We need to find a way to find Kagome and Rin." Miroku, the peace maker said calmly. "We will get an early start in the morning. Right now, we rest."

Sango yawned and sniffed. They all knew that Miroku was right. No one noticed that Touga had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal. It wasn't until he and Sesshomaru were alone that he spoke.

"How are we going to go this?" Touga asked.

"We will all plan together in the morning." Sesshomaru answered.

"No! I want to plan now!" Touga roared. "I _need_ my miko!"

"Your miko?" Sesshoamru hissed. "The miko is not yours."

"Boys!" Setsuki yelled. "Stop arguing! This isn't helping us get Kagome back!" It was then that Sesshomaru noticed that Setsuki had tears in her eyes. "We've all got to work together!" Setsuki blinked and the tears fell. She'd never felt this hopeless in her life. In her mind, she knew that Naraku wouldn't kill or fatally hurt Kagome, but there was no telling what was going on. Naraku would do anything to get Kagome to love him. He would tell her all kinds of lies, because with that head injury, there was no way that she would be able to remember who she was. Setsuki sniffed. She was worried about Kagome. And not being able to see where she was, made her feel worse.

Sesshomaru sighed. Setsuki was right. "We will discuss our plans tomorrow. For now, we retire."

Touga growled, but didn't say anything.

"Arigato." Setsuki whispered, then walked to her room. _-Kagome...if you can hear me...please...answer...-_ Setsuki fell asleep.

Kagome stirred in her sleep. It felt like someone was calling her name...but she couldn't be sure who they were or..._where_ they were. She sighed and burrowed deeper into the warmth that was Naraku...her...mate? She hoped that things would make more sense tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter up! YaY! I know it's short, but it's what I was thinking...sowwy. Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	25. Chapter 25: Connected!

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 25: Connected!

Sesshomaru clenched his eyes shut. The children were running rampant and chasing Jaken around, causing chaos throughout his castle. They were giving him a headache. Where was Kagome when he needed her? His heart clenched when that thought ran through his head. _-Kagome.-_ It had been three months since they'd last seen her, and no word of Naraku had come. They'd sent many scouts to find things, but nothing had come up. Setsuki had somehow convinced Sesshomaru not to go out looking for her on her own. It was a long night's argument, but Setsuki had won, finally telling him that he wouldn't do any better than any of the scouts had been doing.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked. "Take the children to the gardens and _keep them there_." He yelled at his servant.

"Y-yes milord." Jaken had noticed that his mater's temper had been shorter every since the miko had been captured. He had angered his lord and found himself at the business end of Tokejin, and that was somewhere that he never wanted to be again.

Sango lifted her cup to her mouth and took a sip of the cool, refreshing water. After she sat it back down, she got back to her work, which was sharpening and polishing her boomerang. Naraku would pay for taking Kagome. She would make sure that his blood would be spilled when she found her sister. Sango was all about family, and Naraku had already wiped out more than half of hers, and she wasn't about to lose anymore of her loved ones. That was a promise she'd made to Kagome, and to herself.

Miroku watched as the woman he loved vowed revenge on Naraku in her mind. That was how close they were. He could pretty much read the majority of her thoughts by the expressions on her face, and through her actions. He was beginning to fear for her. Vengeance seemed to be the only thing running through her mind lately. He knew it was not healthy for her. "Sango, my dear, would you like to accompany me for a walk in the gardens?"

Sango had barely heard him, as her thoughts were drowning out the outside world. _-I'd love to get my hands around Naraku's neck. I'll kill him and bathe in his blood. He has no idea who he's messing with.- _Sango continued to sharpen her weapon, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Miroku watched as Sango jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What is it Miroku?" She asked sharper than she'd intended. She flinched when she saw the pain flash through his eyes.

"I asked would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me." He asked again.

"Um..." Sango looked at her work, then back at Miroku. She realized that she hadn't really said a thing to him since the night that Kagome had been taken. Sango saw that she had been slowly distancing herself from the man she loved, unknowingly pushing him away. "Ok." Sango said, not wanting to lose the next closest person to her besides Kagome.

Miroku gave a slight smile and extended his hand to help Sango off of the ground, glad that she had agreed.

Setsuki sat on the bed with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, trying to zero in on Kagome's unique aura, and tap into the connection they shared. This was what she did everyday for hours at a time. And every time, she got the same result. Nothing. She opened her eyes and sighed in frustration, tears gathering in her eyes. Setsuki had never felt this lost in her life. She couldn't contact the cheerful miko that she had grown to love as a sister in a short amount of time. It wasn't just the sisterly souls within them that formed the connection. Setsuki really and truly loved Kagome.

_-Sakura...Sakura...- _Setsuki tried the connection with her daughter, just to see if it was her that couldn't connect with anyone.

_-Yeah mom. What is it?-_ Sakura answered her mother's call.

Setsuki sighed. So it _wasn't_ her. Well that what was it? _-Nothing sweetie. I was just checking to see you're ok.-_

_-You're lying. I can sense your tension. What's wrong?-_

Setsuki smiled. Her daughter was like her in many ways, especially when it came to sensing people's emotions. _-When was the last time you spoke to Kagome through our connection?-_

_-Umm...I can't remember. Like four months ago I think.-_ Sakura was beginning to get worried like I was. _-Why?-_

Setsuki wondered if she should tell Sakura about Kagome being kidnapped. She saw the girl as another mother, or an aunt. Setsuki thought that was the word she'd heard Kagome use before. _-Kagome got kidnapped by Naraku a few months ago.-_

_-What?- _Sakura was upset and she materialized in front of Setsuki. "Where is she?"

"We don't know Sakura. That's the thing. I've learned a lot about this Naraku fellow from Kagome and Inuyasha and the rest of them, and from what I've heard, if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. So there's no telling where he is."

Sakura sat down on the bed beside her mother, tears gathering in her eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

Setsuki wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I don't know sweetheart." Setsuki sighed. "I really don't know."

"Kanna, where are you?" Kagome called for her...daughter. She looked around and laughed when Kanna materialized right behind her. "There you are!" Kagome had quickly grown accustomed to her new life as Naraku's...mate. For some reason, she didn't hate this life...but she had a strange sense that something was missing. She wasn't quite sure what that something was, but she had a feeling that something wasn't right about this life that she was living. She shrugged it off when she felt two warm arms around her. She leaned back into the embrace with a smile.

"Hello my love." Naraku's silky voice came from behind her.

Kagome turned to face him. "Hi there!" She smiled and Naraku leaned in and captured her lips with his. Kagome always felt that something was off about their kisses, but she didn't push it anymore after Naraku had told her that it was normal after losing your memory. The kiss was warm and she felt sparks, but it wasn't...something...was missing. Kagome couldn't help but think that.

"How is your head?" He asked, nuzzling her soft cheek.

"Fine." Kagome chirped. "It hasn't hurt at all today." Kagome didn't tell him that when she had her massive headaches, she would catch flashes of a woman polishing some large weapon with a monk in purple robes watching her, a blue eyes woman who looked a lot like her, sitting in the middle of a bed, two children, one a fox kit and the other a small brown eyed girl running around chasing a toad demon, a silver haired inu haynou with puppy ears, and last but most certainly not least, another inu youkai who looked like the haynou, but with more refined features. Every time she saw him, her heart would skip a beat. She would look into his eyes and see the turmoil that he was facing. Who were these people? Were they just figments of her imagination? First, it had just been small two second glimpses at the people, but now, they were longer, and more detailed.

Something inside of her was telling her not to tell Naraku, and she listened to it, just telling him that she was having headaches.

_-How long has it been since I've been awake and living this life now? Six months? It seems like the longer I stay here, the more accustomed I become, yet at the same time, the further I drift away...what's happening?-_ Kagome wondered idly, while walking behind Naraku to join him for lunch.

The demons in Naraku's home seemed kind enough to her. Well, all except for Kagura, the wind demoness who was always talking down to Kagome or frowning at her. Naraku had given her some sort of punishment for that, because after it happened, Kagome hadn't seen the wind wench for a while, and whenever she did see her, it wasn't around Naraku. Kagura had made sure that when they crossed paths within the lands, Naraku was never around.

"What have you done today?" Naraku asked after he scooted Kagome closer to the table.

"Well...I worked with Hakudoshi on some medicinal herbs in the garden and you just saw Kanna and I playing hide and seek in the forest. She's really making me test my powers." Kagome said, just like she did almost every day.

Naraku smiled as he lifted his chopsticks to his mouth. "Yes. Her not having an aura does make one test their powers. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Naraku." Kagome huffed and pouted.

_-She is simply beautiful when she does that.-_ Naraku mused. _-When did I fall in love with a pure human miko? Who would have ever thought that I would want her as mine?-_ Naraku smiled slightly to himself. It wasn't long ago that he realized his human heart wanted the miko. That _he_ wanted the miko. It was a sick idea, but he wanted the miko to be his. He wanted her to be his...she would be by his side, be his queen for all eternity.

Kagome watched as Naraku smiled, and wondered what he was thinking about. _-Why is he looking at me like that?- _He was watching her like she was something from another planet or something. It was beginning to frighten Kagome. "Naraku?" She called his name, hoping to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Yes love?" He answered her, but his eyes were still far away.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"You and how beautiful you are." Naraku smiled at her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. This man...he claimed to love her, claimed to be her mate, to be by her side forever. So what was the problem? Why couldn't she feel...at peace or at home...since this was what he had said it was?

"What is wrong my darling?" Naraku got up from the table and went to stand beside Kagome. His hands gently massaged her shoulders. "Tell me what is wrong with you."

"I...I'm tired. That's all." She said and left the room.

Naraku mentally cursed himself. What was wrong? What wasn't he doing right? He felt that he was treating her right, and telling her things to make her happy, things that he was sure that she wanted to hear, but something wasn't right about Kagome...his Kagome. He couldn't bring himself to admit that she wasn't really his, and she was just suffering from memory loss, but he would take what he could. Especially since he couldn't do much more. On the first night she'd been brought to his home, she'd almost purified him in her state of unconsciousness when he tried to place her under his control. He hadn't tried that again, and he still had the burn marks on his back from trying it the first time.

Kagome hurried into the room that was hers, and crawled into the bed. Her head was beginning to hurt, and she knew that she couldn't be around Naraku when it did. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. This one was gonna be an extremely painful one. She could tell.

Sakura and Setsuki sat on the bed, facing each other, their hands locked together and their eyes closed with their thoughts focused on Kagome. As they concentrated, their auras twined around each other and expanded, seeking out Kagome's. Sweat pooled on their brows as their thoughts became more and more focused. They caught glimpses of Kagome, lying in a bed, hugging a pillow.

"Kagome!" Sakura gasped.

"Stay focused." Setsuki warned her daughter.

Sakura nodded and got her focus back on track. She was just so happy to see Kagome's face, and see her alive and safe.

"Kagome...Kagome can you hear me?" Setsuki said.

They got no response.

"Try talking to her through our connection." Sakura suggested.

_-Kagome.-_ Setsuki called.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard a voice call her name. It sounded like it came from inside her head. Was she going crazy?

_-Kagome.-_

There it was again. Kagome looked around the room, trying to find who it was. She saw no one. "Who are you?" She whispered.

_-My name is Setsuki.- _Setsuki answered Kagome's question, having strangely heard it, even while Kagome hadn't been able to hear her when she spoke out loud. _-I am...your sister.-_

"Naraku told me I didn't have any family." Kagome responded.

_-Try talking to me in your head so that Naraku won't hear you.- _Setsuki instructed.

Kagome took a deep breath. Somehow this felt right, like maybe this was what she was missing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the woman who looked like her. _-Am I doing it?-_

Setsuki smiled. Kagome was talking to her, just as she had a before she was abducted. _-Yes. Just like that. Don't ever let Naraku see you talking to me, though. Because he will know. Your eyes change color from blue to green.-_

Kagome didn't wonder how the woman knew this, since she claimed to be her sister. But what Kagome did wonder was how she had believed her so quickly. There were no questions or doubts in her mind about who this woman claimed to be. _-Alright. What...who am I? Naraku told me that I am his mate.-_

Setsuki shivered at what Kagome said. Naraku was a truly vile being. _-Your name is Kagome, but you are most definitely _not_ his mate. And you never will be.-_

Kagome was confused. _-But he said we have a daughter named Kanna.-_

_-She has white hair, wears all white, has no aura, and carries a mirror?-_

Kagome nodded.

_-She is not your daughter. She is one of Naraku's creations. You have no children. I have a question Kagome...has Naraku ever...touched you?-_

_-Has he had sex with me you mean? No. He's kissed me, but it never feels right. It seems like something is off.-_

Setsuki nodded then. That was good news.

_-I've seen you before. When I have headaches, I see you and a female warrior polishing some large boomerang, two inu youkai, one a haynou and one a full youkai. The one that's a full youkai...I seem to remember him...my heart flutters when I see him.-_

Setsuki smiled when she said that. _-His name is Lord Sesshomaru. You two were almost in a relationship when Naraku kidnapped you.-_

_-Naraku _kidnapped_ me? That couldn't be right. Naraku isn't like that.- _How dare this woman talk about the man that had been nothing but good to her. _-But you said that I am not his mate and we do not have a daughter. Why would he tell me these things?-_

_-I cannot tell you everything right now Kagome, because you will not believe me. I will come to you at another time. You can talk to me at anytime if you need to...we will talk more after you have gotten some rest. I am just glad that you are alright.-_ Setsuki closed the connection before Kagome responded.

Kagome closed her eyes and passed out on the bed.

Setsuki and Sakura let go of their connection and let the tears that were in their eyes fall. "We found her." Setsuki breathed as she cried. "Sesshomaru!" She called him, knowing that he could feel Kagome's aura in the castle. It was two seconds before he entered the room with Touga, then Inuyasha one step behind them, followed by Miroku and Sango ten seconds later.

"I felt Kagome." Inuyasha stated the obvious.

Setsuki nodded. "We finally made contact with her." She looked beside her to see Sakura curled into a ball on her side, sleeping. It must've taken a lot out of her.

"Is she ok? Where is she?" Inuyasha was spitting out questions faster than Setsuki could answer.

"Hush boy." She said, then took a deep breath. "She is with Naraku like we suspected, but she doesn't seem to be under any of his spells. She can roam around freely from what I gather. Her memory has been slightly altered, but it was just by what Naraku was telling her."

"What did he tell her?" Sango asked.

"She said that he told her that they were mates and that Kanna was their daughter."

"That sick fuck! I'll kill him if he layed one finger on her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Be calm Inuyasha. He hasn't touched her. Kagome said that she has seen visions of us, doing everyday things, and she didn't have a hard time believing that I was her sister." Setsuki continued to explain.

"You told her that you were sisters?" Sango interrupted again.

"Yes." Setsuki answered, slightly annoyed. "It was the simplest explanation I could give without confusing her or having her doubt me. I think that she believed that Naraku isn't her mate and that Kanna isn't their daughter. But when I told her that he had kidnapped her, that was where I met some resistance. It seems that Naraku has convinced her that he is some sort of good person, and only cares for her. She talks about him like he's not evil."

"Did you not say that he wants her as his queen?" Miroku said. "It would not to well for him for Kagome to think he is evil right off the bat. He wants her to be comfortable with him before he unleashes his true self on her, i he ever does."

Setsuki thought about that for a moment. "You have a point monk."

"Do you have any indication where she is located?" Touga asked.

"If I did I'd have gotten you all earlier and we would be gone already." Setsuki sighed, then yawned. "I'm tired. We'll talk more about this in the morning. I just wanted you all to know that I can now make contact with her. You are all dismissed." Setsuki frowned slightly, realizing that she sounded like Sesshomaru. Speaking of him, "Fluffy, you stay."

He growled slightly at her name for him, but stayed nonetheless. "What is it?"

"She remembers you the most out of everyone. It seems that her feelings for you still exist. So after I talk to her a while longer, I'll figure out some kind of way for you to communicate with her too. Maybe that will bring the rest of her memories back."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That seems like a good idea."

"Are you praising me now?" Setsuki teased.

"Hn. Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do." She said to his retreating form. No one had noticed Sakura in the room, with all of their thoughts focused on Kagome. It was a good thing that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed, because Setsuki wasn't sure what he would've done. She would talk to him about it later though. Right now they had to focus on Kagome. Setsuki nuzzled Sakura's head and pulled the blanket over herself and her daughter.

Sesshomaru walked to his chambers, his head held a little higher than it had been in a while. Setsuki had made contact with his miko. It mattered not that Naraku had lied to her. That would all be rectified soon enough. He would have the miko by his side. And if she was safe, that meant Rin would be too. He would get them back. He swore that on his life.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More coming soon! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	26. Chapter 26: Into His Mind

I got another bad review, so I must say that this will be my last chapter of the story. I refuse to have my work ridiculed by people. Ok, ok, I'm lying. I don't really give a damn if people don't like my work. I write because I enjoy it. If you don't like it...*shrug* oh well. No skin off my nose. Now, please enjoy!

Oh, this chapter is dedicated to **lara5170**!

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 26: Into His Mind

Her head hurt like hell. That was the first thing she thought. Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw nothing as it was dark both inside and outside of her room. What had happened? Kagome tried like hell to remember what happened before she passed out on her bed, but was coming up blank.

Naraku entered her bedroom with a small candle. "Hello my sweet."

Kagome groaned and rolled over.

"What is the matter?"

"My head hurts." She whined.

Naraku walked to Kagome and sat on the side of her bed after setting the candle on her dresser. He drew her into his arms and rested her head against his chest. He sensed her uneasy, but didn't think that it was because of him. What Naraku didn't know was that Kagome wasn't feeling the comfort he was trying to give to her.

"Dinner will be ready soon my love. I will leave you alone to freshen up." Naraku kissed her gently on her forehead and released her from his embrace.

As soon as Kagome was alone, memories flooded her mind too quick for her to function. Her breathing became heavy as the colorful pictures from last night came back into her mind. Kagome opened her eyes and remembered the conversation with the blue eyed woman who claimed to be her sister. She remembered that her name had been Setsuki, and that she had said that Naraku was not what he seemed.

Kagome blinked a couple of times before also remembering that Setsuki had said that she could talk to her at any time if she only concentrated. She pictured the woman's face that closely resembled her own with her eyes closed. -_Some on...this has to work!-_ Kagome closed her eyes tighter and _THERE!_

_-Setsuki?-_ Kagome called frantically in her mind.

_-Yeah, I'm here. What is it?-_

Kagome hesitated before answering. _-...tell me everything about Naraku and who I am...why does he want me? Who the hell am I? And...am I going to die?-_

Naraku wasn't happy, not at all. He felt that his attempt of comforting wasn't working as well as he'd wanted it to. When did he begin to lose his grip on her mind? Better yet...when did he lose his? When did he become infatuated with a human...a human _miko_?

**_Flashback_**

Naraku watched from the trees as the young futuristic miko climbed out of the passage between this era and the one she was from. He'd found himself drawn to watching her, like he had some sort of obsession. He couldn't control it. It was like, he sometimes found himself watching her wherever she was without knowing when he'd left his dark home.

"Ouch." She whined as she tripped and scraped her knee on a rock.

He watched as red liquid oozed from the open would, and it brought fire to his loins. He wanted to lick the blood up, and every single inch of her body. Naraku closed his eyes and took a long sniff, inhaling the sweet smell of her blood.

"You are pathetic Naraku." That cold, calculating voice came from behind him. It was a voice he knew too well.

Naraku let a throaty chuckle out as he hopped out of the tree, facing the woman who he'd thought he had done away with on numerous occasions. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Cut the talk Naraku." Kikyo notched a bow in her arrow as she had done on many visits before.

Naraku smiled. "Kikyo, are we really going to do this again?"

"No. This time I am going to kill you." Kikyo said with finality.

His smile never faltered. "Oh really?"

"Why do you want my reincarnation?"

"What do you mean?" Naraku was curious at the sudden hostility in the elder miko's voice.

"I see the longing in your eyes for her. The longing that used to be for me."

It was then that Naraku had understood. He knew why Kikyo never killed him; he knew why she always wanted to kill Inuyasha. "You yearn for me. The darkness in your heart has finally taken over, and now it draws you to me."

"You lie!" Kikyo spat.

Naraku chuckled again. "It is interesting, really. Nothing would have led me to this assumption..."

"Shutup!" Kikyo was livid. She released the arrow, but it didn't have nearly enough power to even scratch Naraku's being.

Naraku reached his hand up and caught the arrow before it made its purchase. "You are becoming a dark miko, and because you thought your heart to be so pure in your past life, you are now losing your powers. Well, no, they are not being lost...just...transferred...into your reincarnation."

"She doesn't deserve that!"

"And not only do you yearn for me, you are also jealous of her. You don't see why she should have the happiness that you so desire."

"She transformed into an inuyoukai."

Naraku nodded. "Yes, I witnessed that."

"Yet you still yearn for her to be yours. Why?"

"This I do not know myself, but if I did, I would not tell you anyway. Your business in this life it over, so you will leave me be."

Kikyo snorted, she could read his mind. "You'll never have her." With those words, she walked off.

**_End Flashback_**

What Naraku had said was true. He had watched Kagome in the mirror, and noticed that she was different. He had watched on in Kanna's mirror as she explained it to that mutt of a DaiYoukai. He had also watched as Saseko entered the castle, and knew that she could be used to aid his quest in getting the miko, and killing that damned dog. He still didn't know why he wanted the miko, but he no longer questioned it. It had been two years since the obsession began, and while he fought it at first, he now learned to accept it, and did nothing but embrace it. The picture of perfection in his mind at her being of pure light and his tainted soul aroused him in ways unimaginable.

"Naraku, that bitch child is awake again. Why can't we just kill her?" A nasally voice that he hadn't known long came from the hallway behind him.

"No. You will not touch his ward." Naraku said to her.

"When will I get Lord Sesshomaru? You promised that he would be my mate as long as I brought you the girl and the miko bitch." Saseko whined.

"Silence!" Naraku barked. He walked towards her. "You will not question me. You will do as I say, or I will end your life." Naraku grabbed her throat. "And you will _not_ call Kagome a bitch again." His grip tightened. "I seem to recall her _killing _you for that very reason."

Saseko clawed at Naraku's hand to no avail. She wouldn't get free unless Naraku released her, which she hoped he did soon, or she wouldn't live much longer. Naraku's grip finally loosened, then disappeared altogether. Saseko fell to the ground, struggling for breath. "F-fo-for-for-forgive m-m-me Nar-Naraku." She choked out.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "Bring me the child."

Saseko got up as quickly as she could to go retrieve the ward of the man she wanted to be her mate. She ran down the halls and entered a dimly lit room. Though there was barely any light, she could see just fine. A cage was sitting in the middle of the room and inside of it, a small figure was curled up on her side. "Come on bitch, Naraku wants you." Saseko grabbed Rin roughly by the arm, but Rin didn't utter a single sound of pain.

Rin was more or less dragged down a hallway to Naraku, without making a sound. Saseko threw Rin to her knees in front of Naraku.

"Well, well, well, Rin...what do we have here?" Naraku's voice was sinister as he smirked evilly at the girl.

Rin remained quiet, as she had after the second day she had been brought to this dreaded place. She had demanded to see Kagome, and to release them both, but her screams went unheard.

"Aren't you going to say something bitch?" Saseko asked her, raising her hand to strike her.

Rin didn't even flinch. All she said was, "You're both going to regret it when my lord gets here, and when Kagome-mama gets better. They're gonna make you pay."

Saseko laughed. "You poor little human bitch. Your lord is mine. He will mate me, and you will be long gone."

It was Rin's turn to laugh then. It was humorless, but a laugh nonetheless. "You are a funny demon."

"Why you little...!" Saseko stormed over to the brown eyed girl, prepared to end her pathetic little life.

"You will not strike her." Naraku said.

"What? Why n-..." Saseko cut her question short, she didn't want to get strangled again. "Yes Naraku."

"Good. Now little Rin, why don't you tell me what your precious Lord Sesshomaru values even more than you?"

Rin didn't answer.

"You're back to that not talking thing, huh?" Naraku was teasing her, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it.

Rin just sat there. Sesshomaru had told her that if she were ever to get kidnapped, she wasn't supposed to say anything.

Naraku was beginning to get bored, and this was getting him nowhere. "Make sure she is fed and give her water..._clean_ water this time. It will do no good to have her ill when I make her watch me kill her beloved Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin couldn't help the next words that left her mouth, "The day you kill my lord is the day that hell freezes over, the day that evil will reign supreme, and the kami will walk this earth to rid the world of you." Rin chuckled bitterly. "But that will never happen, because you will never win Naraku. Remember that." Saseko dragged her out of the room.

Naraku was shocked, to say the least. He'd never heard the young girl speak so evilly, and he couldn't say that it didn't please him. Mayhap he would keep her alive after evil did indeed reign supreme, she would make a great daughter. Her loyalty reminded him of the miko. And he was sure he could break her, just as he was swaying the miko to his ways.

Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, her mind a swirling mass. But it wasn't the same as it had been mere hours ago. This time, she understood everything that was going on in her head, and before, she only had questions. Now, though, her questions were answered and she knew everything. Her only question now was, how the hell was she going to get out of this without getting herself of Rin harmed?

* * *

Ok, so this is a little late...by a few days in fact. Ummm...this chapter was meant to answer the questions that other people had about Saseko and Rin. They weren't gonna be in the story for a while, butI like this chapter, and I'm gonna go a slightly different direction with this, not that you guys knew that lol. Sooooo...hope you enjoyed, and please review! I'm gonna watch Family Guy and type a chapter for _Teacher's Pet_.

~KM705.M-san


	27. Chapter 27: Forming a Plan

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 27: Forming a Plan

Kagome rolled over in the bed to see Naraku at her side. It had been four nights since she learned of the truth and though she was still slightly skeptical, what Setsuki had told her made sense. It was her love for this Lord Sesshomaru that was leaving a hole in her heart. It was the reason she could never feel complete with Naraku. She missed Sango, the woman who was like a sister to her. She missed Miroku and his perverted ways. She missed Shippo and Rin, who were like her children. Rin...she had to find her so they could get out of the mess that was Naraku.

She tried to get out of the bed quietly and she slipped on the red silk robe that Naraku had given her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Kagura came out of nowhere and asked.

Kagome frowned. "None of your damn business." She snapped.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm so ready for you to be gone."

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Kagome teased.

Kagura snorted. "Fuck no."

Kagome smirked. "I think I do. You're jealous...because Naraku's attention isn't on you."

"Why the fuck would I be jealous? He's just using you."

"Kagura!" Naraku barked from his place behind the two women.

Kagura's spine was instantly straight and she looked at Naraku. "Yes Naraku?"

"Silence. Leave." He uttered those two words with an underlying threat for if she disobeyed. She didn't.

Kagome turned to Naraku with a confused look in her eyes. If she wanted to get the hell out of there, she couldn't let him know that she knew that he was evil. "Why did you talk to her like that?"

Naraku smiled at Kagome and reached for her hand. "Please come back into the bed." Kagome allowed him to grab her hand and pull her back into the bed. She crawled into the bed like the seductress she was, forming a plan in her head.

"Naraku, I'm hungry." She told him. It was late in the night, though they were just getting out of the bed. The previous day they had spent training Kagome hard, and she was really tired.

"Alright, I will go get us something to eat." He climbed out of the bed and went into the other room. As soon as she was sure he couldn't feel the change in her aura, Kagome tried to contact Setsuki. _-Setsuki? You there?-_

_-I'm always here Kagome.-_ Setsuki was sitting in Sesshomaru's study. They were forming a plan of their own to get Kagome and Rin back. It had been far too long that the two had been away from them.

_-What reason does Kagura have to be jealous of me and Naraku?-_

_-Ew, don't say you and Naraku like that, like you're a couple or something.-_

_-Well...I...I actually like him. I mean, you've told me all these things about him, and I remember how evil he is...but I just can't see it. Not with the way he treats me. I'm not so sure of his motives right now, but I am sure that I want to get Rin to Lord Sesshomaru.-_ Kagome admitted.

Setsuki gasped and Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant. He had already been lookng at her the instant he felt Setsuki's aura change and Kagome's enter the room. It was faint, but he knew the miko's unique aura like his own. "What is going on?" He asked. "Has something happened to Rin or Kagome?"

"No...they're fine." Setsuki answered. She wasn't sure what to think about what Kagome had just said. _-How could you say such a thing?-_

_-Because he's always so nice to me. He does any and everything to make me happy.-_ Kagome told her.

Setsuki nodded. She understood what Kagome was going through. She seemed to have recall reading it in a book that Kagome had called a 'Psycology' book. But she couldn't place her finger on what it was called. _-To answer your question about Kagura, from what you've told me he abuses her. All she wants is her freedom and he won't give it to her. But she is in love with Sesshomaru.-_

Kagome didn't know why, but her heart sped up at hearing this. Then she remembered that she had some sort of feelings for the DaiYoukai lord known as Sesshomaru. But she couldn't call upon them. At first she knew that something was missing, and when she found out it was him, she was determined to get him back. But the more time she spent with Naraku, the more her heart was swayed to his ways...though they were devious.

_-Kagome, I'm about to go...train...I'll talk to you later.-_ Setsuki said.

_-Alright.-_ Kagome replied.

Setsuki looked around the room. Everyone was anxious to see what was going on with Kagome. "Everything is fine." Setsuki assured them with a smile.

"We know that because you're very calm, but what exactly did Kagome say?" Inuyasha asked.

"She asked me why Kagura would be jealous of her and I told her."

"Has anyone lain a hand on her?"

Setsuki shook her head. "She didn't say, but I don't think so."

"Why don't you think so?" Sango asked.

"Because of the way she acted."

"How did she act?" She was really wanting to know how Kagome was.

"She acted...like Kagome. Sango, may I speak with you in my room please?" Setsuki got up and left the room with Sango hot on her heels.

"Something isn't right." Miroku said, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru figured as much. But the only question is what?" He answered.

"Why don't we just barge up to Naraku's castle and bust in and save Kagome and Rin?" Inuyasha suggested like the idiot he was.

"That's not possible Inuyasha." Miroku said, trying to make his friend see sense. "Even if we knew where Naraku's castle was, he could move it at any time and we would never know where or when."

"But he hasn't moved it since he captured the girls. He doesn't want to have to explain to Kagome why they're moving. He doesn't know _how_ to do that."

Miroku and Sesshomaru were shocked. They hadn't thought of that. Perhaps Inuyasha was smarter than he let on.

"So how would we get there?" Miroku asked. "By that I mean, how would we locate the castle?"

"Kagome is there, so she could describe it to Setsuki, and she could draw it. Setsuki liked to draw a lot when she was a kid, and Kagome can describe the hell out of some shit. She sees things in a totally different light than most people, but with her and Setsuki sharing the same soul or some shit like that, whatever Kagome describes to her, she will be able to see perfectly."

"Inuyasha, you aren't a total moron." Shippo said with a small smile.

Inuyasha smirked a little bit.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, looking at Inuyasha. He wouldn't admit it, but Inuyasha has made a very nice suggestion. "I will speak with Setsuki about it when she and Sango return."

"They've been gone for a while...what could Setsuki be telling her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good." Miroku admitted.

"You are correct. There must have been a new development with Naraku and Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"What are you dragging me out of here for?" Sango asked Setsuki.

"Because I have some news that is going to blow your mind. Follow me." Setsuki led Sango to the gardens, their favorite place to talk when they didn't want to be heard.

"Well...what is it?"

"I think Kagome has feelings for Naraku."

"What?" Sango exclaimed.

"Shhhh..." Setsuki looked around to make sure none of the servants had heard. "The way she talks about him...it's like she likes him or something...it's actually scary."

"We've got to tell Sesshomaru!" Sango said.

"You've got to tell Sesshomaru what?" Sesshomaru appeared behind them.

"Umm...tell you that...you're the best western lord these lands have ever seen." Setsuki lied.

"You're lying through your teeth." Sesshomaru said.

Sango sighed and looked at Setsuki. "We have to tell him Setsuki. Maybe that...maybe that will help to get her back faster."

"Has something happened with Kagome and Rin?" He asked.

Setsuki sighed. "Kagome may be developing feelings for Naraku."

Sesshomaru was shocked beyond words. He had no idea what to say, so he just stared.

"Well what do you want to do?" Setsuki asked.

It took him a moment, but his mouth finally found the words that he wanted to say. "You will contact her later tonight and get her to tell you many details of the castle that she is in. We will strike tomorrow at midnight." He walked back into his palace.

"He seemed to take that well." Sango said.

"Don't let that facade fool you. He's pissed beyond words. You saw how long it took him to say something. This isn't going to be good and if I don't get everything he wants tonight, he'll rip my head off."

Sango watched as Setsuki walked away. She may have been on to something...but how could Setsuki read Sesshomaru that well? _-Oh that's right. They've known each other for so many years. And I think Kagome mentioned that she was sensitive to people's emotions.-_

Sesshomaru entered his study with his mind reeling. How was Kagome falling for Naraku? Was he really working some sort of dark magic on her? On his miko? But the main question that stayed on his mind was...would he lose her to the dark haynou?

* * *

Welll I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter of Moonlight Rose...please review!

~KM705.M-san


	28. Chapter 28: Escape

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 28: Escape

Naraku was at a loss for words. He had no idea where the miko had gone, and he couldn't find her aura. "Kagura!" He growled.

It took less than five seconds for the wind bitch to appear before him. "Yes?"

"Where is Kagome?"

"So you lost the miko bitch huh?" Kagura smirked.

"Kagura, seeing how I can end your life within a matter of minutes, I strongly suggest you not _fuck_ with me and help me find my miko. She had hidden her aura from me."

"What did you do to drive her off?"

Naraku thought back to earlier in the day.

**Flashback**

"Naraku..." Kagome cooed, lookgn for her haynou crush.

"I am here darling." Naraku answered with a smile, popping up behind her.

"Where have you been all day?" Kagome pouted.

Naraku's smile grew. "You are simply adorable when you pout."

Kagome blushed. "Don't try to sweet talk me."

"I am not trying, my love."

"Sure you're not. What's up for today?" Kagome asked.

"I think I need to go out and get some things from the next village over."

Kagome pouted again. "I don't want you to leave." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ah, but I have to my darling. You will have Kagura to keep you company."

She frowned. "I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's mean to me for no reason." Kagome said, sounding much younger than she really was.

Naraku chuckled. "I will tell her to be nice to you."

"Why does she have to be here?"

"I told you already dear, she is a family friend. Her parents died and she is trying to get back on her feet." He lied.

"Well she needs to hurry up and get on her feet because she's really rude to me for no reason." Kagome frowned again.

"You know, you really shouldn't frown. You are far too beautiful to mar your face in such a manner." Naraku stroked her cheek affectionately. "But I am off, my love. I will return shortly."

"Alright." Kagome leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. That was as far as they'd ever gotten, kissing. Naraku wanted to go further, but he didn't want to push Kagome too far. "Come back soon though."

"I will." Naraku turned and left out of the room.

Kagome thought about what she should do to occupy her time when she heard a feminine groan. What was going on? She masked her aura as she'd learned to do and snuck to where the sound was coming from. She peeked around a column in the middle of the room and saw Naraku with something black in his hand. He squeezed it and Kagura yelped out in pain and fell to her knees.

Kagome gasped. What was Naraku doing? Kagura wasa horrible person, but she didn't deserve to be in whatever pain she was in. It was then that she remembered that Setsuki had told her something about Naraku holding Kagura's heart, but she hadn't believed it...until now. She'd already remembered what an evil person Naraku was, but since he had been so nice to her, she thought that maybe some way...he'd changed. But she was wrong. Horribly wrong. And with that realization, everything fell into place.

"Oh my..." she whispered to herself, then turned and walked back to the room. _-I've gotta get out of here...but first, I have to find Rin.-_

She took a deep breath and focused her aura out. Her aura stretched over the entire castle, until she located a smaller, weaker aura. Kagome instantly moved towards what she was feeling, knowing that it was the small child she was searching for. She found the little girl on her knees in a small, damp cage. "Oh kami!" She whispered.

When she heard Kagome's voice, Rin's heart almost leapt out of her chest. "I knew you would come!" She said, her voice raspy.

"Oh Rin." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I was so stupid. I knew, but I didn't pay any attention. I didn't want to believe any of it. I'm so sorry." She easily broke the locks on the cage and held Rin to her chest. Since some sort of barrier on Kagome's mind had been broken, she realized that Rin had gotten smaller. Over and over she rocked the child and whispered to her that she was sorry, all the while shedding tears.

After a while, Rin knew that if they didn't get going, they wouldn't get out. "We need to leave."

Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You're right." She stood up and held Rin's hand. "We're going back to Lord Sesshomaru." There was a power in her voice that Rin had missed. They set off in the direction that Kagome had come in, and they ran into Saseko.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Saseko asked.

"I'm leaving." Kagome said before punching her square in the nose and knocking her out cold.

Rin giggled.

"So that was funny to you?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes. That lady was always being mean to me."

Kagome frowned. She wasn't surprised that Naraku had someone watch over Rin, to make sure that she didn't escape. "Do you know which way is out?"

"I think that it is towards the evil aura." Rin said.

"You're right." Kagome hid hers and Rin's auras and walked towards where Naraku was. They waited until after he left to exit the castle.

It wasn't dark, but Kagome knew that they only had a few hours before it got dark. "We've got about two hours before nightfall, and I can't feel anyon'e aura from here. So I'd say we have a long travel ahead of us."

Rin nodded. "I think we should get as far as we can now, and then hide our auras and rest."

Kagome smiled. "You're right again. That's exactly what we need to do."

* * *

I know ths chapter is very short...I'm sleepy. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

~KM705.M-san


	29. Chapter 29: Casting a Spell

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 29: Casting a Spell

"Kagome-mama, what are we gonna do now?" Rin asked as they made a campfire.

"I don't think it would be smart for me to contact Setsuki because my aura is stronger then, and even though I'm hiding it I know Naraku would be able to sense it if I contacted her. So I'm thinking that we should just wait it out." Kagome placed the rabbits she'd just caught on the fire.

Rin sighed. "I was worried." She said after a while.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't know what was going on. I had no idea if you were gonna come get me." Tears filled Rin's eyes.

Kagome threw her arms around Rin. "Oh baby, I'll always come get you. No matter what happens, I'll always come and save you."

Rin cried silently into Kagome's side.

"We have three hours until we strike." Setsuki announced as she flowed into Sesshomaru's study.

"I know." Sesshomaru answered.

Touga had learned everything he could about this Naraku character, and he had to admit that he detested him. Not only had he taken the one female that he had cared for in some time. "We have gotten everything set up. Have you spoken with Kagome?"

"Not yet. That's what I was about to do." Setsuki sat on the floor and concentrated on Kagome's aura. When she finally found it, she concentrated harder. _-Kagome...-_

Kagome felt Setsuki tapping into her mind, and though she said that she didn't want to contact Setsuki, she allowed the connection to go through, but only for a couple of seconds. _-What is it?-_ Kagome asked.

_-Where are you? You don't look like you're in the castle.-_

_-I'm not. Rin and I are outside.- _Kagome didn't want to tell Setsuki that they'd escaped just yet, because she didn't want anything to happen to them, seeing how they were still close to Naraku's castle.

_-What does the castle look like?-_

Kagome painted the image of the castle as best she could. When she finished, she asked, _-Why did you need to know that?-_

_-We were just wondering where he has you.-_

_-Oh.-_ Kagome said.

"Alright, I've got a description of the castle. We need to move fast because right now Kagome and Rin are together. The faster we get to them, the more likely our chances are that we'll get to them and they're still together." Setsuki said.

"You are correct. Draw what Kagome described to you." Sesshomaru said.

Setsuki nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and something she recalled Kagome calling a pen. She drew every detail that Kagome had told her, not wanting to miss even the smallest thing. "This is drawn exactly how Kagome described it."

"I know where that is!" Sango exclaimed.

"How?" Setsuki turned to her.

"When I was a little bit younger, my father took me there for my first extermination. That castle once belonged to a wealthy but horribly perverted king. He got several of his servants pregnant, and took about fifteen wives before he died." Sango explained.

"He sounded like a very successful man to me." Miroku said.

"Whatever monk."

"Let's get going. Something was different with the way Kagome was talking." Setsuki said.

"Is everything ready to go?" Sesshomaru stepped into the room.

"Yes. Sango knows where the castle is." Setsuki answered.

"Hn. We leave now."

Kagome looked down at a sleeping Rin and smiled. She was glad to have come to her senses, but that didn't mean she didn't fear for their safety. If Naraku found out that they left, he would be livid. And there was no telling what he'd do.

"Kagura!" Naraku's roarwas heard through the castle.

"What?" The wind wench bit.

"Watch your tone with me bitch." Naraku growled. "Kanna has found my miko. You are to retrieve her."

"Why must I do i-"

Her words were cut short when Naraku plucked her heart out of thin air and squeezed it in the palm of his hand. "Why must you constantly question me? Hakudoshi, take the wind bitch to the dungeon and lock her up. I do not wish to see her for a while."

"Yes Naraku." Hakudoshi appeared at Naraku's side and did his bidding.

"My little minx has decided she wants to leave. Well this just will not do. Kanna, show me my miko." Naraku looked to his most faithful creation, the void child. Her mirror shimmered until the image of Kagome and a sleeping Rin appeared. "It would do me no good to try to capture her and bring her back. Then she will resent me, and that will reverse the progress I was making."

"Mayhap you should cast a spell on her, to keep her mind on you at all times." Kanna suggested in her small voice.

"Ku ku ku...I think you may have a point there my dear Kanna. If I cast an enchantment spell on her then she will only think of me and returning to me. But she is a miko, a simple enchantment spell will not work on her."

"Strengthen it with a jewel shard."

"My my, you are very helpful on this night. I will even allow you to be the one to cast the spell."

Though Kanna's face was void of any emotion, she was ecstatic. To be able to do her master's bidding made her giddy with excitement.

"How far is it now?" Inuyasha asked Sango. "I'm still not catching a whiff of Kagome or Rin."

"It's not that far." Sango answered.

"And Naraku wouldn't let you be able to smell him or anyone else in his castle." Setsuki reminded him.

"So how are we supposed to see the castle?" He asked.

"You're gonna use the red Tetsusaiga and get rid of Naraku's barrier and I'm gonna feel for Kagome's aura."

"Inuyasha, will you please stop with the questions." Sesshomaru hissed.

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't help it. He was worried about Kagome.

Kanna watched as Kagome finally dozed off. The young girl had been fighting sleep for hours, trying to protect Rin. She strengthened the barrier around them when she felt herself about to fall asleep. But she wasn't aware that Kanna was watching.

Not having a soul or a demonic aura had its advantages. Not only could no one detect Kanna, but she could also slip through barriers since they were made for either demons or humans, and she was labled as neither. So, she slipped into the barrier that contained Kagome and Rin and placed the cursed jewel shard close to her heart.

"You will do my master's bidding." She whispered. "You will be just like me." The jewel shard was implanted into Kagome's chest and Kanna slipped away into the night.

"Wait a minute...I...I feel Kagome's aura!" Setsuki said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure. Sango, how close are we to the castle?"

"About another hour."

"So that means Kagome isn't in the castle if I can feel her aura from here. There's no way I should be able to feel her aura. But it...it's troubled or something. I think we need to hurry." Setsuki took off in a dead sprint as Sesshomaru took to his cloud. They found Kagome tharashing about on the ground with Rin at her side, crying.

"Rin, what is happening?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran to her lord and buried her face in his pant leg. "It's awful! Kagome and I escaped and I went to sleep, but then I woke up and she was on the ground and her eyes were gray!"

Setsuki went to Kagome and knelt by her side. "Kagome...Kagome!" She called, trying to get her to listen.

"It's no use. I've been calling her name all this time and she still hasn't answered." Rin was still sobbing.

"Stop crying Rin." Sesshomaru petted her head. He walked to Kagome and was glad to see that she'd stopped moving, and that she was still breathing. He sat on the ground and pulled her flush body against his.

"It appears she is fighting the effects of a spell." Miroku said.

"What kind of spell would she be fighting that hard?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. But we will know when she wakes up."

"Who knows when that'll be?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I do. She'll be up in a few minutes. Her aura is strengthening." Setsuki said with a smile. "She'll be back with us soon."

Everyone held their breath as Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She moistened her lips, then whispered something that had everyone frozen in shock. "Naraku..."

* * *

Hilo! I can't believe it's been a whole month since I've updated this story! My how time flies. Well anywho, I hope you like this chapter and please forgive me for the cliffy. The next chapter will be up soon.

~KM705.M-san


	30. Chapter 30: Breaking a Spell

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 30: Breaking a Spell

"What the...?" Inuyasha was the first to speak after Kagome's first words.

"I want Naraku. Where is my Naraku?" Kagome sat up and began looking around.

"Kagome, Naraku isn't here." Setsuki said.

Kagome frowned. "Why not? Why am I here and he isn't by my side?"

"What do..why are you looking for Naraku?" Setsuki asked her.

Kagome blinked at her. "Because I love him. Duh." She said as though it were so simple. "He is my lover and my best friend."

"Kagome...what are you talking about?" Sango stepped up.

Sesshomaru couldn't take much more of this. He allowed some of his poision to leak into his mouth and he pressed his lips to hers. He frowned when she went limp in his arms. "What is the meaning of this?"

Setsuki shook her head. "I don't know. I...she's under some sort of spell."

Miroku nodded. "I've heard of this before. It's an enchantment spell. I think I have some scrolls on it back at the castle."

Sesshomaru gathered Kagome in his arms and took off in the direction of the castle, not saying a word to anyone. _-Naraku has gone too far with this.-_

**'He want miko. We cannot allow him to have her.'**

'You are correct. We must find a way to reverse this spell. Quickly.'

Two weeks passed until a cure was found. Everytime Kagome woke up, she searched for Naraku, then someone knocked her unconscious. Ayako made sure that no damage was done to Kagome each time she was knocked unconscious, so none struck her in the head.

"Has anyone found anything?" Setsuki asked, on the brink of tears at the meeting that Sesshomaru had called in his study. This was paining her to feel what Kagome was feeling, and to be inside her head was utter hell. All she had was thoughts of Naraku.

"I think I've found something." Miroku said, still readin a scroll.

"What is it?" Sango was anxious.

"Well, in this scroll, it says that the only way to break an enchantment spell on a person without killing them is to have someone they love or have strong feelings for...expel any thoughts of the person who cast the spell in their mind and body." Miroku swallowed.

"Ok, how?" Setsuki was growing impacient.

Miroku hesitated slightly. "By...having sex with them."

"How would anyone be able to have sex with Kagome when all she thinks about is Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Because there is a chant that you say right before it to temporarily lift the spell. When you say it, she will go back to normal for a while, but her hormones will be in an uproar. She will be sensitive to even the slightest touches, that's why the person meant to break the spell should be there."

Everyone as silent before Inuyasha spoke up. "So I gotta fuck her?"

Setsuki glared at him. "Hell no! Why would it be you?"

He looked at her. "Well it sure ain't gonna be you!"

"Duh you jackass! It's gotta be Sesshomaru. He's the only one that can do it."

"Oi Kagome doesn't love that prick!" Inuyasha yelled.

They all looked at Sesshomaru. He was battling with his beast.

**'We can finally take miko! I will not have to wait 30 moons.'**

'No, we cannot do that.'

**'We must. We can't let Naraku keep his claws in her.'**

Sesshomaru knew that this was true, so after arguing with his beast for another few seconds, he finally said, "I will do it."

Setsuki let out a sigh of relief she hadn't known she'd been holding, as did Sango.

"Kagome doesn't want this!" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up Inuyasha! She wants this more than she'd ever wanted anything in her _life_!" Sango hissed, on the brink of tears. "Sesshomaru, when can you break the spell?"

"Tonight." He answered instantly.

Setsuki smiled inwardly, she knew that that had been what Sesshomaru and his beast had been arguing about. She was slightly upset that Sesshomaru still wanted to fight his feelings for Kagome, but his beast knew the right thing to do. "Good. I will prepare the mating room."

"Mating room?" Inuyasha yelled. "They ain't gettin' mated!"

"Inuyasha, you can't be that dumb. You know that the mating room is the only honorable room to do things like this." Setsuki replied and left out of the room.

Night fell swiftly over the Western castle, and everyone was nervous.

"Now Sesshomaru-sama, the scroll says that you must not let your beast surface. It will only serve to scare her." Miroku explained.

"I know this." Sesshomaru was walking towards the mating room.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please be gentle." Sango whispered.

"I will." Sesshomaru knew that she was only concerned for the miko. As was he.

They'd reached the door, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

"Seshomaru..." Setsuki said, "...I have faith in you." She smiled at him, and for some reason, it reminded him so much of Kagome and his heast almost leapt out of his chest.

He entered the room in silence. Setsuki had placed soft sented candles around the room to make it easier for Kagome. He walked to the soft bed that Kagome had been moved to, in the middle of the room. His hand moved on its own as it stroked the side of Kagome's pale skin. She hadn't eaten much in the days that she'd been to the castle. All she was concerned about was finding Naraku. That thought made him growl, but he pushed it aside. It wouldn't do him any good thinking about Naraku and possibly losing his temper with the angel in front of him. He slowly leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Be free of this curse, be free of these lies, and look at me, with love in your eyes." His hand continued stroking her face as her eyes fluttered.

Kagome's hand grabbed his and her face leaned closer into his touch. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes Kagome, I am here." Sesshomaru answered. It sounded strange, even to him.

"I need you to...I need..." she swallowed. "Make love to me Sesshomaru...take me...now." Kagome finally opened her eyes and stared at him with their blue depths.

Sesshomaru knew that she was going to say this, but the words still caught him by surprise. He felt his pants tighten at the look of heat in Kagome's eyes. Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he stripped himself of all of his clothing, before doing the same to Kagome. He placed his lips firmly on hers, nibbling on the bottom lip and relishing her small moan. His hands traveled down her body and found that her nether lips were already soaked. He'd barely even touched her and she was already soaking the sheets. Sesshomaru let his mouth follow the path that his hand had just taken, making a spot at her nipples, before continuing down south.

At his first lick, he felt himself grow even harder and he fought his beast for control. Never in his hundreds of years of life had he ever tasted something so divine, so delectable, so...so...undeniably undescribable! He lapped at her swollen nub and her hands flew to his silver hair, gripping and pulling him closer. Kagome arched off the bed and Sesshomaru pushed his face further into her. He used a finger to enter her and found himself pleased that she had not been sampled by any other, not that he didn't know that anyway. He was also pleased to find how tight she was...even on just one finger. He added another finger to his ministrations and licked and sucked harder on her clit, making Kagome arch even harder and scream his name in pleasure as she came.

Moments later, when Kagome finally came down from her orgasmic high, Sesshomaru was positioned at her entrance, ready to plow into her, but vowing to himself to keep it slow. He saw the need in her eyes so he slowly entered her. It took all of his power not to force himself into her and drive furiously into her waiting body. She was so tight around him it was driving him insane! Sesshomaru started moving in and out of her slowly, and Kagome reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around him. Sesshomaru growled as Kagome allowed him to go deeper, and Kagome covered his mouth with hers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth. She could still taste herself on his warm velvety tongue, and that brought her to another orgasm, causing her to scream into his mouth. As her inner walls clenched around him, Sesshomaru fought hard to control his own orgasm.

Kagome began to meet Sesshomaru stroke for stroke, angling her body more so he could go deeper. "Harder Sesshomaru..." She breathed. "Please..."

Sesshomaru had no choice but to comply, for his body wouldn't have let him do anything but. Sesshomaru growled again as Kagome bucked wildly agaist him. Who knew the little onna was so wild in bed? He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he came.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome's breath wass a whisper. "Sesshomaru I want you to..." She moaned before continuing, "I want you to come with me." Kagome used her inner muscles to clench around him and Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. He leaned down and bit into her neck, and Kagome, following her instincts, bit into his neck as well, screaming into the skin. She tasted Sesshomaru's blood as they both came together. Sesshomaru roared with his completion, this being not only the first he'd had in a year, but also the best he'd had in his very long liftetime.

Kagome pulled back, her breathing erratic. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw that Kagome was back. Since she'd been under the spell, there had been a slight fog in her eyes, and now that fog was gone. Kagome smiled weakly. "Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru brushed the hair that had clung to her head from sweat away from her face, and kissed her lips. He removed himself from her body and fell into a deep slumber.


	31. Chapter 31: The Morning After

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 31: The Morning After

Kagome groaned as she felt herself waking up. Before she opened her eyes, she felt a throbbing in her lower region, then everything from the previous night came flashing into her mind. She shot up in the bed and looked around. She was naked, and Sesshomaru's mokomoko was wrapped around her. Sesshomaru was lying naked next to her. She put her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She walked to the dresser that was close to her and looked in the mirror. She looked the same. Kagome gave a small happy sigh. When she turned to find something to wear, something in the mirror caught her eye. She turned back to the mirror quickly and swept the hair off her neck. There, standing boldly against her flesh, was a magenta crescent moon, with two bite marks in the middle of it.

"What the hell?" Kagome whispered. She touched the spot and winced when she felt it was tender. She heard Sesshomaru shuffle in the bed behind her. Kagome quickly turned towards him.

"Kagome..." He whispered. Sesshomaru's mind was slightly fuzzy, which was why he preferred not to sleep. His eyes surveyed Kagome's body, and watched as she turned a deep red. Kagome 'eeped' and reached for the silk robe that was in the chair beside her. "After what happened last night, you're going to hide your body from this Sesshomaru?" He seemed completely at ease, for some strange reason.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome hesitated before walking towards him. She sat on the side of the bed and ran her fingers through his silky silver hair. "What...what exactly happened last night?"

Sesshomaru didn't show that his pride was hurt by the miko not remembering what had happened between them.

Kagome felt a sudden sense of disappointment wash over her, but she didn't know where it had come from. She looked around, slightly confused, before looking back at Sesshomaru, somehow understanding that it had come from him. Her first instinct was to comfort him, so she said, "No, Sesshomaru, I remember what happened. That was...mind-blowing." She blushed deeper, and the feeling of disappointment vanished, suddenly being replaced with an overwhelming sense of pride. _-So I was right, it did come from him.-_ Kagome took a deep breath. "Explain this." Kagome swept her hair off her neck again, baring the mark that she'd seen earlier.

At first, Sesshomaru was only attracted to the creamy skin of her neck. He wanted to do nothing more than kiss her neck and run his tongue up and down it, and leave more love bites that was already on it. After Sesshomaru got control of his mind, he saw what Kagome was talking about. It was the mark of his House, sitting upon her neck, as bright as the sun. He was at a loss for words.

Kagome moved her hair back to its original position. "And I can feel your emotions. Like a few minutes ago, I felt your disapppointment, then your pride. And just now I felt how much you wanted me."

Sesshomaru tried to remember what had woken him from his peaceful slumber, and realized that he'd felt a sense of shock shoot through his system. And he was sure that just a few minutes ago he'd heard what Kagome was thinking. "It seems that last night, I marked you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that when I saw this mark on my neck. My question is, you marked me as _what_?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru swallowed. He had no idea how to tell Kagome what he marked her as. "You are my honmei iroonna." He said the only thing he could think of that he would mark her as, besides a mate, for there was no way that she was his mate.

Kagome was silent for a few seconds before she yelled, "You marked me as your favorite concubine? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, not me, miko. It was my beast. I am sure of it."

"You're Lord fucking Sesshomaru! You don't let your beast take control unless you _want it to_!" To say that Kagome was pissed was an understatement. She stood up from the bed and yelled at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm nothing but the main Whore of the West! That's what this is!" Kagome felt the prickle of tears at the back of her eyes. "How could you do this to me Sesshomaru?" She sat on the floor with her knees at her chest, anf put her head on her knees.

Sesshomaru cringed as her sadness washed over him. "Miko I-"

"No!" Kagome hissed. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you 'miko' me! I thought you felt something for me, but obviously I was wrong."

Sesshomaru was confused. He couldn't understand why they could still feel each other's emotions. The most he should be able to do with a favorite concubine is know her location at all times, smell her from anywhere, and feel when she needed his body. There was nothing else that should happen between them.

Kagome hissed in pain while Sesshomaru was lost in thought. She put her hand up to the mark. "It hurts!" She whined.

Sesshomaru was instantly by her side, looking at the mark. He saw nothing wrong with it, but he then felt a burning on his shoulder. He moved his hair back and saw a crescent moon identical to Kagome's on his shoulder. Now he was really confused. It he'd marked her, he wouldn't have any signs of it on his body. Had she marked him as her favorite as well? Something was very odd about this whole ordeal. "Get dressed. We must figure this out."

"Figure what out? I'm your whore. There's nothing to figure out!" She grunted when the mark burned some more.

Sesshomaru growled lightly, and picked Kagome up to take her to the bathing quarters attatched to the mating chambers. Setsuki had already prepared for them to use it, as she had brought Kagome's bathing supplies into the chambers.

Kagome dunked under the water to get her hair wet, so she could wash it. She lathered her jasmine shampoo in her head. Sesshomaru watched as her breasts bounced up and down while Kagome washed her hair. His eyes flashed from red to golden as he watched Kagome close her eyes. He moved silently to stand behind her. Kagome felt larger hands replace hers and she knew it was Sesshomaru. She moaned and let her hands drop from her head, as Sesshomaru scratched her scalp. Sesshomaru leaned down and buried his nose in her neck. Kagome knew that this was his way of apologizing for marking her. She sighed, her heart forgiving him instantly.

Sesshomaru smiled behind her as he felt her heart forgive him. "Stop smiling." Kagome growled. "You're not completely out of trouble. I've forgiven you, but I'm still pissed."

"We will rectify this situation miko. I promise you, as my word is my bond."

"Ew. Can you not say anything about 'bonding'?" Kagome dunked under the water again to rinse her hair out. She bathed herself, completely ignoring Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched everything Kagome was doing, and his mouth went dry when she got out of the springs. Sesshomaru watched as the water dripped down Kagome's perfect body. His eyes studied every part of her body. "You might as well stop thinking about that 'cause there's no way I'm having sex with you."

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She lotioned up and got dressed. Sesshomaru was ready at the same time she was. They walked out of the door and no one was around to greet them. _-Where could they be?-_

"Everyone is more then likely eating breakfast." Sesshomaru answered her question in his head.

Kagome glared at him. She didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru being able to read her mind. She needed to find a way to keep him out of her head.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Good luck with that."

Kagome let some of her miko energy flow into her hand and she touched Sesshomaru's arm lightly. He hissed a little bit, but it didn't otherwise effect him.

"Good morning you two!" Setsuki greeted when they entered the dining area.

Sesshomaru looked around. "Where are the other demonesses?"

"Your mother has them out for etiquette lessons." Setsuki said, forking some of her pancakes in her mouth. "You know Sesshomaru, your servants don't make pancakes nearly as good as Kagome's."

"No one makes pancakes as good as mama's!" Rin and Shippo said at the same time, then burst into childish laughter.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and did a fake curtsy. She went to sit beside Setsuki while Sesshomaru sat in his usual seat.

"Why aren't you sitting at this Sesshomaru's side?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Bite me." Kagome retorted.

"Don't tempt me." Sesshomaru said as his plate was sat in front of him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and began eatin gher assorted fruits.

"Children, why don't you go play?" Setsuki said to the children.

"Ok!" Rin said.

"They always send us away when they have to talk about grown up stuff." Shippo sulked. "Mama just got back and we can't even spend time with her."

Kagome's heart ached. "I'll come play with you before your morning nap, I promise." She kissed both Shippo and Rin on the head. She noticed how skinny Rin was. "Rinny dear, take my rice cake."

Rin happily swiped the cake from Kagome's hand and scarfed it down.

"What a little piggy we have in the castle." Kagome laughed, and kissed Rin's nose.

"Oink oink." Rin laughed and skipped outside with Shippo where Metsume was waiting.

"It makes me happy to see her happy." Kagome sighed. "Where are the others?"

"Sango and Miroku went to visit her family's graves. She said that this is the third year anniversary of what happened, and she wanted to see them. She promised to be back before sundown." Setsuki said.

Kagome sent a silent prayer up for Sango's family and for hers and Miroku's safe return. Kagome didn't have to ask where Inuyasha was, because she could slightly feel Kikyo in the area. She shook her head. "Why does he chase after her when...nevermind." Kagome sighed. "Setsuki, I already know you know what's going on so you're going to come with me to the library to research." Kagome paused for a second. "Actually, I have a more affective way. I'm going to go home after I lay the children down for their morning naps. I'll use the Internet there, but I still want you to look for things here."

Setsuki nodded.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Kagome kissed Shippo and Rin on their heads as she slipped out of the room. "I'm leaving." She announced to Setsuki and Sesshomaru.

"Do you know when you will return?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean you have to." Kagome bit. She left out of the castle.

Sesshomaru watched the space the the miko had occupied for a while before turning and finsing Setsuki watching him. "What?" He asked.

"You're so in love with her that you don't know what to do with yourself." Setsuki shook her head.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You have no idea what a horrible liar you are. Listen Sesshomaru, you have got to stop letting yourself get in the way of your happiness. You're way too smart for that. Yeah, Kagome's mad, but she'll get over it. I already know what the mark means, I looked it up while you two were bathing."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You were more or less right about the honmei iroonna marking, but it's more than that. It's kind of an enchantment spell-slash-mating mark." Setsuki tried to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"Since Kagome was coming out of an enchantment spell, it was natural for her body to respond to you the way she would have to the person who placed the spell on her."

"But when I tempoarily brought her out of it, she called my name." Sesshomaru was confused.

Setsuki nodded. "I know. That's normal. Kagome in an inuyoukai so the spell worked different on her, and that inuyoukai blood also caused her to bite you when she climaxed, correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well you may not have had the intention to mate, but your blood recognized Kagome as a mate, so when you bit her, your beast's intention was to mate her. But since you didn't want to mate her, something in the process was messed up. So you're pretty much mates without being mates."

Sesshomaru was confused.

Setsuki sighed and tried to explain some more. "What happens when you mate a person?"

"You gain insight to their thoughts and emotions. I have all of that with Kagome."

"You're missing something Sesshomaru. You can also communicate with her inside your mind, and I know for a fact that you cannot do that, because that would mean you could talk to me too." Setsuki told him.

"Ok, so we are partially mates. What ar-"

"Wait, there's more. Since you two aren't completely mates, your hormones are out of whack."

"So...she _is_ my concubine?"

Setsuki sighed. "She's higher than a concubine, but lower than a mate."

"You could have stated that in the beginning."

Setsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But with her being in between, in a position that doesn't exist, your bodies will crave each others, and Kagome is the only person that can satisfy your needs, and vice versa. Your bodies will crave each others quite often, and you can try to fight it, but I'm telling you that you'll lose. And with Kagome being 500 years into the furute, I can imagine that the burning of your marks will start very soon."

Sesshomaru found that this was the only part of this whole ordeal that he liked. He would be able to have his miko whenever he wanted to. "Are you going to explain this to the miko?"

Setsuki nodded. "I'm the only one that can, because you're horrible at explaining things."

"Do you know when she will return?"

Setsuki looked at the roof, then smiled. She didn't respond as Kagome's aura washed over the castle.

"Sesshomaruuuu!" Kagome screamed to the high heavens.

"I'd say she's back now." Setsuki smiled.

"This Sesshomaru is retiring to his study until lunch time. There are matters that I have to attend to." Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked into the room.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, about to chase after him.

"Kagome, calm down. I have some things to tell you." Setsuki said.

"I already know, I heard it as you told it to Sesshomaru." Kagome took a deep breath and tried to ignore the burning of the stupid mark. Something registered in her mind. "Where's Touga?"

Setsuki laughed. "I would talk about you for being slow, but you've been out cold for a while. Touga left about three months after you were captured. He was needed in his lands, and he hasn't been back. I'm sure that he will be back soon though."

Kagome sat down in a chair and sighed. "Setsuki, how did my life get to be so complicated? I'm mated, but I'm not mated. I'm a concubine, but I'm higher than a concubine." She fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Setsuki rubbed Kagome's back. "It'll be ok Kagome, I promise. Just trust me."

Kagome gave a small laugh. "What are you now? Some kind of seer?"

Setsuki smirked. "You never know."


	32. Chapter 32: Being the Favorite

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 32: Being the Favorite

Kagome woke up the next day with a fire in her loins. She rolled over, groaned, and pressed her legs together. What was wrong with her? Kagome struggled to get out of the bed and make her way to her bathing chambers before she started with her day. She would ignore the aching in her privates for now. At breakfast, Sesshomaru was wearing an uncomfortable expression on his face.

_-What's wrong with Sesshomaru?-_ Kagome asked Setsuki in her mind, and Sesshomaru watched as her eyes flashed green briefly.

_-He's horny...you two haven't had sex since yesterday, and that isn't something that's normal in...what you two are.-_ Setsuki refused to say the phrase 'favorite concubine', because she knew Kagome was much more than that.

_-Well too bad for him. I'm not having sex with him again.-_ Kagome turned her nose up and finished eating her breakfast.

The green imp known as Jaken entered the dining hall. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Touga's messenger said that he will return within this day." He reported, out of breath because he'd just had to run through the children's game of 'tag'. What a useless game that was.

Sesshomaru nodded, dismissing Jaken, and rising from the table. He needed to go back to his room, or his study. Yes, his study would be better. That way he could bury himself in paperwork for the remainder of the day, and hopefully get his mind off the petite miko that he wanted to ravish. Sesshomaru vanished from the dining hall and appeared in his study, prepared to work the day away.

"It's only gonna get worse before it gets better." Setsuki told Kagome as they were putting the children down for their morning naps.

Kagome groaned. "I know. But it just...I'm so pissed Setsuki."

"Mama, what does 'pissed' mean?" Rin asked sleepily.

"I'll tell you in about twelve years." Kagome said, and bent to kiss Rin on her head.

Sesshomaru just so happened to be walking by when Kagome was bending over, so he got a full view of her round ass, poked in the air, like it was his for the taking. Was she taunting him? Were the _kamis_ taunting him? Sesshomaru quickly left from in front of the children's room. He needed to kill something!

Setsuki laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru is so horny he's about to go on a killing spree." Setsuki was amused by the DaiYoukai Lord's pain.

"Setsuki, that's not nice...or funny. Why do poor animals have to suffer because he's horny?" Kagome pouted.

"Such is the life of a DaiYoukai. When their chosen refuses them, they go into severe rage, which later turns into pain. Most people don't get far into the rage before they are granted what they want..." Setsuki paused and thought for a second. "You actually seem to be doing quite well. I've never seen this before."

"Setsuki, you've never seen lots of stuff before. In my time, women are forced to repress sexual urges, unless they are ready to give it up."

"But you've already 'given it up'." Setsuki snickered.

Kagome let out a small moan as she walked alongside Setsuki to the gardens.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Setsuki was immensely amused. "If walking brings you pleasure, then you're in deeper than I thought."

Kagome's head began to hurt. "I just wish Sesshomaru would hurry up and get back here. He's been gone too long and my head hurts."

"Here comes Sango." Setsuki smiled. They were sitting on their favorite bench, waiting for Sango so they could talk the day away.

"Hey you two. What's going on?" Sango greeted.

"Kagome's so horny she's about to explode." Setsuki spilled the beans.

"Oh my..." was all Sango said before she burst into laughter. Setsuki soon joined in.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her two best friends. "You guys are horrible."

"I'm sorry Kagome. It's just too funny. If you could see how red your face is!" Sango couldn't stop laughing.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "This isn't funny. Ow!" When she tried to put her arms across her chest, she found that her breasts were extremely sensitive.

"Kagome, you have to give in. Rage is always worse for the male in the relationship, but sometimes it becomes horrible in the woman as well. Kagome, you really need to stop fighting it." Setsuki warned her.

Kagome's eyes flahsed red, then back to their normal color.

"See?" Setsuki said.

Sesshomaru walked to the gardens and went straight for Kagome. "May I speak with you please?"

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru's aura was rubbing against hers in a way that made her ache with want. Kagome fought back her urge to moan at the 'untouching contact'. Sesshomaru held his hand out for Kagome to hold and when she grabbed it, they disappeared.

Kagome gasped and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were in a meadow. She didn't recognize it, but that didn't matter because it was beautiful. There was green lush grass everywhere, beautiful flowers of every color, and there was a waterfall in front of them, standing bold and beautiful. "Sesshomaru...what is this place?" Kagome asked.

"This is Rin's Meadows. I had it named after her because she used to enjoy running here when I first rescued her. Whenever she had a nightmare, she'd always find a way to stumble here and I'd find her, either crying or picking flowers."

Kagome took in the beautiful sight around her. Her heart melted at it. She turned around to face Sesshomaru with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru...I want to apologize for marking you as my favorite. I do not know what came over me, and I did not mean to make you-"

Sesshomaru's words were cut off by Kagome's lips. She crushed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome rose on her tiptoes to get more of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's arms snaked around Kagome's waist and brought her closer to him.

Kagome pulled back and looked at Sesshomaru's face. "You talk to much..." she whispered.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"I forgive you Sesshomaru. I was just mad because...well...I want to be more than just your favorite concubine. I want to be..." Kagome trailed off, not knowing how to finish her statement, but knowing that Sesshomaru understood her.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru simply kissed Kagome again, and brought her to sit on the ground with him. Placed comfortably in his lap, Kagome began to strip Sesshomaru of his shirt without parting her lips from his. She kissed his neck, down to his shoulders. Kagome felt Sesshomaru 'rise' under her, and she did nothing but moan. Sesshomaru took off the rest of his clothes before assisting Kagome with hers. He laid her down on his mokomoko and kissed her lips softly...gently.

"Forgive me..." he whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes.

"I wonder what they're doing." Miroku said to the woman on either side of him.

"Are you sure you're wondering that?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I had to block off my connection to her for the time being." Setsuki said with a small shiver. She thought back to the last thing she'd heard Sesshomaru and Kagome say. He had apologized. That was something Sesshomaru never did. And Kagome had said that she wanted to be more than the favorite. Setsuki knew that she wanted to be his mate...but Sesshomaru hadn't said anything in response. What did that mean? She knew that Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome, though he didn't want to admit it to anyone but himself. But did that mean that he would accept her and take her as his mate?

Setsuki pondered this as she prepared lunch for the children. It had been three hours since Sesshomaru and Kagome had left, and no one was anxious for them to get back to be honest. Jaken ran into the dining hall with news. "What is is Jaken?" Setsuki asked.

Jaken stared at her. "I don't have to answer to you wench."

Setsuki placed her foot on top of Jaken's head and put some weight behind it. "Either be crushed by my foot or tell me what's up." Setsuki threatened before she felt the aura that Jaken was coming to announce. "Touga..." she whispered. "Hey Sango, come here please."

Sango was at Setsuki's side in an instant. "What's up?"

"Touga is back." Was all Setsuki had to say for Sango's face to drop.

"Oh gosh. What's gonna happen now?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on how Touga and Sesshomaru are feeling when they return." Setsuki said just as Touga walked into the room. By the way his nose was twitching, they could tell he was sniffing for Kagome.

"Hello all." Touga said out of common respect. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He is out." Sango and Setsuki said at the same time.

"And the miko?"

"Out as well." They once again said in unison. Sango and Setsuki looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you two toying with me?" Touga asked.

Setsuki looked at Touga. "No. They are both out." She felt their auras appear in the gardens. "Well, they're back now."

Kagome walked into the castle with Sesshomaru behind her. She was smiling and giggling with Sesshomaru's arm draped around her waist.

"Ah! There you are little one. I had heard that you had returned to the Western Palace." Touga scooped Kagome up into a hug, not noticing how her scent had changed or the threatening glare he recieved from Sesshomaru, or the ones from Setsuki and Sango that were filled with worry.

"Touga." Sesshomaru growled. "It would do you well to keep your hands off of what is mine." His eyes flashed red as he grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's no way to treat your friend!" She stepped from behind Sesshomaru and greeted Touga. "Hello Touga. How have you been?"

Touga didn't answer. Instead he took in Kagome's image. Her long raven and silver hair was piled on top of her head and she was wearing a two piece kimono. The top stopped slightly above her belly button and the bottom was a long skirt. "You look amazing. You are simply glowing."

Kagome blushed. She knew the reason she was glowing was mainly because of the three hours retreat she'd just shared with Sesshomaru. After they'd relieved their urges, thye'd bathed each other. Which explained her change of clothes and her hair piled on top of her head. "Thanks Touga."

Sesshomaru stepped behind Kagome and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him. He'd gotten a hold on his temper. "What brings you here Touga?"

"I returned to see the miko. I am glad to see her alive and well." Touga answered.

"Mama!" Rin came running down the hallway with tears in her eyes. Kagome turned to her and bent to pick her up.

"What's wrong baby?" Kagome asked, her voice soothing to the child.

"I had a bad dream about Naraku." Rin sobbed.

"Oh baby." Kagome cooed. "He'll never hurt you again. I promise. Do you want me to lay down with you so you can finish your nap?" Kagome asked.

Rin gulped and nodded.

"I'll see you boys later." Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall.

Touga watched with wide eyes as Kagome walked away. When she was gone, he looked back at Sesshomaru. "You marked her as your favorite?" He hissed.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to you." Sesshomaru said before turning to go to his study.

"This can't turn out good." Sango mumbled as Touga turned to follow Sesshomaru.

Setsuki shook her head, and then sighed. What the hell was Touga gonna do?

* * *

I know this took a while to come out, but here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

~KM705.M-san


	33. Chapter 33: Information From Touga

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 33: Information From Touga

"Touga, this Sesshomaru does not have the time to deal with you right now." Sesshomaru was at his desk in his study, looking over treaty proposals.

"Fuck that Sesshomaru!" Touga was livid. "You're gonna deal with me! How could you have marked Kagome as your favorite concubine? You know how degrading that is!"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. He was quiet for a moment as he realized that Kagome was sleeping, he could feel her inside his mind. Sesshomaru turned to Touga, "You are gravely mistaken. Being marked as the favorite concubine, especially in the House of the West is a great honor."

"Kagome doesn't want to be your whore!" Touga spat.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I know more about her than you ever will." Touga said.

Sesshomaru was irritated. How dare Touga come into his house and speak to him this way? "You know nothing about the miko. You know nothing about _my_ miko!" Sesshomaru hissed. "This has nothing at all to do with you so you need to leave. NOW!" Sesshomaur roared.

Touga's eyes flashed red, but he backed down from the challenge that Sesshomaru presented...this time. Next time, though, there would be no question and Touga would maim the selfish DaiYoukai. He went to find Sango and Setsuki to learn of what had happened in his absence. The Southern Inu Lord found the women at the table with mugs of coffee. "What is wrong?"

"It's Kagome." Setsuki said.

Touga's senses were on high alert, but nothing seemed out of place. He calmed down when Setsuki began to speak again.

"No, there's nothing wrong with her...well, she's not in danger. It's the way she is taking this whole thing...she's too...happy? I'm not sure if that's the right word for it." Setsuki sighed. She knew Kagome didn't like this, but she didn't know what thye were going to do about the situation.

"When we used to travel constantly, and Inuyasha would go off to see Kikyo...before Kagome and Sesshomaru began to meet..." Sango began to speak slowly. "Kagome would go about her normal routine like nothing was wrong. She cared for Shippo and the rest of us with that natural maternal instinct that's always been inside of her. When Shippo went to sleep, she'd take a walk in the forest. She was never gone for long, but when she returned, her eyes were always red and puffy...but she didn't say anything, since Inuyasha normally still hadn't returned. Kagome only got in her sleeping bag and went to sleep. The next morning, if Inuyasha was back, Kagome put on her happy face and said nothing about the previous night. If he wasn't, Kagome began to pack up camp and she went about her morningly duties, as if it werea normal day."

"You're right Sango. Kagome hates for other people to see her in pain. When she escaped from Naraku, she saw how much Rin had been affected. There were nights when she cried silently inside a barrier. She hated herself for falling into Naraku's trap and letting him endanger Rin's life." Setsuki agreed.

"So what you are saying now is that Kagome is possibly in pain about this entire situation?" Touga asked.

"She has to be. Kagome has too muh pride to be happy to be marked as a favorite. She's been through so much with Inuyasha, and with Sesshomaru she thought things would change, but it appears that they haven't." Setsuki told him.

"Lady Setsuki and Lady Sango, I must say good day to you. There is some research that I have to do." Touga said, and left the room. His ears led him to the children's rooms, where he hard small sobs coming from it. There was only one person he knew that would be crying at this time, and his heart ached. Touga silently peered into the room and saw Kagome cradling Rin to her chest, her hair buried in the young girl's glossy black hair. Touga shook his head and stepped from the room. He walked to Sesshomaru's personal library, since going to his own would waste too much time. He buried himself in books for hours on end, and when he came back to the real world, he knew more about what he neded to know, andwas confident in what he needed to do.

It was lunch time and Kagome had gotten lunch ready for the children. As she was sitting down for lunch herself, Touga walked in.

"Oh hello Touga." Kagome said. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, but otherwise, there were no other signs that she'd been crying. "I forgot you were here. Mesume, will you pass me the salt please?" She smiled as she grabbed the salt from the young girl and seasoned Shippo's food.

"Will you join me in the gardens for a nice lunch?" Touga asked.

"Um..." Kagome thought.

"It's ok Kags. We'll watch the runts." Setsuki said.

"Ok. I'm game." Kagome said to Touga, who wore a confused expression. She gave a small laugh. "That means I'm up for it...yes."

"Ah. Alright. I will have he chefs prepare something." Touga said, like he was in his domain.

"I wonder what this is all about." Kagome mused silently.

Setsuki watched Kagome as the wheels in her mind began to turn. She knew that Kagome wouldn't reach the right conclusion, but it was fun watching her mind work. She laughed and shook her head.

A few minutes later, Kagome and Sesshomaru were out in the gardens on a blanket. "So how have you been?" Touga asked.

"Good. Haven't been having nightmares about Naraku...so things are pretty good I guess." Kagome answered simply.

"Kagome, I am not sure if you have forgotten, but in case you have, I will remind you. I am an inuyoukai. I scent your lies." Touga joked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine...really."

"Little one, you don't have to lie to me." Touga said, his voice soft and soothing.

Kagome swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I'm fine Tou-ga." Her voice cracked.

"Tell me what is on your mind and heart little one."

Kagome finally let her heart free. She let all that was inside of her spill out to the InuYoukai Lord before her. "He was my first Touga." She whispered. "Where I come from, your first time is supposed to be special, with the man of your dreams, the man you marry. But it was with a bipolar possessive inuyoukai who won't admit his feelings. He marked me as a whore, his personal Fuck Toy of the West. That's not what I am...that's not _who_ I am. I can't take this anymore. I know it's only been about a day, but to know that this is what I am...to feel the stares I get when I walk through the hallways...it's...it's dirtying. It makes me feel filthy. Thinking I liked Naraku was one thing, but at least he didn't mark me as a whore. He was kind and sweet, not that I'm saying that's who he really is." Kagome sighed. "I digress." She sniffed, wiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. "I don't know what to do Touga."

Touga looked at Kagome. "I do."

"You do? You know how to reverse this?" Kagome's heart leapt in her chest. There was a way to get out of this?

"Hai, I do. But you may not like it." Touga chose his next words carefully. "To rid yourself of the mark, you must become the mate of a powerful youkai."

"What the fuck? To get rid of one mark, I have to get another? This is utter bullshit. I need to speak with the person who made up these damn rules." Kagome was outraged.

"Ah, the person who made up these 'damn rules', as you put it, are the kami. Now if you have to take something up with them, I suggest you do it while I'm not around, as I do not want to be a part of their rage." He joked lightly.

Kagome gave him a half smirk, then snapped herself out of it. "When did you find this out?"

"When you were lying with the young ones for their nap."

Kagome nodded. She thought about this for a bit. If she rid herself of the mark by becoming Sesshomaru's mate, she would get everything she wanted...or at least...everything she _thought_ she wanted. It was no secret or surprise that she loved Sesshomaru. It was just the matter of his feelings for her. Would he accept the proposal? Or would he laugh in her face, and force her to continue with this humiliating fate?

"Now, before you go jumping to conclusions, there are a few things you must know."

Kagome nodded for him to go on.

"Number one, the one who takes you as mate does not have to be the one who marked you as the favorite." He said this first, as this was the main point he wanted to get across. "Two, the one who takes you as mate, though, must be of the same race as the one who marked you. And lastly, no emotional attatchment has to be there, and the mateship can indeed be temporary." He said the last thing quickly, as he didn't want her to hear what he'd said.

Kagome was still stuck on the first thing, though. They didn't have to be the same person who'd marked her? Well...that meant if Sesshomaru didn't accept her...then...Kagome looked up at Touga then blushed. She shook her head. No, she could never ask him to do such a thing. Could she?

Sesshomaru walked to the balcony on the outside his study, overlooking the gardens. It was a nice day out. Perhaps he would take Rin and AhUn for a lazy flying. He spotted Touga and Kagome in the gardens, talking. Sesshomaru brought his eyebrows together in frustration as he heard what Touga was asking. His heart clenched at Kagome's response. Sesshomaru listened silently as Kagome sobbed and talked to Touga, telling him how she was feeling. Why hadn't she told him any of this? Why was she acting like she was happy earlier?

Sesshomaru quickly turned away, going back into his study and shutting the doors that led to the balcony. From the gardens below, both Kagome and Touga heard the doors slam.

"Do you think he heard?" Kagome asked Touga.

Touga looked up to Sesshomaru's balcony. "It's a posibility miko."

Kagome sighed. "I think I need to talk to him." She sniffed.

"I will be here when you return." Touga assured her.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks." She got up and walked back into the house of the west. Kagome took a deep beath and let her aura seep into the room, waiting for Sesshomaru to acknowledge her.

"Enter." Sesshomaru bit.

Kagome slowly walked into Sesshomaru's study. "Sesshomaru...I...we need to talk."

* * *

Dun dun duuuun! Sorry for the horrible attempt at a cliff, but I wanted to try it! See you guys again soon.

Oh, and I'm sure many of you read a review that I got pretty much telling the chapter, I had the chapter in mind before I recieved the review, but I love the fact that that particular reviewer could basically read my mind!

~KM705.M-san


	34. Chapter 34: Beastly Interference

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 34: Beastly Interference

"What do you wish to speak about miko?" Sesshomaru asked, like he didn't already know.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru. I know you heard me and Touga talking." Kagome paused, waiting for Sesshomaru to say something. When he didn't she took this as an invitation to speak her mind. "Why didn't you tell me that the only way to solve this problem is to mate me?"

"I wasn't aware that this was a problem." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you playing games Sesshomaru? This is not funny."

"Was I laughing?"

"You're being a real jerk, you know that?" Kagome asked. "Fine. Since you act like you're an idiot, I'll do most of the talking."

"As I expected you to do in the first place." Sesshomaru had no idea why he was being rude to Kagome. Then he thought about it. He didn't like the fact that she'd talked to Touga in the gardens. He didn't like the fact that Touga had come and questioned him about his intentions with Kagome. It was his busniess and Touga had nothing to do with it.

Kagome bit her bottom lip in frustrated, then blew out a hard breath. "I don't know what's up with you, but when you get the stick out of your ass, let me know. Then maybe I'll be able to have a civilized conversation with you." Kagome turned to walk out of Sesshomaru's study.

**'You let her get away!' **Sesshomaru's beast roared and fought against the mental chains Sesshomaru had placed inside of himself.

'Good. I do not wish to discuss what she wants to.' Sesshomaru replied to his beast, hoping to silence the pest that was a part of him.

**'That was not wise. I will make you pay for what you have done.'**

Sesshomaru scoffed, thinking nothing of his beast's threat.

Kagome walked slowly and calmly down the halls, though she wanted to do nothing more than cry. The familiar ache in her loins made it even worse. She knew that she would fight it for as long as she could, but she also knew that that wouldn't last long. While she was playing with the children, the ache worsened, making itself become the center of her attention.

_-Hmm...maybe I can do it myself...-_ She thought, hating that what she thought would more than likely be heard by Sesshomaru. At least he was in the same pain she was in though. That thought alone made her feel a small bit better. _-There's nothing like making that dog suffer...-_ Kagome thought evilly.

Sesshomaru heard the miko's thought about satisfying herself, and that made his erection worse. In his mind, he could see her in the hot springs and he could hear her small sighs and moans of pleasure. He felt her walls as they clenched and she brought herself to an orgasm. Sesshomaru roared and flitted to the hot springs Kagome was in. "Miko, only I am to touch you."

Kagome was getting out of the warm water. She wrapped a towel around herself and raised one eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "Get out of my face." Was the only thing she said as she walked past him. Though her body was yearning for his attention, while lessened because of the orgasm she'd brought herself, she played it off as though it was nothing.

That next day, Sesshomaru and Kagome's bodies were still aching for one another, but Kagome refused to give in. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of her body when she couldn't stand him. She went about the day as though it was normal for her to be aroused by almost every little touch. She almost jumped Touga's bones when he tapped her arms to get her attention. At lunch, Touga leaned over and whispered a short sentence in Kagome's ear and her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned. Kagome's face turned red and she dashed from the room.

Sesshomaru watched the display with hatred in his eyes.

Touga was turned on by the smell of Kagome's arousal. He had been for the past couple of days. If only he could relieve her of her pain without getting fried to a crisp, as that would happen if he were to have sex with Kagome while she was marked as Sesshomaru's. With her miko powers, any invasion by another person would result in said person being purified. Ohterwise, he would have gladly 'helped' out Kagome. He watched the door she'd exited out of, wanting to go after her, but knowing that Sesshomaru was watching him.

Sesshomaru glared at Touga, silently daring him to go follow Kagome. If he did, there would be hell to pay. He would rip the inu to shreds if he had, damn the conflict that would cause between their lands.

Fineally, Touga couldn't take it anymore. He had to go after Kagome, damn Sesshomaru and what he wanted. Touga knew that Kagome was his friend, and as she had confided in him, he might do the same today. In doing this, Touga hoped that he could ease the thought of mating into her mind once more, as he wanted Kagome to fully understand that he would mate her.

"Touga." Sesshomaru called as the Southern Lord rose.

Touga snarled at Sesshomaru, but answered him. "What?"

"I strongly advise you to sit down, as it would not be in your best interest to go after the miko."

Touga glared at the stoic inu he'd known since the days of their youth. He'd always thought the pompus fool got whatever he wanted, while Touga had to work for his accomplishments. He'd be damned if he got Kagome too without so much as lifting a finger. Touga smirked and left the room, accepting whatever challenge Sesshomaru had offered.

In her room, Kagome was meditating. She'd found that if she could focus her mind on pretty much nothing, the fire would become naught but a dull ache and she could deal with it longer. She was almost sure that no other person had gone to meditation, but she was glad that she'd found it. After the little incident at dinner, she hadn't wanted to be around anyone, so she just went to her room. She concentrated on flexing every muscle in her body, holding it for five seconds, then releasing it. Kagome had found a while ago that this not only felt great, but it strenghtened her muscles and made her body feel more relaxed, which was something she desperately needed right then.

Kagome could feel Touga's aura approaching, and she'd heard the little argument that he and Seshomaru had gotten into. She sighed. Why was this happening to her. She lifted a hand to her head and felt for a fever, as she felt slightly warm. Touga was at the door, and she called out, "Enter."

"Hello little one." Touga said.

Kagome smiled and stood up, but stumbled as a wave of vertigo hit. She took two steps and Touga caught her. Kagome looked up at him, with his arms around her, and smiled. "Thanks Touga."

"You are welcome."

Sesshomaru walked into the room and saw them in the position they were in. "What is this?"

Kagome laughed. She didn't know where the bubble of laughter came from, it just escaped from her. "This is nothing."

Touga looked at Kagome, and watched as all color drained from her face.

"Excuse me!" She said, putting her hand over her mouth, and running from the room.

Touga and Sesshomaru watched where Kagome had run, and listened as she threw up. Before she came back though, she brushed her teeth.

"I knew that fish tasted funny yesterday. Oh well." Kagome shrugged. She forced her cheery attitude to shine through how she was really feeling. She wanted to do nothing more than rip Sesshomaru's clothes off and hop on his body. "What's up?"

"Kagome...I...we need to talk." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Gee! That line sure sounds mighty familiar." Kagome tapped her chin with a clawed hand. "Hmm...I wonder who said that not too long ago."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. This was going to be difficult.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but the next thing she knew, she was saying, "Touga, could you please excuse us?"

**'She getting rid of Touga. Don't fuck this up.' **Sesshomaru's beast was telling him.

'Silence.'

**'No. I'm taking the reigns.' **Sesshomaru felt his beast push forward and take his body. He felt his control being stripped from him as his inner inu took control.

"I'll talk to you later Touga. Maybe we can go for a walk in the gardens." Kagome was saying when Sesshomaru finally came to.

Sesshomaru's beast struggled not to ravish the woman in front of him, as he'd never been in her presense before. He cleared his throat. "Kagome."

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru glaring at her with a passionate heat in his eyes. Her snappy response caught in her throat.

"We need to discuss this relationship."

This time her response came out. "I wasn't aware that this was a relationship. I thought I was just your whore."

"You are not my whore, at all. You are nothing beneath me." Sesshomaru, or rather, Sesshomaru's beast said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru took a step forward. "You mean so much to me, you are nothing less than my equal." He touched her face. "You are a beauty."

Kagome couldn't speak. And even if she could, she wouldn't have known what to say.

"Miko, you are mine. Remember that. Touga wants you, but I will not allow him to have you. I will kill him at his first attempt to mark you as his." Sesshomaru's beast was confident in his words.

"I wouldn't let Touga mark me Sesshomaru. You know that...or you should." Kagome looked at the floor.

Sesshomaru watched from inside of his own mind, helpless as his beast wooed Kagome. He stepped forward again and lifted Kagome's head up with a clawed hand. He leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips to hers. Sesshomaru groaned into the kiss and pulled back. "I fear that if I do not stop now, I will not be able to control myself."

Kagome's pulse was racing. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips. The fire that had once dulled was now at a full raging roar. "Sess-" Her voice cracked. She swallowed. "Sesshomaru...I..." Another wave of nausea hit Kagome, but this time she didn't throw up. She slowly fell backwards and Sesshomaru pressed at his chains and pushed forward, sending his beast back into the recesses of his mind. He caught Kagome before she hit the ground.

Setsuki felt the connection snap and she was in the room in an instant, followed by Touga, Sango, and Miroku. "What happened?" Setsuki demanded.

* * *

I know I've been gone for a while but I'm back now! I was going through a few things, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait! Hope you like it!

~KM705.M-san


	35. Chapter 35: Confessions

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 35: Confessions

Setsuki fanned Kagome's face as Sesshomaru laid her on the bed. It had been thirty minutes and she still hadn't come to. "What the hell did you do to her?" Setsuki asked. She wasn't upset, though she was slightly worried.

Touga, on the other hand, was livid. He thought that Sesshomaru had harmed the young mikoyoukai in some way and he was ready to kill the young arrogant fool. "She was fine when I left." He growled.

"She was vomiting when you left." Sesshomaru ground out, lifting his eyes for only a few seconds to glare at Touga.

"She was still on her feet!" Touga was thirsty for blood.

Kagome groaned and sat up slowly. "My head hurts." She said.

"You took a pretty nasty fall Kags." Setsuki said, putting a hand on Kagome's head. "WOW! You're burning up!"

"Yeah, I know. I ate some rancid fish yesterday and it got me sick. Damn sushi. This is why I cook my food Sesshomaru!" She glared at him. Something about his aura had changed, but she didn't know what it was, and she decided not to dwell on it for too long.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome got off of the bed and dusted herself off. She stumbled as she took a step, and again, Touga caught her. No one knew how he'd gotten past everyone in time to catch her.

Kagome giggled again. "Thank you." Something inside of Kagome snapped. "What is today?"

"It's...the 10th Kagome." Setsuki answered.

"Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Kagome was panicing.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

Only Setsuki knew what was wrong. "Are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to give any information away.

"Am I sure? I'm pretty damn sure!" Kagome yelled, then looked at Setsuki with her apology in her eyes.

"But Kagome, you have two options, and with those two options, you have even more." Setsuki said. Though it didn't make sense to the others arounf them, Kagome understood what she was talking about.

"Setsuki, do you even believe that yourself?" Kagome was skeptical.

Kagome lifted her hand to her mouth and began to bite her fingernails and pacing the room. "What the hell and I gonna do?"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Touga said.

"I have exactly two weeks before I either turn to a human again, or I die." Kagome said with tears in her eyes, then left the room.

Sango stood there, in shock. She could possibly lose her sister in as little as two weeks? Miroku's face mirrored Sango's. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

"Did you know this?" Setsuki asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, who hadn't said anything along with the rest of the room, followed Kagome's path out of the room and went to his study. He needed to think.

"What does she mean two weeks? Has it truly been a year already?" Touga asked.

"So she told you?" Sango asked.

Touga nodded. "Did you not think she would?"

Setsuki shrugged. "I'm on the same page with Sango. I really didn't think Kagome would think about it. She seemed to have forgotten about it completely."

Kagome was in her room that was connected with Sesshomaru's. How was she going to do this? She couldn't very well go off and mate Sesshomaru. Or could she? He was just really sweet to her...and it seemed like he wanted to make her his mate. Kagome began to think. Was Sesshomaru truly over the whole 'you were once human' thing? Could she actually mate him? There was only one way to find out. Kagome puffed up her chest, then deflated it as her eyes filled with tears again. There was no possible way that Sesshomaru would mate her. Kagome shook her head. To say she was confused would be the understatement of the year.

Even with the words that Sesshomaru had said, correction, Sesshomaru's _beast_ had said, Sesshomaru wasn't sure where he stood with Kagome. He knew how she felt about him, as her feelings weren't hard to read. She wore her emotions on her face and her heart on her sleeve. There was no possible way that Sesshomaru couldn't know how Kagome felt about him. Unless, of course, he was a fool. And despite Setsuki's words, a fool he was most certainly _not. _But the question was, how would he go about...doing whatever it was he wanted to do?

Touga wasn't confused. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He marched to Kagome's room and flared his aura lightly.

Kagome sniffed. "Come in." She quickly wiped her eyes and her nose. "Yes Touga?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Kagome couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that escaped from her. Touga reminded her of American cartoons that she and Souta used to watch. "Gomen nasai. What's up?"

"I love you Kagome. I am in love with you. This is no secret. I am willing to do anything for you, anything at all to make you happy. I remember the first time I saw you, the first time I met you." Touga smiled. "It was before the ball. It was before I knew who you were, before you yourself knew who you were. It was during a time when you were much younger, and you were still in love with the mutt." He growled. "You had just come out of the well, and you fell. I held out my hand and you flinched, you were scared for some reason. I know now that you weren't used to a male being so nice to you. And this confused me, but I didn't dwell on it. Inuyasha came quickly and took you away. I knew then that you would become someone, and our paths would cross again."

Kagome thought back to the day that Touga was talking about. Her eyes widened with realization when she recalled the day. She'd gotten mad at Inuyasha because he'd left her once again for Kikyo. Naraku had gotten a hold of you and struck her a few times before Inuyasha had gotten there, then he left with Kikyo. Naraku eventually let her go, after Kikyo had betrayed Inuyasha...again. But Kagome was scared that day, she was on edge with anyone. She wouldn't let Inuyasha touch her. But when Touga came...something was different about him. His aura was calm and nice and...comforting. It made her happy. When Inuaysha had taken her away, she could only think of the mysterious black inu youkai that had helped her. Kagome gasped. "That was you?"

Touga smiled and nodded. "Hai little one. That was me."

Kagome was in shock. "Wow...I can't believe that was you."

"Why can't you?" Touga was confused.

"No, I don't really mean that I can't believe it." She shook her head. "But Touga...you being in love with me...you know I love..." Kagome trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"I know you are. But do you really think that Sesshomaru will mate you? Do you honestly think that he will drop everything he has to be with you?"

Touga's words stung Kagome and hit her hard in the only place that mattered...in her heart.

Touga's brain was working in overtime. He had to say something to seal the deal, to get Kagome's mind away from Sesshomaru. "Kagome, he can never love you the way I can. He can never provide for you without letting his lands come first. Think about how it would be being mated to someone who never tells you how they feel about you, who never _will_ tell you how they feel about you. I am open to you now, and I will always tell you how I feel. Every morning, noon, and night. Kagome I love you, and I will make sure you know it." Touga poured his heart out to Kagome.

For the third time that day, Kagome's eyes burned at the tears that were coming to them. As her tears fell, Touga caught one of them on his thumb, then leaned in to kiss her. Kagome gasped, but let her eyes flutter closed, and kissed Touga back. When she pulled back, Touga stroked her face and walked out of the room.

Kagome's heart was beating quickly and she watched as Touga left her room. A fresh wave of tears made themselves known and Kagome flopped down on her pillow. What had her life come to?

* * *

This chapter is for **fire-n-night-sky **and I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't up yesterday like I said it would be. Happy belated birthday!

~KM705.M-san


	36. Chapter 36: Time is of the Essence

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 36: Time is of the Essence

_-I need to talk to mama.-_ That was Kagome's first thought as she rose the next morning. She knew if no one from the feudal era could help her, then her mother could. She went downstairs to breakfast, but before she could get in the dining hall, the smell of the food assaulted her senses and she had to run so she wouldn't throw up in the hallway.

"That sounds so gross." Setsuki said, pushing her plate away and eyeing the door, waiting for Kagome.

"What?" Sango nibbled on her bacon.

"Kags is throwing up again." Setsuki told her.

"You don't think she's...?" Sango didn't finish her question because of the look everyone threw at her. Setsuki's and Miroku's were of hope and Sesshomaru's warned her to shutup. Touga wasn't at breakfast, and no one cared where Inuyasha was. They hadn't seen him much after the spell was broken anyway. They all assumed he was moping around with Kikyo.

Setsuki cleared her throat. "I'm not sure. I don't smell a pup inside of her, and her aura is still only hers."

Sango nodded. "Oh, I as only hoping."

"Yeah, you aren't the only one." Setsuki watched Sesshomaru leave the room. He and Kagome crossed paths when they were both at the door at the same time.

"Ohayo gozaimaz." Kagome mumbled, keeping her head down.

"Good morning to you too miko." Sesshomaru looked down at her, wondering why she wasn't her usual perky self. Then again, the 'self' she had been for the past couple of days had been faked and forced. There was no telling _who_ exactly Kagome would be from day to day. That wasn't good and Sesshomaru knew it. He just didn't know how to correct it. _-Yes I do. I just do not want to. Love is a weakness. Love causes your enemies to always have the upper hand. And I cannot afford that. I must reign over my lands with an iron fist, and I cannot do that with a distraction such as love.-_ Sesshomaru told himself, even if only to make him feel better.

As Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway, he ran into Touga. He'd heard the words he'd said to Kagome the previous night, one through the connection that he and Kagome shared, and also because Kagome's room was next to his. Sesshomaru felt that it was up to Kagome to decide what she was going to do. If she mated Touga, then so be it. As long as he wasn't threatened. Even as he thought that, his heart clenched and a sharp pain shot through his head at the thought of losing Kagome, especially to Touga.

"Hello." Touga spoke polietly, after all, he was still in Sesshomaru's home.

Sesshomaru didn't open his mouth, he simply ackowledged Touga with a nod of his head.

"I opened my mouth and spoke to you, therefore it is out of respect that you do the same." Touga said.

Before Sesshomaru could retort, he wondered why that sounded so familiar. Then it dawned on him. "It seems that you have been spending a lot of time with the miko, seeing how you are picking up on her sayings."

Touga smiled. "You know how Kagome is. Her phrases are very catchy, even if all of them don't make sense."

Sesshomaru nodded, he understood. Kagome's aura tickeled the back of Sesshomaru's neck and he turned around to see her coming from the same way he just had just minutes ago.

"Oh." Kagome wasn't paying attention and almost ran smack dab into Sesshomaru. She shuffled her feet as she just stood there, standing in the hallway with Sesshomaru and Touga.

"Kagome, how are you this morning?" Touga asked.

"I'm...ok Touga." She sniffed. "I'm about to go home for a little while. I may be there for a day or so."

"Are you not aware of the pain that will cause you?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome glared at him. "Yes, I am well aware. I am also aware of the fact that I can handle about as much pain as any strong youkai can, so I will be fine."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything back; he left to go to his private quarters. Kagome watched him leave, and wished nothing more than to be able to break through the barriers of his heart and make him love her. She fought against the sting of tears that was building up and looked at Touga. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm just going to sit around here probably." Touga said.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll be back." Kagome said, then turned to walk out of Sesshomaru's home.

"Kagome." Touga called.

"Yes?" Kagome turned around and found that Touga had stepped directly behind her.

He leaned down and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Have you thought about what I told you?" He knew perfecly well that he was seducing Kagome, but if that was what it took to get her to give in to him, then he would do anything for her.

A chill ran down Kagome's spine. "N-no." She answered honestly.

"I need you to think about it Kagome." Touga was still whispering in Kagome's ear.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Touga took a step closer to Kagome and put his hands on her waist. "Kagome, I _need_ you to think about what I told you." His voice went lower. "You are so important to me." Touga's tongue snaked out and licked the shell of Kagome's eara.

This time Kagome did moan. She tilted her head back and a small moan escaped from her mouth. Touga took this as an opportunity to lightly graze his fangs along her neck. Kagome gripped the front of Touga's shirt to keep from falling as her knees buckled. "Touga." Kagome's tongue ran along the rim of her bottom lip.

"Hmmm?" He asked, with his lips still on Kagome's neck.

Kagome not only felt the vibrations from Touga's baritone voice running through her body, she also felt something rising against her stomach, right above her belly button. Kagoem forced herself to take a step back from Touga's body. "I-I...I hav-have to go." She turned and quickly ran out.

Togua watched Kagome leave out and then looked down at his erection. The things Kagome's body did to him...and they were barely doing anything! Touga _had_ to get Kagome. He would...even if it killed him.

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome called, entering the house.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Kagome's mother greeted cheerfully, but her happy attitude changed when she saw her daughter's tears. "I'll make some tea."

Kagome smiled a little bit. Her mother was amazing. She never asked what was wrong, only said she would make some tea. It didn't matter what happened, her mother would alrays make some tea.

After talking for almost two hours, Kagome unleashed everything starting almost two years ago when she started meeting with Sesshomaru to what had happened just hours ago. Once she was finished, she felt better, but knew she would feel a lot better once she got advice from her mother.

"Well, first things first, block your connection with Sesshomaru so he won't hear this conversation." Kagome's mother said.

Kagome nodded. She lifted a hand to her head and placed a mental shield around her mind. She knew that Sesshomaru couldn't hear her, but she could still hear him. "Done."

"Now, tell me how you feel about this Lord Touga character."

"Well I like him a lot. He's funny and charming. I can tell him anything and I know he won't judge me. He's always easy to talk to and he gives great advice and he also tells me things that Sesshomaru normally wouldn't." Kagome gazed off into the sky. "Touga's one of those people who you can go to with one of your most well kept secrets and he won't tell a soul. He's very playful and trustworthy."

Kagome's mother nodded. "Now tell me about Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru is the man I mostly have to be serious with. He challenges my mind in ways that it hasn't been challenged before. He makes me see the logic in things where I would have simply gone with my gut, though he's also taught me that you shouldn't ignore instincts. He has a great heart in the way that he cares for Rin. Sesshomaru has this air about him that makes you respect him, and the sexual charm and allure that makes you wish he was in your bed." Kagome blushed at the fact that she'd said that in front of her mother.

"Child it is alright. I've been through way more than you know." Kagome's mother said with a knowing look. "Now continue."

"I'm pretty much done."

"Hmm..." Mrs. Higurashi stroked her chin, thinking of a way to console her daughter without damaging her already broken heart and spirit. "You know you don't have much time to decide though, don't you?"

Kagome nodded. "That's what scares me the most. I don't know what's going to happen to me if I don't decide, or if I do it too late."

"No one knows that sweetie. It is up to the kami to decide the fate of those who are under a curse." The young looking woman rose from the table with coffee mugs in her hands. "But what is up to you is this decision of what you are going to do. Kagome, listen to me, you must follow your heart. It isn't hard to make decisions once you know what your values are."

Kagome's mind wandered back to her conversation with her mother. What she said made sense, but Kagome still didn't know what she was going to do with her life. She had a major decision coming up, and there was nothing she could do to take it back. As Kagome took a deep breath, her decision came to her. It was as easy as...breathing. She knew then what she had to do.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you all!

~KM705.M-san


	37. Chapter 37: Decision Time

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 37: Decision Time

With a hardened resolve, Kagome rose from her bed and walked to the dining room. "I know what I want."

Everyone was in the room, as it was lunchtime. The children had just left to go play, and only the adults remained. There was an extended silence until Sango said, "Are you gonna let us in on this big decision?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure how you all will handle this, but I need something on my stomach first." Everyone watched and waited slightly impatiently as Kagome prepared her some toast. It seemed as though she was enjoying drawing the answer out.

"Well on with it girl!" Setsuki snapped finally as Kagome was brushing the crumbs off her shirt.

"I'm choosing...no one." After the collective gasp that formed in the room, Kagome continued. "I really don't care what happens to me after my year is up. The only reason I would've chosen to mate someone is to stay alive so I could finish the jewel and defeat Naraku, but then I thought, if the Fates want me to finish this jewel, then they will let me. Me choosing to mate someone won't change that."

"So as of now, you're gonna become human again?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Or I could die. Either one is fine with me, really."

"Well you dying isn't fine with us if you haven't noticed!" Setsuki was upset.

Kagome gave a small laugh. "It isn't up to you, or even me. It's all in the kami's hands now. And whatever they decide, we're all gonna have to be fine with it, simply because we have no other choice."

Sesshomaru rose from the table and stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Kagome asked.

"He probably thought you were going to choose to mate him." Touga said.

"Why in the seven hells would I put myself in a position where I would be rejected?" Kagome wondered aloud. "Well, I'm off to take a nap. Time travel really takes a lot out of a girl." Kagome walked out of the kitchen.

"Is it just me, or was there something off about Kagome?" Sango asked when she was sure Kagome couldn't hear her.

"It isn't just you. She's taking this way too lightly. No one can talk about their death like that and be comfortable." Setsuki agreed.

"Something is wrong. Something is seriously wrong." Sango said. They all walked to Kagome's room after Setsuki covered their auras and they heard her crying. No, not crying, she was sobbing. Her sobs racked her entire body and at one point, she got choked and went to throw up. It was a sickening sight, and one that worried the people who cared for Kagome.

"What are we gonna do?" Sango asked when they got back to the dining halls. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes becaause she was scared for the younger woman she saw as her sister. She didn't know what to for her.

Sesshomaru was confused. He was almost certain that Kagome would come back saying that she wanted to mate him. What had happened? Where had he gone wrong?

**'You really ask that question?' **Sesshomaru's beast asked.

'I am well aware of what went wrong, it was a rhetorical question.'

**'Dumb question.'**

'What am I going to do beast?' Sesshomaru put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He was truly at a loss. Never before had he been stumped about a woman.

Touga, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was going to do. He had two more days until Kagome's...'deadline', so he had to lay on the charm and seduction heavily. He rose from his chair and went into Kagome's room. He didn't stand at the door and wait for her to ackwoledge him. He walked straight in and sat beside Kagome on the bed. Kagome quickly dried her eyes and sniffed. "What's up Touga?"

"Kagome, I know that you have had a lot of things on your mind, but I really need you to consider mating me." Touga said.

"Touga I-"

He placed a finger to her lips. "No, Kagome. Please listen. I love you, as you are already aware. I need you to get rid of both of your predicaments by mating me. I will make you the happiest woman alive little one. I assure you that I will treat you like the Lady you are." Touga slowly leaned in to kiss Kagome.

"Touga!" Sesshomaru barked, standing in the doorway.

Touga cursed under his breath and looked at the Lord of the Western Lands. "What?"

"You are dismissed."

"But I-"

"You are dismissed!" Sesshomaru said with more force.

Only because he was in Sesshomaru's home would Touga listen to his orders. He slowly rose from Kagome's bed, growling, and walking out of the room.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome frowned.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Kagome wasn't the only one who'd had a decision to make. And Sesshomaru was about to make the biggest one of his life. "Kagome, I wish for you to mate me."

Kagome's face grew red. She reached her hand back and slapped Sesshomaru across the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed at him.

He resisted the urge to grab his stinging cheek. "What the hell was that for?" Sesshomaru realized that he probably sounded like his younger brother when he said that, but he honestly didn't care.

"Because you are so damn bipolar! Kagome sighed. "The other day you told me that I was beautiful then you ignore me the day after that! I don't know what goes on through that damn head of yours but quite frankly, it makes me sick, not to mention confused! You are the most idiotic, confused, don't know what the fuck you wanna do with your life, pompous jerk I've ever known. I have no idea if I want to fuck you or kill you half the time! Then not to mention this damn mark that hurts every fucking time I'm away from you! I'm wet every damn day and I can't think straight from how fucking horny I am!" Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes. "I'm tired Sesshomaru." Her voice was softer now, and full of sadness. "I'm stressed out to no end. I've been throwing up for the past week and a half. I honestly can't take your mood swings anymore Sesshomaru. I just...can't."

"But miko I-"

"First of fucking all, my name is Kagome! _Kah-go-me_! Not miko! Second of all, I'm a mikoyoukai dammit! Would it hurt to call me _that_ at least? Or do you still see me as the weak human I once was? I have no idea what made you grow the balls to come in here and ask me to mate you after all the shit you've put me through. Maybe it was because I saved Rin, I have no fucking idea! But whatever it was, you need to give it back." Kagome took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "You're giving me a headache."

"Kagome, please listen to me." Sesshomaru said.

"You are dismissed." Kagome remembered how rude he was to Touga.

"This is my home! You cannot dismiss me!" Sesshomaru barked.

Kagome let her power fill her body and let her eyes turn purple. "_You are dismissed_!" She yelled, her voice full of so much raw power that she was able to make Sesshomaru take a few steps back.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, but he left the room none the less. He didn't want an angry miko on his hands. Well, one more angry than he already had. He walked outside to his gardens that miko seemed to enjoy. Even over the strong scent of the flowers, he could smell the tears that she was shedding. He didn't understand. He knew that she loved him, and he would finally admit that he loved her too, but what was the problem?

"You're too late Sesshomaru." Setsuki answered his unasked question.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw the woman who resembled the woman who was in his heart. "I do not understand."

"Of course you don't. You're an inuyoukai, a cold one at that. You don't understand your feelings." Setsuki shook her head. "You've pissed her off too many times Sesshomaru. Kami you're an idiot. You had the chance of a lifetime but you fucked it up! Now we don't know what the hell is gonna happen to Kagome! But I just wanna let you know something, if Kagome dies, _you're_ gonna have hell to pay. Not just from us, but from yourself too, because you know you could've presented this."

Setsuki turned and left, leaving Sesshomaru with his thoughts. And they were perhaps his worst enemy of all.


	38. Chapter 38: Death in Numbers

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 38: Death in Numbers

In his room, Sesshomaru was left with his thoughts, just as he had been in the garden. He feared that his decision to _not_ make a decision sooner would lead to him losing Kagome.

**'You already lost her.'** Sesshomaru's beast said.

Sesshomaru hated to agree with his beast, but he knew it was the truth. He knew that he'd lost Kagome, and he also knew that there was no way he could get her back. Not even if he tried everything he knew. Sesshomaru sat down on hisbed with his head in his hands. He knew that he'd failed. If only he knew how true that would soon be.

Kagome picked Shippo up off the ground and spun him in a small circle. "Hi sweetie! How are you today?"

"I'm fine Mama!" Shippo giggled as Kagome put him down. She ruffled his hair and looked around for Rin and Mesume. "They're letting Sango and Setsuki-san do their hair." Shippo frowned. "Girl stuff. Yuck!"

Kagome laughed. "Do you miss them?" She knew her adoptive son.

"So much!" Shippo whined.

She laughed again. "Come on. I have an idea." Kagome was putting her troubles in the back of her mind. All she wanted to do was spend time with the young ones and forget about everything that had been making her sick.

"Where are we going Mama?" Shippo asked after Kagome covered his eyes and made his senses dull.

"It's a surprise."

Shippo could hear the excitement in his adoptive mother's voice. When he could finally see, he was glad that he hadn't been able to beforehand. Shippo gasped and spun around slowly, taking in his surroundings. Kagome had brought him to an empty field. There were plenty of trees for him to climb and flowers for him to pick for Rin or Mesume.

"Wait here sweetheart." Kagome told Shippo.

"Ok." Shippo barely heard her as he climbed a tree.

Kagome quickly made it back to the castle and found the two little girls she was looking for. "You two!" She called.

The small but growing girls snapped to attention playfully, like Kagome had taught them to.

Kagome laughed. "Follow me. About face!"

The girls turned around and followed Kagome out of the door. She led them to the same place she'd just left Shippo minutes earlier.

"Hey mama! I'm the king of the world!" Shippo called from the top of a tree.

Kagome laughed. "Alright king. Just don't fall down."

"I won't!" But just as the words left his mouth, the branch Shippo had been standing on broke and he went tumbling to the ground. Before Kagome could run off to catch him, Mesume and Rin grabbed her hands.

"Watch." They said at the same time.

Kagome watched as Shippo floated gently to the ground and landed neatly on his feet after a small summersalt. She willed her heart to slow down, knowing that her baby was ok.

"I'm growing up mama." Shippo said proudly. "I've been learning and practicing. My Fox Fire is really strong now. Watch it!"

Shippo let his bluish green fire from his hands and they all watched as it burned a tree down in three seconds flat. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" Kagome rushed to hug him.

"Aw shucks." Shippo blushed at being embraced by Kagome in front of Rin and Mesume.

"And look what I can do!" Rin said, then did a cartwheel and landed in a split.

"That's really good Rin!" Kagome hugged her as well.

Mesume stood and watched sadly.

"Well come on now Mesume. I'm sure you've learned something new." Kagome urged the young demon to show her a trick.

Mesume hesitated for a second before smiling. "I learned a new dance!"

Kagome watched the intricate dance that the young girl did and applauded when she was finished. "My my my! You all have been very busy!"

"Yeah. Lord Sesshomaru said that we shouldn't bother you so much 'cause you were sick." Rin said sadly.

"Well I'm all better now sweetie. And I'm gonna be here for you." Kagome pressed her nose against Rin's.

"You promise to be here forever?"

Kagome had to fight hard to keep the tears from her eyes. Her voice cracked a bit when she spoke. "I-I don't know Rin."

"You have to promise!" Rin cried. "You can't leave me!"

Kagome nodded. She knew that she would only get Rin to calm down if she promised. "Alright. I promise Rin." Kagome said.

Rin smiled. "Good. You'll be here forever and ever." Rin got up to go play.

"Dear kami I hope so." Kagome whispered.

When the merry group of four returned to the castle, Kagome's mood immediately changed. She could sense the tension in the air.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Setsuki said, her voice serious.

Kagome nodded. "Alright. Just let me put the children down for bed."

In the room, Rin grabbed hold of Kagome's hand. "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't." Kagome whispered, thankful that the room was dark so Rin wouldn't see the tears that had formed in her eyes. Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's study, where she could feel everyone had gathered.

"What's wrong?" Sango was the first and only person to ask.

Kagome only shook her head.

Sesshomaru's eyes went to Kagome. Of course he knew what was wrong, as he could hear her thoughts. The pain and sadness in Kagome's eyes struck Sesshomaru's heart and he wished terribly that he could fix everything. He wished that he could take back all his hurtful words and make love to Kagome like no other had ever done before.

Kagome's head snapped up to Sesshomaru when she heard his thoughts. A light blush covered her face, but nothing more showed that she had heard him. "What's theis meeting for?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku has finally been spotted." Touga said.

"Good. Where?"

"Not too far from here, actually." Setsuki answered this time.

"Not good." Kagome shook her head. "Not good at all." The fact that Naraku was so close to them made her uncomfortable and anxious.

"What is bothering you Lady Kagome?" Miroku sensed her unease.

"The fact that Naraku is so close to us bothers me. He could come here at any time. And Saseko is always looking for a way back into the castle." Kagoem remembered the numerous amount of times a guard had told her that the demon had tried to gain access to the castle.

"There is no way that he could get in here." Sesshomaru said.

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as a familiar yell was heard in the not-so-far distance. "I know that. But there's a way that he can get us out there. Inuyasha is out there with Kikyo. And if he attacks her, then he attacks him. And if he attacks him, then dammit he attacks me."

"Why would you save a half breed who cares nothing for you?" Touga asked.

"That is where you are wrong Touga. Inuyasha loves me, he's just too damn stupid to admit it." Kagome smiled and stood. "Now, I'm going out there to help my dumb best friend, whether you follow me or not." Kagome turned to the door, knowing that everyone would be behind her.

"Ryuu, you make sure the children remain sleep and safe." Sesshomaru barked to his guard on the way out of the castle.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Everyone had their weapons in their hands as they approached the place they knew Naraku would be.

"Ah, so nice of you to join me." Naraku's voice dripped malice. He had Inuyasha by the throat. Naraku licked his lips as he spotted Kagome. "Hello my dear."

"Shut the fuck up Naraku." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Such harsh words for your mate." Naraku smiled.

"Let Inuyasha go."

"Why?" Naraku pouted like a spoiled child.

_-Ok, this guy seriously has issues.-_ Kagome thought to herself. "Just let him go!" She barked, her voice taking on a little of her power.

"Or what?" Naraku challenged.

Kagome smirked and pulled an arrow from her bow. "I'll count to three. Ichi...ni...SAN!" Kagome released her arrow and struck Naraku in the shoulder of the arm he was holding Inuyasha with. His entire arm disentegrated and Inuyasha fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"Now that wasn't nice. I think I'll have to punish you. That sounds like fun." Naraku smirked again. It seemed that then he took notice of the small army Kagome had behind her. He snapped his fingers and out of the forest came Saseko, Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Kanna. Thye ran at the opposing fighters, their moods set on kill. "Now we have time to ourselves my dear."

"Naraku, you're one sick fuck." Kagome snarled.

"I do believe I can give you a sick fuck."

Kagome gagged.

"You can't tell me that the idea doesn't sound rather enjoyable."

"Yes the hell I can. Now enough with this chit chat." Kagome put her hand on her hip.

"But I do believe I am enjoying this. I have not seen you in quite some time."

"And for that, I am thankful. Alas, all goot hings must end some time." Behind her, Kagome could hear battle sounds. Occasionally she did have to duck as rather large debris flew past her.

Naraku placed his hand on his chest. "You wound me dear."

Kagome heard the sound of an arrow being released and her hand flashed up quickly to catch it before it struck her heart. "How rude. Can I not have a conversation without trying to be killed?" Kagome said.

Naraku, on the other hand, was livid. "You undead bitch! How are you try to kill what is mine?" He held his hand out to the side and Kikyo appeared there, with her throat in his outstretched hand.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted from behind Kagome.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent half-breed!" Hakudoshi hissed and sent an attack at Inuyasha that Kagome rushed to kick out of the way.

"Pick a battle Inuyasha! Because you can't fight them both!" Kagome yelled, slightly limping back to Naraku.

"Stupid miko bitch!" yelled and sent another attack towards Inyasha, but this one was powerful and _aimed_ at Kagome.

"Hakudoshi NO!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way only in time for her to get caught in the blast. Her only option was to send it back at the boy, so she steadied her self on both of her feet and placed her hands in front of her. She chanted something quick and short, then sent a prayer up, hoping that this technique would work. The blast burned Kagome's palms, but after a few seconds of that, it flew in the opposite direction, back to its owner. Hakudoshi yelled in pain as he was killed by his own attack.

"While I do hate that you have killed my incarnation, I am relieved that you are alive." Naraku said, relief evident in his voice.

Kagome turned around slowly, most of the energy drained from her body. She turned to her right and saw Sesshomaru watching her, not his opponent Kanna who had just released a small blast that Kagome recognized as one of the deadliest of attacks. It went straight for the opponent's heart. Kagome summoned her last bit of power and darted towards Sesshomaru, her timing was perfect to her as she caught the blast...with her heart.

_-I love you...-_ Kagome whispered softly in her mind, knowing that Sesshomaru could hear her. She instantly fell limp and Sesshomaru turned to catch her. The life was completely gone from her eyes and the hole in her heart matched the one quickly forming in his.

"Kanna!" Naraku hissed.

Kanna immediately turned the mirror on herself and let the same small blast kill her.

Saseko took the opportunity to literally rip Setsuki's throat out, instantly killing her.

"Cease!" Naraku barked at Saseko, who was moving to attack Sango. "We...we leave now."

Sesshomaru hadn't moved. He hadn't stopped looking at Kagome's lifeless bosy. He was numb, unaware of what was going on around him. Naraku and his minions disappeared as everyone gathered around Kagome and Setsuki's bodies. No one could believe that it had happened...no one could believe that they were dead.

"The Tenseiga! Sesshomaru use it!" Inuyasha said quickly.

Sesshomaru gently placed Kagome on the ground, though he didn't want to let go of her body. He vaguely noticed that it was already getting cold. He grabbed the sword that his father had left for him, hearing his father's words in his head.

_-I have finally found someone to protect...and I have failed. Please father, give her back to me, and this time, I will not fail. I promise.-_ Sesshomaru closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them he would see Death's little goblins trying to take Kagome's soul away from them. When golden eyes opened, all they saw was the same thing they'd seen when they closed. The only person they could ever love, that could ever love them, lying cold and lifeless on the ground. Sesshomaru even looked at Setsuki to see if the goblins were around her, but they weren't. He shook his head and put his sword back in its place. Slowly, painfully slow, he knelt to pick up Kagome's body. She was heavier. She was colder. She was dead. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it.

Her last words echoed in his mind, haunting him. He knew he would never get to say them to her. He knew that he would never kiss her soft, swet lips again. He knew she was gone.


	39. Chapter 39: Tears of a DaiYoukai

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 39: Tears of a DaiYoukai

Sesshomaru entered his home. It was noon and he'd just gotten back in the castle. He'd left to clear his head, but of course that hadn't worked. All was quiet except for the children playing in the gardens. Of course they souls still be merry, they didn't know the loss they'd suffered on the battlefield. Who would tell them? As soon as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer. It would have to be him. Just as they saw her as their mother, he was their father, or as close as a father-figure as they'd all had in some while.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily.

Sesshomaru wasn't even aware that he'd walked out to the gardens. He was standing by the bench he and Kagome and just sat on. It seemed like it was just a few minutes ago rather than yesterday. He could still see the tears that ran down her face, and he could smell her natural scent of jasmine and lightening. He was a fool. How could he have waited so late to admit to himself, to _Kagome_ that he loved her? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said again. When she ran to him, she knew something was wrong. She'd already been on edge when she woke up in the middle of the night and Kagome wasn't in the room. Then that morning when neither Kagome nor Setsuki-san had been at the table for breakfast, and not to mention the way everyone had pretty much been moping around all day. And Lord Sesshomaru never left without telling someone. Something was going on, and Rin was going to find out.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. He looked at the little girl who reminded him so much of the woman who had his heart. "Yes Rin?" He didn't even recognize his own voice. It was low and...weak.

"What is wrong? And where's Mama?"

At the word 'mama', both Shippo and Mesume ran to Rin's sides.

"Rin...Shippo...Mesume..." Sesshomaru started slowly. "Kagome is...she is gone."

"Gone where?" Mesume asked. "Gone home? When will she be returning?"

"I am afraid that she will not be returning. She is gone...Naraku's incarnation killed her." Sesshomaru said.

Mesume instantly burst into tears and Shippo simply chewed his lip, trying to be strong for the girls beside him. Sesshomaru looked down and saw that Rin was the only one who hadn't had any reaction. He watched her intently, waiting for some sort of response. Rin turned and walked slowly away. Sesshomaru expected to smell her tears, but as he lifted his head up to the light wind, he smelled nothing...well, nothing from Rin but her natural scent of water lillies, and the underlying scent of jasmine. She had truly been around the miko a lot to have picked up her scent.

"Mesume, Shippo, go after Rin." Sesshomaru silently ordered, and they silently obeyed.

Sesshomaru felt numb as he walked into his room. Each step he took felt as if it weighed a ton, and it was a tiring effort to fling himself on the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." It was Rin at the door.

"Yes Rin?"

"Is mama...is she really..." Rin didn't say it. She _couldn't_ say it. There was no way Kagome...her mama could be gone.

"Yes Rin. She is really gone."

"It's all my fault." Rin whispered.

"What do you mean Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's my fault! I loved her too much! Everyone I love ends up dead! First my family and now Kagome!" Rin's voice was getting louder.

Sesshomaru quickly moved from his bed to hold his ward. He hated to see her upset and would comfort her in any way he could. He wrapped his arms around her but Rin pushed him away.

"Nuh!" She pushed Sesshomaru's arms away from her. "She lied to me!" Rin cried. "How could she lie?"

"Rin...what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru was confused, then he remembered before Rin spoke. Kagome's promise to her to never leave...to stay forever. "Rin, it was not Kagome's fault that she left."

"NO! She lied to me!" Rin ran from the room back outside.

Sesshomaru's first instinct was to go after her, but he knew that the young brown eyed girl needed to be alone for a while to sort through her thoughts. She was strong, and Sesshomaru was sure she would be just fine.

"Hey um...Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha walked slowly to Sesshomaru's room. He hadn't left the castle since they got back. The red clad haynou hadn't even thought about his past love. She was but a faint memory in his mind. His focus was all on the miko that he'd just recently lost. The two mikoyoukai were his best friends. And though he didn't treat them right, they still loved him, and he loved them.

"Yes Inuyasha?" The brothers had been quite civil towards each other due to recent events.

"I was just wondering...like if we were gonna do a burial ceremony or something for Setsuki and Kagome."

It wasn't strange that Sesshomaru's mind had only been on Kagome and not Setsuki, though she was the mother of the pup that she never let him see. When he thought about that, he wondered if Sakura knew that her mother and Kagome were gone.

"Of course I know. I knew they were gonna die yesterday anyway." Sakura appeared in front of him. She was taller now, and looked every bit of Kagome and Setsuki.

"You grew up." Was the only thing Sesshomaru said.

"You haven't seen me in about a year, so yeah I did..." There was awkward silence between the two and Inuyasha cracked a small smile.

"I think we should do a ceremony and you should speak Sakura." Inuyasha said. "After all, even though we've known Kagome longer, you've been with Setsuki in the years that we haven't. Wait, how did you know they were gonna die?"

"I know this may sound strange, but I'm a seer in training. My trainer told me to feel my connection with mama and Kagome and I felt that their lifelines were short. I prepared myself." She sniffed.

It was then that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticed that Sakura had been crying. It had probably taken a lot out of her to lose both of the women who she saw as a mother, and come and face the father she never had. She was truly the bravest of them all. "I don't think we should bury them. Something is telling me that we shouldn't."

"Is it your seer training?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's my gut. And mama and Kagome told me to never ignore my gut."

"We can have the ceremony today in the gardens. There is no need to wait to put them to rest." Sesshomaru spoke. "I will make the proper accomodations and we will have it at sunset." Sesshomaru walked away.

"He's taking this pretty hard." Sakura said.

Inuyasha nodded. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Sesshomaru loved Kagome more than he did, and those two were destined to be mates.

Sunset came fast, and everyone was sad. Sakura had told everyone to wear bright colors, as both Setsuki and Kagome would hate it if they knew everyone wore black. Sakura spoke to the group first. "Don't think of this as a going away ceremony," she began, "but a welcome home celebration. My mother and Kagome are going home. Though their bodies have departed, their souls remain within me, within all of us. We should remember them for who they were, two beautiful lively women. They will forever live on in our hearts." Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks as she gave a small laugh. "I remember...I remember when mama and I went shopping in a village one day. This one man kept trying to get with her, and mama kept saying no. So he decided that he was gonna get what he wanted no matter the cost. Well the cost was his um man parts." Everyone laughed and Sakura smiled. "I think that we should share stories about the wonderful times we had with my mama and Kagome. So they will never forget that we love them, and so we will never forget those good times."

Sesshomaru watched the entire ceremony from his balcony. He couldn't bring himself to go down with them and join. He didn't want to accept the fact that Kagome and Setsuki were gone.

**'Face it! You let Kagome get away! This is your fault!' **Sesshomaru's beast roared.

'I do not need this right now beast.' Sesshomaru quickly tried, in vain, to put an end to his beast's annoyingly true words.

**'If not now, when? It's now! You don't know when things need to be done and ths needs to happen now! You angered Kagome to the point that she didn't want to deal with us anymore! You have failed Father! You have failed at love! You have failed at _life_!'** Sesshomaru looked in the mirror and snarled at the image he saw staring back at him. He'd been too stubborn in the beginning to even admit his feelings for Kagome, not knowing what to think of them and hoping they would go away. Then he became selfish, putting his lands and his honor before love and mating. He'd been a fool. A stubborn, selfish fool. And now he wished he could take it all back.

Sesshomaru looked back in the mirror. He drew a balled up fist back and punched the mirror. It shattered beneath the force of the blow. Sesshomaru grabbed the dresser and threw it to the ground, causing the shards of glass to fall onto the floor. He punched holes in the walls and flipped the bed. A howl tore through his entire body as he felt his canine side coming out. His body changed to its true form and tore through a wall. Sesshomaru leapt off the balcony, right to the ceremony below. But he didn't stop. His long white legs carried him through the forest. Despite his large size, Sesshomaru ran swiftly through trees and brush. He knew not where he was going, he simply ran. He ran until the orange and pink sky turned a deep purple, then dark blue. He ran until the only light he had was the full moon. Again, a howl tore through his body. This one sang a sad song of grief and despair. All who heard it cried at the sound of the wounded animal, wondering what could harm a creature that sounded so beautiful.

It wasn't until he saw the tree that he knew where he was. Unknowingly, Sesshomaru had traveled to Keade's village. He went back to his humanoid form and walked towards the well. Sesshomaru ran his hand along the splintered wood of the portal between his world and the world of his true love's. Her family would have to know, but none but Inuyasha could travel through the well. Sesshomaru walked slowly and calmly to the large tree. The God Tree was what Kagome called it. He touched the bark of the old tree. It had seen centuries of love and pain, heartache and anguish. It had seen both happy and sad times.

_-Kagome...I can feel your presense here. I know you are still here with me. I can still smell your scent. I can hear your voice whispering in the wind...- _Sesshomaru hung his head low, his heart and soul aching for the solace that only Kagome could bring. Sesshomaru didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what he was feeling. He had no earthly idea how to deal with the great deal of pain he was going through. With his eyes closed, Sesshoamru let himself go. He knew that he was alone, so he allowed the pain to consume him. Danm his pride. Damn his honor. They left with Kagome. At the thought of her name, a shock of pain ran through Sesshomaru's body. With the full moon high overhead, a lone tear fell down the aristocratic nose of a DaiYoukai. It slid slowly, the salty liquid finding purchase on the brown dirt below. And Sesshomaru didn't care.

* * *

I know that you all probably hate me for the previous chapter, but I promise things will get better in a couple of chapters. Please stay with me and this story! And I just wanted to take the time to thank all of my reviewers, the ones that just started this story and the ones who've been with me for the two years. You all have been my inspiration and I want to say that I love you all! Thank you so much!

~KM705.M-san


	40. Chapter 40: On the Other Side

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 40: On the Other Side

Darkness. It was dark. Pitch black. Then, all of a sudden it was as if someone had flipped a light switch. A blinding light came from nowhere, flooding the area in its glow.

Blue eyes fluttered open. One pair first, then another. They both blinked, then turned to look at each other.

"Where are we?" One of the owners of the blue eys asked.

The other one shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Where is everyone?"

Another shrug.

"What's going-"

"Ok seriously Kags if you ask another question I'm gonna kill you." Setsuki said.

Kagome paused briefly. "...I'm already dead..." Suddenly, they remembered everything. "Kanna killed me." Kagome whispered.

"And Saseko killed me. That dumb bitch!" Setsuki yelled. Her voice echoed in the empty space around them.

"I wish there was at least some scenery here...wherever here is." Just as soon as Kagome spoke the words, there was lush grass laid out in front of them and behind them, there was a bright beautiful blue sky above their heads, and there were trees and everything like a forest around them.

"Kagome...where are we?" Setsuki asked slowly.

"Didn't I just ask you that question? I didn't learn anything in the last five seconds." Kagome said, grabbing her chest. She felt the hole in her shirt, but there was none in her body, nor did she feel any pain. If they were dead, was this the afterlife? "But I think we're in the afterlife."

"You are only partially correct my child." A beautiful voice came from behind them.

Kagome and Setsuki both spun around to see what being possessed such a voice. They were both in shock with who they saw.

"Oh Goddess!" Kagome gasped and instantly dropped to her knees. "I am not worthy to be in your presence."

The Goddess known to many as Amaterasu appeared before them. Setsuki, on her knees as well, dared not look up at the Goddess, for the act would be disrespectful. "Rise my children."

The two women rose slowly, still shocked. They looked at the beautiful woman before them. Her skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun, glowing perfectly and flawlessly. Her hair fell in beautiful dark brown waves down her back, tickling the curve of her bottom. She was beauty personified.

"You, my dear Kagome, are more than worthy to be in my presence." She smiled brightly at Kagome. "As are you Setsuki." She extended her smile to the other quiet woman before her. "Do you know why you are here?"

They shook their heads. Kagome finally found her voice. "No Goddess. We were killed, but I expected for us to go to the afterlife with everyone else."

Amaterasu smiled again. "No my beautiful children. You were brought here with the gods and goddesses. We need your help."

"How could we help?" Setsuki finally spoke.

"Follow me." The goddess told them.

Kagome and Setsuki followed the goddess automatically. They walked silently behind her like little obedient children, giddy with excitement that they were in the presence of a goddess. After a short walk, they came up to a castle. It was fit for a king, or more accurately, the Ama-Tsu-Kami, or Gods of Heaven. When they entered the castle, it was nothing short of breath taking. The decor was fabulous. Kagome and Setsuki were again speechless as they took in the rich atmosphere. There were paintings that framed the walls of each God and Goddess known to those who believed in them. The ceiling was very high above their heads by at least twenty feet. The hallways were spacious. So much so that Kagome was sure there would be enough space for the entire Western army and everyone living in the Western Castle inside of it and there would still be enough room for a dance party. A small pang ran through Kagome when she thought of the Western House. She had died for Sesshomaru when he...he...Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to think about Earth while she was in such a divine place.

"Kagome, dear, it is ok to think about your life." Amaterasu said without turning to look at who she was talking to.

"It's not really my life anymore." Kagome said quietly.

Amaterasu smiled, like she was in on a joke that Kagome didn't know yet. They walked into a dining room and the women behind the goddess gasped. They were in the presence of every Ama-Tsu-Kami that could be named. Kagome felt their presence around her. She turned and looked around her, taking it all in. They were chatting and eating and drinking.

"Come my children, you must eat with us. Then we will talk." Amaterasu said with a smile. Kagome and Setsuki sat at the table, Kagome in between the goddess and her friend and soul sister. The goddess clapped her hands twice to call everyone to attention. "We have guests. Do not be rude." Her calm voice rang over all the gods and goddesses and they looked at the two mikoyoukai that had joined them.

"How could I have forgotten that we would bring them in today?" The god known as Hachiman said.

Amaterasu smiled at her brother. "Because all of those bumps to the head have messed with your memory."

"You may be right sister." Hachiman smiled a genuine smile.

"This is Kagome," Amaterasu said, smiling at Kagome, "and this is Setsuki." The goddess smiled at the other woman at the table.

"We know that already." Haya-ji said with a frown on his face.

"Pay him no mind ladies. He is naught but a grumpy man." Hachiman said to the women who'd just died. "What would you like to eat? Hm?"

Kagome was lost in the god's brown eyes. His skin was milky white and flawless, just as the rest of the gods and goddesses in the room. He had a rugged, bad-boy handsomeness about him. His smile was warm and inviting, but his eyes, though they were kind, told his story. He had fought to become what he was. And he wasn't about to give up that spot.

"Have you told them that they're going to hell yet?" Another god asked. He looked about twelve, with eyes that held a spark of mischeif.

Amaterasu laughed. Her laugh sounded merry, like the twinkling of bells. "Do not mind Susanoo. He means no harm, but he likes to play games. You two will not be going to hell."

Kagome and Setsuki started to breathe again. They didn't even know they'd been holding their breaths. They began to be served salads. Setsuki wasn't big on the lettuce and carrots and all that. She preferred meat to rabbit foor, as she liked to call it. But this was the best salad she'd ever had in her life. She was actually sad when the next course was served. Then when the smell of the pulled pork hit her, she was no longer sad. She quickly scarfed down the food with no remorse. After all, she was dead. She wasn't gaining a pound. Not like she cared when she was alive though.

Kagome, on the other hand, was taking all this in. She was observing her surroundings and wondering just what she was doing there. She couldn't help but wonder what the Ama-Tsu-Kami would want with her. And not to mention that laugh that Amaterasu had earlier. What was going on? "Um..." Kagome began. "I don't mean to be rude...but why are we here?"

Amaterasu smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that my child. But first, I need you to take a drink of this." She held a glass of wine in front of Kagome. "It doesn't do anything. I just want you to try it."

Kagome gingerly took the glass from her goddess' hands and took a sip of the deep purple liquid. Her eyes widened and she quickly gulped down the drink. After the glass was empty, Kagome licked her lips and sat the glass down in front of her.

"Ok so I kinda lied. The wine does something, but it's nothing bad." Amaterasu said with a sheepish smile.

Kagome was about to ask what it did before she could feel a tingling warmth spread through her body. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a soothing heat that would have eased her sore muscles, had she had any. "Ok...so I'm warm. What else does it do?"

"You will see after I explain why you are here."

"Oh let me do it." Hachiman said.

"Kags you're glowing!" Setsuki exclaimed.

"No I have to be the one to do it." Amaterasu said. "Kagome, Setsuki...you two have died. But I cannot allow you to stay dead. This is only...a speed bump in your life. We wanted you to come speak with us."

"So you killed us so we could come talk to you guys?" Kagome asked after a short silent pause.

Amaterasu nodded.

"Couldn't we have just been unconsious or something? Dying hurts! And I left my Sesshomaru on Earth! Not to mention my babies!" She exclaimed and glowed brighter, then instantly calmed down when she realized she was yelling at a goddess.

Amaterasu laughed. "You are quite amusing dear."

"It would behoove you to remember you are in the presence of the kami girl." Haya-ji said with a frown.

"Hush old fool." Amaterasu hissed at him. "I'm sorry dear, but in you dying Kagome, we have taught Sesshomaru a lesson in love. He now sees that there are worse fates than losing his lands. He could also lose his heart, and that is the worse than he could ever imagine." Suddenly, a bowl of water was placed in front of the goddess and she waved her hand over it. Small ripples formed until an image appeared. It was of Sesshomaru sitting at the bottom of the God Tree, with tears running from his eyes."

"Oh kami!" Kagome cried. "He's crying!" Kagome tore her eyes from the picture in front of her and looked at her goddess. "You have to send me back! Please!"

Amaterasu patted Kagome's shoulder to comfort her.

"No NOW!" Kagome's voice rang out and she pounded her hands on the table, breaking it in half.

Amaterasu simply smiled.

"How is that dog gonna tame this wild beast?" Haya-ji asked, still frowning.

"Kagome, darling, this table was made by the great goddess Inari." Amaterasu said.

Kagome and Setsuki, who was feeling a little left out, gasped. "In the tales of your past it was said that _nothing_ could break anything made by her."

"Nothing...until you came along my daughter." Amaterasu told her.

"I feel offended." Hachiman did a soft pout.

"His pride is wounded because even he, the god of war, could not break this table, or anything else made by her." Amaterasu said. "Kagome, Setsuki, darlings...I guess it's about time I said this. You two have to kill Naraku, I know you know this already. But you can't do it without help from us. He's gotten out of control and if he doesn't stop...there will be no world."

"Why can't you all just stop him?" Kagome asked.

"Because for us to come down and interfere in human affairs would mean that we would have to start the world over. The only time the kami come down to stop evil is when we plan on making a different human and demon race." Amaterasu explained.

"How many times had that happened?" Setsuki asked.

"Only two. But I fear it will end up happening again if Naraku isn't stopped. Setsuki, my dear, you are feeling left out." Amaterasu said, it wasn't a question.

"Well...yes. I'm guessing that drink that you gave Kagome enhanced her powers, and you seem to only be addressing her." Setsuki said quietly.

Amaterasu gave Setsuki a small sad smile. "The fight will mostly be in Kagome's hands Setsuki. And that you feel you are left out is untrue. You are very important in this plan, for without you this would fall through. You see, Setsuki, Kagome may be the fighter in this battle, but you, Setsuki, are the one who will keep everyone from fighting Kagome when they find out she has to be the one to fight Naraku alone."

"But how can it only be me? I don't know how to kill him!" Kagome cried.

"You will my dear. You will." Amaterasu said.

Kagome felt her body getting warmer and warmer until the heat consumed her. She screamed loudly before everything went black.

* * *

Here you all go! Another chapter up. A few more to go. I hope you all enjoy it! A special shout-out to lara5170! She's awesome!

~KM705.M-san


	41. Chapter 41: Another Chance

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 41: Another Chance

_"What just happened to Kagome?" Setsuki asked, as she watched Kagome seemingly sleep with her head on the table that she'd just broken in half._

_Amaterasu smiled, yet again. Setsuki noticed that she did that a lot. "All is well. I promise you."_

_"Well I know that. It's just that..." Setsuki glanced at Kagome, hoping she wasn't being selfish._

_"You are still not sure of your purpose." Amaterasu finished for her._

_Setsuki nodded. "I mean, you only said I'm going to stop them."_

_Amaterasu looked at her child. "You have been playing matchmaker all this time for Kagome and Sesshomaru, and that was your true purpose. All those years ago, I could not let you die because it was not your time. You have brought the two strongest beings on earth together, and in doing so, you have saved the world."_

_Setsuki smiled. She was sure the goddess before her was only saying this to make her feel better, but it sure was working. Setsuki looked at Kagome again before darkness began to close around her vision._

_"Rest my child." Amaterasu whispered._

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing in there?" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

"Half breed, silence!" Sesshomaru barked. "My ward is sleeping." He gazed down at Rin. She'd been strong, but after the ceremony that previous day, she'd completely broken down. She hadn't said a word to anyone, and that terrified Sesshomaru to no end. Rin was a talker, and with her not saying anything, he knew it wasn't good.

Sakura called her Inuyasha into the foyer, and Sesshomaru followed, as well as Sango and Miroku. Sango was leaning on Miroku, as he was her strength. She had lost not one, not even two, but _three_ siblings to Naraku, since she considered Setsuki her sister as well, and now she was at a loss. She didn't know what she was going to do at that point. Her heart was aching, and the tears were still running down her face just as they had been for the past two days.

Miroku held Sango up. He knew that he was her stability, but she dind't know that she was his as well. Miroku would have been lost had it not been for his one true love. Sango was the one that kept him going, and seeing her in so much pain only added to his heartache. They had lost two valuable members of their tachi, and saying that they would be missed was a grave understatement.

Sakura watched the four people in front of her. She knew that she was the strongest of them all, but she also knew that she was not needed there. They were familiar with her being there, but it was not her place. As a seer in training, it was quite dangerous to be away from her trainer, and she knew that things were bound to become a bit better in the castle. Again it was her gut speaking to her, just as it was her gut telling her to leave. "I have to leave." She said abruptly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Sakura nodded. "You all have each other. And I cannot stay here. As a seer in training, I must be near my trainer or I could...or it could be bad." She hadn't wanted to say that she could die. Not so soon after losing Setsuki and Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Will you be back?" He knew that as a father, he had lost the rights to question her whereabouts, but that didn't make him not worry about her. She was still his daughter after all.

"Only slightly. Mama severed the connection between us and you almost as soon as I was born so you wouldn't find us. You aren't as connected to me as a father should be, but that's ok. It's better this way. Easier for a number of reasons that I'm not too sure of right now." Sakura said. She looked at each person standing before her. "Do not let this pain consume you, because it won't help. Deal with it. Use it. It will strengthen you if you allow it to. It will also weaken you if you allow it to."

It was a while before anyone spoke. "You are wise beyond your years." Sesshomaru said.

Sakura smiled. "And I have Mama to thank for that." She vanished.

Inuyasha smiled slowly. "She is really something." He seemed the next strongest after Sakura. He was in pain, of course. It had taken him too long to realize that he loved Kagome, because before she'd died...he realized that she loved his brother. After all that time he'd spent chasing after Kikyo, then was given Kagome, but he _still _chased after Kikyo, he felt that he deserved to lose Kagome. She was too good to even be his friend. She was too good for all of them. She'd forgiven Sesshomaru for marking her as his whore, she'd forgiven Miroku for groping her on numerous occasions, she'd forgiven Sango for putting her life in danger, but most of all, she'd forgiven him for breaking her heart over and over and over again. And he could only ask for anouther chance to rectify the entire situation. He would gladly give her to Sesshomaru, because he had been selfish. He sniffled, as tears gathered to his eyes. As quickly as Sakura had left, Inuyasha turned to leave too, but something stopped him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sword on his side. The only sword his father had left for him. That same sword that he'd called useless time and time again. It now pulsed. After a few seconds, it felt like a heartbeat. Sesshomaru pulled the Tenseiga from his belt and held it, blade pointed forward. The sword flew from his grip and out of the open back door. The inu brothers briefly shared a look before taking off after their father's sword, Sango and Miroku right behind them.

They saw that the sword was heading to the shrine that had been constructed to hold the two bodies of the priestess-slash-demonesses that had recently passed. The first thing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru noticed was that they wee assaulted with the scent of Setsuki even before they entered the shrine. Sesshomaru's steps faltered slightly, but he picked up the pace. He couldn't smell Kagome. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet.

When they entered the small but elegant building, they saw that the sword had implanted itseld in the wall above Setsuki's body. Sesshomaru walked closer to Setsuki's body and looked down at her.

In one motion, she opened her eyes and took a deep, gasping breath. Sesshoamru stepped back, utterly shocked and speechless. Setsuki quickly threw her legs over the side of the slab of material she was on and ran to Kagome's side. She touched herbest friend and soul sister's face. She was still cold. The coldness that one only got from death.

"This isn't good." Setsuki whispered. "She's supposed to be here by now."

"What...Setsuki how the hell are you here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Amaterasu." Setsuki answered simply.

"The goddess? What does she have to do with this?"

"She gave us life again."

"Us?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kagome's still lifeless body. "Then why isn't..." he trailed off. He knew not to get his hopes up. He had learned long ago when he hoped that his father would come home that hope was futile, and often wasted.

"I don't know! I don't understand it." Setsuki was lost. A small breeze blew through the building and it caressed Setsuki. No one else felt the breeze, but they saw it lift her hair.

_Her powers are still setting themselves in her body. Do not fear, she will wake soon._ Amaterasu's voice was in Setsuki's head and it instantly calmed her fears and her heart.

"Ok what the hell is going on here? Am I going crazy?" Sango finally snapped.

Setsuki smiled. "No, Sango, you're not going crazy. Kagome and I died, but we met with the Ama-Tsu-Kami. That is all I am allowed to tell you without Kagome here."

"Well when is she getting here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure." Setsuki's eyes were watery. She had missed her friends. They all came to embrace her. All but Sesshomaru, she noticed. But she wasn't offended by it in the least. She knew that his main concern was Kagome. A few decades ago, that would've killed her, but now, it warms her heart to see how the DaiYoukai had grown.

Sesshomaru left from the room with the rest of the people he'd grown to know in the recent year they'd been residing in his home. He walked slowly to his study. The miko wasn't coming back. He knew that. What he didn't know was why Setsuki was getting their hopes up only for them to be crushed when Kagome didn't return.

_Why do you doubt me, my child?_ The goddess' voice was in Sesshomaru's head. He turned, looking around for the woman who'd spoken the words. The voice in his head laughed. _You cannot see me because I am not there. At least not yet. I will not be with you until your miko returns to you._

"Why do you toy with this Sesshomaru so? I know that the miko will not be returning." Sesshomaru spoke aloud.

_You are just as stubborn as your intended my dear. However, she is returning, for her job on earth is not finished. What I came to tell you is that you mustn't mess things up this time. The rest of the Ama-Tsu-Kami are not likely to give this rare gift back to you on more than one occasion. Kagome is one of our very special children and we are going to leave her in your care. Do you understand my child?_

Now Sesshomaru had never been a religious man, but having one of the godesses speak directly to him, about Kagome, no less, made him believe more now than ever that Kagome wasmeant for him. She was coming back! The kami were gracing the earth with the presence of Kagome again, and that was nothing short of a blessing. "This Sesshomaru is eternally grateful for your gratitude Amaterasu-sensei." Never in his life had Sesshomaru called anyone save his father a higher honorific.

_Just take care of Kagome. She is meant to save the world, with you at her side._ Then the voice was gone. Just as quickly as her presence had been in the room, the godess was now gone.

Sesshomaru knew one thing for sure, he was getting another chance with Kagome. And this time, he wasn't going to mess it up.


	42. Chapter 42: Waiting Dreams

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 42: Waiting Dreams

When Sesshomaru walked into the dining hall, all eyes were on him. Setsuki was the first to speak. "Sesshomaru, I know you don't believe that she's coming back...but she is. I promise."

Sesshomaru almost smiled at the amount of sincerity in Setsuki's voice. She knew that he was hurt and she was doing his best to comfort her. It was...touching, to say the least. "This Sesshomaru will admit that at first he was skeptical of Kagome's return, but after speaking with the goddess himself, he is quite convinced now."

"Ya know, that third person thing has got to go." Inuyasha said.

Everyone except for Sesshomaru laughed.

Setsuki looked around. "Where is Touga?"

"He left right after the ceremony we held for you and Kagome." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why?"

"He was distraught after Kagome died." Sango said slowly, not wanting to upset Sesshomaru.

"I am fine with it." Sesshomaru told Sango. "He does not have Kagome."

"Technically, you don't either Sesshomaru." Setsuki said. "You still have to work to get her back to you."

"I am well aware of that. Which is why I am going to do everything in my power to get her back to this Sesshomaru's side."

"And we're gonna help you." Setsuki told him.

Sesshomaru looked at her, knowing that she meant well. But truly, he didn't want her help. He knew that he needed to do this on his own or it wouldn't mean nearly as much to him or Kagome.

Night fell over theWesternCastlequickly. Sesshomaru had ordered that Kagome's body be moved into the castle in her room next to his. One might think it odd to have a dead being residing in a room next to you, but Sesshomaru knew that she was coming back, so damn what the others thought. Sesshomaru climbed into his bed quickly and quietly, falling asleep to thoughts of his miko.

When the DaiYoukai opened his eyes, he saw blue ones staring back at him. He knew instantly who's they were, but that didn't stop him from wondering what she was doing there. "Kagome?" He whispered softly.

"Who else would it be silly?" She said with a smile.

"Have you awakened?"

"Nope. I'm still out cold. You're dreaming." Kagome said, stepping back, and then jumping onto the bed with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled. He didn't want to see Kagome in a dream. He wanted to have her with him for real, when he was awake.

"You will in time."

"You can read my thoughts?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're dreaming. I can do anything in a dream." Kagome answered, though she knew she would more than likely be able to read his thoughts when she woke up.

"What is taking you so long to wake?"

"Amaterasu gave me powers to make me stronger."

"Why do you need power?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome knew now wasn't the time to tell him that she would have to fight Naraku, so she simply smiled, waiting on the next question to be asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be. Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever be able to see you again so when Amaterasu told me that I would be able to, I knew that I wanted to spend every moment of my time with you. This is my way of doing just that."

"But you are dead."

"My body is dead, but my soul rests with you." Kagome answered honestly.

"How is that possible?"

Kagome looked at him. "Really? You're really asking me that?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Because we've been joined ever since you marked me. And that bond was so strong that a part of my soul became trapped within you and vice versa. That's how I'm able to do this even though I'm technically dead."

"But you are coming back."

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I'm coming back."

"And when you come back...what will that mean...for us?"

"Nothing." Kagome quickly finished her statement at the look of utter pain on Sesshomaru's face. "Not unless you can admit your feelings for me to someone besides yourself."

"I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru said quickly.

Kagome smiled again. "I know that. Perhaps I've known for almost two years now. I was just too afraid to think about what that would mean for me."

"What do you mean?"

"As a miko, I am sensitive to the feelings of others around me. This includes you. Every time we were together, I got a feeling that you were at ease with me. You were never mean to me, at least not until recently and in the beginning when you were trying to kill me." Kagome explained.

"And what of Inuyasha's feelings around you?" Sesshomaru didn't want to know the answer, since a part of him knew how his half brother felt for the miko.

"Inuyasha is a different story. His feelings weren't always clear, because he wasn't sure of himself. Or of Kikyo. Or of me. Now though, he feels happy when he's around me. The kind of happiness a puppy feels when his owner has returned." Kagome laughed at her correct comparison.

"Does this mean that he is over you?"

Kagome shook her head, then she nodded. "Yes and no. He's over me in the way that he won't come after me. But he'll always know that he and I could have possibly been more if he hadn't been too blind to see what was in front of him. That is how you two are alike. You were too blind to see what was right in front of you, what was _inside_ of you. You ignored your feelings and you pushed me away."

"Kagome, I am so sorry. I love you with everything inside of me. I love you so much it hurts." Sesshomaru opened up to Kagome.

"I know you do. What I don't really know is why. Why were you so afraid of your feelings? Even after I became like you, you were still in denial and fear." Kagome was curious.

"Because I saw what love did to my father." Sesshomaru admitted. "He left his home, his mate, for another woman. He claimed to love Inuyasha's mother and not my own. Not that my mother deserves the love of one such as my father, but I was...young and confused. He promised me that he would train me and teach me the ways of a ruler, but he got killed before any of that could happen. Love is a weakness that I could not afford...that I _thought_ I could not afford. But now I see that I cannot afford to live without love."

There were tears in Kagome's eyes when Sesshomaru finished speaking. She sniffed and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, burying her face into his silky hair. "You were only a pup when he left you, but I know that he loved you Sesshomaru. You were his eldest son, and even though you needed him, Inuyasha needed him more. Which was why he brought him here to the castle. He wanted you to get used to him, to take care of him."

"I didn't want to. I despised Inuyasha for taking my father away; I despised humans for the same."

"You wanted to kill me at first...but something changed." Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked in his face. "What?"

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes. "You are different from and being that I have ever met, human and demon alike. You are kind and caring, loving and forgiving. Your bravery rivaled some of my soldiers, and even my own. You fight to protect those and you don't see race, only people. You truly have a heart of gold, and that is what made me see you for who you are, my miko."

A fresh wave of tears fell from Kagome's eyes and she crushed her lips to Sesshomaru's. "I love you!"

"And I you my miko."

For the rest of Sesshomaru's dream, they talked. Sesshomaru and Kagome talked about the future, and what would happen when she woke up. That next morning when Sesshomaru walked into the dining room, he had a small pep in his step.

"Someone had a good night's sleep." Sango said.

"I think that's an understatement." Setsuki smiled a knowing smile.

"You know?" Sesshomaru turned to her.

"How could I not? I felt her when she came to you."

"Kagome came to you?" Sango asked, both shocked and hurt.

"Yes, in a dream."

"Are you sure you ain't goin' crazy?" Inuyasha asked, then stuffed his mouth with eggs.

"Did you not just hear Setsuki say that she felt Kagome's presence?" Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, remembering the conversation he had with Kagome. He'd told her how he felt, and he wasn't ruined. Nothing was attacking him. Everything was...just fine. The exact opposite of what he'd once thought it would be if he ever fell in love. "Everyone I have an announcement." The table got quiet. "I love Kagome."

"Duh!" Setsuki said with a laugh.

"We all knew that. We were just waiting on you to say it." Sango said with a small smile.

"You're pretty late there Fluffy." Inuyasha even snorted.

"I am aware that you all know, I simply wanted to say it aloud." Sesshomaru told them.

"So...how does it feel to finally say it?" Setsuki asked.

"Better than I could have ever imagined." Sesshomaru said honestly. There was no use in not answering the question since he'd finally decided to be honest with himself. "It feels utterly amazing."

Setsuki smiled. "I knew it would."

For three nights Kagome came to Sesshomaru in his dreams, and on that final night, she told him that she would awake the next day.

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Because Amaterasu told me. Part of my spirit is there with her." Kagome said. "I know it's confusing, but really, is that the weirdest thing you've ever heard me say?"

Sesshomaru thought about all of her futuristic sayings and had to admit that her spirit being in two places was indeed nothing compared to those. "You have a point."

Kagome smiled. "I know I do."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, simply staring at Kagome.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kagome's hand immediately went to her face.

"What could you possibly have on your face?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome giggled a bit. "I have no idea. Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you are beautiful."

Kagome blushed. "You're just saying that."

"No, I am not. You are truly a beauty Kagome. You are perfect in every way."

"I am not. I fall a lot, I'm loud and annoying, I tend to nag at times, and I cry too much." Kagome said with a pout.

"You may be a bit clumsy, but it makes for great laughter. Your loudness and annoyances are also entertaining. Your nagging habits are helpful. And your emotions are what make you...you. You feel for everyone and don't give a damn about yourself and that is what I admire. You inspire so many people. Kagome, you are my greatest inspiration."

"That was so beautiful and poetic."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Braggart." Kagome playfully swatted his arm.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Kagome. When his lips touched hers, it was like nothing he'd ever imagined. As he tasted her, he knew that he'd never be able to keep his hands off of her. Not that he didn't know that already. Kagome moaned into the kiss. She got on her knees and sat on her DaiYoukai's lap. His kisses rained on her neck and face and chest.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome breathed.

"Yes love?" Sesshomaru's mouth was on Kagome's neck.

"I...I can't." She managed to choke out.

"What do you mean you can't?" He was sure that Kagome felt the lump in his pants beneath her.

"No...I want to...just...open your eyes." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru did what Kagome told him to and found himself in his room with Kagome standing over him. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. She let out a watery, "Hi..."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He only slid over in his bed and allowed Kagome to climb in. He hugged her close to him, scared that he was either still dreaming or that she would leave him again. They both fell into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

I couldn't decide whether to call this chapter 'The Waiting Game' or 'Dreams' so I called it 'Waiting Dreams' lol!

There you go! The chapter that you've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon...

~KM705.M-san


	43. Chapter 43: New Powers

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 43: New Powers

Sesshomaru didn't want to wake up. He had no idea if the previous night had been a dream, since every morning he woke with Kagome's scent in his room. It wasn't until he felt a small warm body in his arms did he even open his eyes. When he did, he felt his heart leap from his chest.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Good morning sleepyhead."

Sesshomaru couldn't breathe. He was at a loss for words. His head was spinning.

"Sesshomaru...breathe..." Kagome said carefully.

"You are...you are truly here...in my shiro." Sesshomaru struggled.

"Yes, I am." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome..." He said in one breath and crushed her to his body. "This Sesshomaru has missed you."

Kagome buried her face into Sesshomaru's neck and inhaled his scent. "I've missed you too Sesshomaru."

"Have you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not now Sesshomaru. We'll talk about it later." Kagome said in a whisper. Sesshomaru nodded, just glad to have Kagome in his arms once more. Kagome yawned and sat up. She rubbed her back. "Laying down for that long is uncomfortable." Her stomach growled. "And I'm hungry."

"Come. We shall eat breakfast." Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and stood her on the ground. Kagome walked to her room and got dressed and turned around when she felt Sesshomaru's heavy aura behind her.

"What is it?" She asked.

He simply shook his head and picked her up. He carried her into the dining hall. Everyone gasped when they first felt a hint of Kagome's aura, though it was stronger than before, and when Sesshomaru entered the room. No one said a word as Sesshomaru sat Kagome in the chair that she normally sat in beside him.

Kagome felt all of the eyes on her and after a few moments of silence, Kagome finally snapped. "If you're just gonna stare at me then I can eat breakfast in my room."

Jus then, Rin, Mesume, and Shippo came into the dining hall. Shippo froze when he saw Kagome, Mesume let out a little squeak of excitement, but Rin...sweet Rin turned and left after looking into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's heart broke when she saw the sadness in her adopted daughter Rin's eyes.

"She has been taking this hard." Sesshomaru said.

"Mama...?" Shippo croaked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes baby. Mama's here." Kagome had tears in her eyes too. Shippo took off across the room and flung himself into Kagome's arms.

"I've missed you so much!" Shippo cried into Kagome's kimono.

"Shhh...it's ok. I missed you too." Kagome stroked his back. She looked at Mesume and smiled. "I missed you too Mesume."

Mesume let the tears that had gathered fall. "Don't ever leave us again."

Kagome let out a small laugh. "I don't plan on it." She hugged the two children, then sent them off to play.

"Kagome, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Sango whispered. She was still in shock.

Inuyasha, the one who always had something to say, was shocked into silence as well.

"I'm happy to see you all too. And we have a lot to talk about." Kagome said, then began eating. Breakfast was eaten in little to no conversation. No one knew what to talk about. Finally, breakfast was done. "I'm calling a meeting in Sesshomaru's study in fifteen minutes." Kagome walked out of the dining hall.

"Nothing has changed about her, has it?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"And that's good." Setsuki was smiling. She knew that the power wasn't going to change Kagome, because Kagome wouldn't let anything like that change her.

"Rin, sweetheart?" Kagome called when she entered Rin's room.

"You can't come in here." Rin said.

"Why not?"

"Because Rin doesn't like liars."

Kagome frowned. She didn't like that Rin thought she was a liar. "Rin, I didn't lie to you." Kagome wouldn't go into Rin's room if she didn't want her there. That would only add insult to injury.

"You did. You promised that you wouldn't leave me and you left." Rin bit.

Kagome sat down in Rin's doorway. n "It wasn't my choice to leave you. The kami needed to talk to me and Setsuki and they said that the only way they could do that was through death. Rin, you know that I love you with everything inside of me and I would never leave you if it was up to me. You and Shippo and Mesume are my children and I will do anything to protect you." Kagome sniffed, her vision getting blurry. "Rin you mean the world to me and I'm sorry if me dying hurt you, but it couldn't be helped. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Kagome stood and walked to Sesshomaru's study where the rest of the tachi was waiting.

As Kagome walked away, Rin turned and faced the door, but it was too late. Kagome was already gone. Shippo came into her room then. "Rin, you know Mama didn't wanna leave us. And if you stay mad at her, she may leave us forever after the battle with Naraku. You don't wanna be mad if you never get to see her again."

Rin knew that Shippo had a point.

In the study, Kagome held her head high and spoke to her friends. "I died. And when I died, Setsuki and I went to the kami. They have gifted me with extraordinary powers."

"What did they say?" Sango asked.

"They said that I needed my powers in order to defeat Naraku." Kagome said, then went through the entire scene.

"Kags, wait...you _yelled_ at a goddess?" Sango asked, shocked.

Kagome blushed a little, then realized that her skin was glowing. "Yeah...I was scared and upset. I couldn't help it."

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Only Kagome would yell at a goddess and get away with it."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, both amused and slightly worried about his miko's temper.

**'We do not know if she is ours yet.' **Sesshomaru's beast reminded him.

Sesshomaru hated that reminder from his beast, and he felt a pang in his heart because of it.

"Sooo...she gave you some new powers...what for exactly?" Sango was the only one asking questions.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Setsuki, who gave her a small encouraging nod. "BecauseIhavetokillNaraku." She said in a big rush.

Sesshomaru was the only person who understood what she said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to kill Naraku. These powers were given to be because the final battle is going to be in my hands." Kagome told them.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I think it's because I'm the only person who can really lure Naraku out of his hiding spot. He'll only listen to me." Kagome said with an inkling of sadness.

"How are you gonna do it?" The question came from Miroku.

"I don't know yet." Kagome sighed. "I really don't know."

"Well...can we see your new powers?" Inuyasha asked, a childlike curiosity in his eyes.

Kagome smiled. "Of course you can Inu." She stood and they all followed her into the training room. "Amaterasu said that all of the Ama-Tsu-Kami put a little of all of their power in the wine that I drank. Come at me Sesshomaru." Kagome commanded.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Come at me with everything. I promise you won't hurt me." Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru charged at Kagome, only to see that she was standing where he had been only seconds earlier. No one had seen or felt her move.

"Whoa." Inuyasha said.

"That was amazing!" Setsuki exclaimed, not knowing that Kagome's powers were that advanced.

"And that's the only taste you get. I have them under control, which is why I got up three days after Setsuki." Kagome said. "I was meditating while I was learning to control my powers. My spirit was with the goddess and I was training to make sure I wouldn't accidentally blow something up when I got back with you all."

"But we felt your aura in the shiro." Miroku was saying.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I was here in spirit as well. But I was only in Sesshomaru's dreams. He and I had...some things to talk about." She blushed and glowed. "Ugh! That glowing stuff has got to stop."

"I like it miko." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome turned to him. "You do?"

"Hai." He bent and pressed his lips to hers.

The group was taken aback by the public display of affection, but they were still happy...even if it did hurt Inuyasha a little bit.

Kagome backed away from Sesshomaru and looked into his eyes, her face flushed and her breathing slightly ragged. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give the man sheloved a quick peck on the lips. She knew that he loved her, but he'd only said it in a dream. Would he say it tonight when she talked to him? Kagome hoped he would because she didn't think she would be able to take it if he was still in denial about his feelings.

"Sooo...you still have the silver hair of the House." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "I'm mixed with miko, inuyoukai still, and now I guess you could say I'm a demi goddess, the first one who's had all of my powers at least. I'm a mutt." She said with a laugh.

"You're all that?" Miroku asked. "But why?"

"Amaterasu didn't want to change the inuyoukai part of me because she said it will be usefull in the future." Kagome didn't dwell on that, knowing what the goddess had meant. "I'm still a miko because that's in my blood and to cancel out my miko blood would mean I would no longer be me. And on top of that, all of my powers make me a demi goddess."

"Amazing..." Sango whispered.

"Only you Kags." Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome laughed. "I don't know if that's good or bad yet."

"I don't either." Setsuki said with a laugh.

Rin, Shippo, and Mesume came into the training room then.

"Rin is sorry Mama! Rin didn't mean what she said!" Rin ran to Kagome.

Kagome bent and picked Rin up. "I know you didn't mean them sweetie. I forgive you."

"I was just scared that you wouldn't be coming back." Rin whispered.

Kagome kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok." She sat her down. "I love you."

Rin sniffed. "I love you too Mama."

"Good. Now you all go play." Kagome sent them off. "Sesshomaru, it is time you and I had a talk."

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing exactly what they needed to talk about.

* * *

I know I'm horrible for leaving you all right there, but the next chapter is coming very soon!

~KM705.M-san


	44. Chapter 44: Mine

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 44: Mine

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's room, her mind and heart in an uproar. She was about to talk to Sesshomaru to see where he was with this relationship. She wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

Upon entering his room, Sesshomaru had his mind made up. He loved Kagome, and he wasn't afraid to admit that...to anyone. And it was about time that he made Kagome aware of the same thing.

"Sesshomaru I-" Kagome was cut off by a kiss on her lips.

"Miko...Kagome...this Sesshomaru has already told you how he feels. Though it was a dream, I want you to know that these feelings still stand, even in this state that we are in now." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru and thought her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

"You are mine Kagome. And you will remain by my side for all of eternity. You will be mine forever." Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome in his arms.

"Sesshomaru...I don't know what to say." Kagome was almost crying.

"Say you'll be my mate Kagome. Say that you want to be with me forever." Sesshomaru held Kagome's face in his hands.

Kagome couldn't speak, so she nodded. She knew that she wanted to be by his side and no one was going to take her away from him or vice versa.

Sesshomaru let his eyes smile and he crushed his mouth to Kagome's. His tongue swept the inside of her mouth when she opened it and he moaned into the kiss when her tongue met his. She tasted as good as he remembered.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru's mouth moved to her neck.

"No..." Kagome's voice was small. "I can't." She whispered.

"Can't what?" Sesshomaru's hands were gripping Kagome's waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Stop!" Kagome finally found her voice. She stepped away from Sesshomaru's kisses. "I can't have sex with you. Not right now."

Sesshomaru swallowed hard.

"I haven't forgotten what happened the first time we had sex, and I'm not ready to go down that road with you again." Kagome looked down. "Not right now."

Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger under Kagome's chin. "It is alright. I understand." He planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him.

"You are quite welcome. But if you do not let me go, I will not be able to continue on the way you want to miko."

She was about to question him when she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. "Oh my." Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to paint his face. _-Oh my is right my miko. Once you allow me to ravish that petite body of yours, you will never want to leave my bed.- _Sesshomaru's smirk grew internally as he thought about the pleasure he would bring his miko.

Kagome was breathing in short, choppy breaths, every nerve on her body sensitive. She took a step back from Sesshomaru and smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long before she was in his bed. "I'm going to go play with the children, then get the freshened up for lunch."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched Kagome leave.

"Stop looking at my ass." Kagome called without turning around.

"It is calling my name miko." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome shook her head and disappeared, only to reappear in the gardens. "Who wants to play tag?" She asked the children.

From his study, Sesshomaru watched his miko play the game known as 'tag' with the children. Jaken had always thought the game to be foolish, but Sesshomaru rather enjoyed seeing his intended's breasts bouncing about. One rather nasty fall though, had him at her side in an instant. It intruiged him how Kagome could be blessed by powers from the kami and still be as clumsy as she was. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked and extended his hand to help Kagome up.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, reaching for his hand. Sesshomaru pulled her into his chest and she blushed. "Stop that." She hissed. Kagoem dusted herself off just as the children came running around the corner.

"What happened?" Mesume asked.

"Your mother fell." Sesshomaru said with an amused glint in his eye.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Kagome pointed her finger in Sesshomaru's face.

"Remove your finger from this Sesshomaru's face or he will be forced to bite it off." Sesshomaru said in a very playful way that shocked everyone watching him.

Rin recovered from the shock first and spoke. "You can't bite Mama's finger off!"

"And why not?" Sesshomaru's mood was bery playful, though his face was still as stern as it always was.

"Because...because...umm..." Rin thought about it for a second then came up with the answer, "...cause then Mama would punish you like she punishes us when we break things."

"Hmm...punish me?" Sesshomaru flicked a glance at Kagome, who was watching the conversation with interest, wondering where it would go. "And how, pray tell, would she do that?"

"Well she spanks us and sends us to bed without dessert. But sometimes she sneaks in in the middle of the night and gives us sweets." Rin told her 'father'.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a heated look in his eyes. He took nothing Rin had said in the innocent way she'd meant it. "That sounds rather...exciting Rin. Don't you think?"

Kagome figured it was about time for her to intervene on this conversation before Sesshomaru corrupted her baby. "Rin you all go find Jaken to play with."

"Ok Mama!" Rin cheered and the three young ones took off.

"What the hell was that Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smirked again. "I was simply stating that it would be fun if you attempted to 'spank' me." Sesshomaru walked off back to his shiro.

_-Who knew Sesshomaru was into S&M stuff? Oh boy...let's see how long I can hold out.- _Kagome thought to herself. She knew that she wouldn't last long, but she just needed to think about some things first, and Setsuki and Sango were the best people to talk to.

"What's up?" Setsuki asked when Kagome and Sango walked into her room.

"I need advice from both of you. Since I'm back...and I've only been back for a day...Sesshomaru wants to have sex but I told him no." Kagome said.

"What do you need help with?" Sango asked.

"I need to know when is the right time. I've pretty much forgiven him about the whole marking thing. Amaterasu told me to forgive him and that I needed him." Kagome said.

"What else did she say?" Setsuki sasked, knowing Kagome wasn't saying everything.

"She also said that if I don't mate with him...I could die again. And there would be no waking up." Kagome looked down at the floor.

"What?" Sango exclaimed.

"Why?" Setsuki tried to remain calm.

"Because even though you help me keep my powers in check, I need a male to help me. And the only way that could happen is if I get a mate. Amaterasu said something about the balance of having sex." Kagome blushed.

Setsuki laughed. "Kagome you're so innocent it's painful."

Sango laughed too. "Setsuki's right. Kagome, you're not a virgin anymore, but you still blush at little words like 'sex'."

Kagome rolled her eyes at two of her best friends. "You guys are horrible." The rest of the day passed by quickly, Kagome could hardly remember it. She trained a bit with Inuyasha, him losing all of the fifteen matches they fought. Kagome went into her room, breathing slightly hard, but not really tired. She went into the hot springs that was connected to the room that she and Sesshomaru shared.

"Ahhh..." Kagome moaned. "This is sooo relaxing..." She exhaled and closed her eyes. She covered her aura and scent. She didn't want anyone to find her for a very long time. Kagome ducked under the water.

Sesshomaru's day had been wonderful. His miko had come back to him, she wanted to be with him, it was beyond his wildest dreams. Sesshomaru and his beast were finally at peace with each other.

**'You did something right...finally.' **Sesshomaru's beast had told him.

Sesshomaru had to smirk at his beast. He was quite amusing.

"Milord, there are no other meetings for you on this day." Jaken said.

"Good." Sesshomaru was tense. Though he had his miko back, having her body close to his had put him in a constant state of arousal. He'd buried himself in his work all day so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. He'd only had three meetings and they had lasted a total of a minute each. Sesshomaru almost bit their heads off when they kept repeating that they wanted him to mate their daughter. It was sickening.

He had to make the announcement that he was mating Kagome, and soon. But first, he needed a bath. Sesshomaru walked into his bath chambers, his towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. He dropped his towel and stepped into the water.

Kagome came from under the water with her eyes closed, water dripping down her face and breasts. Sesshomaru blinked twice before he realized what he was looking at. Or rather _who_ he was looking at.

"Miko." He called, his voice tight and rough with want.

"Eep!" Kagome squealed in surprise when she realized she was no longer alone. After her heart calmed down, she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take a bath. And I found you here." Sesshomaru said.

"I was here first." Kagome pouted.

"Yes, but I am here now." Sesshomaru argued. When he was faced with Kagome's famous 'puppy dog' look, he knew that if he didn't get out of the hot springs, Kagome would never le thim live it down, so he gave in. Only to Kagome would Sesshomaru ever give in. And perhaps Rin. Sesshomaru waded over to the edge where the rock to step up was, and he stepped out of the hot springs.

Kagome's mouth immediately went dry when she saw a part of Sesshomaru, free and bobbing up and down. A small moan came from her mouth and Kagome felt her nipples get hard.

Even through the water, Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's arousal. She smelled sweet and spicy at the same time. He looked at her when he heard her moan. "Is something wrong miko?"

"C...come..." Kagome licked her dry lips. "Come here."

"What is the magic word?" Sesshomaru had gotten that phrase from her.

"Now!" Kagome hissed.

Sesshomaru smirked and walked to Kagome, not caring that she had demanded it of him. He wanted to ravish her just as much as she wanted toravish him. He stepped slowly into the water and approached Kagome. Sesshomaru rooted his hands in her hair and lifted her head to make her look him in the eyes. He bent to her height and kissed her, slowly at first, with a building urgency. The DaiYoukai forced his tongue into Kagome's mouth and made her knees buckle under her. Sesshomaru kissed his way down to her navel then went under the water and stuck his tongue inside her hot, waiting hole. Kagome screamed out and lost her balance. Her youkai lover stood up quickly and caught her by the thighs. He lifted her small body and placed her back against a rock.

The stiffest part of Sesshomaru entered the darkest part of Kagome and intantly Sesshomaru felt nails digging into his back. He hissed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He pumped into Kagome at a set pace, but quickly lost his balance when Kagome's vaginal walls clamped around his shaft. His movements became swift and jerky, trying not to let his seed loose to early.

"Oh yes Sesshomaru! Yes!" Kagome breathed.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth against Kagome's orgasm. Her nails drove further into Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru felt the blood trickle down his back as he roared his completion. He rested his head in the crook of the creamy neck in front of him, energy completely spent. Never before had that happened to Sesshomaru. He was always ready to go at least two or three more rounds after his first orgasm, if he ever reached one. Then again, he remembered when he and Kagome had first had sex. He'd gone to sleep after barely removing himself from her body. Sesshomaru dipped both of their tired bodies in the water, simply to remove any sweat and other bodily fluids and he carried a half sleep Kagome to his bed. He laid her in the bed first before crawling in himself. The ruler of the west brought a very sleepy miko to his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered a single word.

"Mine."

* * *

See? I told you it was coming soon! There! Two chapters in one day. The final battle and the mating will come soon! Adios!

~KM705.M-san


	45. Chapter 45: Announcement and Protest

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 45: Announcement and Protest

Kagome woke up some time in the middle of the night, and when she did, so did her DaiYoukai lover. He was raring for another go. So, after a full night of making love to the one she loved, Kagome was exhausted. She slept the entire most of day, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Where's Mama?" Rin had asked Sesshomaru at lunch, a hint of worry in her voice.

Sesshomaru understood why the young girl would be worried, having lost her mother once already, she didn't want to lose her again. Especially so soon. "Your mother is fine Rin. She is just sleeping."

Setsuki glanced at Sesshomaru with a knowing look in her eye. It wasn't a surprise that she knew what was going on. As a matter of fact, as Sesshomaru looked around the table, he knew that the entire tachi knew.

"Yeah we know!" Setsuki guessed at what he was thinking.

"It is no surprise that you know, but the rest of them?" Sesshomaru was slightly confused.

"Oi! The entire shiro heard you, as loud as you two were!" Inuyasha figured out what his brother and Setsuki were talking about.

Sesshomaru gave a small sniff. Of course he wasn't ashamed of what he and Kagome had done, nor was he ashamed that everyone had heard them. Now Kagome, on the other hand, would be completely hysterical. "If you would all be so kind as to keep this from my miko..." he trailed off as Kagome's powerful aura made itself known at the front of the door.

"Keep what from your miko?" Kagome asked, walking into the room.

"Hi Mama!" Rin, Shippo, and Mesume greeted.

"Hello my darlings. Have you been good this morning?" Kagome smiled.

"Morning?" Shippo said.

"Mama, it's afternoon." Rin laughed.

Kagome blinked. "Oh...I guess I was tired. Oh well." She walked and sat down in Sesshomaru's lap.

"I wonder why..." Setsuki teased.

Kagome took a bite of the sandwich on Sesshomaru's plate, and then looked at her soul sister. Her gaze traveled to the other adults at the table. A deep red shade began to take over her face because she knew that they _knew_. "How do you know?" Kagome was flustered.

"We heard you Kagome." Sango tried her best to hide her laugh.

"Yes Lady Kagome, the _entire_ palace grounds heard you." Miroku only added insult to injury.

Kagome's face was redder than it had ever been in combination with her glowing skin.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, koi. Let the world hear the pleasure I can bring you." Sesshomaru mumbled in Kagome's ear.

"Sesshomaru!" She hissed. "There are children at the table!"

The children that Kagome was talking about were too engrossed in their own conversation to listen to what the adults were talking about. And for that, Kagome was glad.

Sesshomaru smirked. Then an idea came to his mind. "Jaken." He called his kappa servant.

"Yes milord?" Jaken came running into the dining halls.

"Call for an audience with every land. Ryōshu to tochi no josei to ta no jūyōna gesuto. Make sure they know it is to be a formal event." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken nodded and ran out of the dining halls to write the letters that needed to be sent.

"Why are you inviting the lords and ladies of the lands?" Kagome asked.

"Because an announcement needs to be made." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh okay. What kind of announcement?"

"The announcement of our mate ship." He answered.

Kagome blushed, but smiled. "It has to be a formal announcement?"

"Hai. You are to be the Lady of the West. I want all who are near and far to know that you will be mine."

Kagome smiled and kissed Sesshomaru. Perhaps Amaterasu was right about teaching Sesshomaru a lesson. He'd most definitely changed for the better. He was now caring and he seemed he didn't want to let her go. Kagome sighed and leaned back into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Well if you two are all done being lovey dovey, Sango and I need Kagome for preparations." Setsuki said.

"No. My miko will not be forced to do that." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshou, I'm not _forced_ to do anything. I'll meet you in your study in about an hour, okay?" She looked at him, and he nodded. Kagome smiled and hopped out of his lap. The three women left out of the dining hall and that left Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. The children had slipped out sometime earlier.

"So you're really gonna mate Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at his best friend, wondering what he was thinking. He'd been in love with Kagome for so long, but he had also been in love with Kikyo too. Then it occurred to Miroku that Inuyasha hadn't left the shiro to go see Kikyo in a while. Since Kagome died, everyone knew where he was at all times. Perhaps his friend was finally seeing that Kikyo was no good for him, and that Kagome was much more important. But Miroku wanted to know just how important Kagome was to Inuyasha.

"Yes." Sesshomaru finally answered, trying to read his brother.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I know you can give her more than I ever did. Not only the money, but you can love her like I was supposed to. I was so damned stupid when Kagome loved me, chasing after Kikyo and everything. I completely blew my chance with her. I see how happy you make her and I just want you to treat her right. If you hurt her, I'll kill you man. Brother or not."

Instead of pointing out the fact that it was impossible for Inuyasha to kill him, Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. He knew his brother's feelings for the miko, but he also knew that he would do nothing to overstep the boundaries of the inu blood that ran within both of them.

Sesshomaru rose from the table and went to his study. He would get some work done before Kagome met him, knowing that when she entered his study there would be no work getting done.

"Milord, I have sent all of the invitations out." Jaken came to Sesshomaru an hour later. The small greed toad wasn't surprised that the miko his lord had gown fond of was in the study as well. She was sitting on his desk, facing him.

"Very good." Sesshomaru praised his servant.

"Arigato milord." Jaken bowed and left.

Kagome smiled. "Jaken would give his life for you."

"He already has. And This Sesshomaru brought him back."

"What happened?"

"Naraku kidnapped him and attempted to force my weakness out of the imp. Jaken refused to disclose any information, and the foul haynou killed him. When I arrived, Jaken had been dead for mere minutes, and I was able to revive him." Sesshomaru told her.

"But I thought you revived him once before when your sword was made." Kagome thought that the sword left to Sesshomaru could only revive someone once.

"I did. But apparently the sword sees some use of Jaken."

"I do too. He's the best servant anyone could ever ask for. He's very loyal and he does his job quite well."

"Indeed he is." Sesshomaru agreed.

Jaken, who was standing outside of the door, promptly fainted.

Kagome laughed when she heard a distinct 'thud' outside because she knew that Jaken had heard them. "He's interesting."

Sesshomaru leaned closer to Kagome, and she slipped off the desk and straddled his lap. "More interesting than me?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Of course not." Kagome moaned.

"Hn...good."

"Sesshou...maru..." Kagome's breathing got heavier as she felt Sesshomaru rise beneath her. She smiled on the inside, knowing what was about to happen.

"Damn they're at it again?" Sango asked, a week later.

"They just got each other back Sango." Setsuki laughed, though she was feeling the same way. She got bits and pieces of what Kagome was feeling every so often, and she didn't like it.

"I know. I'm just glad the announcement dinner is tomorrow. At least that means we won't have to hear them for a whole day." Sango sighed.

"Now you know they're gonna find some way to work each other into their schedules." Miroku said.

Inuyasha dropped a plate in the kitchen and Setsuki looked at Miroku.

"He's trying to handle this. He is really letting Kagome go, it's just gonna take a little time." Miroku lowered his voice so the haynou he saw as a brother wouldn't hear him.

Setsuki's eyes were sad as she thought of Inuyasha. He was a terrific friend, and now that he didn't see Kikyo as much, she knew that the poison she'd put injected into his life could finally be slowly removed. She felt sorry for him.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango exclaimed.

Setsuki snapped out of her trance. "What?"

Kagome walked into the room they were in, her skin glowing. "Hi you guys. What's up?"

"Setsuki loves Inuyasha." Sango whispered.

"I do not!" Setsuki said, blushing.

"You're lying. Your blush said it all. Outside. Now." Kagome ushered them to the gardens and placed a round barrier around them. "Spill."

"Well...I was just thinking about how hard he's taking you and Sesshomaru being together." Setsuki admitted.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru told me what he said the other day at lunch." Kagome had been concerned about her friend and had sought him out. They talked and both agreed that they would only be friends, and they loved each other as such.

"Okay I've been crushing on him for a while now." Setsuki used a phrase she'd gotten from Kagome. "After I finally got over Sesshomaru, which wasn't as hard to do as I thought," she looked at Kagome, who was nothing but interested, "You know I never loved him, right? It was just as infatuation. I was really young and if that makes you feel weird it shouldn't because-"

"Setsuki!" Kagome snapped. "I'm over it. Now get back to the point."

Setsuki sighed. "I started thinking about Inuyasha...a lot. When I got here and saw how Inuyasha was infatuated with you, I thought I never stood a chance. But recently, I've seen a change in him...and well...I like it."

"OHMIGOSH!" Kagome squealed. "You totally love him!"

Setsuki blushed.

"This is perfect! You two are gonna get mated and then we'll all stay here!"

"Kagome, calm down. There's no way Inuyasha would ever mate me. You and I look too much alike. It'll be you and him and Kikyo all over again. This isn't like the fairy tales you're used to. There is no happy ending." Setsuki said and got up from her seat, walking out of the sound barrier that Kagome had erected.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Kagome told Sango, her head down and her hands in her lap.

"Kags, you see everything the way you want to. You remember the story you told the children about, about the people who saw everything through rose colored glasses? Well that's like you. You always see things the way you want to and sometimes they don't happen like that." Sango told her, choosing her words carefully.

"My rose colored glasses came off when Inuyasha kept leaving me for Kikyo." Kagome said. "My happy ending has come after I've endured so much pain. I fucking died, but I see through rose colored glasses? Bullshit." Kagome stood up and left as well. She marched to Setsuki's room, her anger on blast.

"I heard what you said to Sango and I'm sorry." Setsuki was crying.

"You know how much shit I've been through before I got with Sesshomaru."

"Everything good happens to you Kagome!" Setsuki said just as Sango came into the room.

"Have you not been hearing me Setsuki? Damn!" As Kagome's anger grew, her skin glowed brighter. "Inuyasha damn near made me believe I was unworthy of anyone! My self esteem is still shot from how many times he called me ugly and stuff. Then Naraku kidnapped me. I was marked as a whore!" By now Kagome was crying. "My life hasn't been easy either Setsuki. But you know what I did? I sucked it the fuck up and endured every blow that the kami threw at me. You think I wanted this shit?" Kagome ran her hands down herself quickly, signaling her glowing skin. "I was just a normal fifteen year old girl who was pulled into the past! I used to wish I was at home every night I went to sleep. I wondered if I would ever be able to see my family again. I wondered if I was gonna live to see the _next day_! I was an untrained miko who spent time with a brash haynou who was madly in love with his ex while _I_ was madly in love with him. This has not been easy Setsuki, so you can shut the fuck up about a damn fairy tale." Kagome stormed out and found her way to hers and Sesshomaru's room.

"I have no idea why I said that." Setsuki told Sango. "I know that Kagome's life hasn't been easy."

"Yeah, and I made it worse by telling her she was seeing things through rose colored glasses." Sango sighed.

When Kagome entered their room, Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed reading a scroll. He looked at his miko and saw that he was crying. The DaiYoukai simply opened his arms and Kagome climbed onto the bed and let him hold her. No words were exchanged because they didn't have to be.

That next evening was the first time Kagome saw Setsuki and Sango. "Hey do you have all of the meats and fruits together?" Kagome asked them, no hint of the anger she'd been feeling the previous day in her voice.

Setsuki smiled. Of course Kagome had forgiven them. It wouldn't be Kagome if she didn't. "Yes."

"Now go get dressed!" Sango said.

"Actually, she doesn't need to. Not just yet. It's better for the hosts of these events to be a little late. That way their arrival can be announced and everyone will be here and seated." Setsuki explained.

"I think that's rude to keep guests waiting." Kagome said, crossing her arms.

Setsuki shook her head. "Well get used to it. I'm sure you and Sesshomaru will be hosting a lot of these and you'll have to be late to each and every one."

Kagome shook her head. "This is ridiculous." She walked back to her room.

"She's amazing." Setsuki whispered to Sango.

"I know I am." Kagome called back without turning around. An hour later, Kagome heard conversations taking place in the room where the dinner would be held. They weren't using the normal dining halls, but the formal one. It was a lot larger and in Kagome's opinion, fancier. With one final look in the mirror, Kagome smiled at herself. She thought she looked nice in the silver kimono that Sesshomaru had had delivered to their rooms. But it wasn't until Sesshomaru walked in to escort her that she realized how she really looked.

Sesshomaru's breath left his lungs as he looked at Kagome. She was wearing a silver kimono. The sleeves were long and covered her hands; her obi was the same blue as her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her eyes. They were decorated in white and silver make up that he recalled Kagome naming eye shadow. Her eyes sparkled, and not just from the glitter that was on them. Half of Kagome's hair was pulled up in a high bun with blue chop sticks cris-crossing in it, and the back of her hair was curled and hanging down her back. Kagome's lips, normally full and pouty were now polished with a clear sheen that made Sesshomaru want to kiss them. It took all of Sesshomaru's will power not to take her then. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, koi."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you. You look amazing too." Though it had become normal for her to see Sesshomaru without his armor, she'd never seen him in formal attire without it. He was wearing silver, matching her as he was announcing their mating. His sculpted muscles showed through his kimono, and Kagome wanted to drool, but she knew that would be unattractive.

"Arigato mate." Sesshomaru offered his arm and they walked to the halls.

After being announced, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the stairs to the room.

"They're staring." Kagome whispered through her tight smile.

"I would stare at you too." Sesshomaru answered. "You are simply beautiful."

Kagome blushed as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello and welcome all to This Sesshomaru's humble abode." Sesshomaru said. His face was as stoic as it always was, and Kagome wondered how he did it. "I have called you all here to announce that I am taking a mate."

Cheers were heard throughout the room, many lords hoping that it would be their daughter that Sesshomaru chose.

"Her name is Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

For some reason, she already knew she needed to state her title. "I am miko-youkai..." she trailed off, looking at Sesshomaru when the gasps were heard. He nodded, encouraging her to finish her title. "...and demi-goddess."

"Impossible!" Someone said.

"She's lying!" Another spat.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru called to order. Everyone was quiet instantly. "This Sesshomaru will give you all the opportunity to meet and mingle with myself and my intended before dinner, then any objections will take place after we dine."

_-Objections? Someone can object?-_ Kagome's mind was frantic. She didn't notice the couple that came to Sesshomaru.

"Hello old man!" Sesshomaru was greeted by a dragon demon.

"Hello Riku. And you too lovely Sakasuki." Sesshomaru spoke to both of them.

"Hi!" Kagome offered.

"I'm glad the pup's finally settling down." Riku said with a smile aimed at Kagome.

"I'm sorry...who are you exactly?" Kagome asked politely.

"Where are my manners? I am the Southern Lord." Riku was still smiling.

Kagome smiled and bowed. "So nice to meet you. Is this your mate?"

"Hai. My beautiful Sakasuki. We've been mated now for seven hundred years." The dragon looked at his mate and they smiled at each other.

"Oh how beautiful." Kagome smiled.

"Sesshomaru's old man told us to keep an eye on him. We've taken to him like a son." Sakasuki told Kagome.

"That's really nice. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble." Kagome joked.

"Oh not at all. Other than the occasional temper tantrum." Sakasuki winked.

"Sesshomaru? Throwing tantrums? I never would have guessed." Kagome gasped.

Sakasuki laughed. "Not many. But he was spoiled."

Sesshomaru frowned a little at the woman he looked to as a mother. She was much better than his own, so why wouldn't he look to her as one? Speaking of his mother, she hadn't been around the castle in the past couple of months. She had taken the last group of demonesses with her and she hadn't returned.

Sakasuki and Kagome walked off, leaving the men behind to talk business. "These things are often boring. I must say you are quite interesting to talk to Lady Kagome."

"Oh please, just Kagome." Kagome was flustered.

"Modest. Now, how did you become all that you are?" Sakasuki asked. "If you don't mind telling the story." She noticed how Kagome hesitated.

"No, I don't mind. Follow me." Kagome led the beautiful woman to the part of the gardens that could be found in that part of the shiro. Setsuki and Sango joined them on the walk. She told the story of heartache and death, and how she became to be who she was.

"But you are so young to have endured that much." Sakasuki said, her heart going out to Kagome.

"And she took it all without complaining." Sango said.

"It is interesting that you started off as simply human. No offense." She said to Sango.

"I was human as well. Before my daughter prayed and somehow I became miko-youkai." Setsuki admitted.

Sakasuki gasped. "You are Setsuki. The small human girl that was given to Sesshomaru and Touga when they were younger! I have no idea why it has taken me this long to realize this."

Setsuki smiled. "It is quite alright."

"So you had a daughter by Sesshomaru?" Sakasuki asked.

"Yes. But she is quite the independent one. She rarely spends time with me now. I don't mind. I'm sure she is off finding a mate and exploring the world." Setsuki said.

"How does Sesshomaru feel about this?"

"I made sure he had no say in the matter. She is not his heir because that would conflict with Kagome and any pups that they have." Setsuki said.

"I think it is time for dinner now." Sakasuki told them.

"I'll catch up in a minute." Kagome said. The three women left her gazing at the night sky. Kagome couldn't help but feel out of place where she was. She saw how many nasty stares she'd gotten from the women who she figured wanted Sesshomaru. And she'd even gotten a few lustful looks from some of the men in the crowd. Kagome sighed and decided it was time to go back inside.

On the way in, Kagome saw a demoness. "Oh are you lost?" She asked.

"No bitch I'm not lost. I'm looking for you." The woman said. She was beautiful. Her breasts were large and full, she had enough curves to spare, and her eyes were the color of the finest cut emerald.

Deciding to ignore the 'bitch' comment, Kagome said, "What do you need?"

"I need you to back the fuck up. Sesshomaru is mine. He's been mine since the day I was born. My father made sure of that."

"Well apparently your father messed something up because Sesshomaru is mine." Kagome answered with a sniff and walked off.

"Just wait. When it comes time for the objections, I'll show you." The demon muttered. She used a bit of her energy and pushed Kagome.

Kagome stopped and turned around with a small smirk. "You're gonna regret that bitch."

"Sesshou, these demons here don't like me." Kagome pouted prettily.

"No one cares about them. I only have eyes for you my miko." Sesshomaru planted a kiss on the top of her forehead.

During dinner, Sesshomaru made a mental note of everyone, male and female, who looked at Kagome with any hint of disdain. He would make sure they paid. "Eat, koi." Sesshomaru lifted the chop sticks to Kagome's mouth. His tiny little woman was sitting in his lap. Any and every movement she made sent a wave of shock through his system, making him want to kick everyone out of his home and make love to her all night.

Finally, dinner was over. Sesshomaru rose from the table. "And now, for any objections."

Instantly the demoness who'd confronted Kagome in the hallway stood up, along with three more woman and four males. It seemed they were matched in objections.

"State your name and why you wish to object this joining." Sesshomaru growled.

"Izuko and my father promised me that I would be mated to you." The woman who's come to Kagome said.

"Well your father lied." Kagome said, bored. She stood up. "Why do you object this joining?" She looked at one of the males who'd stood up, knowing that the females would all sound the same.

"Hiro and the House of the West is more than powerful. I suggest that Sesshomaru mate someone much less powerful than a demi-goddess." He said.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "What happens now?"

"A battle. Whomever emerges the victor shall mate." Sesshomaru frowned again.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is stupid."

Sakasuki hid a laugh behind her hand, as well as anyone else that knew and admired Kagome.

"Ok, new rule. All of you who oppose, stand in a line over there." Kagome pointed to the large space on the side of the table. The eight people that had opposed stood in a horizontal line across the room. Kagome flared her aura and those who didn't know her trembled in fear. She'd contained her aura and drew it in most of the night, but she knew that this would come in handy. Kagome looked at them and her aura swirled around the room. It went to those who'd opposed and swirled dangerously around them. "On your knees." Kagome said, her voice ethereal. Her powers forced them to their knees. All but Izuko. "You dare to assault the future Lady of the West?" Everyone had already known that Izuko had tried to harm Kagome in the hallway. They'd felt the burst of energy and heard Kagome's words.

Izuko trembled in fear. Her voice was lost, but her eyes were defiant.

Kagome's eye twitched. She knew that Izuko wasn't going to give in. She narrowed her eyes. "Answer me!"

"Sesshomaru is mine!" Izuko screamed.

"Then die." Kagome's fingers barely twitched and Izuko was no longer standing there. Everyone else who had opposed was still on the ground, but they had seen what happened. Some of the women were crying, and all of them were scared. "This is what happens when you mess with this House. Now out, all of you!" Kagome snapped at them.

The seven sniveling idiots got up and ran out of the shiro, not one of them looking back. Kagome reigned her aura in and it was like it never happened. Everyone at the table simply stared at the demi-goddess known as Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at his future mate with nothing but love in his eyes. Yes, the House of the West was a force to be reckoned with.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

We're drawing close to the end here people! Stay tuned for the next installment of...Moonlight Rose!

~KM705.M-san


	46. Chapter 46: Uncomfortable Situation

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 46: Uncomfortable Situation

Kagome curled into Sesshomaru's embrace. The night was finally over, but her heart was now heavy.

"Do not think of him." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't help it Sesshou. He was...my friend." Kagome said, willing herself not to cry.

Things had gone smoothly until Touga decided to make his appearance. His heart froze when he saw Kagome. "You...you're back?"

Kagome smiled. "I thought you'd been informed."

"No..." Touga was still in shock.

"Well I'm back!" Kagome laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Touga asked.

Kagome blinked, confused. "Because I'm back. And I'm alive. And I'm not going anywhere for a very long time."

"What...what happened?"

"Looong story." Kagome said. The guests in the House of the West were slowly filing out, and Kagome couldn't be any happier about that. Even though the nasty stares had stopped, some people just couldn't help the disdain that was still evident in their auras. Sakasuki had told her not to worry, but Kagome was the worrying type, so it was useless to tell her not to. "I'll tell you when everyone is gone."

Fifteen minutes later, the guests were gone and the servants were beginning to clean everything up. Sesshomaru had already made Kagome stop helping them.

"Everyone is gone now." Touga was ready to know why Kagome was alive again.

"Hang on." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded, giving her the trust she needed. "Okay." Kagome launched into the story of her life for the past week while Touga listened intently, not unterrupting once.

Once she was finished, though, Touga had a lot of questions. "You met Amaterasu?"

Kagome nodded with a smile.

"And you are now a demi-goddess?"

"Among other things." Kagome answered.

"You are amazing." Touga said in awe. "How many people can say that they've met the goddess?"

Kagome gave a small laugh. "Well I didn't want all of this. I was happy with being plain ol human Kagome."

"But even as a human you were much more." Touga was sitting in front of Kagome and he slid his chair closer to her, looking into her eyes.

"What?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You are beautiful Kagome."

Despite how uncomfortable she was feeling, a blush still coated Kagome's cheeks. "Th-thank you."

Touga smiled. "You are quite welcome." He paused, remembering that Kagome had said little about Sesshomaru. "How are things with you and...Sesshomaru?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and spoke carefully. "He and I are doing just fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." Touga tried to play off his suspicion.

"Why did you ask Touga?" Kagome pressed.

"Because I never stopped loving you." He answered honestly.

Kagome knew that it was true, she just couldn't believe that he would actually say it. "It was nice talking to you Touga. I'm going to bed now. Please feel free to stay, like you wouldn't even if I hadn't told you that." She gave a small fake laugh and left out of the room. Before going to bed, or rather, getting _in_ the bed, since she wasn't sure what Sesshomaru's plans for the night were, Kagome decided to go tuck her children in for bed.

"I felt you power Mama. What happened?" Rin asked, having not been allowed to attend the dinner.

"Oh nothing sweetheart. Just a lady who thought she could push me around. But I showed her." Kagome winked at her adopted daughter.

"Baka lady." Shippo, Mesume, and Rin mumbled together. They'd taken to sleeping in the same room since they were rarely apart. Mesume's servant duties had even stopped after Kagome told Sesshomaru that she felt no child should have to serve anyone. He'd agreed, freeing her family of servitute as well.

Kagome smiled. "Alright. Now off to sleep, all of you. I'll see you in the morning bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"But Mama, Shippo's the only one with a bushy tail." Rin giggled.

"You're so silly." Kagome walked out of her children's room, and right into Touga. "Oh! Gomen nasai."

"It is amazing how you are gifted by the goddess but people can still startle you." Touga was shaking his head.

"Sesshomaru's always telling me that I need to use my senses, but I never listen." Kagome said.

Touga stepped closer. "No, you do not little one."

"Um...Touga, could you please step back?" Kagome was beginning to get uncomfortable in his presence again. She wanted him to leave her alone so she could cuddle with Sesshomaru.

"I will after you listen to me. Have you thought about what I told you a while ago?" He asked.

"No." Kagome answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't had a need to. When you told me you first loved me, I was in the middle of trying to decide who to mate. The only thing I though about was the type of person you are, and that was maily because my mother asked me to. Just as she asked me to describe Sesshomaru to her. After that, I decided not to mate anyone. Touga, you're a friend to me. I will only see you as a friend." Kagome told him.

"But...why Kagome? You know I can give you so much more than Sesshomaru can."

"Actually Touga, I don't know that. What I _do_ know, is I love Sesshomaru and I'm going to mate him. And that is that." Kagome crossed her arms, having said all she felt she had to say.

Touga shook his head. "No! I won't take no for an answer Kagome."

"You have no other choice." Kagome stated firmly.

"But I do. You see, I am inuyoukai, and you are as well. As inuyoukai, there is a certain drug in my body that I can release into the air to make any bitch nearby go into heat. And you, my dear, are _very_ nearby." Touga's voice had dropped low and husky.

Kagome knew that this wouldn't end well...for Touga. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, I wouldn't do it if I were you."

"Well it is a good thing you are not me then, isn't it?"

Kagome took a deep breath and watched Touga's eyes turn red, but it wasn't his beast about to take over. She smelled a strong musky scent coming from the demon in front of her, and if it was supposed to entice her, it did the exact opposite. Kagome was completely repulsed by the scent the inuyoukai was giving off. A loud growl was heard from further down the hall and Sesshomaru materialized beside Kagome instantly. His aura radiated with anger and dominance. "What the hell do you think you are doing to this Sesshomaru's intended?"

"I am only rightfully claiming what is mine." Touga growled.

"What is yours? How have you claimed this Sesshomaru's intended as yours?" Sesshomaru was livid.

"I challenge you for mating rights." Touga said.

"Challenge accepted. Four days from now in the arena." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and they disappeared into nothing, then appeared in their rooms.

"Ok, you two are not about to fight over me like I'm a chew toy." Kagome said, putting her foot down.

"Actually Kagome, that is what we must do." Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"A shihai no tame no tatakai will have to take place." Sesshomaru turned to his little miko.

"A battle for dominance? Why?"

"Because he has challenged me for mating loss, therefore a battle for donminance must take place." Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome pouted. "I feel like I'm just a big bone."

"You are not a bone my miko, you are perfection." Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's cheek.

Kagome blushed, and then crawled into the bed. She sat in the middle of their large bed then looked at Sesshomaru. She smiled sexily and beckoned for him to come to her. That began their night of fun.

Meanwhile, Touga was downstairs fuming. Every single noise that Kagome and Sesshomaru made, he heard. Add that to Sango and Miroku's sounds of love making, and it was enough to make the Southern Lord sick to his stomach. He knew there was no way he could beat Sesshomaru, so he had to be very clever. What could he do to get the better of Sesshomaru and gain mating rights to Kagome? Then, the answer came to him just as quickly as the problem did. Touga smirked, thinking that his problems would be over soon.


	47. Chapter 47: Shihai no Tame no Tatakai

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 46: Shihai no Tame no Tatakai

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as she finished untying his armor. "I still don't like this."

"It matters not whether you like it, koi. It is what must happen." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome pouted.

"Why must you pout? Do you know what that does to me?"

The petite woman smiled at her lover. "Any way me pouting will get you out of this senseless battle?"

"It is not senseless. Whoever wins this is allowed to mate you." Sesshomaru watched Kagome pout. He placed a kiss to her poked out lips and shook his head. "You are difficult."

Kagome smiled a little bit. "I know." She sighed. "How long is this thing gonna last?"

"As long as it needs to. It begins in thirty minutes and you must announce it."

"What?" Kagome screeched. "Why do I have to announce it?"

"Either you or Setsuki, but it would look better if you did it, as you are to be the next Lady." Sesshomaru explained.

"If I do it, can Setsuki and Sango stand beside me?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okay...what do I say?"

"Sesshomaru!" Setsuki called, storming into their room.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru was calm.

"What the hell is wrong with Touga?" She was livid.

Kagome looked at her. "I was wondering the same thing last night. Wait…why are you asking that?"

"What happened last night? I smelled his pheromones and almost threw up."

"Okay so they didn't work on you and they didn't work on me. I wonder why…" Kagome trailed off.

"Because you are bound to me, my miko. As for Setsuki, she is bound to you, therefore it did not work." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"All this binding and shit. It's too much. Last night Touga tried to seduce me. What happened today Setsuki?" Kagome asked.

"He left about three hours ago and just came back smelling like flowers." Setsuki said.

"Flowers? What fresh hell?" Kagome was confused.

"While you two ponder this, I must take my leave. It is time to start." Sesshomaru hugged Kagome and gave her a quick kiss before leaving out of the room.

Kagome sighed. "I really don't want this to happen. But why the hell did Touga smell like flowers?" To say she was confused was an understatement.

"I don't know. But let's get you changed so you can announce this battle." Setsuki grabbed her hand and led her to the closet.

"I have no idea what to say!" Kagome hissed to Setsuki thirty minutes later.

"Just say you're the future Lady of the West and the Shihai no Tame no Tatakai is about to take place because Touga is a complete asshole." Setsuki laughed as they walked to the battle grounds located in the back of Sesshomaru's home.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're impossible." They finally reached their destination and Kagome stood in the middle of the arena with Setsuki still at her side. "Hello all and welcome to this Shihai no Tame no Tatakai! The battle that is about to take place is between the current Lord of the West and the Lord of the South over the rights to mate me. While I do not understand why things have to be this way, it is the custom of my intended, the Lord of the West, and I will respect them. Let the battle begin!" She said and the crowd roared with excitement. She shook her head and walked to the observation area that was reserved for her and any special guests. Before she made it all the way there, Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eyes and blew him a kiss. He smiled, only with his eyes, and she blushed.

"Kagome, don't look like that." Setsuki said.

"I can't help it. Sesshomaru is about to rip Touga to shreds." Kagome pouted.

Sesshomaru and Touga walked out onto the battle grounds. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Touga walked towards each other and bowed. Since the battle was taking place in his home, Sesshomaru decided to let Touga have the first move. Touga swung his leg outward, trying to kick Sesshomaru in his side, but Sesshomaru neatly dodged it and gave Touga a simple punch in the face. Touga did a small flip in the air and Kagome caught a glimpse of something pinkish in the sleeve of his fighting haori. Kagome frowned and turned her head to the side. What was that? She caught a whiff of whatever it was and she remembered that Setsuki had said he smelled like flowers.

Kagome also vaguely remembered the smell of the flower that came from Touga. She watched them fight again for a few minutes before the entire thing became boring. A bird flying over the area caught her attention and she watched it for a while, noticing it had something slightly pinkish in its beak. After a few more seconds of observation, the bird just fell out of the air. Kagome cocked her head to the side, wondering what had happened to the bird. She followed the path of where it had fallen out of the sky and excused herself to look for it. Going to the front of the castle, Kagome saw the fallen bird in the gardens she and Rin had planted months before.

_-What could have happened to this poor little bird?-_ Kagome wondered to herself. Setsuki came behind her knelt down.

"Leave it to you to be fascinated by a bird." Setsuki said with a slight smile, shaking her head.

"I was watching it and it just fell out of the sky. I just wanted to see if it was okay." Kagome said, the concern evident in her voice.

Setsuki bent closer to the bird and sniffed it. "I think that's what I've been smelling on Touga."

Kagome sniffed too. "Hey, I think you're right." She leaned closer and sniffed again. "Yeah. That's the smell."

The bird's mouth was still open so Kagome used a leaf to grab whatever the bird had been carrying out of its mouth.

"I've seen this flower before." Kagome thought for a second, and then it dawned on her. "This flower isn't grown inJapan. It's poisonous to all animals, mostly dogs, cats, and obviously birds."

"What happens when someone, or something touches it?" Setsuki asked.

"Nothing. But when it's ingested, it causes paralysis and can even cause death." Kagome said. She heard someone announce that it was time for a break, and she looked at Setsuki. "What happens on these breaks?"

"Normally the fighters drink energy rejuvenating tea." Setsuki answered.

"He's planning to put the flower in the tea!" Kagome exclaimed. She ran for the back of the shiro, hoping that she wasn't too late. A collective gasp was heard and Kagome screamed, "No!" She saw Sesshomaru falling to the ground, the tea in his hand falling in the opposite direction. "TOUGA!" She roared. Kagome's eyes flashed from red to purple to blue.

"Touga, you've really fucked up now." Setsuki said.

Kagome finally regained control over herself. "I'll deal with you later. Right now, I need to tend to Sesshomaru." She knelt by the man she loved and closed her eyes. Somehow, she could feel the poison running through his system. _–That's weird.-_ Kagome thought. She knew that she shouldn't have been able to feel the poison of a flower, but she didn't question it. _–Amaterasu, please help me to do this.-_ She sent up a prayer to the goddess who'd given her the powers she now had.

_I am always here with you, my child. I will not let your love die._ Amaterasu's voice filled Kagome's head and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had no idea what would happen if she lost Sesshomaru. _Locate the poison and use your powers to pull it out through his mouth._

_-Through his mouth? You want me to make him throw up? Gross, but alright.-_ Kagome focused her energy on the mass of the poison and brought it back out of Sesshomaru's body, from the same place it had entered. She turned Sesshomaru's head to the side and he coughed up the poisoned tea.

Sesshomaru took a few breaths and his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. It only took a second for him to realize what was happening. "You poisoned me." He glared at Touga.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Touga growled. That had been his only way of beating Sesshomaru, and now he had nothing.

"Do not underestimate my intended's powers. She can do far more than you can imagine." Sesshomaru told him.

"And I'm restraining myself from killing you right now." Kagome bit.

"You have dishonored yourself and your lands. You are now stripped of your Lordship." Sesshomaru said.

"You cannot strip me of my Lordship without the consent of the other Lords." Touga was terrified. He had no idea what he'd do with his life if he was no longer a lord.

"Within the past twenty-four hours, you have not only tried to force yourself upon This Sesshomaru's intended, but you have also tried to kill This Sesshomaru in a way that is most dishonorable. You, Touga, are no longer a lord. I am quite sure the other lords would agree." Sesshomaru was standing then, with Kagome at his side. His arm was wrapped around her and they looked like a power couple.

"You cannot do this!" Touga yelled.

"I can, and I am. Now leave. If you stay, I will not be held responsible for what I or my intended do to you." It was when Sesshomaru said that that Kagome's control slipped. She'd been forcing herself not to get mad during the entire ordeal, but her patience was only so good. She felt her face growing longer, and at the same time her body did as well. Soon, she was a full inu youkai, her white fur on edge. Everyone had moved out of her way during the transformation as they didn't want to get crushed under her paws. She howled loudly, her blood seeking blood.

"Calm her down Sesshomaru!" Touga yelled, fearing for his life. He knew that harming the intended of an inu youkai was a death sentence, depending on the nature of said youkai. Though Kagome had a forgiving nature, she was a force to be reckoned with when someone harmed anyone she loved.

"Though I should not, it would not bode well for me to lose an ally." Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "_Miko, calm down."_ He said in his native tongue.

"_I refuse! He tried to take you from me."_ Kagome answered in the same language.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome wasn't going to back down if he was still in his humanoid form, so he let go of the spell that concealed his true form and let himself tower slightly over Kagome's form. "_I said calm down."_

_"And I said I refuse."_

Sesshomaru growled but Kagome's eyes were defiant. She wasn't going to back down, at least not without a fight. She charged at Touga and yelped in pain when Sesshomaru bit her tail. "_No! Let me go! I'm going to kill him!_"

_You aren't going to kill him my dear. _It was Amaterasu again. Kagome felt her head getting light and she felt herself shrinking.

_-What's going on?-_ She was livid and confused. Kagome continued to shrink until she was back to her humanoid form.

_He will prove to be useful in the near future. _ Amaterasu assured Kagome.

_-You sure are annoying.-_ Kagome grumbled inside her own head. She heard the tinkling laughter of the goddess. Kagome watched Sesshomaru shrink back to his humanoid form and walk to her side. She faced Touga. "You are lucky that the goddess seems to have some use of you, otherwise you would be dead right now. I want you off the premises within the hour." Kagome sniffed and walked away.

"You heard My Lady. If I catch you around here, I will not stop her." Sesshomaru said.

"Am I still not a Lord?"

"No."

"So who is going to take over my lands?" Touga asked, his voice small and sad.

"They will be under my control until the defeat of Naraku. Then I will decide, with the assistance of the Council, who will be the new Lord of the South." Sesshomaru told him. He turned to Inuyasha. "I will leave it to you to see that he is off my property within the hour." Sesshomaru then followed the path that the miko he loved had taken.

In their room, Kagome was fuming. "Why wouldn't she just let me kill that bastard?"

"You are the one who has contact with the goddess, why don't you ask her?" Sesshomaru climbed into the bed behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome pouted. "All she said was he'll be useful in the near future." She sighed. "I hate him."

"Stay calm my miko." Sesshomaru felt Kagome's aura radiating with her anger. "You are about to burn the covers on the bed."

Kagome laughed a bit, and then yawned. "I'm glad you didn't have to fight though. This was a little bit better."

"Only you would think that." Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's hair.

* * *

I know this has taken a while to get up bu tmy life just got swamped. But I'm working on the next chapter and the end is coming soooon...

~KM705.M-san


	48. Chapter 48: Naraku's Failed Plan

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 48: Naraku's Failed Plan and Inuyasha's Growth

"I can't believe that he would do something like that." Setsuki was saying as the servants brought their dinner to the table.

"I don't even want to think about it 'cause I'll get mad again." Kagome said, looking down at her roast. "Wow this smells delicious."

"Arigato Lady Kagome." One of the servants said, happy to get praise from the future Lady of the West, though it was often that Kagome showered them with praise.

Sesshomaru purred behind Kagome. He had placed her in his lap when they sat down for dinner. Kagome giggled. She loved it when Sesshomaru purred. There was something sexy about it.

"You're gross." Setsuki laughed.

"I didn't know you could hear that. Whatever." Kagome shrugged. Her body stiffened, though, when she felt Kikyo's aura outside of the front gate. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know. I haven't been in contact with her for a while." Inuyasha said.

"That's good and all, but I think she's coming for you." Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's lap and walked to the front door.

Kikyo was shocked to see Kagome alive and well since she couldn't feel her aura. Her face was beaten and bloodied and her clothes were ripped. Kagome could smell Saseko all over Kikyo's body.

"Oh my gosh Kikyo! What happened?" Inuyasha rushed behind Kagome and helped Kikyo into the shiro. He carried her to the infirmary and laid her on the first vacant bed. Setsuki watched him do this, and Kagome watched her watch him. Kagome shook her head. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't about to go back to Kikyo, but she also knew that if Setsuki wanted him, she'd have to say something. Inuyasha wasn't too keen on picking up signals.

Kikyo coughed. "Naraku…Naraku is coming…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right about Kikyo, but she didn't know what it was. She felt a small tingle go down her spine like it did whenever the goddess was about to speak to her. _Look__into__her__mind__and__see__what__really__happened._ Amaterasu said.

_-Huh?__How__do__I__do__that?-_ Kagome asked.

_Focus__on__her__aura__and__walk__into__her__mind._ The goddess told her.

_-That__sounds__creepy__but__alright.-_ Kagome walked to Kikyo and looked into her eyes. "I need you to relax."

"What are you about to do to her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Please don't make me hurt you."

Inuyasha stepped back beside Setsuki, who in turn, walked to the other side of Kagome. She didn't want to be beside Inuyasha.

"So what are you about to do?" Setsuki asked.

"Amaterasu told me to do something…just watch." Kagome said. "Now Kikyo, relax."

Kikyo was very skeptical of what Kagome was about to do, but she felt her body relaxing against her will.

Kagome felt the faint presence of the goddess and knew that she was the reason Kikyo had relaxed. Kagome gave a small smile and sent a quick thanks to the goddess. She took her hands and placed one on Kikyo's forehead, and the other above her heart. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on Kikyo's weak aura; she concentrated hard until she found what she was looking for. The young demigoddess was transported into Kikyo's mind and could see everything that had just happened to her. She was sure she'd be able to see from the moment she'd been born into this world, but Kagome wasn't worried about all of that.

After a few minutes of focusing, Kagome gasped and took a step back. She quickly exited the infirmary, leaving the people behind her to stare in shock. Sesshomaru was the first one after Kagome, followed by Setsuki and the rest of the tachi she'd grown accustomed to.

"What just happened?" Sesshomaru asked as soon as they caught up with Kagome in his office.

"I saw what happened to Kikyo." Kagome was still gasping for air, trying to calm her raging heart.

"Did Naraku attack her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "She went to him for help. He was angry because she betrayed him." She struggled for breath.

"How did Kikyo betray Naraku?" Setsuki asked.

Sesshomaru sat down in his chair, bringing Kagome to sit in his lap. "Breathe deeply my miko. Take one deep breath then let it out."

Kagome nodded and did what her love told her to do. She took a few deep breaths and was finally able to speak clearly. "Kikyo was supposed to kill Inuyasha at the last battle, but she failed him. He saw that her intent was never to kill him, but to use him as a puppet so she could get to me. But recently, Inuyasha stopped going to see her so she began to come up with a plan to kill me."

"Kill you?" Sango asked.

"She wants my soul. She felt how powerful I'd gotten, so she thought she could take it back from me. Kikyo still thinks that she is a miko, but she really isn't."

"How isn't she a miko?" Setsuki questioned.

"She has spiritual powers, but the darkness in her stolen soul is eating away at her powers, which is why she's nowhere near as strong as she used to be." Kagome explained.

"But that still doesn't cover how she got here."

"When she went to Naraku, she didn't know that he'd been watching her. She was looking for spells to kill someone who holds your soul, and that pissed Naraku off." Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl behind her. She wiggled slightly in his lap to calm him down. "She found one spell but she needed the blood of a powerful spider youkai."

"And so she went to his castle to get some blood from him and he knew what she was doing and tried to kill her?" Setsuki tried to fill in the blanks.

Kagome shook her head. "Close. Naraku beat her within an inch of her life so she could come here and flush Inuyasha out. He knows that if he kidnaps Inuyasha, I'll go try to save him. But he wasn't expecting me to find all of this out."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha was pissed that Kikyo had betrayed him yet again, and Sesshomaru was furious that Naraku was still after his miko and the undead one was trying to kill what was his.

"What are you going to do about Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Heal her." Kagome and Setsuki answered together.

"What? Why?" Sango asked.

"Because then she will try to go through with her plan. And when she does, I'll kill her." Kagome stated gravely.

Inuyasha flinched. He knew that it needed to be done, but to hear Kagome say it hurt him.

"I think that would be for the best my miko." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighed. She stood up and walked to the infirmary. Kikyo was lying in the same spot, clinging onto her life. "Kikyo, I'm going to heal you. Okay?" Kagome said.

"These are not flesh wounds reincarnation. They were inflicted by a demon onto my clay body. Just take me to my Shikigami. They will take good care of me." Kikyo struggled to get her words out.

"I don't think you even believe that. And no matter how many souls you steal, you will never be completely healed." Kagome said with a small sigh. "So just shut up and let me do what I want."

"You cannot force me to le-AGH!" Kikyo tried to sit up but the pain in her body stopped her.

Kagome shook her head. She gathered a small amount of energy at the tip of her finger and shot it at Kikyo. "Now that'll keep you still."

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I paralyzed her." Kagome stated simply. "She can't move a muscle until I release her. And I won't do that until she's fully healed."

"How long will that take?"

"About three days, if she's lucky. Since her body is made of clay, it will take longer." Kagome said, her hands glowing purple and hovering over Kikyo's body filling her with the light from her hands.

"But you're a demi goddess. Can't you make it go faster?"

Kagome shook her head. "And trust me, if I could, I would. I don't want her in my home or tainting my children."

"She isn't that bad!" Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome shook her head again. "You defend her to the death, even when the truth is in your face. I pity you Inuyasha." Kagome finished healing Kikyo and left out of the room.

Inuyasha was left there standing to watch Kikyo's unmoving body. He remembered the times that they'd shared when he was younger, when he was ready to give his life to her. He remembered those days and nights they spent lying in each other's embrace. Those were the days he'd remember forever, but those were also the days that would cause him the most pain. When Kagome came along, he treated her horribly, but he knew that he loved her. It was Kikyo who'd made him realize that, though. Whenever she tried to hurt Kagome, he defended her, but deep down inside, he'd been terrified of losing Kagome. It was in that moment that Inuyasha knew what he had to do.

"Why do you watch me as if you are sad?" Kikyo asked weakly.

"Because I am sad Kikyo. What happened to the Kikyo that I used to know? The Kikyo that I fell in love with?" Inuyasha asked her.

"She died. No, she was killed. And what emerged was a better being altogether. I am more powerful now than I was when I was alive." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You may have been more powerful when you were first brought back to life, but now you're not. Kagome's way more powerful than you."

"Lies!" Kikyo choked out.

"Why don't you want to believe that?" He asked.

"Because she is nothing. She is my reincarnation and she will never be better than me."

"Well she is. And there's nothing you can to about that." Inuyasha said and walked out of the room.

Setsuki and Kagome were both standing on the other side of the door when Inuyasha walked out. They smiled and embraced him because they knew that was the hardest thing he'd probably have to do.

End of the Chapter. I've been going through a few things, but I'm here now. Please forgive me for my absence.


	49. Chapter 49: A Most Honorable Death

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 49: A Most Honorable Death

"Touga is outside of the castle gates milord." Jaken announced to Sesshomaru three days later.

"I am aware." Sesshomaru said, irritated.

Kagome shook her head at him. "Thank you for informing us Jaken."

Jaken bowed and left the study.

"Why is he here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To make amends I presume. It's been a few days and he thinks we've cooled down by now." Kagome explained, twirling a lock of Sesshomaru's silver hair around her finger.

"Well I have not. And I don't think he should be here." Sesshomaru growled.

"Since you have stripped him of his lordship, he has been wandering the area with nothing to do. I feel his remorse. It's actually sickening." Kagome frowned. "I think we should at least hear him out."

Sesshomaru placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's lips. "You, my love, are the most forgiving creature this world has ever seen. What have I done to deserve you?"

"Hmmm…let me think about that. And I'll get back to you later." Kagome laughed. "Now let's go greet Touga."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, not really wanting to do what Kagome had said.

They traveled hand in hand to the front gates. Sesshomaru's guards had Touga in a headlock, unwilling to let him go.

"Houmen!" Sesshomaru called for his guards to release Touga.

Touga was dropping to the ground, gasping for air.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, disdain and impatience obvious in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to get the dishonorable youkai off his lands.

"I…I wanted to…" Touga coughed and took a breath. "I want to apologize for my actions. I was truly in the wrong and I hope that you will forgive me." He kneeled on the ground with his head down, a true sign of submission and remorse.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, knowing what was going through his head. He wanted to throw Touga off his lands, but he also knew that ignoring an apology like this would be dishonorable to him and his lands.

"Rise." Sesshomaru commanded to Touga. "Though you have dishonored myself and my mate, This Sesshomaru allows you to enter his home, on the grounds that you are forgiven. But you are still stripped of your lordship until further notice. I will meet with the Council to discuss your punishment."

Touga's heart was filled with joy as Sesshomaru welcomed him into the Western Castle. "I am thankful for your generosity toward this lowly demon."

"You aren't lowly Touga. You just have a messed up state of mind sometimes." Kagome said gently, following behind Touga and Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Kagome-sama." Touga was very humble in his thanks.

"I'm going to go check on Kikyo." Kagome said and walked to the infirmary, leaving Sesshomaru and Touga to talk. "Kikyo, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked upon entering the room. She didn't know that Kikyo was waiting for her, and as soon as Kagome entered the infirmary, Kikyo hit her over the head with a rock.

Not long after Kagome fell to the ground, unconscious, Setsuki felt her connection with Kagome shut off and she knew something was wrong. "Sesshomaru!" She called, running to his office. "Where's Kagome?"

"She was going to the infirmary to check on Kikyo the last time I saw her." Sesshomaru said.

"How long ago was that?"

"About seven minutes ago." Sesshomaru answered.

"Kikyo kidnapped her." Setsuki said after focusing on Kagome's aura. "They're not in the castle anymore, but they aren't that far away. Kikyo's Shikigami carried them off somewhere."

"Does Kikyo mean to hurt Kagome?" Touga asked.

"She wants to kill her." Setsuki said.

Sesshomaru and Setsuki were the first two out of the Western Castle, followed by Inuyasha and the rest of their crew.

"I can't smell any of them." Inuyasha whined.

"It is alright. I can feel their auras." Sesshomaru said calmly. Sango and Miroku got on Kirara when the demons in the pack began to run too fast for them to catch up. They finally reached a clearing and saw that Kikyo had Kagome laid on a patch of dirt with strange symbols around her body. Kikyo was mumbling incoherently, walking around Kagome's body. She pulled a dagger from her sleeves and slit the palm of her hand. She dripped her essence, since she couldn't bleed, in the air above Kagome's head.

As Sesshomaru was about to charge for Kagome, Setsuki grabbed his arm. "Wait! Kagome knows what she's doing." She whispered.

"That wench is about to kill my mate!" Sesshomaru growled impatiently.

"Calm down!" Setsuki could hear Kagome laughing in her mind. She knew that Kagome was up to something, but what was it?

Kikyo bent to stab Kagome, but the miko on the ground grabbed her hand with a smile, though her eyes were still closed. "You really couldn't think that it would be that easy to kill me, could you?" Kagome asked, flinging Kikyo to the side and standing up. She dusted herself off and felt the back of her head where Kikyo had hit her. "That actually hurt. You'd better be glad I'm not bleeding."

"Wench! How are you able to stand and speak right now?" Kikyo was mortified. She stood up as quickly as she could.

"Because the goddess is on my side and she will not let me die by the hands of one like you." Kagome said calmly. "Now Kikyo, today is actually not your day to die, but if you push me I will not hesitate to kill you."

"It is not my time to die because it is yours!" Kikyo clasped her hands together and got ready to say a spell.

Kagome simply swiped her hand through the air and flung Kikyo into a tree again. "I strongly suggest you stay down Kikyo. I'm taking it easy on you." Kagome walked to Sesshomaru and stood beside him.

"Be thankful that my miko has spared your life on this day, because it will not happen again." Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo snarled. She was irritated at the fact that she knew she was losing, that she'd lost. There was no way she would take this lightly. As Kagome turned to walk away, Kikyo pulled the same dagger she'd had earlier from her sleeve and ran towards Kagome. Of course Kagome knew what was happening, but Touga still pushed her out of the way. He caught the dagger with his heart.

"Touga!" Kagome screamed.

"You fool!" Kikyo was livid. "That was meant for Kagome."

Touga was sprawled out on the ground choking on his own blood. "I hope that," he turned his head to the side and spat out blood. "I hope that you will forgive me."

Tears were in Kagome's eyes. "You were already forgiven Touga."

Touga smiled. "Thank you little one."

Kagome shook her head with a small smile. "My name is Kagome, milord."

"Please, call me Touga."

"Only if you call me Kagome." They relived the moment they met at the ball. Touga coughed again and his eyes glazed over. "Go now, to be with our goddess. She will take care of you." Kagome closed her eyes and let her tears fall. They all watched as Touga's body faded away. "He is with Amaterasu now."

"He was pathetic. Dying for restoration." Kikyo spat.

Kagome stood up from kneeling on the ground. She calmly dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

"What's Kagome about to do? She looks too calm." Sango said, worry in her voice.

"That was the last straw." Setsuki whispered.

Kikyo watched Kagome. She acted like she was unafraid, but the fear was evident in her eyes. "You can't hurt me."

"That is where you are wrong Kikyo." Kagome took a deep breath. "In the name of the miko on this earth I sentence you back to the dirt. Never to see the light of day again never to mingle with living man." As Kagome spoke, her hair lifted in a breeze that only she could feel and her body was outlined in an ethereal purple light.

Kikyo screamed in pain. "What are you doing to me?" Her body filled from the inside with the strange light that was covering Kagome.

"Returning you to the hell from whence you came." Kagome said. She balled her fists up and Kikyo was reduced to ash before their eyes. Kagome sighed. "I really didn't want to do that." Her heart was heavy to have to slay Kikyo, but she knew it needed to be done.

"It's alright Kagome. She needed to die. It was her time." Setsuki tried to comfort her.

Kagome shook her head. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"You are truly a compassionate being if you can cry for the person who was trying to kill you my miko." Sesshomaru said, holding onto Kagome.

Kagome gave a weak smile. "It's who I am."

"Of this I am aware." He placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Let us go home koi."

"I'd like that a lot." Kagome giggled slightly when Sesshomaru picked her up.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was staring at the pile of ashes formerly known as Kikyo. Setsuki was watching him as well. He stood silently for a few more seconds before he sighed and shook his head, then followed the rest of his friends back to the Western Castle.

"Yash…you ok?" Kagome asked calmly once the two friends were alone.

He looked at her. "Yeah. I mean, it had to happen sooner or later, right?"

Kagome nodded meekly.

"Am I stupid Kagome? I mean, I held onto her lies damn near to the very end. And I still feel sorry for her." Inuyasha told his best friend.

"That doesn't make you stupid. It means you really loved her. And I know you did. But we both know it's time for you to move on and do something with your life." Kagome told him gently.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. But I'm confused. I don't know where I'm gonna go now."

Kagome looked up and saw that Setsuki was standing behind them. "Oh, I have some idea." She smiled. "He's all yours now." Kagome said to her soul sister as she was walking out of the door. "I wish both of you the best of luck." Kagome whispered as she slid the door closed. A light laughter was heard and Kagome knew that the two would be alright.

"The priestess Kikyo lives no more." A white glad young girl said.

"I did not want her to die just yet." Naraku said. "But she died at the hands of my miko, so I guess it is alright."

"She isn't yours, you do know that, right?" Kagura said.

"Kagura, I think sometimes you forget that you are only alive because I wish you to be. Do not forget that I hold your life in my hands and I can end it at any time." Naraku glared at Kagura, who backed off of what she was saying. "Now, Kanna, set the next plan into motion. I will have the miko, soon. And all of her little friends will be dead."


	50. Chapter 50:The Beginning of the End

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 50: The Beginning of the End

Kagome woke that morning knowing that something was off. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew that that day would be different than the ones before. It was at breakfast that she finally figured it out. "It's almost time."

"Time for what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Time for this all to end." Kagome looked around the table. "Meet me in Sesshomaru's study in an hour." She got up and left the table.

"That was weird." Sango looked at Miroku and said.

"It was. I wonder what's wrong with Kagome." Everyone except for Sesshomaru sat and watched Kagome as she walked away.

Sesshomaru got up from the table and followed his mate into their shared bedroom. "What is the matter mate?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in the eyes. "I'm not sure. I just…something doesn't feel right."

Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome in his arms. "Talk to me about it."

"I've been feeling like this since I woke up this morning. There's just something, somewhere, that isn't right." Kagome didn't know how to explain what she was feeling.

"Relax love. Whatever it is, I will be here. You won't have to face it alone." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome didn't show it, but for some reason, she doubted what her mate was telling her. And that was what scared her.

"Have you gotten everything I asked you for Kagura?" Naraku's baritone voice was heard throughout his castle.

"Yeah. I don't understand why you sent this wench with me though." Kagura frowned at Saseko. Naraku had kept her around only for her loyalty. The bitch wanted Sesshomaru more than she wanted to live. That was the reason she would not defy Naraku in any way.

"Because she is more trustworthy than you." Naraku answered honestly.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "What do you need this stuff for anyway?" She spread the things he'd asked her for out on the table. There were bones of animals and people, a strange purple flower, water from a nearby creek, and the blood of a snake.

"I need this because I need it. Do not question me." Naraku called Kanna to his side. "Show me the miko."

Kanna's mirror shimmered and it showed all who was looking into it Sesshomaru and Kagome. The petite miko was still wrapped in her lover's arms. This made Naraku upset. His face turned into a scowl and he flung the mirror away. "This shit has got to end. Right now."

"What do you want me to do?" Saseko asked, having been infuriated by the scene that played on Kanna's mirror.

"Go to the castle. And beg for forgiveness. Kagome is such a kind-hearted person that she will do nothing less than forgive you." Naraku smirked.

"Alright." Saseko left.

"It can't be that easy." Kagura said. She knew that Kagome was forgiving, but Saseko had not only kidnapped Kagome, but Rin as well. And she was the one who had killed Setsuki. Kagome wasn't that damn forgiving. She didn't know anyone who could be.

"What was up with earlier Kagome?" Inuyasha was the first to ask an hour later in Sesshomaru's study.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry if I scared any of you. It's just that something doesn't feel right about today. I have no idea what it is, but we need to be on high alert today. Naraku is nearing his final plans and we need to be prepared. It wouldn't do us any good for him to sneak up on us."

"What do you think he will try?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea." Kagome was honest. "He will try anything he can to get to us."

"We all know Naraku will use our weaknesses against us." Setsuki said.

"Saseko is coming." Kagome growled.

"What?" Setsuki had hoped that she would see Saseko again. She would make her pay.

"That bitch is walking up to the castle gates now." Kagome's eyes flashed from blue to purple for a second. Everyone in the room felt her aura flare for a split second.

"Kagome, calm down." Setsuki said.

"That bitch not only kidnapped me and Rin, but she killed _you_! Ooh no. Today is her day to die." Kagome was livid. She stood from her place in Sesshomaru's lap and walked to the front doors of the castle.

_You will welcome her into your home._ The voice of the goddess was in Kagome's head.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sure this is some sort of plan, but you're really a pain. You know that?" She answered aloud to no one in particular.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Were you just talking to the goddess?"

Kagome nodded meekly. She heard Amaterasu's tinkling laughter in her mind and rolled her eyes again. "She likes to mess with me."

Setsuki laughed. "Only you can bad mouth a goddess and get away with it."

"They make fun of me so it's only fair." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru, Setsuki, and Amaterasu, even though she wasn't physically in the room.

_This is all a part of a bigger plan. You were correct this morning when you said it is almost time._ Amaterasu's voice was serious, and Kagome knew that it was time to get serious.

"Alright. As long as you're guiding me, I know we will make it out of this." Kagome whispered, then sent a silent prayer up to the goddess, asking her what she should do.

_It is up to you my child. You have to find a way to defeat Naraku on your own._ Amaterasu had faith in Kagome, even when Kagome didn't have it in herself.

"Oh boy." Kagome said, finally making it to the front gates of the castle with her family and friends behind her. "What do you want?"

"Please…please forgive me for what I have done to you and yours. I only wish for forgiveness as I have found the goddess and she told me to come to you." Saseko was on her knees.

Kagome's anger flared that the lowly demon before her used the goddess' words in vain. She knew that Amaterasu had not asked her to come to Kagome.

_Allow her in. Forgive. Do not forget._ Amaterasu told Kagome calmly. She knew her child, and she knew that Kagome was forgiving, but when you harmed her children and other members of her family, she got serious.

Kagome blinked several times. "All is forgiven." She spoke the truth. In her heart, Kagome had forgiven the wench on her doorstep, but that didn't mean she trusted her. "Please, come inside."

Everyone was looking at Kagome like she'd just sprouted an extra head. She shrugged her shoulders. "Forgiveness." was all she said before she walked away.

Behind Kagome, Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "Put her in the dungeon. Do not let her escape this time."

His guards nodded and hauled Saseko off. She was complaining the entire way, but her thoughts were the exact opposite. She was glad that she was going to the dungeon. It was there that she'd made her escape from at first, and she was sure that she would be able to report back to Naraku whenever she needed to.

"Miko, why did you allow her back into our home?" Sesshomaru asked when they'd finally caught up with Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Because the kami love us all so who am I to shun one of their own?"

Everyone stood there in silence, confused by what Kagome was saying. Kagome watched her family and friends with a smile on her face. "Actually Amaterasu told me to let her back into the castle. If it wasn't for her, she'd be dead right about now."

"Oh. That makes sense." Setsuki said.

"Yeah. I was wondering had you lost your damn mind." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome laughed. "Now you all know how I feel about my family. I don't let anyone off the hook who's hurt you all."


	51. Chapter 51: Plans of Doom

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 51: Plans of Doom

Naraku watched as Kagome allowed Saseko to enter her home. "Perfect." He almost purred. The miko was forgiving to a fault. "That is something that I will have to change when I get her back."

"Naraku, what is your sick fascination with her?" Kagura asked.

Naraku shrugged. "She completes me. She is the light to my darkness and I crave her essence."

"That's weird. But whatever." Kagura had no room to complain. She wanted Sesshomaru just as badly as Naraku wanted Kagome. But in her eyes, it was perfectly alright.

"Kanna! Bring me your mirror." Naraku called to his most loyal minion. He'd forgiven her for the mistake of killing the miko, as he knew that Kagura was more or less useless to him. Her betrayals ran as deep as the ocean, and even though he knew them all, he still kept her by his side, if only for the moment. "Show me Saseko."

Kanna's mirror rippled. And it showed Saseko in the gardens with Kagome and Rin. They were walking around with smiles on their faces, like they were at peace. "Yes, this is perfect indeed."

Back at the castle of the West, Kagome walked down the hallways, looking for her children. "Where could they be?"

"They are in the play room, Kagome." Sesshomaru's deep voice came from behind Kagome. Just hearing it made her weak in the knees.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "I think we need to go check on Saseko."

"I agree with you wholly. Let us do that now." Sesshomaru and Kagome walked hand in hand to the dungeon.

Saseko's arms were tied high above her head by a metal that most demons couldn't break out of. Her head was held in place by the same type of metal on her neck, and her legs were chained as well.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! You have come to my rescue!" Her voice was raspy from a lack of water.

"The words you speak are horribly untrue." Sesshomaru said.

"We came to ask you why you're here." Kagome told her. "You have asked for forgiveness, but somehow I doubt that that is the reason you have showed yourself on my doorstep."

Saseko was weak and slightly delirious. But she still had faith in Naraku's plan. After all, she was back inside the castle, right? So she'd done her part amazingly well. Why wouldn't his plan work since she'd come through? Surely she would have Sesshomaru in the end, so taunting Kagome a bit wouldn't hurt anyone. "Because, bitch, Naraku has something in store for you and the rest of your little friends. Sesshomaru _will_ be mine. And you'll be out of the picture. For good this time. I'll make sure of that. Damn Naraku and his obsession with you. I'll kill you myself. Like I killed your little soul sister."

Kagome's eyes changed from blue to purple, and her body began to glow. "You dare speak to me that way? Do you not know who I am? Do you not know what I am capable of?" The entire dungeon began to shake and a few pieces of stone fell from the ceiling. "I am Kagome, demi-goddess! I could kill you with my mind if need be! So do not think you are so smug because in the end, good will triumph over evil!" Kagome made the dungeon stop shaking and she stepped close to Saseko, her eyes still purple and her body still aglow. She smirked. "You just don't know who you're dealing with. And Sesshomaru being yours, ha! It's so idiotic and childish that it's laughable. Sesshomaru belongs to me. Even the gods have willed it so. I cannot wait until the final battle. Your blood will be on _my_ hands."

Kagome turned and left the dungeon with Sesshomaru right on her heels. She stopped suddenly and he almost bumped into her. Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru asked, thoroughly pleased with the kiss.

"Just reminding you why you're with me." Kagome smiled, then giggled when he bent to pick her up and carried his woman to their shared room.

_Kagome…_ Amaterasu was in Kagome's head.

Kagome groaned. "Come back later." She whispered as Sesshomaru attacked her neck.

_It is important._ Amaterasu was persistent.

Kagome huffed and sat up in the bed. "Yes?"

Instead of answering with words, the goddess allowed Kagome to see in her head what Naraku saw. She saw Kanna's mirror showing her and Saseko in the gardens. "What's that?"

_It is the image I have projected onto Kanna's mirror so that Naraku may continue with his plan. But be on the defensive. This will only fool him for so long._

"Why can't you just hold him in place until I get ready to defeat him?" Kagome asked.

_Because, my silly child, if the kami were to get involved with earthly matters, there would be nothing alive. And you have no idea how much of a pain it is to create an entire world it is._

Kagome had to laugh at the goddess because she thought she sounded a bit like her. She could even imagine her rolling her eyes. "I find it odd that you're picking up habits from a human."

_You are not human my dear._

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I forgot. But are we done here? I was kinda busy."

Amaterasu laughed. _Yes._

Sesshomaru, who was looking slightly irritated, was sitting on the side of the bed, watching his woman talk to their goddess. Kagome smiled at him. He was so beautiful to her. What had she done to deserve this beautiful creature? What had she done to earn his love? She'd started out as a human, and all she'd ever done was love. Now, she finally had someone who loved her back. She loved Sesshomaru with everything that was inside of her and more. The demi goddess would kill for him without the slightest hesitation, because she knew that he would do the same for her. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for him. Nothing at all. And before she knew it, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why do you cry my love?" Sesshomaru asked, instantly wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome shook her head. "I love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and saw that that was really all she was thinking. Instead of replying, he placed his lips on hers, gently at first, then as seconds passed, the passion grew. It wasn't long before the lovers picked up where they'd left off.

Not too far away from them, Naraku was setting his the second part of his plan into motion. He was sure that he was going to win this time. He was ready to have Kagome as his. He would rid her of the dog smell, and if she resisted, well, then he'd kill her. But once he revived her, she would be ready to claim as his own.


	52. Chapter 52: Blast From the Past!

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 52: Blast From the Past!

"I don't think you understand just how much I hate you." Saseko coughed to Kagome.

Kagome smirked. "Oh I understand. But I can't say the feeling is mutual. It is beneath me to hate you. I feel nothing for you. I am indifferent to your existence." Kagome turned and walked away. She'd visited Saseko again that morning on a mere hunch that she had. She was right. Saseko had been trying with all her might to break free of the chains that were binding her. "You'll never get free."

"Whatever bitch. You will die on this day." Saseko smiled with her dry, cracked lips.

"I doubt that." Kagome turned and left. She'd only had Saseko as a prisoner for a few hours, but her powers were draining as if she'd had her there for months. Was this the work of the goddess? Kagome's answer was given to her in the sound of tinkling laughter. She smiled and shook her head. _–Of course. -_

"Why did you go down there alone?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome when he saw her in the hallways.

"Because she can't hurt me. She is losing her power faster than I can say 'good golly Miss Dolly'." Kagome giggled at her own corny joke, then her face turned serious. "Naraku is planning to strike today. We must be prepared." Kagome called a meeting with every man in Sesshomaru's army inside of the dojo. "I need you all to listen. The vile Naraku is planning his strike today. He is ready for all of this to end, and quite frankly, so am I. I only want the best and the strongest out there on the battlefield today. And I'm gonna be honest, we're probably going to lose some of you, but I will do my very best to make sure that doesn't happen. It's imperative that you stay alert, do not let anything trick you. You can't believe everything you see with Naraku. He is a master of disguise and he loves to toy with people's emotions, bringing up your past in a way that he know will throw you off. So we should go out here expecting the best outcome, but preparing for the worst possible things that could happen. Are you ready men?!" Kagome yelled her question out to the multitude of colorful eyes looking back at her.

"Yes!" They all answered back with a force so loudly it actually shook the dojo.

Kagome smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Prepare to head out for battle!"

If anyone was skeptical about Kagome being the Lady of the House, all doubts had been washed from their minds during the past month. Many of the staff had taken to her immediately, but there was one weasel or to who didn't take well to one with human blood being their Lady. But Kagome had shown great promise in the time she'd been at the castle. They knew with her as the Lady, the Western Lands would rule greatly.

"That was a great speech you gave Milady." One of the men in the army said. Kagome hadn't really noticed him before, because he'd always been so shy. Sure she had seen him a couple of times, but they never really interacted like she had with the more forward men in the army.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you Haku." Though they hadn't talked, Kagome made it her duty to know the names of everyone who either worked in the house, or served under the Western lord in any type of way. It had taken her a while, but she was sure she'd learned everyone's name. Kagome paused. He was much too timid to go into battle, and she was sure they were going to put him on the front line. "Would you like to do something special for me?"

Haku's eyes brightened at the idea of serving his Lady. "Oh yes Lady Kagome-sama! Anything for you!"

"Alright. I want you and about three other men to stay here and protect the castle. You can pick out the three that are going to be on your team. Can you do that for me?" Kagome asked carefully, making sure she wasn't hurting his feelings in any way.

Haku smiled. He was thankful that his Lady was smart enough to realize that he was nowhere near ready to go into battle. "I thank you so much. You are truly one kind lady." Haku bent at the waist, bowing to her and showing her his gratitude.

"There is no need to thank me. I simply have the best interest of the castle at heart. Please, rise." Kagome said with a bright smile.

The young demon hand-picked three more soldiers that he knew weren't ready for war, but were still strong enough to protect and serve. Kagome left the dojo with Sesshomaru right behind her.

"He would have been in the first wave that was sent out, why didn't you let him stay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because he's not suited for war. It's just not his forte. So there's no point in sending him out there only to get killed. He's better in spells than he would be in battle, and he can erect a barrier that can ward off other demons." Kagome was a strategist. She knew what she wanted, and exactly how to get it done.

Sesshomaru smirked. He was proud of his woman, she was a force to be reckoned with. Kagome stiffened when she felt a strange aura outside of the castle. "That's impossible." She whispered.

"What is…" Sesshomaru didn't finish his question because he felt the same aura she did.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know. But I'm sure as hell about to find out." Kagome vanished and reappeared at the front gates of the House of the West. Her fears were confirmed when she saw Kikyo standing there.

"You thought you'd gotten rid of me, didn't you?" She asked with a smirk.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She felt the power of a horribly tainted jewel shard where Kikyo's heart was supposed to be. "You reek worse than before."

Kikyo snorted. "I smell like your worst nightmare."

"No, even my nightmares smell better than you." Kagome also smelled Naraku and Tsubaki on Kikyo. "I thought Naraku hated Tsubaki."

"It appears that she can sometimes be useful."Kikyo shrugged. "But you should be prepared to die now."

Kagome shook her head. "I've been there once, you've been there twice. I guess the third time's the charm for you. I'll be happy to kill you again." It was then that Kagome noticed that she hadn't been followed outside. She turned around and saw that they were no longer standing before her home. "Where the hell are we?"

"We are in the Underworld."

"No true miko should be able to enter the Underworld. Though I shouldn't be surprised that you can, since you lost your purification powers long ago." Kagome said, taking in her surroundings without taking her eye off the enemy. She was anxious to get back to her friends and family.

"Do not worry. Naraku will not strike until I say so. He is waiting on me to kill you before he goes after your precious little family." Kikyo said.

"Actually, Kikyo, I do believe I'm done with this. I do not wish to be in the Underworld. Goodbye." Kagome said, closing her eyes and leaving Kikyo in the Underworld.

"You have failed yet again Kikyo." Kikyo heard Naraku's voice in her head. "No matter. I knew Kagome wouldn't fight you in the Underworld. Come to me."

Kagome reappeared in front of her home, where Sesshomaru and the others were waiting on her. "Miko, what happened?" Sesshomaru hid the worry from his voice, but Kagome could see it in his eyes.

"Kikyo is back. She is being controlled by Naraku." Kagome said, careful not to look at Inuyasha.

Setsuki, on the other hand, looked Inuyasha in the eyes. She had to know how he took the news. His eyes showed his pain, but Setsuki could tell that he didn't want to go after Kikyo. She saw that he only wanted her at peace. The blue eyed woman smiled. Maybe he was finally hers.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can sense her tainted shard. It isn't very far from here. Koga is also headed that way with his shards, and Kohaku is very close. His shard is very…bright." Kagome said.

"Bright?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Most jewel shards have a natural purity to them, unless the owner has impure intentions at heart. Kohaku's heart is pure, which is why his shard shines bright. Koga's shards are fairly pure, though he wants to kill Naraku." Kagome explained. She felt a huge horde of demons going towards Naraku. "It is time for us to be on our way. Naraku is sending demons here as well, but they mustn't enter the castle."

"That's what we are here for Milady." The army general was a blonde haired tiger demon named Riku.

Kagome smiled. "I am sure you won't let me down. Move out!" Kagome and the gang headed towards Naraku's hideous aura. They knew that this was the end. And they were all prepared.


	53. Chapter 53: Illusions

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 53: Illusions

"Ku ku ku. You have finally arrived my dear." Naraku said, smiling.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Kagome screamed. "It is time for you to die!"

"I think you are horribly mistaken. It is you, my darling, who must die. But do not worry your pretty little head about anything. I will revive you after you are dead, so you can be my mate." Naraku said.

"Me? Your mate? If that wasn't so disgusting, it'd be laughable." Kagome spat.

"Meet my newest pet. Byakuya of illusions." Naraku stepped to the side and a man with an uncanny resemblance to him stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Naraku has told me so much about you. I know all your strengths and weaknesses." Byakuya said with an evil smile. "Like you, slayer, wish for your brother's life. But he will die so we can complete the jewel."

"Hirakotsu!" Sango swung her weapon at the man, who split in two, laughing. Miasma poured from his body and covered the area.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku immediately sucked up the miasma.

"Miroku no! It's poison!" Sango yelled, but it was already too late. Miroku's body doubled over in pain.

"The poor fool." Byakuya said, reappearing by Kanna.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura's voice was heard sending her attack from the sky. Setsuki dodged them and sent a blast of spiritual power to the wind demon, causing her feather to catch on fire. "You bitch! Dance of the dragon!" Several tornadoes surrounded the area, but they were all focused on killing Setsuki.

"You cannot cut me down!" Setsuki yelled from inside of the tornadoes. The wind cut her body, but she wasn't fazed by the flesh wounds. She sent a powerful kick to the winds surrounding her and they dissipated.

"I see why Saseko killed you." Kagura said.

"Bitch." Setsuki growled, then laughed. "You're nothing more than a puppet. You are disposable."

Kagura snarled at Setsuki. "You will die bitch. And this time, you won't be revived."

"My goddess is with me, so she has the last words. Not you." Setsuki said, without a sliver of fear in her voice.

Kagome looked to her right when she felt Kikyo's dark aura approaching her. "I don't understand the point of basically kidnapping me earlier. It was stupid."

Kikyo smirked. "You will find out soon enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but she knew that Kikyo had been up to something. She had to have known that Kagome wouldn't have fought her in the Underworld. There was something up…and Kagome wanted to know what the hell it was.

_Don't let your guard down. She is a sneaky one._ Kagome heard her goddess' voice inside of her head and felt her guard lift inside of her. Kagome looked Kikyo in the eyes. There was no way she'd let that bitch show her up. It was impossible. Just as she thought that, her body got really hot. It started at her fingertips and worked its way up her arms and spread through her whole body.

_What's going on?_ She wondered.

"Don't fight it." Naraku watched as Kagome struggled to move. "It'll all be over soon. And when you return, you will be my queen. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Naraku." She managed to get out before she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru growled and ran to try and catch her, but as soon as his fingers touched her, an electric shock ran through her body.

"Haven't you been taught to never touch a priestess when she's becoming a dark miko?" Naraku asked.

Sesshomaru growled again. There was no way Kagome was becoming a dark miko. He looked up at Kikyo and saw her smirking, but there was something different about her. She was somehow…paler that she normally was, not to say that she had color previously. He reached for Kagome again, knowing that he could take the pain of the electric shock that had once gone through his system.

"Do not touch her mutt!" Naraku charged at Sesshomaru.

"She is **my** mate you vile haynou!" Sesshomaru pulled his sword from his side and went for Naraku's neck.

Naraku laughed bitterly. "You cannot kill me!"

Sango watched, wanting to run to Kagome's side and just as she was, Setsuki stopped her.

"We have bigger problems. Kagome can take care of herself." Just as she said that, a blue light appeared in front of them.

"Hello. My name is Byakuya. It is a pleasure to meet, and soon kill you." A man with ruby red lips and his hair pulled into a ponytail said. He looked identical to Naraku, so they knew he was a part of the haynou. "I do detest fighting, though. So I'm sure if you would surrender to Naraku, he would make your deaths quick and painless."

Setsuki scoffed. "I'd rather kiss you than surrender to him."

Byakuya blushed. "I'm flattered, really I am. While I am sure that there is some male that finds you and your uh…girly parts attractive, I don't. Now, the monk, on the other hand," he looked at Miroku and licked his lips, "I will see if Naraku will let me keep you."

"Let me stop you right there. I quite enjoy lady parts and the ones I love are that of my Sango." As he said that Sango blushed. "Now, enough idle chatter!" Miroku opened his wind tunnel and not even three seconds later, the air around them was filled with Naraku's poisonous insects.

"Close it monk!" Sango yelled. "Hiroktsu!" Sango flung her giant bone boomerang and killed the bugs, and at the same time, Setsuki was blasting large groups of them with her purification energy. Sango aimed her weapon at Byakuya, but he disappeared just when the weapon was about to hit him.

"It was an illusion." Setsuki said, staring at the white rose that was in the spot where the lipstick wearing man once stood. She sighed.

"You are a fool to think that you can defeat me so easily." Byakuya decided to toy with the group in front of him. Byakuya appeared behind them, then another in front of them, followed by another until they were surrounded by thirty or so Byakuyas. "See if you can find the real one."

"I'm glad I remembered this technique." She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her mouth. Setsuki blew a long breath. The images all shattered like they'd only ben mirrors, and the real Byakuya was revealed to have been standing beside Miroku the entire time.

"That's just weird." Miroku said.

Setsuki grabbed Sango's boomerang and infused a bit of it with her miko energy and sent it hurdling towards Byakuya.

"It is all fine. My purpose has been served." He bowed his head and accepted his fate.

"What was his purpose?" Sango asked, just as Kagome screamed.

* * *

It's been a little minute since I've been on here with school starting back and whatnot. Sigh. College life isn't really easy lol. But I've got a steady pace now so everything should be just dandy. Enjoy! :)

~KM705.M-san


	54. Chapter 54: Fighting The Darkness

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 54: Fighting the Darkness

"Kagome!" She heard a voice call out to her in the distance. But her eyes were still closed.

"Where am I?" Was that her voice? It was weak and raspy.

"You're back in the Underworld." That was a voice Kagome knew all too well.

Her eyes shot open. "Kikyo." The young demi-goddess hissed. "What are you doing? Why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna inhabit that body of yours. You could use a good corruption." Kikyo smirked.

"Naraku would never let you inhabit my body if he wants to mate me." Kagome slowly rose to her feet.

"You must not understand that Naraku is of no concern to me. What I do is for me, always for me. No one makes my decisions." Kikyo growled.

"You can't possibly believe that Naraku is gonna let you run things your way." Kagome told her.

"I can and I will. You can't stop me and neither can he. Once I have your powers, I will kill Naraku and get Sesshomaru for myself." Kikyo said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome could feel her anger rising.

Kikyo smirked. This was going to work perfectly. She just had to keep pushing. "Yeah. Someone like him shouldn't be with the likes of you. You, with your tainted blood. The human in you is still so obvious. It rules your thoughts. You are beneath him, just as you are beneath me."

_Keep calm._ A voice whispered in Kagome's head. What?! How was she supposed to stay calm when Kikyo wanted her mate?! That was impossible. _This is a part of her plan_. Kagome sighed. Everyone knew that she had a bad temper, so telling her to calm down not only made it worse, but it was damn near impossible. Sometimes she wondered if the kami just looked down on her and laughed. It was then that Kagome heard a tinkling laughter in her head. Kagome was sure that this was going to be interesting.

"Sesshomaru is worthy of something better, of someone better." Kikyo said.

"Someone like you?" Kagome asked. "A once priestess that selfishly tricked a half demon into falling in love with her so she could live as a 'normal' human. Have you forgotten who or rather _what_ you are?"

Kikyo frowned. She sent a ball of energy at Kagome. She watched with a satisfied smirk as it hit its target.

Kagome laughed. "If I hadn't been watching you just now, I wouldn't have known what hit me. That was almost refreshing. It was far from threatening, though."

Kikyo was beginning to get frustrated. Her plan would work. It _had_ to. She had no other options. Kikyo not only wanted to be free from Naraku's grasp, but she wanted to live her own life, the way she wanted to. She would indeed be with Sesshomaru. Not because she loved him, no. But because he was the strongest demon of the lands. He was sure to protect her and their lands. Besides, Kikyo wanted to be more powerful and with that union, she was bound to rule the entire world.

"Kagome hasn't moved in a while." Inuyasha said, looking at her unconscious body.

"Yeah. And Kikyo disappeared right after Kagome went under. She like vanished into thin air. What the hell is going on?" Sango didn't like what was going on any more than Inuyasha or Setsuki did.

Sesshomaru and Naraku had stopped fighting, and they were just glaring at each other. Naraku had a taunting look on his face, like he was sure that he was going to win.

"Kikyo is trying to turn Kagome into a dark miko." Setsuki finally spoke.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can smell the dark magic. And I see the dark lightening that crackles around Kagome's body every so often." Setsuki's voice was steady, and it showed none of the fear she was feeling.

"What can Kagome do to stop it?" Sango asked.

Setsuki sighed. "She can't get angry. She can't use her powers. Overall…Kagome has to remain calm."

Inuyasha's face mirrored Sango's and Miroku's. They feared for Kagome. They knew that Kagome had a short temper and they also knew that Kikyo would push all the right buttons to get Kagome upset.

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku, while Naraku smirked. "Can't you see that you've already lost? Kagome will be mine soon, and when she has joined my side, all hope for you will be gone."

Sesshomaru snarled. "You only fool yourself spider. My miko will never succumb to the darkness."

Kagura watched the entire exchange. She'd been instructed not to interfere with anything. And if things started looking like they were in favor of Sesshomaru and his crew, they had a secret weapon. Though Kagura had her doubts about it, she wasn't about to go against Naraku.

"You do not understand how this process works. With Kagome's quick temper, she is probably already halfway down the road to becoming a dark miko." Naraku chuckled.

Sesshomaru looked down at his woman, the woman he'd chosen as his partner for life. He feared for her, but he also had faith that she would come through. She loved her friends and family too much to let the darkness overcome her, no matter how bad her temper was.

Kikyo's patience was wearing thin. Nothing she was saying to Kagome was making her upset. It was like she knew Kikyo's plan. "Stupid bitch! Get mad! Fight me!"

Kagome picked at her nails. "Why? You aren't worth my time."

Kikyo knew that it was time to pull out the big guns if she was ever going to get Kagome to become a dark miko so she could take over her body. Kikyo brushed her hand through the air, forming a perfect circle. Kagome rolled her eyes, wondering what she was up to now.

"You remember how a couple of days ago, Saseko showed up at your doorstep, and you wondered why?" Kikyo asked.

Only to amuse her, Kagome nodded.

"Well, she was sent there for me. I wanted to plant her in the castle. Because I can manipulate her." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, even if you could manipulate anyone, Saseko is in my dungeon, stripped of her powers, and probably half dead by now. The shackles used to bind her not only take away her powers, but her life's energy as well." Kagome told Kikyo.

"Ah, you have forgotten that Naraku worked with Tsubaki to bring me back to life. And that bitch has powers that you wouldn't even begin to believe. You see, when you bring her something that belongs to a person that you want to be able to control, she can make it happen. And since I already knew about your little power sucking chains, I had her work a little harder on the control spell."

In the circle, Kagome saw Saseko's eyes opening and turning red.

"Kikyo, I strongly suggest you stop what you're doing. You're treading on dangerous waters." Kagome warned.

Instead, Kikyo made Saseko break free of the chains and exit the dungeon. The first person she ran into was Haku, who she carelessly tossed to the side. The rest of the small army he'd picked out were tossed the same way. Haku was the first to rise, though, and ran past Saseko to the room where the children were sleeping. He placed a barrier around the room, standing outside of it himself.

Kagome watched a smirk form on Saseko's face. Her hands turned red and she slashed Haku across his chest, but his barrier didn't falter for a second. He stood strong, despite the blood pouring from his wound. He actually stepped backwards, into the barrier, and into the room himself. Haku reemerged seconds later. Kagome figured he'd only gone inside to check on the children and make sure that they were still sleeping.

A small black ball was forming behind Kagome. She didn't see it, but Kikyo did, and it made her smile. "She's going to kill all of them, you know. There's no stopping her when she gets angry. She'll destroy everything in her path."

Haku was joined by his comrades. They all strengthened the barrier. Kagome smiled at that. Haku had chosen the right people to work with; she only hoped she hadn't put his life in jeopardy. Haku's men encouraged him to get behind the barrier himself, as his wound could have been fatal. He told them that if he went, all of them would go. So all of them got behind the barrier. Kagome could tell that Haku was close to passing out. His eyes were starting to glaze over and she knew that if he didn't get help soon, he would die. She was about to lose one of her very best men at the hands of Saseko.

Saseko pounded away at the barrier. And with each hit, it got closer to breaking. Kagome noticed cracks in the barrier. Kikyo watched as the black ball grew and purple lightening crackled around it. Not much longer now.

Kagome saw the fear in the eyes of Haku and his men, which caused anger in hers. Saseko wouldn't touch her babies. She _wouldn't. _Kagome wouldn't allow it.

"She's going to kill the little men in your army. The ones you thought too weak to fight in battle, she's gonna kill them first. Then she's gonna kill that fox demon. She's gonna save Rin for last so she can be afraid. You know she's hated Rin since Naraku kidnapped you two? She's dreamed of killing her. And today she'll finally get that chance. And you're gonna get to watch." Kikyo looked from Kagome to the steadily growing ball beside her.

_Kagome, my child, calm. Remember to remain calm._

Saseko pounded away at the barrier separating herself from the men of the army and Kagome's children.

"You know…I'm supposed to stay calm." Kagome began. "But it looks like that's just not gonna happen." Her eyes turned red and the ball of black energy consumed her.

"Yes! Yes! You're about to become a dark miko!" Kikyo was excited.

As Kagome disappeared into the black ball, Kikyo's smile grew. She'd won. She'd finally won. And now, everything would be hers. But first…she continued to watch…there was something off. Kagome's hand emerged from the darkness that was supposed to turn into her soul.

"That's not supposed to happen." Kikyo whispered.

"Yeah, I have a way of making things go my own way." Kagome said, as the darkness entered her body, then she expelled it just as quickly. She not only disintegrated Kikyo in the process, but she also came back to the world of the living. She was off the ground in an instant, her stance defensive.

"Ah. I see that you are back from the Underworld." Naraku cooed. "Are you now ready to join my side?"

Kagome smirked. Her aura crackled around her. "Not exactly. You see, Naraku, you've underestimated me, yet again. It seems that my body had bonded with the dark magic that normally overcome most miko and monks."

"Impossible." Kagura spat. She'd been looking forward to Kagome joining the dark side so she could have Sesshomaru for herself.

"Tell that to the pile of ash that is now Kikyo. And this time she won't be able to be resurrected." Kagome said.

"You are even more beautiful than before." Naraku was in awe.

Kagome's hair was slightly messy, flowing around her body. Her eyes were a deep purple, but it was her aura that attracted Naraku the most. It called to his soul.

"But before we get this underway, I have some business I need to take care of." Kagome vanished into thin air. When she reappeared, she was holding Saseko's head. She tossed it at Naraku's feet.

"Where is the rest of her body?" Naraku asked.

"It's just like Kikyo's, a pile of ash." Kagome shrugged.

Naraku was speechless. Sesshomaru was worried. Kagura was terrified. Inuyasha, Setsuki, Sango, and Miroku were shocked. They wanted to know what was going to happen next.

"You are…utterly amazing. Please, I beg you, join me. Rule by my side." Naraku stepped forward.

Kagome smiled. "Alright."

Her entire group gasped in shock.


	55. Chapter 55: It Ends Now

Moonlight Rose

Chapter 55: It Ends Now

"Alright?" Naraku was confused. "You mean…you will join me?"

Kagome nodded. "Why not? I'm tired of being good. With these new powers, I'm sure ruling at your side will be a lot of fun."

Naraku blinked.

"Miko, have you lost your mind?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping towards her.

"Do not touch me!" Kagome barked, jumping back from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's heart stung at Kagome's obvious rejection. Had Kagome truly gone to the dark side? "What about Rin…and Shippo…and Mesume?"

"They will be fine without me. Setsuki can watch after them." Kagome was slowly walking towards Naraku. "Naraku is my king now, and we will rule the world." She smiled and reached out for his hand.

Before they could make contact, though, Setsuki shot a ball of energy at Kagome. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

Kagome blocked the blast before it could even get to her. "I'm already gone." She turned around and looked at Setsuki. Kagome's eyes flashed brightly for a quick second, then Setsuki fell to the ground, unconscious.

Inuyasha was by her side instantly. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing that she didn't deserve. She shouldn't have attacked me when I didn't attack her." Kagome shrugged. "Not my fault."

"She's your friend Kagome! Your sister in a past life!" Sango cried out.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "A past life. This is my new life and I'm choosing to live it the way I want to."

Naraku watched it all with a smile. "Yes, my dear, you will be perfect by my side."

Kagome smiled. "I surely hope so."

"Setsuki is right, you know." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and Sango bent over Setsuki's unmoving body. "We aren't letting you go."

Kagome turned to him, fire in her eyes. "You cannot hold me down! You are not powerful enough!"

"You will not join Naraku's side." Sesshomaru told her.

"Who the hell are you to tell me anything?" Kagome asked him. She laughed. "You can't control me."

Sesshomaru smirked. "No one has ever been able to control you, miko." His smirk vanished. "But I can, and I _will_ kill you."

Sango gasped. "Sesshomaru, you can't! She's still Kagome."

"If that being wishes to join Naraku, then it is not Kagome. Naraku wishes to destroy all of us. This makes both of them my enemies." Sesshomaru took out his sword.

Kagome smirked. "Are you challenging me…_Lord_ Sesshomaru?"

"Hai." He got into a battle stance.

"Well then…challenge accepted." Kagome charged at him at the same time he charged at her. They jumped in the air and collided head on. The sound resembled thunder cracking across the sky.

"You don't think…they're gonna kill each other…do you?" Sango asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"I do not know Sango. We can only hope for the best." Miroku placed a barrier around them while Kagome and Sesshomaru fought in the air.

Kagura watched everything in silence. Was Kagome really going to kill Sesshomaru? She wouldn't let that happen. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura's attack flew towards Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome neatly dodged the attack, then put it into reverse. Kagura's Dance of Blades tore her body into pieces. She screamed in pain, but a piece of her was happy that she was finally free. Kagome turned back towards Sesshomaru, who was planning his next attack. He punched Kagome in the face and she flipped backwards, landing on a nearby tree branch. She smirked and wiped the blood from her lip. "Momentary distraction. It won't happen again."

"Excuses do not fit you."

"Then I will not make them." Kagome placed her feet together and launched herself straight for Sesshomaru. He dodged her, but grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him. Sesshomaru slammed Kagome into the ground and hovered over her. Kagome flipped backwards again, this time kicking Sesshomaru in the chin and causing him to stumble backwards a bit. Before Kagome could prepare her next attack, Sesshomaru grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Look at me miko!" Sesshomaru said. "You must remember who I am! You do not want to fight me!"

"Let go of me." Kagome said.

"No!"

"Let GO!" Kagome screamed. In her eyes, she begged for Sesshomaru to let her go. And it was in her eyes that she apologized to him for what she was about to do. Kagome dug her hand deep into Sesshomaru's stomach. He finally let go and fell to his knees, coughing up blood. But it was the fact that he understood what she was doing that made everything alright. Kagome looked at him and shrugged. "I warned you." She walked back to Naraku's side. "Now where was I?" She reached her hand out for Naraku.

Naraku smiled. "I am glad that you have finally decided to join me."

Kagome didn't respond, she only waited for his hand to touch hers. And when it did, her whole facial expression changed. "And I'm glad that this is finally over." She yanked his body into hers, kissing his lips and sending a very potent purification poison into his body.

Naraku stepped back and coughed. "What…what have you done to me?"

"I'm purifying you from the inside, out. That's the only way that you can be defeated Naraku. You're evil to your very core, and only I can reach your core, your heart." Kagome watched as the spot in his chest where his heart was began to light up. His heartbeat sped up, and his body lifted off the ground.

Naraku smirked. "I guess you finally won, huh?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Too much blood has been spilled for this to be called a win. This could have ended years ago, but it is too late to go back in time now. Now though, you can repent, and only hope that the kami decide to let you into Heaven."

Naraku's entire body became engulfed in light and he disappeared, the jewel shards he'd been carrying fell into Kagome's palm. She whispered a short incantation and smiled as the jewel glowed brightly, calling out for its final shard, the one Kohaku held. He instantly appeared in front of the group. "It's ok Kohaku. You're free now." Kagome whispered and removed the shard from his next. As her hand glowed with the energy of the jewel, she placed it over Kohaku's now limp body and closed her eyes. Within seconds, Kohaku's eyes opened and his life was restored. He took several deep breaths, wondering was any of this real, or if it was just another one of Naraku's tricks. Kagome shook her head. "This is as real as it's gonna get Kohaku. Go to your sister. She has forgiven you."

Kohaku looked at Sango, who was watching him with tears in her eyes. "Sister?" His voice was weak with emotion.

"Brother?" Sango stepped towards him. She opened her arms to her little brother and he ran to her. "Oh Kohaku, I've missed you so much!"

Kagome watched as brother and sister embraced and cried. She looked down at the jewel. She knew that she couldn't wish it away, even though that was the simple answer, so she would keep it with her, at all times. She walked over to Setsuki and gently kicked her in the side. "Get up."

Setsuki opened one eye, then the other, with a smile on her face. "Hey there dark miko."

Kagome laughed. "Whatever." She bent to help Setsuki up. "Very convincing though. I'm proud of you."

"You're proud of me? I damn near thought we'd lost you for real!" Setsuki laughed.

"Wait…you knew what was going on the whole time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't tell any of you though. It was our little secret." Setsuki said.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, who was standing, watching her. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize." Sesshomaru hugged her. "Just don't scare This Sesshomaru like that again."

"Alright." Kagome healed the injury she'd inflicted on Sesshomaru as they hugged. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you."

"As I love you." Sesshomaru kissed the top of Kagome's head.

Kagome let go of the man she loved. "Miroku, check your hand."

The monk looked at his hand to see that the hole he'd been cursed with was gone. He let out a cry of excitement. Now he would no longer fear having to leave his beloved Sango's side too soon. Now he wouldn't have to fear for his future son's life. "I'm finally free." He sighed. Miroku looked at Sango and reached in the sleeve of his robe. "Sango…my darling…"

Sango stopped hugging Kohaku and looked at the monk she'd grown to love over the years. "Yes?"

Miroku got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Of course he'd asked her before, as they were engaged, but this time he presented her with a ring and a promise to live out their lives together, without the fear of Naraku tearing them apart.

Sango had already been crying, but it seemed like more tears were produced as she nodded and whispered, "Yes," to Miroku.

He placed the ring on his finger and kissed the woman he loved. At the same time, Setsuki and Inuyasha looked at each other. Setsuki blushed and looked away, never once in her life had she been shy. But she sucked it up and turned back towards Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and kissed him with every ounce of love that she held for him. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back just as passionately.

"Well isn't that just adorable?" Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "Hey you guys? Let's go home."

Upon their arrival at the Western Castle, Haku was the first person to get Kagome's attention. She successfully healed him, and thanked him for his hard work. His men carried him to the infirmary where she was sure he would sleep for the next day. Kagome peeked in on the children, glad that they were still asleep. She'd placed a spell on them, making sure that they would stay sleep until she got back. And if she hadn't made it back, the spell would've worn off in a day's time.

To say that she was tired was an understatement. Kagome was both physically and mentally exhausted. She was glad when Sesshomaru decided to join her in the hot springs.

"So tell me, miko, exactly what happened when you were in the Underworld." Sesshomaru said, washing Kagome's back.

"Kikyo thought she'd won. Hell, I thought she'd won. When she showed me Saseko trying to get to the children, I just lost it. The dark magic of the miko had actually captured me, and it didn't plan on letting me go. But while I was inside, I saw your face. And I went towards you. You saved me, Sesshomaru. I came back for you." She held his face in her hands. "You are the reason I am alive."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You would have come back anyway. If not for me, then for the children, or just to rid the world of the evil known as Naraku."

Kagome smiled. She was glad that he had so much faith in her.

"What are you going to do with the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome hadn't thought about the jewel since she knew she couldn't simply wish it away. She remembered that there was a door inside the dungeon that led to an underground storage room. No energy that was inside could be sensed from those who were outside. "I will leave it under the castle, heavily guarded by the souls who have been trapped inside. I am the jewel's owner, and I'm going to place a spell on it to where if anyone but me touches it, they will be trapped inside the jewel, and only I can get them out."

"Hn…clever." Sesshomaru nodded. He was proud of the woman he'd chosen as his mate. Who was he kidding? The kami had chosen him for Kagome, and for that, he would be eternally grateful.

* * *

Woooo! After four years this story is finally finished! It probably could've been done so much sooner, but I lose focus and I get distracted. But I want to thank those of you who have been here from day one and who encouraged and inspired me. I'm glad that this story is over, though. Not saying that I didn't love it, because this journey has been a long one, but now I can focus on Teacher's Pet! Anywho...thank you all! And I really hope you enjoyed Moonlight Rose! *rolls end credits* lol ^_^

~KM705.M-san


End file.
